Ciudad del vicio
by tutivale
Summary: Haruka Tenoh, una eficaz asesina a sueldo que se vera envuelta en problemas luego de Conocer a Michiru, hija de un multimillonario poderoso mafioso al cual debe asesinar. FIC Harukax Michiru.
1. Chapter 1

Una noche de lluvia, fría, de esas en las que tu respiración deja un rastro de vapor. Camino por las calles de la ciudad, puedo oler ese aroma, ese olor que se cuela por mi nariz, a corrupción, violación, asesinato, prostitución, pecado. Y conozco muy bien el olor al pecado, vivo en él. Yo soy mi propio pecado.

Me dirijo a esos rincones que frecuento, con paso lento, seguro, como un león caminando por sus dominios giro al callejón para llegar a ese bar. Me siento en la barra y pido lo de siempre. Una de las prostitutas habituales me lo va a dejar en a la mesa, y enciende mi cigarro.

-"gracias preciosa"

-"sabes que cuando quieras encanto"

Doy una rápida mirada a mí alrededor, me he ganado el respeto del lugar a pesar de mi corta edad. Mi agilidad, frialdad y pulcritud para hacer el trabajo me hacen una asesina conocida. El alcohol pasa por mi garganta fácilmente mientras veo de lejos sin mucho interés a una bailarina mostrando sus bailes eróticos mientras cerdos babosos le arrojan billetes. Ella lo disfruta, todas ellas aman ese mundo, son una verdadera mafia de la cual se sienten orgullosa, y deberían, pues son muy consolidadas.

-"buenas noches Tenoh, como está tu trago?"

-"como siempre Shellie… como siempre"- respondí con mi característico tono serio a Shellie, la manda mas de las chicas y dueña de ese antro de reunión. Sus largos cabellos negros, lisos como una seda y su espectacular cuerpo, mostrándose sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, no delatan sus cuarenta y cinco años… es una verdadera diosa.

-"unos hombres te están buscando, al parecer tiene otro trabajo para ti"- solo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a la chica bailar.

-"nueva?"-pregunto

-"si, sola y despistada por las calles peligrosas pidió ser una de las nuestras, se fue de su casa"-dijo volteando hacia donde miraba

-"cada vez son más jóvenes"

-"no está tan alejada de tu edad"

-"por eso lo digo"-dije apagando mi cigarro y mirándola con una sonrisa irónica. Solo sonrió y se fue, sabe que no me gusta la compañía.

Joven, eso era algo que les molestaba a muchos que llevaban años bajo este ambiente oscuro y sombrío. Pero mi juventud era lo que me hacía las cosas más fáciles, te subestiman. Algo que aprendí en este submundo es a no confiarme ni confiar, en nadie, a no guiarme por la apariencia. Hasta el más tierno cachorro puede traicionar a su amo por un trozo de carne. He visto a hijos disparar a padres, hermanos enviarme a matar a sus hermanos mayores por poder familiar, amigos de la infancia apuñalarse por la espalda. No, no podía confía ni en mi propia sombra proyectada tras de mí.

Unos hombres se acercan a mi mesa, se que vienen hacia mí a pesar de que no los estoy viendo, y se a lo que vienen. Puedo adivinarlo, la mano derecha de algún tipo adinerado acompañado de dos matones que llegaran y se sentarán cerca mío con rostros intimidantes y dejando entrever el mango de sus pistolas bajo sus chaquetas. No me equivoque.

-"Haruka Tenoh?"

-"ya lo sabe no?"

-"efectivamente eres muy joven, si no fuera por tus antecedentes no creería que tu eres la gran asesina de la que me hablaron"

-"no tengo tiempo para palabras que están demás, quien es la víctima"- digo con tono monótono pero firme.

-"también me dijeron que eras profesional"- dijo entregándome una carpeta con los datos y fotografía de la víctima.

¿Qué si siento algún remordimiento?. ¿Siente remordimiento un honorable empleado público que roba las grandes sumas de dinero de un hospital, dejando morir por falta de recursos a un herido? ¿Siente culpa un policía corrupto al dejar libre a un pedófilo de la alta sociedad? ¿o un narcotraficante al enriquecerse acosta de un adicto? No, no siento culpa. Todos merecían morir, tal vez yo también merezco morir por mis crímenes, ¿justicia? ¿Quién soy yo para hacer justicia de esa forma, quien soy para decidir que ellos debían pagar de esa forma? Pero la pregunta que paradójicamente puede responder a esas interrogantes es ¿y por qué no?.

El sonido del cuerpo al caer al suelo es seco, la lluvia hace escurrir la sangre por el asfalto hacia la alcantarilla. Devuelvo mi pistola bajo mi chaqueta y camino firme pero tranquilamente hacia el otro lado de la calle. El grito de una señora al ver el cuerpo de de Yori Kusunoki, un traficante de órganos que traicionó a mi cliente, se escucha tras de mí pero no me hace detener ni voltear. Me pongo mi casco y pongo en marcha mi motocicleta.

-"aquí tienes, y un bono extra por un buen trabajo, mi jefe sabe cómo pagar"- me dijo uno de sus matones trayendo una prostituta a su lado.

-"nada personal preciosa, pero no me interesa"- digo entregándole un fajo de billetes por la 'perdida' de tiempo. Me levanto y tomo mi corto, dejo el vaso y el pago de mi consumo sobre la mesa y me retiro a mi departamento.

No me gusta el lujo, mis mayores exigencias es que sea un lugar privado y cómodo. Enciendo la televisión y pasan la noticia sobre el misterioso asesinato de un empresario en las calles de la ciudad. No hay sospechosos aun. Enciendo un nuevo cigarrillo y rio vagamente, pues se que no los habrá.

No me engaño, no lo hago por hacer justicia, nunca fue por eso. Simplemente hago mi trabajo, soy parte de ese mismo mundo criminal, mi mundo. Mis manos están manchadas y sé que algún día llegará también mi castigo. Es solo que mis víctimas son parte de ese sucio submundo, es por ello que mi mano no tiembla. Eso es lo bueno de ser asesina de asesinos, nunca te sientes mal.

Recibo una llamada, debe ser un cliente, odio que molesten en mi hora de descanso.

-"si?"- contesto fastidiada

-"tengo un trabajo para ti Haruka Tenoh, en el bar de siempre a las 22"- siento como se corta la llamada.

Me dirijo al baño, me veo un momento al espejo, mis ojos apagados, como si estuviesen con una especie de piloto automático permanentemente. Abro el botiquín y saco una de esas pastillas que consigo de contrabando, me calman la angustia que antes solía sentir.

Espero a mi víctima en lo oscuro, en el lugar donde sale a fumarse un cigarrillo y llama a su esposa para decirle que tiene trabajo que hacer y no llegara a cenar, a las afueras de ese motel barato.

-"vigílala"- le dice a uno de sus hombres armados, haciendo referencia a la prostituta con la que tuvo sexo hace unos minutos dentro del cuarto. –"lo siento cariño, pero surgió una reunión… si lo sé, pero dile a tu padre que trataré de cerrar este negocio rápido, pero no te prometo nada… si, también te amo"

Apaga su celular. Prende el cigarro y bota suavemente una bocanada de humo. Siente un ruido de un metal cayéndose que lo hace voltear hacía un costado del edificio. Lo ve brillar y se acerca, notando que es un anillo. Se ve el dedo anular y lo reconoce como suyo, se agacha para recogerlo, el descuido. Salgo de la sombra y paso el fino cordel por su cuello desde atrás. Un método limpio, silencioso, preciso. Deja de batallar y el cuerpo se vuelve inerte. Suelto la cuerda y éste cae pesadamente, soltando el cigarro. Me inclino para darle una última quemada y lo boto.

¿Soy buena, soy mala? Ya dejé de preguntarme eso.

-"Este es el caso que mi jefe quiere que soluciones"- el hombre me entrega una carpeta y llama a la mesera para pedir dos tragos.

Apago el cigarrillo y la tomo y me dispongo a leer. Un importante y poderoso empresario, que, como la mayoría de ellos, a la luz del día carismático, benefactor de un par de instituciones, un animal en los negocios y en la bolsa. En la realidad, un peligroso mafioso, responsable de varias muertes y cargos falsos a todo los que de alguna u otra forma les estorbaba en el camino. Viudo, heredó los negocios familiares tras un trágico y misterioso accidente de auto donde murió su padre y hermano, quedando como heredero único. Sus influencias van desde importantes políticos a miembros de alto rango en el cuerpo de policía. Se podría decir que es dueño de casi toda la ciudad.

-"es un verdadero hijo de puta"- pienso en voz alta mientras leo algunas de las historias- "Está consciente de que me pide que maté al hombre más poderoso de la ciudad?"

-"sé que es difícil y arriesgado, pero por eso acudí a ti. Tu trabajo es pulcro y minucioso, además la paga será probablemente más de lo que ganes en todo un año"

Dinero, ese billete verde puede mover todo. La verdad es que personalmente esa no es mi motivación.

-"de acuerdo Sr. Akita, pero dado al caso, este no podrá ser inmediato"

-"no hay problema, tengo paciencia"- dijo levantándose y retirándose del lugar.

Tomo la carpeta y la vuelvo a ver, mi próxima víctima: Hiroshi Kaioh


	2. Chapter 2

Un día lluvioso, gris, frío, me gusta. Salgo a caminar por las calles, estoy sintiendo angustia nuevamente. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Me pongo el gorro de mi polerón negro y corro velozmente, como si huyera de algo que me sigue, que me ha seguido siempre, hago caso omiso a mi cansancio, tal vez deje atrás esa angustia maldita que me vuelve a molestar y me recuerda que sigo viva, esa que no se olvida de mi.

Sin notarlo he salido de la parte más oscura de la ciudad, estoy en el centro, en donde gente trata de hacer vista gorda a la inmundicia de la ciudad y vive su vida de la forma más norma y tradicional posible. No es mi lugar, no es mi estilo.

Mmm… pero que veo, hasta los lugares más lindos de la ciudad tienen sus rincones oscuros, un sujeto está asaltando a una muchacha a plena luz del día, y la gente parece no estar interesada de entrometerse, pues finge no notarlo. La está forzando a ir a un callejón, maldito. Me acerco sin sacarme el gorro, ella forcejea con él y no permite que su asquerosa mano le suba el vestido verde que porta. Él se cansa de su resistencia y alza la mano para golpearla, pero mi mano detiene el vuelo. Se da vuelta con sorpresa para ver quién es la persona que le interrumpe, pero no alcanza ni dos segundos a mirarme, cuando mi otra mano lo agarra por el cuello, lo alzo y empujo con fuerza contra la pared.

-"q q quien demo…nios eres"- me dice tratando de hablar dificultosamente dado a la presión que ejerzo.

-"no querrías saberlo"-digo acercando mi rostro al suyo, y luego lo lanzo a unos tachos de la basura. Me acerco a la chica para ver como está.

-"estas bien?"- dijo secamente tomándole los hombros, pero en el momento en el que alza la mirada quedo impactada, sus ojos son como la profundidad de un océano que se me hacen familiar, y están algo húmedos por el susto. Nunca me había perdido en los ojos de alguien, que sensación más extraña. Pero su rostro cambia a una expresión preocupada que me alerta junto a su grito.

-"cuidado!!"

Siento como una mano en mi hombro me voltea y un fierro se acerca a mi rostro, pero mi brazo alcanza a interponerse protegiendo mi cara, me lo avienta nuevamente, y otra vez mi brazo me protege, ese último dolió, grave error. Al tercer intento es mi mano que lo detiene, él se sorprende y no lo suelta, tratando de quitármelo forcejea, pero una patada en su estomago le hace soltarlo y caer de espalda. Me acerco con el lentamente y le veo amenazante con el fierro en mi mano, está en el suelo, indefenso, sabe lo que le espera, por eso no lo piensa dos veces y arranca. Tiro el fierro a un lado y recuerdo a la chica, por lo que volteo a verla. Me acerco y recojo un bolso que se le cayó mientras forcejeaba y se lo entrego.

-"gracias, de no haber sido por ti…"

-"no tienes que decirlo"-digo con indiferencia

-"vengo llegando a la ciudad… vaya recibimiento"- sonríe y se arregla el cabello. No digo nada pero la veo de reojo, como la lluvia humedece sus ondulados cabellos color turquesa.

-"no eres de acá?"- pregunto disimulando mi curiosidad.

-"si, pero estuve fuera del país durante un tiempo. Es bueno saber que aun hay gente que se preocupa e interviene en situaciones como esta"

-"no es eso, solo pasaba"- mi tono de siempre, frío, aunque debo decir que algo pasa que no me hace sentir tan impasible como siempre.

-"aun así, eres muy amable en hacerlo. Al parecer eres muy bueno rescatando damiselas es peligro, eres fuerte"

-"buena… soy mujer"-dije sacándome la capucha de mi polerón al darme cuenta de que me confundía con un chico. Me mira detenidamente por unos segundos y luego sonríe.

-"oh, lo siento, que despistada, es que por el gorro no podía verte muy bien"- no le respondí. -"y podría saber el nombre de mi héroe?"- me mira ahora coquetamente mientras acomoda su cabello tras su oreja, eso me desconcentró un poco, ya sabe que soy mujer.

-"Haruka"-¿qué? Porque le dije mi nombre, eso no fue algo muy inteligente, será mejor no involucrarme más.

-"Michiru, mucho gusto"-dice estirándome la mano. La miro por un momento prolongado, recelosa de devolver el gesto, cosa que ella nota, sintiéndose incomoda la baja. –"eh...bueno gracias por ayudarme"

Tomó con dificultad sus cosas, parece nerviosa pues mientras toma unas se les caen otras, cosa que me parece graciosa y me quedo viendo el espectáculo. Lo notó y alzó la mirada tomándome desprevenida viéndola.

-"me ayudaste con lo de ese tipo y no me ayudarás con mis maletas?"

-"eh eh..si si…claro"- me agacho a recoger un par de cosas, siento mi rostro caliente. Trato de ocultar mi cara bajo mi gorro, tal vez me sonrojé. Entonces puedo notar ese aroma, debe ser lo más parecido al paraíso. ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Porque le estoy ayudando a llevar las maletas? ¿Porque no me detengo?

Le acompaño a esperar a un taxi, me habla, trata de entablar una conversación trivial, como detesto conversar… pero me sorprendo al notar que disfruto escucharle hablar, aunque no soy muy fluida para responderle. Estamos en un paradero protegiéndonos de la lluvia. No sé porque la acompaño, después de todo ya la ayude suficiente. Un taxi se avecina y se detiene a la espera de que la chica suba. La ayudo a subir sus bolsos al maletero.

-"de verdad muchas gracias por todo"- no puedo negarlo, de verdad es bellísima.

-"no fue nada, solo…ten cuidado, en esta ciudad podría pasarte cualquier cosa"

-"espero volver a verte"- no respondo. Se me acerca y me besa la mejilla. –"de verdad espero volver a verte, adiós"

Esa acción me dejo estática, sin darme oportunidad de responder nada, solo verla subirse al vehículo e irse. Sin darme cuenta mi mano está tocando la mejilla que antes fue besada. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a esas acciones, por lo que mi mente se volvió en blanco. Si, definitivamente es una extraña situación. Creo que hasta olvidé el porqué de mi salida, así que volveré a mi departamento. Cuando llego y reviso mi correo encuentro uno nuevo.

Aun no planeo como realizar el trabajo que se me encomendó y ya me han ofrecido otro. Uno fácil y rápido, tal vez hacerlo me despejará y me ayudará a pensar cómo proceder con el otro. Me pongo mi abrigo negro y me dirijo al auto. Llego a un edificio viejo de unos cinco pisos, la favorita guarida de narcotraficantes. Subo ágil y rápidamente por la escalera de emergencias y entro sigilosamente por la ventana, me escondo tras la puerta, en espera de la víctima, no debe tardar.

El hombre, que portaba ropa interior y una bata, se dirigió al baño cansado y con una asquerosa sonrisa satisfecha, lavó su cara y luego levantó la vista hacia el espejo, notando mi presencia reflejada en este, tras él. Dio vuelta instintiva y rápidamente, encontrándose de frente con el arma apuntando en el medio de sus ojos, tocando el frío metal su frente. Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral, en el que le da tiempo para asimilar la situación en la que se encuentra. Mira la pistola unos segundos y luego a mí, encontrándose con el frío de mis ojos.

-"q que…quien er...?"-demasiadas palabras, la bala le atraviesa la sien, esparciendo la sangre tras él, cayendo al suelo.

El silenciador en el arma que siempre porto, impide el ensordecedor ruido de un disparo. Aun estoy con el brazo estirado, puedo ver mi reflejo en el espejo, mientras ese líquido rojo escurre por el cristal, veo mi imagen roja, manchada. Decido que ya he perdido tiempo suficiente contemplando la escena y bajo el arma, guardándola bajo mi chaqueta y me dirijo a la salita, está hecho un desastre, en la mesa llena de polvo blanco esparcido, y otros agrupados en líneas. Una chica está semiinconsciente por el efecto de las droga, sin reaccionar adecuadamente.

-"quien…quien eres?"- pregunta modulando con dificultad.

-"yo soy nadie, ahora ven conmigo"

Ella no reacciona, está demasiado intoxicada para hacerlo. Le tomo con una mano su brazo, y la levanto para acomodarla en mis hombros y salgo con ella acuesta del lugar. Subo al auto que estacione en un callejón a un par de calles, nadie se extraña que lleve a una prostituta encima, es algo que se ve en esos sectores. Llego a al bar de siempre, entrando por la puerta de atrás.

-"que es lo que paso ahora, quien es ella?"- pregunta Shellie al verme entrar

-"no lo sé, pero está cerca de la sobredosis, no puedo llevarla a un hospital"

-"pero si es solo una chiquilla, todo va a estar bien cariño"-dice dirigiéndose a la inconsciente chica acariciando su rostro, ahora se dirige a mí. –"pasará la noche acá, pero solo una noche"

-"está bien, lo que le suceda después no es mi asunto"- digo depositándola en una cama que me indica Shellie. Le entregó una cantidad ya conocida de dinero por el servicio y me dirijo a la puerta.

-"sabes que no eres tan mala después de todo"- me dice una vez que estoy de espalda. –"siempre lo haces"

-"no digas estupideces, solo lo hago para que no esté en la escena del crimen"- respondo sin voltear.

-"claro, como tu digas querida"- no respondo a eso, solo me limito a decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"avísame si le sucede algo malo"- solo escucho su risa tras la puerta.

Llego a mi departamento, las luces apagada, silencio, como siempre. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir, pero la fotografía de mi reflejo en ese espejo, con la sangre fluyendo vuelve a mi mente, me levanto y tomó unas pastillas para dormir, pero antes de hacerlo extrañamente la imagen de la chica de cabellos turquesa por algún motivo es lo último que veo antes de perderme en el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

_Se escuchan varios disparos y el grito de una mujer, que tras otro disparo se apaga. Un par de risas masculinas y palabras vulgares. Una niña de unos ocho años, de cabellos rubios escondida dentro de un armario, fría, paralizada, con sus ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par, viendo la escalofriante escena desde la pequeña apertura de la puerta del mueble en el que se esconde, que dibuja una línea vertical de luz en su rostro._

Abro los ojos, me encuentro con el techo de mi habitación. Mi corazón está acelerado y estoy sudando. Ese maldito sueño aun me persigue. Una ducha de agua fría me despertará completamente y dejará mi mente nuevamente en blanco. Salgo de la ducha y me paro delante el espejo, después de mirar mi pálida piel abro el mueble y saco un frasco de pastillas para tomar una. Una vez lista me acerco al sobre que se encuentra en el escritorio, que abro y releo:

"… _una cordial y exclusiva invitación para la subasta de beneficencia ofrecida por el distinguido señor Hiroshi Kaioh…"_

Subastas benéficas, una buena forma de demostrar que tan podridos están de dinero y poder, y aparentar en las paginas sociales del periódico lo buena gente que son. La gente siempre cree que un millonario es tal debido a su indolencia con el resto y a que le roba de manera sucia a la gente, pero nadie jamás duda ni cuestiona a un millonario caritativo. Es un hombre inteligente.

Se realizará esta noche, y ahí estaré para llevar a cabo mi trabajo. Sé que es peligroso, estos eventos son donde hay mayor seguridad al ser públicos, pero eso es lo que lo hace entretenido. Mientras más difícil sea, es mayor el desafío. Busco en mi armario el traje que debo usar, será mejor no llamar mucho la atención, y confundirme como un hombre. Ajusto mi corbata negra y mis puños. Todo parece perfecto. Luego de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, ausentes de brillo, salgo del departamento y voy rumbo al lugar.

-"buenas noches señor"- me dice el chico a quien le entrego las llaves de mi deportivo rojo para que lo estacione.

Camino hasta la entrada. El recibidor me pide amablemente la invitación. Es un evento muy exclusivo, pero no me da mucho trabajo conseguir mi pase de entrada, sin levantar sospechas. Una vez dentro de ese enorme hall, lleno de gente de la más alta alcurnia. Conversan refinadamente con su copa en la mano, negocios, viajes, basura. Mis ojos se mueven de un lado a otro reconociendo a todo el plantel de seguridad. Pueden parecer invitados más para los ojos de todos, pero no para los míos. Puedo identificarlos con facilidad. Hay muchos, más de lo que generalmente acostumbro, pero no me intimida.

Un mozo me ofrece una copa que recibo en mi mano. Camino lentamente recorriendo el lugar, observando lo que pronto se subastado, antigüedades, joyas, y una gran cantidad de piezas de arte. Me quedo viendo una de las pinturas.

-"te gusta?"- escucho una voz familiar que me hace voltear.

-"Tu… la chica de el otro día"- digo sorprendida de volver a verla.

-"eso es muy injusto, yo sí recuerdo tu nombre Haruka"- me dice de forma coqueta.

-"recuerdo que comenzaba con M"- que mentirosa, recuerdo perfectamente su nombre.

-"Michiru"- me dice sonriendo.

¿Me está coqueteando? No lo creo. Esa sonrisa, siento que mi rostro se está volviendo más acalorado. Volteo a la pintura para contemplarla y darle la espalda, mi rostro vuelve a su temperatura normal.

-"me parece a simple vista muy gráfico. Aunque siento que otro sentimiento es el que se refleja detrás de esas olas golpeando las rocas"- digo secamente sin verle, mi mano sostiene la copa, y la otra dentro de mi bolcillo del pantalón.

-"te interesa el arte por lo que veo"

-"la verdad es que no… encuentro que es una pérdida de tiempo"- tomo un sorbo de vino y camino dejándola sola. No estoy interesada en entablar una conversación.

Una vez que tengo distancia con ella me doy cuenta de lo que su presencia me estaba desconcentrando de mi verdadero objetivo de esta noche. Aparento interés en los objetos que se exponen, mientras de reojo busco la ubicación de mi víctima, sin éxito aun, supongo que le gusta generar expectativa. Detesto que todo este preámbulo social sea tan largo, simplemente me enferma toda esta gente hablando cosas tan aburridas.

-"oh, disculpe joven, nunca le había visto por acá, cual es su nombre"- me dice de repente una regordeta señora de traje beige, haciendo que todo su grupo con el cual conversaban, vuelvan su atención hacia mí.

Que mujer más imprudente, como detesto esas esposas que solo vienen a enterarse y comentar los por menores de todo. Quieren saberlo todo, entrometiéndose de manera molesta en asuntos ajenos, como me encantaría poder darle un tiro ahora mismo. Les miro con calma aun sin decir nada.

-"Kenji"- miento educadamente, como les gusta.

-"un bello nombre, y usted es de por acá?"- trata de conversarme, que molestia, pero debo aparentar.

-"la verdad es que no, vengo por asuntos laborales"- en el fondo no mentí con esa respuesta.

-"y conoce a alguien de acá"- este interrogatorio me está fastidiando. Será mejor abandonar la conversación, pero de manera de no llamar la atención. La mirada expectante a mi respuesta me fastidia aun más.

-"es un amigo mío, yo le he invitado"- dice la chica de hace un rato entrando a la conversación. De alguna forma me siento aliviada.

-"oh, ya veo… muy bien parecido su amigo señorita"- hace la observación otra de las mujeres, una más joven.

-"estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero ahora si me disculpan, con permiso, debo hablar algo a solas con él"- dice educadamente, mientras toma mi mano y me guía sacándome de ahí. Puedo sentir las miradas de las mujeres a mi espalda.

Me lleva hasta la terraza. Solo hasta cerrar el ventanal tras ella me suelta la mano. Camino hasta el barandal, sin verle. Siento el sonar de sus tacones acercarse, se detiene junto a mí. Porta un elegante vestido color negro que dibuja sus perfectas curvas, mientras su escote por momentos me distrae, pero se disimular bien. Me ve de manera divertida.

-"de que tenías que hablar conmigo"

-"de nada, pero creí que necesitabas ayuda, tu rostro lo pedía a gritos"- se apoya de espaldas en el barandal.

-"no necesitaba tu ayuda, podría haberlo manejado sola… de todas formas, gracias"- odio decir esa palabra, por lo que la digo en casi un murmuro, a lo que ella ríe.

-"no tienes que agradecer, además hace rato quería escapar también de ahí"- nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sin vernos.

-"así que eres una amiga"- digo viéndole alzando una ceja.

-"así que te llamas Kenji"- me responde. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la calle. –"entonces… Haruka o Kenji, cuál es tu verdadera identidad"

-"ambas, ninguna… cual crees tú"

-"creo que tu verdadera identidad esta acá…"-dice posando su mano en mi pecho. –"… Haruka"

Sonrió ante sus palabras y actitud. Pongo mi mano sobre la de ella, aun en mi pecho, me mira fija, de manera penetrante. Por segundos respondo esa mirada, pero mi conciencia vuelve y saco su mano de donde estaba. Rio.

-"a todos los extraños les dices eso"- sonríe tras mis palabras.

-"no… no todos los extraños me ayudan cuando lo necesito"

-"oh, entiendo, entonces a todos los extraños que te ayudan les agradeces de esta forma?"- le digo con sarcasmo y continúo. –"A demás no te equivoques, eso no se repetirá. Solo lo hice porque me fastidió el sujeto"- respondo secamente para cortar a lo que sea que quiera llegar.

-"claro… aun así gracias"

-"ya me lo dijiste"

-"eres así todo el tiempo?"- me pregunta de pronto.

-"a que te refieres"

-"así de seria… alguna vez sonríes"

-"no"- pregunto rápidamente

-"no qué?"- seguramente no sabe a cuál de sus dos tontas preguntas respondí.

-"no sonrío… no como muestra de alegría… tu lo haces seguido por lo que veo"

-"suelo hacerlo en ocasiones"

-"como cuales?"- al parecer pregunto antes de pensar, pues no es mi intención entablar una conversación.

-"no lo sé, cuando estoy feliz… o me nace hacerlo"- rió un poco ante su respuesta. –"porque ese hm?"

-"contando hoy, han sido varias las ocasiones en las que has sonreído"

-"lo notaste"- otra vez me sonríe.

-"solo fue una observación, nada más"- volteo nuevamente a las calles, pero siento como vuelve a mirarme fijamente. –"que?"

-"nada, solo te observaba, realmente eres hermosa"- dice pasando su mano por mi rostro, como dibujando. Frunzo el ceño y volteo mi cara para evitar su contacto.

-"deja de hacer eso"

-"te incomoda?"

-"no confundas las cosas niñita, yo no soy como tú o tus juguetes que acostumbras tener"- silencio, después de unos segundos la chica suelta una leve risita que disimula con el dorso de su mano.

-"eso es lo que realmente crees de mí cuando me ves?"- ahora se pone seria. Esta chica me confunde, me pregunto a donde es que pretende llegar. Esa mirada otra vez, analizadora, observadora, que me obliga a responderla y perderme en ella. –"eres todo un enigma Haruka"

Vuelve a poner su mano en mi rostro, pero esta vez no lo quito. Es tan lenta la forma en la que se acerca a mí que no lo noto, o tal vez sí. Su aroma es envolvente, apaciguador, y cada vez más cerca. Siento calma. Su aliento está tan cerca de mí que puedo sentirlo. Mi conciencia se ha vuelto inconsciente, y no quiere escuchar a mi siempre lado racional, pues ha tomado el control de mi cuerpo, y no se mueve. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, y se detienen ahí. Permanezco con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida ante tal acción, sin reaccionar, viendo los suyos cerrados. Lentamente comienzo a cerrar los míos, pero no completo tal acción y los abro completamente. Mi razón ha vuelto. Tomo sus brazos y bruscamente la aparto. Le miro molesta, fijamente.

-"no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, esto no es un juego… primero y último que me das"-digo teniendo sus brazos aun tomados.

Me mira sorprendida y desconcertada, tal vez pudo notar que por unos cinco breves segundos no detuve su acción y quise corresponder. Algo tiene esta chica que me provoca cosas raras, que ni yo misma podría explicar. En un acto irracional tomo su rostro y le doy un beso, ni siquiera sé lo que hago, simplemente no puedo controlarlo, necesito hacerlo. Ella lo responde. Algo breve pero intenso. Me separo bruscamente de ella.

-"y este es el primero y el último que te doy"- volteo y me voy de la terraza, volviendo al salón principal.

Aun estoy algo aturdida, y sigo sin entender porque hice lo que hice. Un mozo me hace voltear, necesito otra copa. Al hacerlo me encuentro con la chica cerrando el ventanal tras ella al entrar, que me encontró también con la mirada, permaneciendo ahí. Esta vez me mira de manera más tímida que antes. Pagaría por poder verme, porque creo estar mirándole de la misma forma. Un hombre se le acerca y le dice algo al oído, ella asiente. Puedo reconocerlo como un tipo de seguridad. Muy bien, eso me hace aterrizar, volver a enfocarme en lo mío y retirarme de este absurdo juego de miradas. Debo concentrarme.

Camino hasta el baño, recuerdo que finjo ser un hombre, por lo que procuro no equivocarme de puerta. Me acerco al espejo y empapo mi rostro para despejarme. Nuevamente en blanco. Me reprendo por la estupidez cometida anteriormente que lo único que hacen es salirme de mi papel. No volverá a suceder.

Escucho el sonido del micrófono a lo lejos que anuncia que el remate comenzará. Llegó la hora. Salgo con paso calmado y firme, subiendo unas escaleras de servicio hasta el segundo piso, tras las luces, donde nadie me puede ver. Saco el maletín que escondí perfectamente hace dos días y sonrío al saber que la seguridad que revisó el lugar no pudo encontrarlo. Saco el R93, una fino rifle tipo francotirador que me ayudará a hacer un trabajo limpio y preciso. Acomodo la mira al escenario mientras espero a que anuncien al anfitrión de esta farsa, mi víctima.

-"…y dejo con ustedes quien, con su infinita bondad, es responsable de este evento de caridad, organizado por él mismo a pesar de su ajustada agenda, que permitirá poder ayudar a nuestros niños huérfanos… pido un gran aplauso al señor Hiroshi Kaioh "- dice la mujer señalando con sus brazos a quien está subiendo al escenario, y comienza a aplaudir. Aquí vamos.

Un hombre alto e imponente, muy elegante, de cabello canoso, bigote y facciones toscas, que se camuflan con la encantadora sonrisa con la que sube. Le sigo con la mira, en espera a que el objetivo permanezca estático para evitar errores. Todo debe ser perfecto. Apunto directo a su corazón, pero aun se mueve como para jalar el gatillo.

-"muchas gracias por los aplausos, gracias, pero si continúan harán que me ruborice"- dice el hombre y todos ríen. –"… para mí es un gran agrado poder hacer esto y darle la oportunidad a instituciones como estas, el poder ayudar a niños que realmente lo necesitan"- eso es, quieto. –"… pero nada de esto podría ser posible sin la ayuda de la persona que donó todas estas invaluables piezas de arte, quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida a mi hija… Michiru Kaioh".

Ese nombre hace que suelte el dedo que está en el gatillo y alejar mi rostro un poco del arma. Vuelvo a ver por la mira para cerciorarme de que es verdad. Es ella, la chica de cabellos turquesa está subiendo al escenario, no puede ser.

-"gracias padre, y gracias a todos. Estoy muy contenta de estar de vuelta en Japón después de tres años. Todas estas obras tienen un gran valor personal, pero me siento complacida y me honra el saber que serán vendidas por una buena causa"- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Aun no puedo creerlo, no puede ser ella.

-"muy bien, no les haremos esperar más y a ofrecer por estas bellas piezas al mejor postor"- dijo el hombre alzando su copa.

Las luces enfocaron ahora a uno de los objetos, girando. En ese momento puedo verlo, la chica aplaude como todos, y comienza a girar su vista a su costado donde está la obra, pero se detiene a mitad de camino, y me ve fijamente, estoy segura, me ha descubierto. Deja de aplaudir y borra la sonrisa anterior, quedándose congelada viéndome directamente gracias a que las luces ya no le enfocan directamente. Demonios. Me agacho rápidamente, aunque ya se me descubierta, debo abortar rápidamente la misión y abandonar el lugar. Guardo rápidamente el maletín de donde lo saque y pongo bajo mi chaqueta mi arma con su silenciador, debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras de servicio y me dispongo a salir, por la puerta trasera por supuesto, deberé improvisar y simular que alguien me llama por teléfono, una llamada urgente. Ese es un método infalible, pues nadie se atreverá a detenerme así. Pero mi plan de escape se encuentra con un obstáculo. Al voltear para disponerme a salir, me encuentro frente a frente con Michiru. Inmediatamente saco mi arma del saco y le apunto. Estamos solo nosotras.

-"Haruka…"- dice casi sin voz. Está aterrada, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Sabe mi nombre, ha visto mi cara y me ha descubierto en medio de mi trabajo. Solo debo hacer lo que debo hacer, matarla. Un silencio en el que solo se escucha su agitada respiración. La mía la aprendí a controlar hace mucho tiempo. No puedo dejarla vivir, cada detalle debe ser cerrado, y esta chica desde hace unos pocos minutos se volvió una mancha en el camino. Mi dedo está en el gatillo. Estoy demorando más de lo que debería, pero su expresión de susto cambia, es otra vez esa mirada analizadora y penetrante, deja de mirarme así… ya basta!

Solo jalar el gatillo y salir de aquí rápidamente, es todo lo que debo hacer, pero porque no puedo, porque no lo hago. Posa su mano sobre el arma, algo que no debería permitirle hacer, pero sigo sin hacer nada. El ruido de los aplausos desde el salón principal me hace volver. Bajo el arma.

-"mi verdadera identidad es nadie, me oíste?… yo soy nadie"- digo tajantemente y salgo rápidamente del lugar, sin darle oportunidad de nada, aunque creo que no pudo moverse.

Saco mi celular y continúo con mi plan anterior de escape. Camino con paso firme apresurado mientras simulo hablar de manera alterada asuntos de negocios urgentes. Los dos hombres que vigilan la puerta trasera solo me miran, sin atreverse a preguntarme nada al ver mi semblante enojado mientras le hablo a nadie.

* * *

Saludos gnerales y espero q les esté gustando la historia!

aio!


	4. Chapter 4

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y apoyo mi espalda sobre esta, esta vez no puedo controlar mi respiración, está agitada. Aun no puedo creerlo, ella era su hija. Que digo… ella me vio, sabe quién soy y tuve la oportunidad para eliminarla, y no lo hice. No lo hice… en que pensaba, he arruinado todo. En este momento debe estar contándole a su padre y deben de estar buscándome, y por todo lo que la chica sabe, no les será muy difícil dar con mi paradero. Debo salir del departamento. Tomo de nuevo mis llaves y pongo en marcha mi motocicleta, no debo usar de nuevo el deportivo rojo.

Me esconderé por esta noche en este motel barato, y será mejor completar mañana mi trabajo, y cerrar esos detalles. Debo matarla. Me sirvo un vaso con hielos y whisky, y enciendo un cigarrillo, puedo sentir como la primera bocanada de humo me tranquiliza. Me reprocho una y otra vez mi actitud de esta noche, y reevalúo cuales fueron mis errores, muchos, y todos tienen como responsable esa chica… estúpida niña.

Doy vueltas de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, y eso me molesta, no sirvo para estar encerrada. No me interesa si vienen por mí, estaré preparada, no me esconderé. Apago mi cigarrillo, tomo mi chaqueta, mi arma y salgo de ahí, necesito despejarme, aire. Voy sin un paradero fijo, de un lugar a otro, sin rumbo, solo quiero sentir la velocidad y el viento en mi rostro.

Han pasado ya tres días, y no ha ocurrido nada. Todo transcurre de manera normal, en la mansión Kaioh todo luce como siempre desde que la vigilo, no hay cambios. Tengo muchas posibles explicaciones para esto, pero una se repite en mi cabeza, ¿será que no me delató? Qué clase de chica no le da aviso a su padre que trataban de matarlo y que sabe incluso quién es. Es una tontería.

Ya no se a quien he estado vigilando estos días, a mi objetivo o a ella. No debo perder más tiempo, debo matarle y dejar de correr más riesgos. Ha salido de su casa, pongo en marcha mi auto, le sigo. Ella se baja del auto y este se va. Entra a un café, también lo hago y me siento a una distancia prudente para esperar a ver si se juntará con alguien, pero al parecer permanecerá sola. Ya se tomó su café, aun no comprendo que tanto espera. Salgo a fumar un cigarrillo en un callejón que está a un lado, la espera me está impacientando, a pesar de que la paciencia es una de mis virtudes con respecto a esperar a una víctima. Esta chica de verdad me saca de mis cabales. Y definitivamente no es mi día, porque este encendedor no me quiere proporcionar el fuego que necesito para prender mi vicio.

-"cuanto vas a esperar para acercarte?"-la voz me hace dejar de intentar con el encendedor y darme vuelta para encontrarme con la chica.

No respondo, simplemente le veo seria. Camina con lentitud, adentrándose al callejón hasta quedar junto a mí, yo le sigo con la mirada.

-"hace días me sigues, no es cierto?"- vuelve a decir. No le respondo, solo le veo con seriedad, mientras mi mano se desliza lentamente bajo mi chaqueta hasta tocar el mango de mi arma. –"… no le he dicho he nadie"

-"porque"

-"no lo sé… simplemente, no lo he dicho"- desvió la mirada. –"… quien realmente eres Haruka"

-"ya te lo dije… nadie"

-"quiero conocerte"- se me acerca, pero mi mano sosteniendo el arma la detiene para que no se acerque más.

-"tal vez no entiendes la situación niña, no quiero a nadie en medio del camino, y tú te estás cruzando… ya sabes quién soy e imaginaras lo que debo hacer"- digo amenazante.

-"no le diré a nadie"

-"eso no me importa"

-"entonces hazlo"- esas palabras me sorprenden, no entiendo que es lo que pretende.

De pronto su teléfono empieza a sonar y lo contesta, se supone que no debí dejarle contestarlo. Ella asiente y después de pocas palabras lo corta.

-"debes irte, mi padre pidió que me siguieran y seguridad ya sabe que estoy en este callejón, deben estar por venir"- me dice mirándome con seriedad.

-"y porque debería irme sin antes hacer lo que vine a hacer?"

-"realmente no tengo una buena razón que darte"

Le veo de la misma manera, aun con la arma en mi mano. Pienso un par de minutos lo que debo hacer, pero luego la bajo y me voy rápidamente del lugar. Su actitud me confunde, al igual que mis acciones. Nada me asegura que guarde silencio, después de todo soy quien trataba de asesinar a su padre.

Al otro día me encuentro con un recado que me da un chico, debo ir al bar de siempre y me estarán esperando para nuevas indicaciones. Llego al lugar y me siento a esperar a que llegue ese escuálido hombre junto a sus dos matones para que me digan lo que quieren. Después de unos minutos llegan y se quedan junto a mí.

-"tráeme una cerveza y a mi amiga lo que quiera"- dice el hombre a una de las meseras, quien me mira expectante a mi pedido.

-"nada"- respondo cortante.

-"vamos, yo invito"- dice el hombre.

-"nada… solo sea breve"- digo para apurar el tramite.

-"muy bien, me gusta tu actitud"- dice por fin sentándose, mientras los dos hombres se mantienen de pie. –"nuevas condiciones de trabajo, mi cliente necesita a Kaioh muerto para hoy en la noche"

-"creí que tenía tiempo"

-"lo sé, pero mi jefe está algo impaciente y necesita para hoy borrarlo del mapa"- tomo mi vaso de un sorbo y lo dejo en la mesa.

-"está bien, hoy antes de media noche el hombre estará muerto"- me levanto.

-"bien, nosotros contactaremos con usted una vez terminado el trabajo"

Vuelvo a mi departamento, busco cuales son las cosas que debería llevar. Me pongo unos pantalones y camisa negra, y luego un abrigo largo y guantes del mismo color. Tomo mi arma con su silenciador y lo guardo bajo mi abrigo, junto a un par de recargas, además de otras sorpresas. Me dispongo a salir cuando me encuentro de pasada con mi reflejo en el espejo del pasillo, me observo unos segundos y reanudo mi marcha.

Dejo mi auto en un lugar seguro, mientras analizo cual será mi entrada por la mansión. Está oscuro, eso me facilita para escabullirme. Sin muchos problemas logro burlar la seguridad del jardín. Los perros que rondan el lugar no serán un problema, están ya todos drogados. Ya estoy dentro, debo deslizarme hasta llegar a la oficina de Kaioh. Cada pasillo tiene una guardia, puedo burlar algunos, otros debo encargarme con mis propias manos, sigilosamente, sin que ellos hagan un ruido que alarme, arruinaría todo. No hay espacio para errores.

Dos más caídos, y ya está despejado, estoy frente a la puerta de su estudio. Abro lentamente la puerta, sin hacer ruido y me encuentro con un gran escritorio y su silla dada vuelta hacia el gran ventanal. Con pasos sigilosos, y mi pistola preparada, me acerco al asiento, unos segundos más y habré terminado este trabajo. Acerco mi mano y doy rápidamente vuelta la silla, apuntando casi a la misma velocidad, pero mi sorpresa es que no había nadie.

-"pero si es Haruka Tenoh, mírate cuanto has crecido, que honor verte nuevamente en persona para venir a matarme, lástima que eso no podrá ser"- escucho a mi espalda, no pude notar que estuvo tras la puerta todo este tiempo, ahora es él quien me apunta por la espalda. –"voltea"

No puedo más que obedecer, mientras alzo levemente mis manos. Así que realmente me había delatado… no confiar en nadie, rompí mi propia regla. Mientras veo su rostro de satisfacción al apuntarme con su revólver, en mi mente solo puedo culparme por no haberla matado.

-"eres la asesina perfecta realmente… has matado a muchos, incluso gente que me servía más viva que muerta, pero en fin, solo haces tu trabajo eficazmente, y eso es lo que me gusta. Solo necesitaba ponerte a prueba para comprobar mi teoría, y has podido pasarla, una vez más has sido capaz de pasar una de mis pruebas. Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, traspasaste mi mejor seguridad con facilidad... pero hasta acá llegaste"

Maldición, ahora lo entiendo, me tendieron una trampa, él sabía perfectamente que vendría hoy en la noche a matarle, porque él mismo me contrató. Mi instinto me falló, no pude preverlo. Ahora solo queda escuchar que es lo que realmente quiere. Estoy realmente impresionada, me atrapó, pero mi rostro solo muestra impaciencia a su petición. Me extraña la forma en la que me habla, mantengo el silencio.

-"eres muy callada, acaso no hablas"- no respondo. –"bien, iré al grano, tengo algo que proponerte. Es muy simple. Tienes un talento innato, y quiero que trabajes totalmente para mi"

-"yo no hago tratos con nadie, y trabajo sola"

-"pues eso hasta ahora, yo seré tu jefe desde hoy. Créeme que sé pagar la fidelidad combinada con la eficiencia. Y tu mereces una paga y trato a tu nivel"

-"no"- digo rotundamente.

-"al parecer no estás comprendiendo, esa es la única opción, esa y claro salir de aquí en una bolsa negra, si entiendes a que me refiero. Eres una persona inteligente, y sé que eligieras la opción sensata"

-"gracias por los halagos gratuitos… pero no"- enfatizo la última palabra, el hombre ahora frunce el ceño.

-"no le ruego a nadie, así que te daré cinco segundos para retractarte"- me mira expectante, y yo seria y convencida. –"muy bien, al parecer sobrevaloré tu inteligencia, supongo que sabes que es lo siguiente que pasará"

-"si, terminará de hablar convencido de que podrá matarme, llamar a sus hombres para que saquen mi cuerpo sin vida y lo hagan desaparecer, pero le diré algo señor Kaioh, usted se equivoca, cuando termine de hablar yo saldré de este estudio y luego de su mansión con vida"

-"jajaja… puedes ser buena, pero de esta no te salvas"- pero sigo mirándole con mi rostro lleno de convicción, lo que le impacienta. –"como te atreves! Arroja tu arma al suelo ahora"- miro a mi mano aun levemente alzada con mi pistola. –"bótala sin bajar los brazos"- vuelve a decirme para asegurarse que no la use, al parecer mis palabras lo intimidaron.

-"está bien"

Abro mi mano y el arma comienza a caer, pero en un movimiento rápido la atrapo antes de que caiga al suelo a pocos centímetros, disparándole al mismo tiempo en su pierna, haciendo que caiga acompañado de un grito de dolor. Una vez en el suelo, entre jadeos me apunta con su arma, pero ya es tarde, pues ya me puse de pie y con una patada logro que su revólver vuele lejos de su alcance. El hombre respira rápido mientras me ve caminar hacia la puerta.

-"una vez pudiste escapar de mi, pero no otra vez!" – me detengo al escucharle, a que se refiere, es primera vez que le veo en mi vida, parece hablarme como si me conociera de antes. Salgo por fin de la oficina. –"SEGURIDAAAAD!!!! ATRAPENLAA!!!"- escucho a mi espalda.

Saco mi otra arma de la chaqueta y me dispongo a salir. Comienzo a escuchar varios pasos acercarse rápidamente. Apenas se asoman por la esquina del pasillo los guardias desprevenidos, les espera una bala que los hace caer. Corro sigilosamente por los pasillos, atenta a cada hombre que se me cruza. Son muchos, y los tengo por ambos lados, así que de espaldas, derribo una puerta que está a mi lado, esperando en el suelo con ambas armas alzadas a cuando vengan. Uno, dos, tres disparos cada una, y todos caen derribados. Retomo mi huída por los pasillos, pero un disparo me roza el brazo, me faltó dispararle a uno, que tonto error, pero ahora lo hago. Continúo, cada vez son más y no me queda otra que entrar a otra de las habitaciones y encerrarme, eso me dará tiempo para salir por la ventana y entrar al cuarto de al lado, eso los distraerá. Salgo y ágilmente me trepo por afuera, hasta saltar al balcón de la habitación y entro rápidamente, encontrándome sorpresivamente con una figura conocida, Michiru, que estaba con un libro en su mano. Al parecer la sorpresa fue de ambas al encontrarnos. Miro a mi alrededor, la cama, los adornos, los cuadros, es su habitación. De todas las habitaciones que hay en esta enorme mansión he venido a parar a la más inoportuna. Ella deja lo que estaba haciendo y se me acerca lentamente confundida.

-"Haruka… que haces acá… entonces mi padre… él está…"- de pronto ata cabos al verme en su casa, sus manos cubren su boca y me ve horrorizada ante las conclusiones que ha sacado, pero no logra terminar lo que decía.

-"no… ahora debo irme"- me dispongo a salir cuando siento como golpean la puerta.

-"señorita, se encuentra usted bien?"- se escucha un hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

Me mira, luego mi mano con la pistola y nota mi brazo levemente herido, por su rostro debe estar atando cabos de la situación.

-"s si… estoy bien, no se preocupen"-grita sin dejar de mirarme.

-"déjeme pasar por favor"- golpea insistente después de unos segundos, al parecer no le han creído.

-"tienes que irte, van a entrar sin que pueda evitarlo"- me dice mientras se sigue escuchando la puerta.

-"sabes que vine a matar a tu padre, porque me ayudas?"

-"lo sé, pero no quiero que mueras, y toda la seguridad debe estar en tu búsqueda, si no te vas eso es lo que pasará"

-"porque te interesa que salga de aquí con vida?"- pregunté, pues realmente no comprendo su reacción.

-"porque… porque hay algo en ti que me atrae mucho, me gustas, y no quiero que nada malo te pase"- esas palabras no me las esperaba. No puedo ver mi rostro, pero de seguro está mostrando asombro que no puedo ocultar, mi rostro está acalorado. No sé qué decir.

Pero tampoco nada alcanzo a decir, pues la puerta de la habitación se ha vuelto de par en par, dejando entrar a unos tres hombres con sus armas en las manos. Rápidamente, sin dejarles hacer nada, me escabullo atrás de Michiru, tomando levemente su mentón con toda mi mano izquierda, mientras apoyo mi mano estirada con la pistola, sobre el hombro de ella. Los hombres en ese momento detienen todo lo que pensaban hacer conmigo. Ese momento de descuido me permite dispararles a todos, cayendo con peso muerto al suelo. Puedo sentir como su cuerpo se estremece con cada cuerpo al caer. La adrenalina hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero ya no sé si es por la situación con los guardias, o por la situación con esta chica y tenerla tan cerca.

-"_arriba!"-_puedo escuchar a lo lejos a uno de los guardias, dando aviso a la ubicación de mi intrusa presencia, y recordándome de que no hay tiempo para perderme en el aroma que desprende su cabello.

No cuento con mucho tiempo, debo salir de aquí. Instintivamente tomo su mano y corro, ella me sigue. Cada guardia que me ve con ella duda en hacerme algo, y yo no espero ni un solo segundo para jalar mi gatillo. Caen uno tras otro, mientras avanzo a paso seguro.

Ágilmente me escabullo, sin soltarle, ella simplemente me sigue, y me sorprende como es capaz de seguirme el paso. Ya estoy en el jardín y siento a mi espalda una voz conocida.

-"tiene a mi hija!! Deténganla!!"- dice el hombre herido desde su balcón.

Los hombres nos apuntan, pero no saben bien que más hacer, pues no pueden correr el riesgo de dispararle a ella. Aun así existe un hombre osado que abre fuego, dándome en mi brazo que la sostiene, cerca a la herida anterior. Mi quejido es leve, pero estoy demasiado cerca de su oído para que lo escuche.

-"no disparen!!"- ella grita mientras me sorprende como se pone disimuladamente, sin que ellos lo noten, frente a mí, dándoles a entender que no pueden hacerlo sin haber una posibilidad de herirle a ella.

-"idiotas!! Cuidado con Michiru!"- grita exasperado su padre desde la altura, viendo una panorámica de la situación.

Retrocedo, ellos no pueden hacer nada más que notar cómo en un rápido movimiento desaparezco de su mira con la chica. Subo al auto y arranco.

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios!_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

-"ponte el cinturón"- digo drásticamente antes de acelerar, ella solo obedece.

El velocímetro marca 120 km/h en segundos y sigue ascendiendo, mientras esquivo con rapidez a cada vehículo en la vía, que tocan sus bocinas que se oyen distorsionadas al dejarlos rápidamente atrás. Con ambas manos al volante, y otra que lo suelta periódicamente para mover la palanca de cambio, veo con concentración el camino. Desvió la mirada al espejo retrovisor y noto como tengo compañía tras de mí. Por un momento pienso en tomar mi arma y disparar hacia atrás, pero es innecesario, pues sé que no dispararan mientras esté ella abordo. Miro de reojo a la chica, me sorprendo al notarla tranquila, aferrándose a la manilla que está a arriba su costado, mirando el espejo lateral.

Me aburro de esta estúpida persecución y en un repentino movimiento, aplicando el freno de mano, giro en 180°, dejando una marca en el pavimento y humo, y el ensordecedor chirrido de las llantas. Algunos autos de los costados viran para evitar colapsar. Quedo frente a los tres autos que antes me seguían y acelero directo a ellos. Aprieto mis manos en el volante y miro fijamente a mi frente, sin dejar de acelerar. Siento la mirada de la chica, pero me mantengo atenta. Me acerco cada vez más a los autos, al punto de casi chocar, pero al notar que no pretendo desviar mi directa trayectoria, no les queda otra que virar y dejarme el paso libre. Siento como Michiru suelta la respiración que contenía. Veo ahora al retrovisor como los tres autos ahora tratan de virar para continuar siguiéndome, pero ya es tarde para ellos. En un par de minutos ya me los saque de encima.

Han pasado diez minutos de silencioso viaje, ninguna de las dos habla nada. Ya estamos lejos de los ruidos de la ajetreada ciudad, y estamos en una calle oscura, en lo alto, solo arboles nos rodean. Detengo el auto. Ella me mira sin entender que es lo que haré. Me estiro hasta alcanzar su puerta y la abro.

-"bájate"- digo sin mirarla

-"pero Haruka…"

-"el paseo terminó aquí, seguro encontrarás una forma de volver a tu casa"

-"quiero ir contigo"- me dice decidida, debe estar loca.

-"mira niña, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos, tengo muchas cosas que averiguar… así que vuelve a tu mundo de fantasía"

-"no quiero hacerlo… no… no quiero volver"- desvía la mirada. Le veo confundida sin entender su reacción, no digo nada.

-"déjame entender esto… prefieres irte con la persona que iba a asesinar a tu padre y que te secuestró, antes de volver a tu mansión a hacer figuritas de arte"- digo después de un rato.

-"no tienes que burlarte"

-"que es lo que pretendes"

-"quiero saber… saber la verdad…"- levanto una ceja sin entender, ella me ve y prosigue. –"… necesito saber si es cierto algunas cosas de mi padre, y siento que tú me podrías ayudar"

-"yo no ayudo a nadie más que a mí misma"

-"tu dijiste que necesitabas averiguar algo, yo también, y siento que es algo que está relacionado"

-"y que te hace pensar eso"

-"no lo sé… solo lo siento"- dice algo tímida.

-"solo lo sientes? Deja las ridiculeces y bájate ahora, no me hagas perder tiempo"- digo fastidiada, por un momento me lograba convencer, pero ahora entro en razón.

-"además si estás conmigo no te harán nada"

-"todo lo contrario, si estoy contigo más me buscarán"

-"tal vez, pero no podrán dañarte mientras estés contigo y puedan ponerme en peligro, como lo que hiciste hace un rato"- eso me hizo mantenerme en silencio unos momentos.

-"debo estar loca"- digo ahora cerrándole la puerta y arrancando el motor.

************************************

Dos enfermeras y un médico atendían la herida en la pierna del hombre, dentro de una de las salas de esa inmensa mansión, cuando sintió golpear la puerta. Hace un gesto a una empleada para que abra la puerta.

-"Señor"- uno de sus hombres entra.

-"y Michiru?"- interrumpe rápidamente el hombre.

-"las seguimos, pero le perdimos el rastro Señor"

-"son unos incompetentes!! Quiero a mi hija ahora… juro que si le sucede algo todos ustedes lo pagarán caro imbéciles!!"- gritó, mientras que su hombre solo escuchaba el reproche de manera sumisa.

Se quejó por su pierna al haber hecho ese movimiento repentino e imprudente. Ni las enfermeras ni el médico se atrevieron a reprocharle el imprudente movimiento. Después de unos segundos, recobró la cordura y se dirigió a su hombre.

-"quiero a mi hija de vuelta sana y salva… y a Haruka Tenoh muerta! Que pague con la peor de las muertes…"- luego hizo que se retirasen todos. –"Tal como la perra de su madre y su padre"- murmuró una vez solo.

*************************************

Debí abandonarla en aquel lugar, pero algo siento que no me lo permite y la he traído conmigo. Hago mi primera parada, necesito asegurarme si Shellie sabe algo.

-"ven conmigo"- ella asiente y me sigue.

Entro al bar con ella, inmediatamente toda la atención se vuelca hacia nosotras, en especial a mi compañía, caminamos. Puedo notar como los asquerosos le siguen con la mirada, mientras algunos silban.

-"sigue mirándola así, y averiguarás lo que te sucederá"- le digo a un descarado hombre que ve sin pudor el trasero, en voz alta para asegurarme de que todos los demás cerdos escuchen. Lo digo de manera seria y desafiante, él y otros más voltean. Me complace saber que tengo el respeto de los presentes.

Llego hasta donde sé que la encontraré, su pequeña oficina. Efectivamente ahí está, y se sorprende al verme, aun más al ver que estoy acompañada.

-"Haruka, se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste? Eres el objetivo de todos ahora"- me dice cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-"larga historia, me tendieron una trampa. Que es lo que sabes de Hiroshi Kaioh?"

-"bueno, lo que todos, es dueño de prácticamente toda la ciudad"

-"algo más? Él me dijo algo que me confundió, al parecer me conocía de antes, algo de mi pasado"- la mujer escuchaba, pero después de mirar atentamente a la chica, por fin pudo reconocerla.

-"ella… ella es la hija de ese hombre?"- preguntó algo alterada.

-"si, pero eso no importa ahora… necesito saber…"

-"que no importa? Te llevaste a la hija de Hiroshi Kaioh? Te volviste loca!, estarás muerta en menos de dos días"- la chica se extrañó con las palabras.

-"lo sé"

-"y entonces porque estas con ella"- parecían olvidar la presencia de la chica.

-"no lo sé, si? Ese no es el punto… necesito averiguar qué es lo que sabe de mi o acerca de mis padres… me habló como si me conociera de antes"

-"eso si te mantienes con vida, deben irse ahora, ya deben saber que están acá y vendrán por ti…"- le dio la espalda y anotó algo en un papel. –"… toma, tal vez puedas averiguar algo acá"

-"que es esto?"- miro el contenido del papel.

-"la dirección de un hombre. Vino hace unas semanas a la cantina y le escuche decir borracho a otro sujeto, que los Tenoh habían tenido su merecido, tal vez sepa algo… es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, ahora vete"

-"está bien, gracias"- digo para luego retirarme sigilosamente con mi acompañante.

A la salida puedo notar como ya están en sobre aviso, pues unos hombres sospechosos entran al bar. Tomo su mano y me escabullo rápidamente al auto sin ser vistas, para luego irnos.

La llevo hasta mi departamento, no podemos estar ahí, ya deben haber averiguado donde vivo. Le digo que aguarde en la sala mientras tomo un par de cosas, en especial mis pastillas.

-"para qué son?"- escucho a un lado, frunzo el ceño.

-"te pedí que esperaras en la sala"

-"lo sé"- me dice sonriendo, cierro un poco mas mis ojos y sigo con lo mío. –"…y para qué son?"

-"me calman la ansiedad…y…. y porque te lo digo, deja de preguntar estupideces"

-"muy bien"- noto esa sonrisa de victoria. –"y dónde iremos?"

-"a otra casa que tengo, algo alejada de acá"

-"bien"- le miro disimuladamente mientras ordeno.

Vamos al lugar del que hablé. Cuando trabajas siendo asesina la paga es bastante buena, y cuando no tienes muchos lujos en tu vida, tienes dinero. Solo lo uso para comprar autos y casas distintas, que me ayudan a escabullirme, además de armas nuevas. No hago esto por dinero, sino por vocación.

Lo había olvidado producto a toda esta situación, mi brazo izquierdo está herido y una fuerte punzada me lo recuerda, no puedo evitar quejarme.

-"estás herida"- exclama, tal vez ella también lo había olvidado.

-"no es nada"

-"déjame curarte"

-"no"

-"se infectará"- se me hacerca y toma mi brazo, con un movimiento lo quito.

-"me curaré sola"- le doy la espalda y saco los implementos para hacerlo, no es mi primera vez, pero la presencia de esa chica me perturba, y me dificulta la tarea.

-"vamos, déjame hacerlo por ti… no le diré a nadie que curé a Haruka Tenoh"- dice sonriéndome.

Toma de nuevo mi brazo, me doy por vencida y comienza a curarme. Mientras lo hace no puedo evitar darle una mirada analizadora. Ella debió sentirlo, pues alza la vista, yo rápidamente volteo, esperando a que no lo haya notado. Pasan unos minutos de silencio mientras hace su labor, le veo disimuladamente.

-"listo"

-"gracias"- digo entre dientes sin mirarle, me cuesta decir esa palabra. Me levanto y me dirijo la habitación, ella me sigue.

Es una casa pequeña, y como todas las que tengo, equipada solo para una persona, cosa que se ha vuelto inconveniente ahora.

-"tu duerme en la cama, yo en el sofá, ya es tarde"- digo tomando una cobija y almohada, acomodándolas en el sofá que se encuentra a un par de metros de la cama.

-"se ve incómodo, en la cama hay suficiente espacio para ambas"- me dice de manera suave, por un momento lo pienso.

-"aun así, dormiré en el sofá"- parte de mi lo hace de manera para prevenir perder la razón si la tengo muy cerca, ella me provoca cosas incomprensibles para mí. -"puedes usar esto para dormir"- le dejo una camisa y un pantalón de buzo sobre la cama.

-"gracias"

Las toma y noto como comienza a despojarse de sus ropas, volteo inmediatamente para evitar verle, siento una risa a mi espalda, ha notado mi reacción. Nuevamente siento mi rostro ardiendo, y agradezco el estar de espaldas, así no puede ver que me he sonrojado.

-"buenas noches"- dice una vez que apago la luz de la habitación. No le respondo.

-"por qué?"- de pronto digo.

-"porque qué?"

-"porque haces esto"

-"como te lo dije, hay dudas que necesito averiguar acerca de mi padre, y estando contigo creo que podré despejarlas"

-"sabes lo que arriesgas, verdad?"

-"si"

-"sabes demasiado, y no puedo dejarte salir con vida después de todo esto. Una vez que todo acabe… te mataré"- silencio. –"ahora que lo sabes puedes irte, de aquí a la mañana tienes las puertas abiertas, después, no hay marcha atrás"

-"entiendo"

-"buenas noches"- digo antes de dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, despierto con el estúpido ruido de los pájaros al cantar, no puedo entender como a alguien eso le puede relajar. Levanto parte de mi dorso y busco con la mirada hasta encontrarme con la cama, vacía. Me quedo viéndola unos segundos y luego desvío la mirada a la nada. Algo en mi no se siente bien, me siento como decepcionada, aunque no debería porqué, ha sido una chica inteligente de verdad, no tenía sentido que se quedara conmigo, era lo mejor, que volviera a su casa y ahí viera que hace con su vida… si, es lo mejor. Pero entonces porque me siento así. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta, que me pone en alerta, puede que estén adentro. Miro mi arma, está a mi alcance, se abre la puerta, y rápidamente la tomo mi arma y apunto.

-"creí que querías desayunar, pero no sabía que amanecías de tan mal humor"- me dice Michiru, con una bandeja en las manos.

Suelto la respiración y bajo mi arma, no puedo evitar gesticular una leve sonrisa que disimulo al darme cuenta cual fue su decisión, espero que no se haya dado cuenta, pero por su mirada puedo adivinar que sí.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando como va, gracias x los review...espero comentarios, y x supuesto abierta a sugerencias

salu2!


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que les siga gustando... Saludos!_

* * *

Han pasado tres días y aun no he podido averiguar nada, pues no hemos podido movernos con facilidad dado que Kaioh ha dado aviso a casi toda la ciudad de la desaparición de su hija, y por debajo de lo que los medios publican, ha prometido una suculenta suma de dinero por mi cabeza. Voy por un café cuando la veo hojeando el diario, leyendo acerca de su desaparición ya publicada. Le veo disimuladamente, sin decir nada, como su semblante se encuentra serio ante el periódico, concentrada.

-"quieres un café?"- interrumpo su silencio. Cierra el periódico y me sonríe.

-"claro"

Es primera vez que tengo compañía y la verdad no sé mucho de cómo tratar a alguien, hace años que no lo hago. Estos días prácticamente no hemos hablado, aunque ella trate de entablar conversación conmigo la evito, nunca he conversado con alguien. Es extraño saber que alguien más está conmigo, pero debo reconocer que no ha sido desagradable, no como yo lo creí. Aun así, mi trato no cambia, simplemente soy así, pero he tratado de ser amable…. Hasta cierto punto, claro.

-"te he ocasionado muchos problemas, verdad" – me dice cuando recibe su tazón, viendo de reojo el periódico el gran título _'secuestran a hija del empresario Hiroshi Kaioh'_

_-_"si"- respondo secamente.

-"lo siento"

-"deberías… no sé por qué dejo que te quedes acá más tiempo"- veo su reacción, lo que me produce algo de remordimiento mis palabras. –"en fin… tu padre igual me habría mandado a asesinar"- digo para alivianar su carga, parece funcionar.

Otro silencio prolongado, me gusta así, y ella parece entenderlo porque no ha contribuido con romperlo. Si, su presencia no ha sido tan molesta como imaginé.

-"Haruka…"- no debí afirmar eso tan rápido.

-"hm?"- no le veo y muestro desinterés.

-"sé que no quieres hablar mucho, pero… porque mi padre quiere matarte, aun no me lo has dicho… bueno, obviando el hecho de tratabas de matarlo. Es que no entiendo porque simplemente no deja esto a la policía"

-"tú de veras no sabes quién es tu padre, verdad?"

-"tengo mis sospechas, por eso no quiero volver hasta despejarlas"- desvía la mirada.

-"eso es todo? Yo puedo despejarlas por ti… tu padre es el hombre más poderoso de esta ciudad, se podría decir que es prácticamente el dueño"

-"sé que es un hombre de influencias, pero…"

-"no se trata de influencias Michiru, se trata de poder… y el poder se gana no solo con dinero e influencias, sino con sangre. Y créeme, no es tan millonario solo por sus movidas en los negocios limpios"- el rostro de la chica muestra decepción, supongo que ha corroborado sus sospechas.

-"algo así imagine, me negaba a creerlo, pues me mantiene alejada de todos sus negocios, pero ahora puedo comenzar a verlo con mis propios ojos. He pasado los últimos dos años fuera del país, reflexionando sobre ello, pero ya es hora de saber la verdad"

-"es que nunca pudiste notar algo extraño?"

-"no… una que otra cosa no me calzaba, pero al preguntar siempre ha sido la misma respuesta: 'no preguntes sobre negocios', y no insistí más. Pero a medida que crecí comencé a sospechar y a hilar algunas cosas"- le escucho con seriedad, sin decir nada.

-"y porque irte con una asesina para descubrir la verdad, aun sabiendo el precio"

-"no lo sé la verdad… pero no quiero estar en casa… no con él. No es que no lo quiera, lo quiero mucho, él es un buen padre, pero desde que volví, volver a verle, me hace retomar mis sospechas que no me dejan dormir. Necesito saber la verdad… y si es así no lo perdonaré nunca"

-"que es"- pregunto ya sin ocultar mi curiosidad

-"necesito saber si él fue quien mató a mi madre"- sus ojos muestran determinación, ahora puedo entender cuál es su motivación para seguir con esto, y lo comprendo.

-"bien, entonces así será… averiguaremos la verdad, pero tendrás que estar preparada para cuando llegue y lo que revele"- le advertí, pues algo me decía que confirmaría su sospecha. Me levanto del sillón.

-"y tú?"- escucho a mi espalda, me detengo. –"que es lo que tienes que averiguar"

-"ya sabes suficiente, confórmate con eso"

-"de todas formas luego me matarás"- sonrío ante sus palabras, veo que asumió la idea.

-"necesito averiguar unas cosas acerca de mi pasado y mis padres…has usado alguna vez un arma?"- cambio de tema, sonríe al notarlo.

-"no, la verdad es que no he tomado una siquiera"

-"si vas a estar metida en esto debes saber usarla, podrías necesitar disparar en cualquier momento, ven conmigo"

Camino y ella me sigue. Abro una puerta escondida en el suelo de la cocina y bajamos por las escaleras al sótano. Es frío y sin mayo arreglos más que unas cajas apiladas, y tiros al blanco, mi lugar donde entreno mi puntería. Ella da una analizadora mirada al lugar, mientras yo busco el lugar escondido donde guardo el arsenal. Digito una clave y abro la puerta.

-"vaya, tienes muchas armas"

-"necesito variedad para eficiencia"- digo mientras saco un arma a la cual le ajusto el silenciador. –"esta servirá para no hacer ruido, toma"

La toma con recelo y la examina. Me levanto y me acerco a ella. Me posiciono a su espalda, tomo su mano y la estiro apuntando a una pared ya antes marcada por otras balas.

-"ves ese punto? trata de enfocarlo con precisión, míralo fijamente"- digo muy cerca de su oído, ella hace lo que le pido.

Por un momento puedo sentir como su aroma se apodera de mi olfato, es muy agradable y me hace perder la concentración, pero no por mucho tiempo, su leve temblor corporal me hace volver a la realidad que abandone por pocos segundos.

-"debes controlar tu pulso para asegurarte que darás a tu objetivo…"- me pongo tras ella y poso mi otra mano sobre las suyas para ayudarle a que no se muevan tanto. –"… debes mantener tus brazos firmes"

Puedo escuchar un leve suspiro que emite, veo con ella el blanco, pero no puedo evitar que de reojo le vea, sus ojos, luego el blanco, su cuello, nuevamente el blanco, sus labios, mi mirada está fija. El sonido leve por el silenciador del arma al dispararse y el remezón de su cuerpo que este provoca, me saca de mi fantasía.

-"no está mal para ser tu primer intento, pero debes mantener tus brazos más firmes"- digo ayudándole a afirmando con más firmeza sus manos. –"ahora dispara"

Otro sonido de disparo, y la marca en la pared más cerca del punto blanco. Ella gira su cabeza sonriendo al notar que ha logrado un buen tiro, quedando peligrosamente cerca. Me ve a los ojos y luego desvía su atención a mi boca.

-"lo hiciste bien, trata ahora sin ayuda"- digo secamente alejándome, para cortar el momento.

-"si"- mira al suelo y asiente.

Sigue tratando, me sorprende lo rápido que aprende, pareciera como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, lo que me recuerda a no confiarme demasiado, recordar mi regla principal, no confiar en nadie.

-"creo que con eso es suficiente, dámela"- me levanto

-"no se supone que debería conservar alguna"

-"no por ahora… mientras estés a mi lado no la necesitarás"- aun no confío en ella. –"… así que no te apartes"

-"entiendo"

Ambas subimos, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para comenzar con nuestra investigación, primera parada, la dirección que me ha dado Shellie.

Detengo el auto junto a una casa, parase un tanto despreocupada, sin mucha mantención, claro, aparentemente. Si lo que dice Shellie es cierto, él debe saber algo acerca de la muerte de mis padres, los motivos. Miro hacia la chica y le hago un gesto para que nos bajemos.

-"yo entraré primero para asegurarme que no esté acompañado, tu solo sígueme"- ella asiente.

Rodeo el perímetro para ver si está con alguien, un solo auto, está solo. Me aseguro viendo las ventanas, lo confirmo. Con un viejo truco entro sigilosamente por la puerta trasera, ella está a paso seguro tras de mí. Camino con calma por el breve pasillo, puedo escuchar la televisión encendida. Me pongo tras la puerta de donde proviene el sonido, le vuelvo a mirar indicándole a que espere, y lo que sigue es mi pie abriendo bruscamente la puerta. El sujeto, un hombre de contextura un poco gruesa, que bebía cerveza y comía en su sillón mientras veía televisión, salta producto al ruido de la puerta abrirse, impresionándose por mi repentina presencia.

-"Tú…"- va a tomar su arma que está en la mesa donde apoyaba antes sus pies, pero él tiene desventaja, pues yo ya tenía la mía en mis manos.

Disparo al arma que él acaba de tomar, haciendo que la suelte. Al ver cómo me aproximo hacia él con paso firme y mi arma aun alzada, se desespera y trata de retroceder, pero mis manos ya lo tienen sujeto, y aunque trate de zafarse no podrá.

-"Hiroshi Kaioh, que sabes de él"- digo con voz grave y semblante amenazante.

-"solo sé que te busca porque secuestraste a su hija"- dice nervioso cubriéndose el rostro. En ese momento entra Michiru a la habitación. –"… y veo que es cierto… ofrece una generosa suma por tu cabeza"

-"algo me dice que no me estás diciendo todo"- aprieto más mis manos. –"… que eres tú de él"

-"nada"- un golpe en su quijada y un sonido de dolor le hace hablar de nuevo. –"está bien, trabajo para él"

-"que eres?"- no responde, otro golpe le hace soltar más palabras.

-"soy….soy encargado de difundir respeto, si?... no me golpees más"- es un simple matón sin importancia que se encarga de golpear a quienes han faltado a su palabra ante Kaioh, pero algo debe saber. Michiru mira la escena un tanto sorprendida, de seguro no está acostumbrada a ver violencia en vivo.

-"Kenji Tenoh…"- golpe –"Yuki Tenoh"- otro golpe- "esos nombres te suenan?"

-"no son tus papis?"-dice sonriendo en un acto valeroso, pero estúpido, recibe un gran golpe, se cubre el rostro. -"n-no…no"- dice temeroso, sabe que le espera otro golpe, y lo recibe.

-"escúchame bien, mi paciencia es muy corta, por lo que no dudaré en dispararte, si no hablas tu hablará otro… que tienes que decirme"- no responde pero me ve temeroso, pues sabe que lo haré. Acerco mi arma a su frente, sin mover ningún musculo de mi rostro.

-"está bien, está bien… los Tenoh trabajaban para Kaioh, pero le desobedecieron y pagaron las consecuencias… eso es todo lo que sé, ahora déjame en paz"

Mis ojos no pueden evitar mostrar sorpresa ante tal revelación, le suelto y miro fijamente a una alfombra roja, procesando la información que no me esperaba.

-"que sucede, papá no te contó acerca de su trabajo antes de dejarte?"- escucho como él se burla.

Esas palabras me hacen reaccionar, le miro con coraje y un certero golpe le manda al suelo inconsciente. Me aseguro que lo esté, y me vuelvo hacia ella.

-"Nos vamos"- digo pasando a su lado.

-"pero Haruka…"- dice suavemente.

-"nos vamos!!"- volteo y digo rotundamente, ella solo obedece.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, siempre lo son, pero siempre son cómodos, este no lo es. Llegamos a la casa, solo el ruido de las puertas se siente. Volteo a verle, ella me mira algo nerviosa, parece adivinar lo que pasa por mi mente. Estoy a solas con la hija del hombre que estuvo detrás de la muerte de mis padres, hacerle daño es dañarle en lo más profundo a Kaioh, mi oportunidad de venganza. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada, doy un paso hacia ella, ella retrocede uno, doy otro, ella también retrocede otro. Esto continúa, pero su espalda topa con una pared, no puede retroceder más. Estiro uno de mis brazos hasta que mi mano alcance su cuello. Ella se estremece con el contacto.

-"entiendes la situación?"- ella asiente con la cabeza. –"… pues ahora has podido comprobar parte de tu teoría, la verdadera cara de tu padre, esa que no conoces"- sus ojos revelan la decepción, pero me extraña que no muestren temor hacia mí, que aun mantengo mi agarre. –"te arrepientes de haberte quedado?"- pregunto de pronto, sin soltarla.

-"no"- me dice con seguridad.

-"y porque no?"

-"ya te lo dije"

Pasan unos segundos de intenso contacto visual, después del momento, suelto mi mano y le doy la espalda, caminando hacia el sillón, ella solo me ve.

-"estamos condenados por los errores de nuestros padres… y estas siendo ejemplo de ello, a pesar de no ser tú la responsable"- ella comienza a acercarse con lentitud y se sienta en el asiento frente a mí.

-"entonces… no me harás nada?"- me pregunta firmemente.

Esta niña me confunde, cualquier chica en su situación estaría temblando. Sobre todo una hija de un magnate que ha vivido tan lejos de este submundo, tan sucio, violento y corrupto, encerrada en su burbuja de cristal, y recibiendo cada cosa que quiera sin más que pedírselo a su padre. Se encuentra con toda esta realidad de la noche a la mañana, con una asesina que la arrastró fuera de su mansión, que amenaza que la matará, y ella se mantiene en calma.

-"no… todo lo que tenga contra tu padre, es con él, no contigo"- digo suspirando al sentirme convencida, pues hace un rato no estaba.

-"tus padres… que fue lo que les sucedió"

-"los asesinaron cuando tenía ocho años… nunca supe el porqué, hasta ahora"

-"y que fue lo que pasó contigo entonces?"

-"suficientes preguntas por hoy… mañana continuaremos con nuestra búsqueda"- me levanto.

-"lo siento…"- volteo a ella.

-"que cosa"

-"lo que sucedió…y que mi padre fuera el culpable"

-"ya te lo dije… lo que tenga con él no te involucra, así que no te disculpes"

Camino ahora definitivamente hacia la habitación, ya es hora de dormir. Pero me detengo al sentir que no me sigue, permanece perdida en aquel sillón, tanto que no nota que le observo por más de dos minutos.

-"te quedarás ahí? Deberías ir a dormir"- digo

-"si… claro"- vuelve a la realidad y se levanta para dirigirse conmigo a la habitación.

Arreglo el sillón donde duermo, maldiciendo entre dientes por lo incómodo que es, mi espalda está arruinada. Escucho una leve risita a mi espalda.

-"enserio que hay espacio suficiente para dos acá"- me dice, al parecer escuchó mis murmullos. –"o es que Haruka Tenoh le tiene miedo a compartir la cama con una chica"

Que descaro, se burla de mí como si nada, nadie antes lo ha hecho, no sin recibir algún merecido por respuesta. Hace un rato le amenazo con matarla y ahora se ríe en mi cara. Definitivamente es una chica muy especial… o rara. Le miro con seriedad y me limito a tomar mi almohada con fastidio y acostarme a un lado de la cama, lo más orillada posible, dándole la espalda, quiero evitar ver su rostro de victoria.

Siento como el peso de su cuerpo mueve la cama a mi espalda, y luego las luces se apagan. Solo se ilumina levemente por la luz que se cuela desde la ventana.

-"buenas noches"- escucho mi espalda.

No respondo, sabe que no lo hago, pero bastó solo sentir esas palabras más cerca de mi oído que en días anteriores, para hacerme abrir abruptamente los ojos, que por más que trataron de volver a cerrarse para conciliar el sueño, no pudieron en toda la noche al saber que tenía compañía a mi lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días siguen pasando, no hemos averiguado mucho. Todos los que he interrogado dicen lo mismo, y otros detalles escabrosos de Kaioh, que decepcionan cada día más a Michiru. Supongo que no debe ser fácil que se derrumbe su mundo perfecto que su padre se encargó de construirle. A pesar de todo, no demuestra sus reales sentimientos frente a ello, es muy fuerte. Hay momentos que siento la necesidad de confortarle, abrazarle o algo, pero no es mi estilo, no soy así, simplemente no tengo ese tacto. Pero tengo un sentimiento protector hacia ella, no puedo expresarlo ni siquiera en mi mente, ni demostrarlo.

-"Michiru…"- ambas estamos como siempre en silencio, en la sala de la casa.

-"si?"

-"que harás si resulta ser cierto… si tu padre realmente asesinó a tu madre"- de pronto pregunto para saciar mi curiosidad.

-"no lo sé… realmente no lo sé, pero cada día que pasa la idea de que él es el responsable se me hace más posible, y eso me llena más de rabia… y tú, que harás con él cuando termines de averiguar lo que quieres"

-"lo que sé hacer… matarlo"- digo fríamente, aun sabiendo que se trata de su padre. Mis palabras no la sorprenden, se produce una pausa.

-"como entraste en todo esto… desde cuando te convertiste en asesina?"- dice acomodándose para escuchar mi explicación, que ingenua si cree que empezaré una conversación.

-"joven"- digo secamente.

-"jaja, pero ya eres joven, cuanto tienes, veintidós?"

-"veintitrés"- respondo igual que antes.

-"entonces eres dos años mayor que yo, y dime entonces, que tan joven comenzaste?"- que preguntona, que molestia.

-"adolecente"

-"no hablas mucho verdad"- dice cruzándose de brazos con una expresión infantil muy divertida, no puedo evitar gesticular una leve sonrisa. –"sonreíste!"- dice inmediatamente.

-"no es cierto"-elimino inmediatamente mi gesto anterior.

-"si lo es"- se me acerca sonriendo.

-"que no… fue solo una mueca, nada más"

-"a mí me pareció una sonrisa, no la mejor que he visto, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, nunca lo habías hecho"

-"que tiene de malo mi sonrisa"

-"oh… entonces si fue una sonrisa"- me dice con otro rostro divertido, no puedo evitar sonreír nuevamente.

-"ya basta, deja eso"- digo no muy convincente.

-"vamos, sigues sonriendo"

-"ya, sonreí, contenta?"

-"si"

Vuelve a voltear hacia la revista que leía, con una expresión de victoria. Le veo unos segundos, después me percato de la realidad, si estaba sonriendo. Muevo mi cabeza en forma de reproche y dejo de hacerlo, para acabar con esta ridícula situación. Vuelve el silencio, la chica cierra la revista y la deja en la mesa.

-"que aburrido es estar secuestrada, que haces para matar el tiempo"

-"matar… literalmente"

-"alguna otra cosa menos… sangrienta"

-"practicar mi puntería… deberías hacerlo, aun no eres muy precisa para disparar, y puede que necesites hacerlo alguna vez"

-"ya lo hice… y me aburrí… desearía tener mi violín aquí"- que infantil puede llegar a ser cuando entra en confianza.

Me quedo en silencio meditando, ella solo se limita a suspirar y encender la televisión. Así pasan las horas, ha sido suficiente descanso, debemos ser rápidas y reanudar nuestra investigación.

-"vamos"

-"a donde"- me pregunta ante mi repentina acción de levantarme.

-"a continuar averiguando… estas no son vacaciones niña"- me levanto, tomo mi arma, dos si son necesario, y ambas salimos al automóvil.

Llego al bar de siempre, estaciono en un lugar seguro y entro con ella por la puerta de atrás.

-"Haruka! Que haces acá… veo que aun la tienes secuestrada"- dice Shellie sorprendida de verme en su oficina.

-"si, aun sigo investigando… descubrí que mis padres trabajaban para Kaioh"

-"vaya… sabía que tus padres eran asesinos, pero no que trabajara para Kaioh… has podido averiguar algo más?"- la chica me mira con extrañeza.

-"nada que ya no sepa… necesito que me hagas un favor"

-"aquí vamos"- rueda sus ojos.

-"necesito que te quedes con Michiru unos minutos, no tardaré"

-"te volviste loca… si se entera alguien acabaran con mi local y comenzarás una guerra Tenoh!... sabes cuánto nos ha costado mantener una tregua"

-"te lo juro que nadie se enterará, serán solo unos minutos"- le toma un tiempo responderme, lo duda, pero sé que accederá.

-"está bien Tenoh…pero solo unos minutos, después de esto estaremos a mano…y aun así me deberás una grande"

-"gracias"- ahora me dirijo hacia la chica. –"te quedarás aquí un momento, debo ir a resolver un asunto y es seguro que no me acompañes, ella es de confianza"- ella asiente, volteo hacia la puerta pero siento su mano detener la mía.

-"por favor cuídate"- le veo unos segundos y asiento.

***********************************************

La mujer le ve unos segundos, de pies a cabeza, voltea a la puerta para ponerle seguro, y luego a un mueble, sacando una botella y dos vasos que deja en la mesa, se sienta.

-"toma asiento niña, te sirves uno?"

-"em… claro"- se sienta y toma el vaso recién servido.

-"así que Michiru Kaioh eh?… Haruka debió volverse loca para secuestrarte"

-"la verdad es que fue por voluntad propia… también necesito saber algunas cosas"

-"y Haruka te va a ayudar?"- pregunta incrédula la mujer. –"eso si que no me lo creo… ella no deja entrar a nadie en su mundo"

-"parece tener confianza con usted"

-"por favor, sin formalidades como esas, me haces sentir mayor, solo llámame Shellie"- la chica asiente. –"… me tiene algo de confianza, pero eso no significa que sea parte de su mundo"

-"como la conociste"

-"tenía solo ocho años cuando le vi por primera vez, vagando por estas oscuras calles… no había comido en días, aun así se veía tan fuerte como siempre. Un hombre la atacaba, pero antes de que me dispusiese a ayudarle, ya se lo había quitado de encima, dejándolo inconsciente. Ocho años y ya era autosuficiente"

-"solo ocho años?"- la chica se sorprendió.

-"si, sus padres habían muerto y se escapó de la policía, era pequeña pero sabía perfectamente que la llevarían a un centro de menores, por lo que se arrancó. No suelo hacerlo, pero le traje conmigo, después de todo no tenía a donde más ir, y no duraría mucho más tiempo en las calles. Lo hice pensando en tal vez cuando creciera podría trabajar aquí como todas y reclutarla, pero el tiempo diría otra cosa. Creció y se convirtió en una asesina profesional, la mejor, por lo que me prestó servicios de protección para pagar su estadía aquí. Aunque después se fue, siguió ayudándome con asuntos difíciles que resolver, ella es la mejor para ese trabajo"

La chica solo escuchaba, atenta a cada palabra del relato, trataba de imaginar como la rubia habría sufrido todo ese tiempo, el perder a sus padres y vivir todo ese bizarro mundo a tan temprana edad. Su semblante siempre serio, quería ver más allá de él, de la mujer fría que mostraba ser, algo le hacía sentir que dentro de esa coraza existía una cálida persona.

-"… la verdad es que no debería contarte todo esto, si sabe que lo hice me matará, ella no habla con nadie sus asuntos, yo los sé simplemente porque la conozco hace tiempo"

-"lo imagino, gracias por contármelo"

-"y tu… porque te arriesgas a estar con ella, sea lo que sea que quieras averiguar no lo vale para correr el riesgo… no terminará en nada bueno, ella es una asesina, y tu… simplemente no perteneces a este mundo"

-"lo sé, pero aun así… quiero estar con ella, siento que estaré bien a su lado"- dijo con un brillo que hizo entrecerrar los ojos de la mujer.

-"no me digas que…" – la expresión de la chica delató, confirmando las sospechas de la mujer. –"no puede ser… simplemente no puedo creerlo, una niña de bien como tú, fijarse en alguien como Haruka"

-"no… no es lo que…"- la chica se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa, y Shellie soltó una gran risotada contagiosa.

-"increible, supongo que esa actitud de chica mala las vuelve locas. Varias de mis chicas mueren por ella, pero Haruka no ve a ninguna… nunca lo ha hecho, a nadie"

-"porque?"- su curiosidad preguntó inmediatamente.

-"ni siquiera sé si es capaz de amar, su corazón está frío como un tempano después de todo lo que ha vivido y vive día a día… debo ser sincera contigo, sigue mi consejo y sácatela de la cabeza. Como te dije, nada bueno saldrá de eso"

***************************************************

Llevo diez minutos siguiéndolo, uno de los hombres de Kaioh, es el chofer de la limusina, puede ayudarme a sacar información. Está haciendo guardia afuera de un restaurant donde su jefe cena con un cliente seguramente. Veo que su hija desapareció, pero los negocios siguen. Le sigo observando, está inquieto, comenta algo a uno de los guardias y camina hasta el callejón de enfrente. Sigilosamente le sigo.

Se pone frente a una pared, mira a ambos lados asegurándose que está solo, y se dispone a orinar. Me pongo silenciosamente a su espalda, sin que advierta mi presencia. Termina de saciar sus ganas y se dispone a volver, pero se encuentra con mi rostro en primer plano.

-"sorpresa"- no alcanza a emitir un suspiro siquiera y el mango de mi arma le golpea la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Miro a ambos lados y lo arrastro a un rincón. Le despojo de todas sus ropas y me las pongo. Oculto mi cabello en el gorro y me pongo las gafas de sol que portaba, acto seguido tiro su cuerpo al alcantarillado, cierro la pesada tapa del suelo. Camino con naturalidad hasta donde hace un rato estaba e imito lo que hace un rato hacía, vigilar en silencio.

-"tardaste mucho"- me dice uno de los guardias de mi lado. –"sé que eres nuevo pero apégate a seguir instrucciones si no quieres tener problemas"

-"lo siento"- digo gravemente.

-"si que el jefe anda de malas desde que desapareció su hija"- comenta después de unos segundos.

-"si"- debe ser mi día de suerte, me encuentro con un parlanchín.

-"está muy buena, no crees? Volvió del extranjero ya está crecidita, y es ahora todo un bombón"- trato de no fruncir el ceño ante el comentario. –"…como su madre"- bingo.

-"he escuchado rumores de que él la mató"

-"el jefe? La verdad es que no me cabe dudas, los últimos días que la señora estaba viva se peleaban mucho. En una ocasión cuando escoltaba su oficina, pude escucharlos discutir e incluso amenazas de parte de él, después el ruido de un golpe, luego la señora salió con el labio sangrando, pasaron un par de días cuando ocurrió la desgracia"

-"si pero… tu crees que tanto así para matarla? Digo, es su esposa"- pregunto para reafirmar sus palabras.

-"bromeas? El tipo mató a su hermano y padre para ser heredero único de la fortuna Kaioh, no sería la primera vez que asesina a algún familiar, a él solo le importa su fortuna y su hija… ahí viene el señor, has tu trabajo"- me advierte poniéndose firme de pronto, yo hago lo mismo.

He visto esto antes, así que sé el trabajo de chofer. Camino con calma hasta la puerta donde él entrará, dejo pasar a un hombre de seguridad, sigue él, me inclino un poco en gesto de reverencia, y dejo entrar a los demás hombres. Llego hasta la puerta del piloto y entro. Enciendo el motor con naturalidad, sin bacilar, esperando una orden.

-"que esperas, a casa"- dice Kaioh impacientado, comprobando la ruta que sospechaba.

-"si señor"- digo y pongo en marcha.

Llegamos hasta las afueras de la mansión, le abro la puerta y cierro una vez que todos se bajan. Vuelvo a subir al vehículo, uno de los hombres golpea el vidrio con su arma. Debo mantenerme serena. Bajo el cristal, me mira con seriedad. MI corazón se acelera.

-"llévalo a la cochera"- asiento, aliviada de no haber sido descubierta.

Lo estaciono dentro y me bajo. Lo siguiente es peligroso, eso lo hace entretenido. Me escabullo hasta estar realmente en el interior de la mansión, es realmente difícil evadir la seguridad sin ser vista, un chofer no debería estar en el segundo piso. Pero gracias a mi astucia logro llegar hasta mi objetivo.

Una vez cumplido me dispongo a salir. Como siempre, naturalidad, sin levantar sospechas. Ya estoy fuera, he cruzado la reja y estoy en la calle, camino con paso apresurado, sin correr para no llamar la atención, pero me debo apurar, no es normal que un empleado habitual de la casa se retire así. A medida que camino me saco prendas, el gorro lo dejo en unos tachos de basura, sin dejar de caminar me saco los guantes y los tiro a un lado. Me quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre un vagabundo que duerme en el suelo, arremango las mangas de mangas de la camisa blanca, y mantengo los lentes de sol, borrando toda clase de similitud a un chofer.

Miro mi reloj, han pasado cuarenta minutos desde que dejé a Michiru en el bar, espero que Shellie no se moleste por la demora. Cuando llego me encuentro con ambas conversando, al parecer ya han entrado en confianza, pues veo vasos en la mesa. Ambas me ven un poco confundidas, tal vez por el cambio de ropa.

-"bien, ya terminé, vamos"

Ellas se despiden y Shellie le dirige una mirada cómplice, eso no me agrada, puede que haya hablado demás. Me despido y agradezco. A los minutos estamos en la casa.

-"y bien?"- me dice

-"y bien que"

-"que hacías? Porque estás vestida de otra manera?"

-"tratando de averiguar"

-"y tuviste éxito?"

-"no mucho, pero hablé con uno de los hombres de tu padre, y existe el claro rumor entre ellos que tu padre está detrás de la muerte de tu madre"- la chica agachó la mirada.

-"entonces era cierto"

-"aun debemos comprobar que esos rumores sean ciertos. Tus padres, discutían mucho?"

-"nada que pudiera hacerme sospechar algo raro… aunque el último tiempo su relación era más fría"

-"alguna vez viste algún golpe?"

-"golpe? A que te refieres"- preguntó confundida, como imaginé, no sabía nada.

-"uno de sus hombres asegura haber sentido cuando Kaioh golpeaba a tu madre, días después ella murió"

-"que la golpeó? no… no puede ser"- puedo sentir como está perturbada ante tal información, y su mano demuestra como la va procesando, apretándose cada vez más.

-"como murió?"- digo tratando de evitar que continúe procesando de más.

-"la asesinaron en casa, fue un asalto. Ese día mi padre tenía negocios que atender y yo estaba en la escuela, cuando volví estaba todo lleno de policías y una ambulancia se la llevaban, ya sin vida. Mi nana de ese tiempo me explicó lo sucedido, un hombre entro armado y se llevó millones en joyas, mi madre entró al estudio encontrándose frente a frente con él, no encontró otra solución que dispararle para callarla. A los tres días lo hallaron, pero los policías debieron abrir fuego cuando él trató de fugarse, se comprobó que era él y el caso se cerró. Después de eso nos mudamos, mi padre creyó que era lo mejor para ambos no estar en esa casa"

Después de su relato su ánimo decayó. Recordar todo eso debió traerle recuerdos dolorosos. Le observo sin saber qué hacer ni decir, nunca he dicho algo para hacer sentir mejor a otra persona. Decido mantener el silencio. Es cuando lo recuerdo, mi objetivo en la mansión Kaioh, me levanto.

-"lo olvidaba, ya vuelvo"- me mira confundida.

Voy a buscar lo que guardé en el maletero y vuelvo a entrar, encontrándome con la sorprendida mirada de la chica sobre el objeto que traigo en mis manos.

-"lo recuperé de tu habitación, supongo que ahora no te aburrirás y dejarás de fastidiarme con tantas preguntas"- digo desinteresadamente, dejando el estuche del violín sobre la mesa.

Acerca sus manos a este y lo abre, tomando su violín examinándolo. Abre sus ojos sorprendida y me ve.

-"es mío… Haruka… pero cómo lo hiciste"

-"fue simple, pero me aburre explicarlo"

-"gra- gracias"- dice sin salir aun de su asombro.

-"también encontré esto en tu buró, creí que tal vez lo querrías"- le entrego un retrato donde aparece ella pequeña junto a su madre.

Puedo notar como sus ojos brillan al verlo, al parecer lágrimas quieren asomarse, inmediatamente algo me molesta en el pecho.

-"por favor, sin lloriqueos, no me hagas arrepentir de haberlo traído"- digo con tono de fastidio. Ella me ve y emboza una leve sonrisa, que simultáneamente me provoca un dolor en el estómago, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

Decido cortar el contacto visual y me estiro de espalda en el sillón cerrando los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos que se cruzan tras mi nuca. Puedo sentir como aun me mira. Abro uno de mis ojos.

-"y bien, es que acaso no vas a tocar un poco?"- ella suelta una leve risa y asiente.

-"claro…_ no me importa si nada bueno sale de esto, no me rendiré_"-me ve de una manera rara, así que vuelvo a cerrar mi ojo.

Creí que el sonido me molestaría, pero todo lo contrario, esa melodía me calma y me ayuda a ordenar mis pensamientos, para poder decidir qué es lo próximo que haremos para llegar a la verdad.


	8. Chapter 8

El sonido del violín, me trae el recuerdo de mi niñez, mi madre disfrutaba de la música clásica por las mañanas. El sonido del piano era lo primero que escuchaba en el comienzo de un nuevo día. Me levantaba rápidamente y corría hasta llegar al estudio, donde le observaba, como sus hábiles dedos presionaban las teclas que emitía las notas que componían la dulce melodía. Son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de aquella época, de mi infancia, creo que conservé la mayoría de los buenos, y dudo que existieran malos. Pero aun así, son pocos, por más que insisto en recordar, no puedo.

Pero ahora en mi mente comienzan a grabarse nuevos recuerdos, y la dulce melodía del violín me trae a mi mente la imagen de ella tocándolo de manera delicada y graciosa, con los ojos cerrados, sin notar que la observo hace ya un largo rato recargada en el marco de la puerta. El sonido que emite la manzana que acabo de morder le hace abrirlos. Me sonríe dulcemente.

-"llevas ahí mucho tiempo"- pregunta coquetamente, ya comienzo a acostumbrarme a su personalidad.

-"no, solo pasaba"- digo mostrando indiferencia.

-"ah… entiendo"- responde con mirada cómplice, ella también se ha acostumbrado a la mía.

Me acerco a ella y le ofrezco una manzana, con solo un gesto, ella la recibe. Le veo con atención, pero por un extraño motivo, al momento que da la primera mordida, siento como mi rostro se entibia hasta arder de un segundo a otro y mi corazón late de manera extraña, incontrolable y molesta. Ella alza la mirada, encontrándose con mi rostro completamente ruborizado, me sonríe de manera pícara, desvió rápidamente la mirada, pero puedo sentir como aun sonríe. Siento el impulso de cortar rápidamente la situación. Volteo para retirarme, pero siento como toma mi mano. Me quedo mirando sorprendida como ambas manos están tomadas, esa clase de contacto es totalmente ajeno a mí, pero aun así no lo detengo ni dejo de verlo.

-"de verdad, gracias por el retrato"- me dice seria. Alzo la mirada hacia ella.

-"eso fue hace días"- digo con mi tono de siempre.

-"si sé… pero el tenerlo y poder verlo me da fuerzas de continuar con esto… y gracias a ti lo tengo conmigo"

-"ya te lo dije, estaba ahí nada más, así que no me lo agradezcas, pues nunca tuve esa intención… solo lo traje, es todo"

En ese momento me doy cuenta que aun tiene mi mano tomada, y que aun se lo estoy permitiendo. Las miro y me suelto, perdiendo el calor que me provocaba el contacto. Me doy vuelta, dándole la espalda, dejándola en esa habitación.

-"deberías tocar más"- digo antes de salir.

Me dirijo a la sala y me siento en el sofá, levanto levemente la mano para observarla, aun la siento cálida. Mientras la miro me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que estamos en esta situación, y algo en mí despierta cuando la tengo cerca, una sensación indescriptible y desconocida, que me inquieta pero a la vez me calma. Y no saber percibir que es lo que me sucede me molesta.

De pronto su presencia se aparece en la sala. Le veo y me levanto para dirigirme a la cocina, solo para evitarla.

-"Haruka…"- escucho suavemente.

-"que?"- le dirijo una mirada fastidiada que le hace mirar hacia otro lado.

-"nada"- su mirada me hace arrepentirme del tono que empleé, pero no me retractaré.

Una vez en la cocina, apoyo mis manos en el fregadero, tomando un vaso de agua de un solo sorbo, y controlando mis pensamientos e impulsos. Es entonces cuando recuerdo lo que Michiru me dijo hace unos días acerca de la muerte de su madre. Después de unos minutos vuelvo a la sala donde está ella.

-"Michiru… vamos a ir a tu casa"

-"que?"- me pregunta sorprendida sin entender a que me refiero.

-"donde solías vivir y donde ocurrió lo de tu madre, tal vez encontremos algo allí"

-"está aun abandonada, mi padre no quiso venderla"

-"muy bien, entonces vamos"

Ambas subimos al auto y nos dirigimos donde ella solía vivir. Llegamos al frente de una gran mansión que está deshabitada. Dado el desuso, los jardines están descuidados. Ambas nos encontramos en la reja de acceso, observo como ella ve la casa con un dejo de nostalgia, después de todo es donde creció y donde su madre murió. Volteo hacia la construcción, una leve ráfaga de viento pasa, moviendo levemente nuestros cabellos. Con ello, acompaña una leve sensación de ahogo, como un vacío en mi estómago. Doy una mirada analizadora a la enorme fachada, mi corazón se acelera y la sensación de vacío incrementa. Siento como me abstraigo mientras mi mente está literalmente en blanco, mis ojos totalmente fijos, mis oídos se hacen sordos a cualquier sonido externo.

-"Haruka…"- una voz me hace salir del trance. Mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad, y volteo hacia ella, que está frente a mi mirándome extrañada –"sucede algo?"

-"nada… sabes cómo entrar?"- digo entrando de golpe a la realidad.

-"creo que será más fácil hacerlo por el jardín de atrás, conozco una manera"

Rodeamos la casa hasta llegar a unos arbustos. Me extraño porque sigo pensando que está igual de cercado que en el inicio, pero ella mueve un par de plantas, mostrándome un hueco por el cual es posible entrar. Le miro interrogante ante tal hallazgo.

-"después de que nos mudamos, mi padre no me dejó volver, dijo que era lo mejor para mi…"- dice una vez cruzado, ya en el jardín dentro de la propiedad. –"… pero siempre que me sentía sola o apenada volvía, así que idee una entrada que solo yo conociera, para despistar a los guardias"

-"hace cuanto tiempo no venías?"- digo mientras comienzo a caminar, ella me sigue el paso a mi lado.

-"desde el mismo día que volví a Japón, el día que te conocí, es un hábito que aun tengo. Volver a la ciudad me hizo volver a recordarla… y siento como si esta casa aun albergara su aroma, su esencia"- dijo con nostalgia.

-"aun la extrañas mucho, no?"

-"si, han pasado ya trece años y la sigo extrañando tanto como antes, todo sería tan distinto si estuviera aun con vida…"- dijo cabizbaja, pero luego apretó los puños. –"es por eso que nunca podré perdonarlo si él fue quien lo hizo"

Sus ojos cambiaron, paso en menos de un segundo de la nostalgia a la rabia, vislumbrando que esa es una herida que aun no puede sanar. Puedo entender su dolor, y a la vez no puedo. Estamos ya frente a la puerta trasera de la mansión. Mis manos sudan, nunca lo hacen. Apoyo mi mano en la puerta para abrirla, pero un repentino flash pasa por mi mente, esta misma imagen de mi mano, pero más pequeña, apoyada en la puerta. La suelto rápidamente.

-"sucede algo?"- pregunta alarmada Michiru por mi repentina reacción.

-"n-no… no es nada… es solo que… nada, entremos"- reafirmo.

Ella me mira no muy convencida y de manera analizadora, odio que lo haga. Abro la puerta, está cerrada, nada que un empujón con mi hombro no solucione. Caminamos ambas por los pasillos, y la sensación de vértigo por cada paso que doy se apodera de mí. ¿Por qué estoy tan inquieta?

Revisamos el lugar, buscando cualquier cosa que nos dé algún indicio de que la muerte de la señora Kaioh fue culpa de su esposo. Todo está cubierto de sabanas para evitar que el polvo estropee los lujosos muebles. El suelo de lujosa madera rechina con cada paso que damos. Inspecciono el lugar, mientras ella parece abstraerse en sus recuerdos. Le miro unos segundos como tiene esa mirada perdida, sin que ella advierta siquiera como le observo. Luego, vuelvo a mi labor. Busco lo que sea, en cajones, bajo los muebles, algo debe haber quedado que nos guíe a la verdad.

-"donde fue exactamente que ocurrió el crimen?"- pregunto haciéndole volver a esta realidad.

-"en el estudio de mi madre, ven"- dice caminando por el pasillo, yo le sigo.

Subimos las escaleras, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Ella la abre y siento nuevamente esa sensación de vacío. Es un estudio con toques muy femeninos, donde hay piezas de arte y algunos instrumentos, supongo que de ella heredó su lado artístico. Doy un paso, y siento como mi corazón se acelera, hay algo en ese lugar que no me gusta, que me trae una mala sensación.

-"aquí ella solía pasar las tardes pintando, ella me enseñó desde pequeña a hacerlo, y desde ese entonces se volvió una pasión para mí. Pintar es como volver a ese entonces… estaba camino a la puerta cuando se encontró con el sujeto, un certero y preciso disparo en su corazón le quitó la vida inmediatamente. Luego él huyo con millones en joyas. Eso es lo que dice el informe del caso cuando se cerró"- a medida que ella describe los hechos mi malestar incrementa, angustia. –"… Haruka, no luces bien"- dice de pronto preocupada al notar mi estado, se me acerca, pero rápidamente esquivo la mano que se me acercaba.

-"no… te dije que no es nada!"- digo irritada, sin motivo alguno, pero esta sensación se está apoderando de mí.

Salgo precipitadamente de la habitación. Camino con rapidez hacia donde adivino está un baño, cierro la puerta tras de mí con seguro, para evitar que ella entre. Mi respiración está agitada, apoyo mi espada contra la pared, esperando a calmarme, pero ese no se qué me angustia. Veo como una sabana cubre un enorme espejo, me acercó y quito violentamente la manta, dejando ver mi reflejo. Mi pálido rostro, carente de cualquier brillo. Esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que me dan esa mirada resignada pero lastimera, que sienten pena de mí…ya basta... basta!.

Saco de mi bolcillo un frasco de pastillas, tomo dos, secamente, ya estoy acostumbrada. Veo fijo el suelo mientras controlo mi respiración. Vuelvo a ver mi reflejo, ya estoy calmada, la angustia ha desaparecido.

-"Haruka! Por favor respóndeme… Haruka!"- logro escuchar ahora tras la puerta. Al parecer está hace bastante llamándome, pero recién ahora logro enfocarla.

Me dirijo hacia ella y la abro, encontrándome con una preocupada chica por mi reciente reacción, que iba a volver a golpear la puerta. La cierro tras de mí, volviendo al pasillo.

-"que sucede?"- pregunto

-"que qué sucede? Eso es lo que debo preguntarte a ti… como actuaste y como te fuiste, me tenías preocupada, y yo…"- pero mi índice en sus labios detienen sus palabras, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos por mi acción.

-"shhh… no tienes que hablar tanto, me provocarás una jaqueca… no pasa nada, así que solo vuelve a buscar cualquier pista"- me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo.

-"pero que tonta, yo solo me preocupaba por ti"- dice enojada mientras me alcanza.

-"donde está la que era la sala de tu padre? Tal vez encontremos algo allí"- digo después de un rato de caminar y revisar en silencio.

-"es esta, ven"

Le sigo mientras camina por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una de las puertas. La abre, dejando ver una sala aun amoblada con muebles.

-"bien, tu busca por allá y yo acá"- le indico con la mano dándole la espalda, escuchando acto seguido un suspiro tras de mí.

Ambas registramos toda la oficina, sin mayor éxito. Ya se ha hecho tarde y comienzo a perder la convicción de que podíamos encontrar algo ahí, y al parecer ella también.

-"ya registramos todo… creo que no hay nada aquí. Si mi padre es el responsable, debió encargarse de eliminar toda clase de evidencia…"

Mientras habla, mi atención se va hacia algo blanco que está bajo un mueble de la sala, parece ser un papel arrugado.

-"… Haruka, no me estas escuchando"

La ignoro y me encamino hacia el mueble, agachándome para comprobar si es un papel, mientras escucho los reproches de Michiru por ignorarla. Después de un leve esfuerzo alcanzo mi objetivo, corroborando lo que creía que era. Lo estiro y le doy una rápida leía, dándome cuenta del peso de aquel documento.

-"Haruka, que sucede, que es eso?"- me dice al notar mi reacción al leerlo. Alzo la mirada a verle y ella se impacienta y me vuelve a preguntar.

-"toma, tal vez quieras leerlo"-respondo ante su insistencia.

Ella toma el papel y le da una leída, y puedo notar la impresión al darse cuenta de quien escribió la carta y su contenido.

_Hiroshi,_

_Ya no lo soporto, no puedo aguantar ningún minuto más estar cerca de ti y todo ese mundo que has construido. Te desconozco, el hombre con el que me casé es una falsa. Me cansé de tus evasivas, esta vez lo he visto, sé lo que estás haciendo y me parece repugnante. No puedo permitir que Michiru crezca en medio de todo esto, simplemente no es sano. Me la llevaré conmigo… si aun conservas un poco de amor por mí, y si como siempre dices, realmente amas a tu hija, permitirás que me vaya y no harás nada para impedirlo._

_Kaori_

_******************************************_

_**Trece años atras**_

-"que significa esto!"-exclama el hombre con la hoja recién leída en la mano, una vez que su esposa llega a su oficina como él se lo había pedido hace unos momentos.

La mujer ve el papel reconociendo inmediatamente de qué documento se trata, su corazón se acelera al darse cuenta que lo encontró antes de lo planeado.

-"no te llevarás a Michiru!!"- golpea la mesa, arrugando y luego tirando el papel lejos, cayendo bajo el mueble.

-"no permitiré que crezca en medio de esta inmundicia. No le harás daño con tus malditos negocios… sé lo que planeas hacer y es monstruoso"

-"daño? DAÑO?! Jamás le haría daño a Michiru… ella es mi hija y no dejaré que te la lleves!! Entiende eso de una vez"

-"terminarás lastimándola y condenándola por tu errores! nunca podrás ser un buen padre para ella!"- las palabras de la mujer fueron calladas por una fuerte y violenta bofetada en su mejilla que le hicieron caer.

El hombre se mantuvo de pie, respiraba agitadamente ante ese descargo de ira sobre la mujer que había antes amado con intensidad y que ahora amenazaba con llevarse a su preciada hija. La mujer se tomó el rostro, notando como un leve hilo de sangre salía de su labio. Miró desde el suelo a su marido que aun estaba iracundo.

-"no…no te la llevarás"- dijo entre jadeos controlándose. La mujer frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-"esta es la última vez que me pones un dedo encima Hiroshi… esto se acabó…se acabó!!"- salió rápidamente de la oficina, pasando a un lado de los sorprendidos hombres de seguridad que escoltaban como siempre en las afueras de la puerta, que a pesar de escuchar los gritos y notar el labio lastimado de la mujer, no podían hacer nada.

El hombre se mantuvo de pie calmando su respiración, se sirvió un vaso de licor y se sentó pesadamente en su gran asiento. Tomó su vaso al seco. Observó los retratos de su mesa, uno en el que aparecían los tres felices, cuando Michiru era solo una bebé, después otra donde mostraba al matrimonio, ambos vestidos de manera formal para algún evento que ya olvidó. Luego fijó su vista al retrato donde aparecía él y su hija, la tomó, pasando suavemente el pulgar sobre la imagen de Michiru. Después de unos segundos de contemplación, volvió la vista al marco que portaba la fotografía del matrimonio, poniéndola boca abajo.


	9. Chapter 9

Puedo notar como la respiración de Michiru se ha acelerado, y su mirada muestra una mezcolanza de sentimientos, que van desde la tristeza hasta el coraje. Apretó el papel y luego salió corriendo.

-"Mi- Michir…Michiru!!"- exclamo al darme cuenta de que se va sin detenerse.

Le sigo lo más rápido que puedo, mientras mi corazón se está acelerando, bajando por las escaleras y saliendo por la salida trasera. Al abrir la puerta la encuentro a unos metros, en el jardín, me da la espalda. Suelto la respiración que tenía contenida al ver que la alcance. Pero ahora no se qué hacer, su espalda está temblando, una señal de que está llorando… no se qué hacer. Me acerco lenta y dudosamente, no muy segura de lo que haré. Siento un nudo en el estómago, estiro mi mano para alcanzar su hombro, o tal vez abrazarla, pero a centímetros de su cuerpo me retracto y bajo el brazo, ahora simplemente me pongo a su lado, sin decir nada, porque simplemente no sé qué decir. Le miro de reojo, un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos azules. Se da cuenta que lo he notado y limpia disimuladamente sus mejillas y me vuelve a dar la espalda. Nuevamente el impulso de abrazarla, pero me contengo.

-"nunca vi lo que realmente sucedía, no puedo imaginarla desesperación que mi madre sentía como para querer alejarme de él… nunca me habló mal de él…"

-"tenías solo seis años, no debías notarlo"- digo con tono monótono, pero tratando de suavizarlo.

-"lo sé, pero es que no lo entiendo, no noté nunca alguna discusión entre ellos"

-"tal vez es porque tu madre supo algo poco antes de su muerte, ella menciona que sabe lo que él va a hacer"

-"tienes razón, sea lo que sea, debe ser algo terrible como para que mi madre quisiera alejarme para siempre de él"

-"… y silenciarla"

No dice nada, solo desvía la mirada. Una brisa pasa que despeina sus ondulados cabellos de una manera que hace estremecerme. Mi índice, en un acto desobediente, limpia una de sus lágrimas que empezaba a rodar cuesta abajo. Ella al sentir el contacto levanta el rostro y me ve sorprendida pero de manera profunda, lo que me hace inflar mi pecho de aire. Yo le observo sin mucha expresión, pero por dentro mi corazón late sin control alguno. El viento se hace un poco más fuerte haciendo que un leve sonido me llame la atención a lo que está atrás de Michiru, un columpio impulsado ligeramente por la brisa. Algo me oprime el pecho al verlo y me angustia. Un repentino flash de mí columpiándome en él, hace que frunza el ceño. Volteo hacia la fachada posterior de la mansión, y nuevamente una repentina imagen de la misma, como si estuviera en uso y con otro clima, me golpea en los ojos.

-"Haruka?... Haruka, que te sucede… de pronto actúas de manera extraña"

-"yo… siento como si ya hubiera estado antes aquí…"

-"como?"- me pregunta confundida.

-"no lo sé… hace rato que tengo la sensación de haber recorrido ya esta casa"- digo sin dejar de mirar el columpio, mientras ella me mira intensamente, de manera analizadora. Pasan largos minutos de silencio.

-"lo sabía… eras tú"- de pronto dice, haciendo que voltee hacia ella.

-"ah?"

-"desde que me salvaste ese día te reconocí, pero dudé al notar que tu no lo hacías"

-"de que hablas"- estoy aun más confundida.

-"éramos pequeñas, y tú estabas acá, en el jardín cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Nos quedamos horas en ese columpio… no lo recuerdas?"

Por un momento creo que habla disparates, pero a medida que continúa su descripción, se me hace demasiado personal, tanto así que mis ojos se abren, y frente a ellos pasa un recuerdo olvidado.

.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Una niña de cabellos color turquesa ondulado, de tan solo seis años, que portaba un bello y femenino vestido blanco amarrado a la espalda, mira con detención la copa de un gran árbol. Sus enormes ojos azul, tan profundos como el mismísimo mar, observan con ansias y anhelo el poder treparlo. Después de unos minutos de cuestionamiento decide hacerlo. Con dificultad sube hasta la primera rama, estira su mano para alcanzar la próxima, pero solo alcanza a rozarla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Inmediatamente, en una mezcla de frustración y dolor por el golpe, empieza a sollozar.

-"oye niña, que te sucede?"- escucha una voz infantil a su lado.

Descubre su rostro con lágrimas, para poder ver de quién es esa voz desconocida, encontrándose con una niña de cabellos algo cortos y rubios, un poco mayor que ella. Portaba una polera a rajas y un short azul. Le miraba con una ceja elevada, y sus manos en los bolcillos.

-"yo…yo"- las palabras de la de cabellos turquesa eran interrumpidas por los sollozos.

-"pero que llorona. Te vi tratando de subir el árbol… para que lo haces si sabes que te vas a caer?"

-"es que… quería ver como se veía el jardín desde arriba"

-"no deberías llorar si no lo logras entonces, mi mamá dice que llorar es una muestra de debilidad… pues ni modo, supongo que eres una niñita debilucha"- dice con indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado. La niña frunce el ceño.

-"yo no soy debilucha!"- dice levantándose y limpiando sus mejillas con los puños apretados.

-"entonces… porque lloras?"

-"porque me dolió"- dice apretando los labios y desviando la mirada.

-"mi mamá dice que el dolor no debe ser un impedimento para alcanzar tu objetivo… que se debe controlar"- habla aun con aires de indiferencia

-"pues mi mamá dice que las señoritas no deberían trepar arboles!"- dice ya enojada.

-"pues entonces tu mamá no es nada genial… apuesto que te dice eso solo porque sabe que no podrás treparlo"

-"ya verás!"

Le da la espalda y se dispone a subirlo, mientras la rubia emboza una divertida sonrisa al ver el esfuerzo de la niña por subir, progresando considerablemente, pero no siendo suficiente.

-"pero que lenta"- dice la rubia al notar la dificultad que estaba teniendo la niña.

Saca las manos de sus bolcillos y se dispone a subir por el otro lado del árbol, sin dificultad, tomando ágilmente una y otra rama, quedando en pocos segundos más arriba que la niña. Cuando iba a tratar de tomar otra rama, pudo notar como la rubia ya le esperaba más arriba.

-"pero cómo?!"- la niña, que le había costado tanto llegar hasta donde estaba, no podía entender como la rubia en solo unos segundo ya estaba a esa altura.

-"si te espero me haré anciana"- dijo agarrándose de una rama, y con la otra mano estirándola. –"tómala"

Miró unos segundos la mano y luego obedeció, siendo ayudada para poder alcanzar hasta donde estaba la rubia. Luego subieron ambas hasta llegar a la copa del árbol, quedándose allí contemplando la vista.

-"vaya… tenías razón, si se ve todo tu jardín desde aquí, es enorme"- dijo la rubia.

-"no habría podido subir sin tu ayuda, gracias"

-"lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, sola no habrías podido"- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"c-claro"- dijo algo apenada por la inesperada respuesta de la rubia.

-"clara que tú hiciste la mitad…o tal vez más que la mitad"- agregó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que otra vez lo hacía, estaba siendo arrogante. –"debe ser genial tener este gran lugar solo para ti solo para jugar"

-"la verdad es que me siento sola por ser tan inmenso… y no tengo muchos amigos como para compartirlo"

-"yo tampoco, supongo que a la gente no le agrada que sea la mejor… además a mis padres no les gusta mucho que tenga amigos, no me deja llevar a ninguno a casa"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"pero ahora podríamos ser amigas"- dijo con ilusión, mientras la rubia le miraba con una sonrisa divertida y algo burlona.

-"tendría que pensarlo… no me gustan las niñas lloronas"- de pronto miró hacia un lado del jardín dándose cuenta de que su padre estaba abandonando la mansión. –"… demonios, mi papá se va…debo irme… nos vemos niña"

-"espera…"- estiró al mano pero ya era tarde.

Se despidió con un gesto con la mano y rápidamente, en segundos, comenzó a descender hasta tocar el pasto y salir corriendo a toda velocidad hasta donde un hombre joven, alto y de cabellos tan rubios como los de la niña, caminaba.

-"donde te habías metido, no te dije que te quedaras quieta Haru?"- dice el hombre al tener a la niña ni un poco agitada ya a su lado.

-"si, pero quería dar una vuelta"- el hombre movió su cabeza en singo de desapruebo y ambos caminaron.

Mientras la niña miraba a ambos irse de los dominios de su padre, luego miró al suelo.

-"…y ahora como me bajo"

La desesperación se apoderó por unos momentos, y unas repentinas ganas de llorar, pero luego recordó las palabras de la rubia_ "no me gustan las niñas lloronas"_, así que tomó aire y se dispuso a bajar. Después de varios minutos y constantes pausas logró llegar hasta el final de su trayecto, tocando suelo firme. Miró a la copa y sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido, y esperaba poder volver a verla, para poder contarle su más reciente logro.

Pasaron los días de la semana, y la esperaba cerca del árbol, pero eso no sucedió. Fijo su atención al hombre que entraba a la oficina de su padre, el mismo que hace días se había ido con la niña que esperaba, por lo que corrió inmediatamente hacia el árbol. Miró hacia arriba para asegurarse de que su presencia estuviera allí.

-"si que te gusta ese árbol"- escuchó a su espalda, haciéndole voltear rápidamente, con una sonrisa.

-"eres tú"- dijo abrazándola repentinamente, sin ser correspondida.

-"Hey! Hey!... no tienes que ser tal empalagosa"

-"lo siento"- la soltó rápidamente, sonrojándose.

-"de todos modos… también me da gusto volver a verte"- dijo sintiéndose apenada de admitirlo. –"por cierto, cómo te llamas?"

-"Michiru, y tú?"

-"Haruka… pero no le digas a nadie, no creo que a papá le agrade saber que me he hecho tu amiga"

-"porque?"

-"ya te lo dije, no le gusta mucho que tenga amigos, dice que eso no me ayudará en la vida"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar mientras conversaban, el día era soleado y agradable. A pesar de que la niña era más pequeña que la rubia, no parecía haber problemas, pues para su edad era algo madura. Pactaron verse todos los días a la misma hora a los pies del árbol.

-"Hola"

-"creí que ya no vendrías"- le regañó la niña.

-"lo sé, esta vez me costó arrancarme, en mi casa han estado algo extrañas las cosas"

-"porque lo dices?"- mientras caminaban hasta unos columpios, donde ambas se sentaron.

-"mis padres han estado actuando algo extraño, me mandan a mi cuarto más temprano de lo normal, y escucho como discuten acerca de algo de su trabajo, y no andan de muy buenos ánimos… además de que mi padre insiste en que cuando venga acá no me mueva, un hombre grandote me tenía vigilada… hay muchos de esos por acá"

-"son los guardaespaldas de mi padre, dice que son para que todos estemos seguros"

-"seguros? De qué?"

-"no lo sé la verdad, pero a mi madre no le agradan"

-"rayos… mi papá viene"- se bajó del columpio para esconderse pero ya era tarde.

-"Haruka!! Haruka! Ven acá ahora!!"- una vez que tuvo a la niña cerca, la tomó firme de la mano. –"…te dije que no te movieras ni hablaras con nadie, menos con ella, es una locura, ahora nos vamos"

Mientras era llevada por su padre, la rubia volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con la imagen de la niña viéndole de manera triste. A los días siguientes, la espero pero no volvió a llegar. Así pasaron dos semanas, estaba columpiándose cuando escuchó un ruido.

-"pss…pss! niña!"- Michiru que se columpiaba sin interés volteó hacia unos matorrales.

-"Haruka?... viniste!"- su rostro se volvió a iluminar.

-"si…pero esta será la última"

-"de que hablas"- preguntó confundida.

-"de que ya no podré venir a verte… así que olvida que nos conocimos, si?"

-"no!"

-"que lo hagas! Porque ya no vendré…así que deja de esperarme… ahora debo irme… de todas maneras, me gustó haberte conocido, Adiós"

-"no, Haruka! Espera!"- corrió tras ella pero sus pies, por más que deseó, no alcanzaron su nivel de rapidez, perdiéndola a los pocos segundos.

Desde ese día, sin importar lo que le había dicho, le espero bajo el árbol, pero pasado los días perdió la esperanza.

.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

*************************************************

Haruka no despegaba la vista de los columpios, con su semblante que mostraba sorpresa, confirmaba las suposiciones de Michiru.

-"no puede ser posible…"- apenas dijo la rubia.

-"entonces es cierto… eras tú esa Haruka"

Haruka, aun con la mirada fija, paso por el lado de la chica, hasta llegar al columpio, viéndolo de manera analizadora, y luego sentándose en uno de los asientos. Michiru también camino hasta este y se sentó en el otro asiento.

-"no… no lo recordaba"- rompió el silencio la rubia, mirando fijamente el suelo.

-"no lo entiendo… porque? Algo así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana"

-"hay…"- dudó seguir hablando, pero continuó.-"… hay cosas que no recuerdo de cuando era niña Michiru... y hay otros recuerdos difusos. Cuando era niña tenía problemas de memoria, fue algo extraño, se manifestó cuando tenía ocho años, nunca supe porqué exactamente, a mi madre no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero hay cosas que simplemente no las recuerdo y otros recuerdos anteriores que también borré… pero desde ese día todo volvió a la normalidad"

-"desde que día?"- preguntó para poder seguir escuchando el relato.

-"desde el día que asesinaron a mis padres… desde entonces todo volvió a ser como siempre"

Michiru veía como la rubia aun no levantaba la mirada, y en un acto de valentía posó su mano sobre el dorso la de ella, haciendo que la rubia dejara el casi imperceptible balanceo. Fijó su vista a la mano atrevida que se apoyaba en la suya, provocando una sensación de calidez parecida a veces anteriores. Pasaron minutos de silencio, cuando la chica sintió como la mano de la rubia comenzaba a moverse, era algo que esperaba, pues sabía que a ella no le gustaba esa clase de contacto, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta que el movimiento de la mano de la rubia era para voltearla, quedando acomodada perfectamente con la suya.

Michiru sonrió, mientras que la rubia aun no sacaba la vista de las ahora manos entrelazadas. Después de unos momentos, alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules que reconoció de antaño, con la misma belleza angelical que hace años había notado en ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y el ya conocido nudo en el estómago se hacía presente, pero esta vez todas las sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir, le daban calma si continuaba viendo esos profundos ojos, podría estar así horas. De pronto vio como ella no una lentitud que no la asustaba, se fue acercando, y ella esta vez, no tenía intenciones de moverse.

El sordo sonido de un disparo, y el impacto al chocar con el metal de la viga del columpio, provocando unas leves chispas, les hizo separarse abruptamente y voltear a donde habían unos hombres que reconocieron como los de Kaioh.

-"demonios, nos encontraron"- dijo la rubia. Afirmó la mano que antes tenía sujeta y ambas corrieron tras un árbol, cubriéndose de la lluvia de proyectiles, mientras Haruka sacaba debajo de su chaqueta negra su arma. No debía perder tiempo, pues debían estar acercándose a ellas mientras disparaban.

-"si me usas no te dispararán más"-dijo la chica. La rubia le miró dudando de hacerlo, antes lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, es más, ya lo había hecho, pero ahora dudaba. –"…Hazlo!"

-"está bien"- la tomó y la puso frente a ella, y luego le dijo al oído. –"… pero si veo algún riesgo te quitaré… no es que me importes, pero me sirves más viva que muerta"

Salió de su escondite, apuntando a la sien de Michiru, dándoles a entender que si disparaban ella también lo haría. A los hombres no les quedó otra que solo apuntarla, siguiéndoles con la mirada hasta la puerta de entrada a la mansión, donde ambas entraron. Una vez adentro la rubia dejó de apuntar y soltó del agarré a la chica.

-"de prisa, vamos arriba"- dijo con su tono grave característico, sus ojos se tornaban profesionales y fríos. La chica solo asintió y la siguió.

Una vez arriba se encerraron en un cuarto, Haruka aseguró la puerta con la seguridad. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a cargar su arma.

-"toma, está cargada, cualquier cosa no dudes en hacerlo y dispara"- le dijo mientras la chica la recibía tomándola por el mango.

-"no entiendo, porque subir y encerrarnos? Así nos rodearán y no podremos escapar"

-"necesito que entren todos, de lo demás me encargo yo, tu solo permanece en esta sala mientras yo los mataré a todos"- dijo ajustando el silenciador en su otra arma.

-"por favor ten cuidado"- solo una mirada respondió, dejando sola a la chica.

Pasaron largos minutos de angustia, encerrada en ese cuarto, escuchando como los disparos iban y venían, y a momentos gritos acallados. De pronto escuchó el sonido de los vidrios romperse, pero antes de que pudiera imaginar que era, sintió como forzaban la puerta. Rápidamente tomó su arma y respiró profundo, debía estar preparada, pero la puerta dejó de sonar. Soltó el aire que había tomado. Pero a los segundos se abrió la puerta lateral de la habitación que se conectaba con otra, apareciendo uno de los hombres de su padre, apuntando con su arma, pero bajándola inmediatamente al darse cuenta que se trataba de la chica.

-"Señorita!... es usted! Todo estará bien…"- dijo acercándose a ella. –"… venga conmigo y la llevaré a su casa, y toda esta pesadilla terminará"

-"no"- dijo rápidamente, haciendo que el hombre se extrañara.

-"como dice?"

-"no iré con usted a ninguna parte"- dijo con frialdad y firmeza.

-"entiendo que todo esto ha sido muy fuerte para usted, pero le aseguro que Haruka Tenoh pagará por todo esto"- el hombre se iba a acercar a tomarle el brazo, pero la chica lo alzó, apuntándole con su arma, haciéndole retroceder.

-"eso es algo que no permitiré"- el hombre le miró confundido, sin entender a que se refería exactamente, y sorprendido porque la chica le apuntaba, por lo que puso su mano sobre el arma que había guardado, de manera de alerta.

-"usted no está viendo las cosas con claridad en este momento, debe venir conmigo"

-"me quedaré con Haruka, y usted no me detendrá"- el hombre relajó algo su rostro y su mirada cambió, sacando rápidamente su arma, apuntando a la chica.

-"veo que me hará las cosas difíciles señorita… es que acaso entabló amistad con una asesina?"- dijo sin dejar de apuntarla.

-"es más que eso… yo la amo"- dijo sin bacilar ni bajar el arma, haciendo que el hombre se asombrara.

-"ya veo… eso no le agradará nada a su padre…"- dijo de manera burlesca. –"… y que es lo que pretende hacer con esa arma? Dispararme? Usted a mi?... pues déjeme decirle que si es esa su intención, antes de que lo piense siquiera yo ya lo habré hecho"

Ambos se estaban apuntando, él parecía relajado y ella firme, pero por algún motivo no podía disparar, no podía jalar el gatillo, no era capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho muchas veces contra la pared, no podía dispararle a una persona.

*************************************************

Una vez que cierro la puerta suavemente tras de mí, comienzo a recorrer silenciosamente la casa. Sin que la mayoría si quiera pueda notar mi presencia a sus espaldas, reciben un tiro, certero, rápido y silencioso. Los cuerpos caen, uno por uno. Trato de evitar que ellos abran fuego para no alertar a los demás y así delaten mi ubicación, pero después de unos minutos, eso fue prácticamente imposible. Me paseo en alerta pero con tranquilidad por los pasillos y habitaciones, siempre apoyando mi espalda o parte de ella en la pared, para no dejar desprevenida mi retaguarda. Son varios, pero no dudo ningún segundo de que lo lograré, además debo apresurarme, no puedo dejar a Michiru sola tanto tiempo y permitir que corra riesgo.

De pronto siento como dos manos me agarran fuerte por la espalda, no alcanzo a voltear cuando me arrojan contra un mueble cubierto por un manto blanco, que al caer, dejo al descubierto que se trata de un piano antiguo, luego caigo al suelo. Escucho como aplaude.

-"muy bien hecho Haruka Tenoh… realmente eres muy buena… pero la verdad es que tu no deberías estar viva, y hoy, me encargaré de completar el trabajo"

Habla mientras se me acerca, apuntándome, mientras yo aun estoy en el suelo, tomando mi dorso, donde me acababa de golpear. Se acerca confiado, y se comienza a inclinar para asegurar que su disparo, pero al momento en que comienza a hacerlo, mi mano toma su antebrazo que sujeta el arma, haciendo que apunte hacia un lado, mientras que con mi cuerpo empujo con fuerza al hombre contra una pared, haciendo que suelte un leve quejido. Luego empiezo a azotar la mano, una y otra vez, hasta que por reflejo suelta la pistola. Un golpe en su rostro y luego otro en el estómago lo derriban. Está en el suelo revolcándose del dolor, mientras recojo del suelo su arma, para luego apuntarle. Pero cuando levanta el rostro algo familiar se me viene a la mente. Un brusco recuerdo me llega de este mismo hombre más joven.

_-"como ordene señor Tenoh… ella es su hija?"-_ dice el hombre a mi padre, y ahora bajando la mirada, viéndome a mí. De pronto otra escena se me viene a la mente, él sosteniendo a mi madre por la espalda. _-"siempre la encontré atractiva señora Tenoh"-_dice de forma lasciva.

No hay más recuerdos, vuelvo a la realidad y que estoy apuntando a este hombre que está en el suelo

-"Tú… tu me conoces de antes…como?!"- digo tomándole por el cuello de su chaqueta. Su rostro se vuelve burlesco.

-"La olvidadiza niña Tenoh… veo que aun sigues con tus problemas de memoria"- lo levanto y lo azoto contra una pared.

-"habla!"

-"jajaja, sí que te has ejercitado"- recibe un golpe en la frente. –"que mal humor el tuyo"

-"no lo repetiré… que es lo que sabes?"- mi rostro serio se acerca al suyo intimidante, pero él parece no perder su confianza.

-"hija de asesinos es asesina…no te parece irónico?... pero te metiste con la persona equivocada, pues el señor Kaioh cuando quiere muerto a alguien, lo consigue, y tú has pasado a encabezar su lista de enemigos"- se suelta de mi agarre y me empuja.

Comenzamos a forcejear, y a intercambiar golpes. Algunos puedo esquivarlos, otros no puedo evitar recibirlos, es que es un hombre realmente fuerte. Pero lo necesito vivo, necesito saber quién es él, y de qué manera conoce a mis padres, y a mí. Ambos estamos agotados y adoloridos. Me levanto con pesadez, él hace lo mismo, de pronto ve hacia mi espalda y sonríe, caigo de cuenta que a mi espalda hay un gran ventanal, puedo adivinar su intención.

-"todo esto es culpa de tus padres, debieron haber hecho lo que el señor Kaioh les pidió y nada de esto habría sucedido… y ahora tu pagarás sus culpas!!"

Comienza a correr hacia mí para derribarme y tirarme por la ventana, pero al llegar a mi cuerpo, me hago un poco a un lado, dejándonos expuestos a ambos a caer. Impactamos contra el vidrio haciéndonos quedar en el vacío. Rápidamente me tomo del borde de la ventana, mientras él, muy grande y poco ágil, solo alcanza a tomar mi chaqueta, pero a los segundos a soltarla. Lo siguiente que oigo es el fuerte sonido de su cuerpo impactar en el suelo. Bajo la mirada, y me encuentro con su cuerpo boca arriba, cubierto de vidrios, inerte. Mi respiración está agitada. Miro hacia arriba, a mi mano que se sujeta del borde, y levanto la otra mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Un leve quejido emito al sentir el dolor en mi mano que se sigue lastimando con los vidrios que aún quedan en el marco, pero no puedo soltarme. Con un impulso, combatiendo contra la gravedad, logro entrar por completo mi cuerpo. Permanezco sentada en el suelo para descansar y sacar los vidrios de mi mano. Es entonces cuando lo recuerdo.

-"Michiru…"

Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a la habitación donde la dejé. Frunzo el ceño al notar que la puerta está entreabierta y escuchar voces. Empujo solo un poco y veo algo que me deja perpleja, un hombre y Michiru se apuntan e intercambian palabras. Lo que alcanzo a escuchar me deja paralizada.

-"es más que eso… yo la amo"- dice ella mientras lo apunta.

Él le responde algo que no presto atención, realmente no escucho nada más que el sonido de mis pálpitos, y esas palabras que se me repiten en mi mente. No sé qué pensar.

Pero luego escucho como él le dice que le disparará, y ella, a pesar de que le está apuntando, no dispara. La verdad es que él sabe que ella es la que tiene la ventaja, pero está seguro de que ella no le disparará. Espero a ver cuál será su respuesta, pero, a pesar de que le ve intimidante, no dispara, duda. Como lo pensé, ella definitivamente no pertenece a esto, no es capaz. Él sonríe, puedo ver por la nueva postura de su dedo en el gatillo que lo va a hacer, pero mi arma dispara directamente a su mano, haciendo que de un aullido de dolor y suelte el arma. Ambos voltean hacia mí.

-"Haruka…"- ella exclama al verme.

-"T-tú…"- dice tomando su mano, expresando en su rostro el dolor.

Vuelve a tomar su arma con intenciones de apuntarme, pero vuelvo a dispararle, uno al hombro, otro y otro, mientras me acerco hacia él con el brazo estirado y sigo disparándole, más de lo que tal vez debería. El cuerpo cae hacia atrás muerto. A pesar de que está en el suelo, aun le apunto, viéndole. Luego volteo hacia ella enojada.

-"porque no le disparaste?"

-"yo… yo iba a hacerlo"

-"dudaste!... si lo haces estás muerta… ahora vamos, ya no queda nadie"

-"hace cuanto estabas allí"

-"eso no importa, nos vamos"- digo sin verle a la cara. A ella no le queda otra que seguirme.

Bajamos las escaleras, a medida que caminamos pasamos por los cuerpos muertos en el suelo. Al salir al jardín me doy cuenta que en el lugar donde había caído ese hombre, solo hay vidrios y sangre.

************************************************

La puerta de la gran oficina sonó.

-"adelante"- dijo el hombre.

-"señor…"- se presenta ante su jefe un herido hombre.

-"Joshua, consiguieron rescatar a mi hija?"

-"lo siento señor, todos nuestros hombres han muerto, he sido el único en volver"

-"pedazos de inútiles! Me encargo de tener a los mejores hombres en toda la ciudad y no pueden con una sola mujer"

-"esa niña ha crecido mucho… aun sigue con sus problemas de memoria, está tratando de averiguar acerca de su niñez y lo de sus padres"

-"bien… entonces hay que matarla cuanto antes, no podemos permitir que recuerde… si está buscando respuestas, sé perfectamente hacia donde se dirigirá"- Kaioh sonrió al conocer la próxima parada de Haruka y su hija.


	10. Chapter 10

_-"mamá… y tío Takashi? Creí que estaba acá"- dijo la niña bajando las escaleras, se extrañó por el semblante de preocupación de sus padres. Su madre se le acercó y le tomó la mano, guiándola hasta cerca de un mueble._

_-"hija, escúchame bien, escóndete acá y no salgas por ningún motivo, escuches lo que sea…"- dijo de manera suave como siempre solía tratarla, intentando ocultar su desesperación._

_-"pero mamá…"- dijo la niña con confusión y algo de temor por lo agitada que se veía su madre._

_-"recuerda lo que te dije, no debes sentir nunca miedo, sin miedo"- le reprocha maternalmente._

_La niña asiente y la mujer cierra la puerta del armario. Ahora es solo oscuridad y la niña tratando de controlar su respiración._

_-"no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo"- susurra mientras comienza a nivelar su respiración. _

_Sus ojos están abiertos viendo a la nada, a la oscuridad, pero se abren más cuando siente el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta, indicando que fue abierta con violencia._

_-"señor y señora Tenoh… les sorprende vernos?"- escucha una voz desconocida._

_-"que es lo que quieren"- respondió la varonil y firme voz de su joven padre._

_-"vamos, usted el fondo sabe a que venimos…"- otra voz desconocida y joven, luego se escucha un golpe seco._

_-"déjenlo!"- su madre grita._

_-"siempre quise hacerte esto maldito Tenoh, dándome ordenes y creyéndote el mejor…toma esto!... anda, levántate, ruégame! Porque después sigue la perra de tu esposa"_

_La niña apoya su mano en la puerta y abre levemente, dejando una delgada línea de luz vertical que se marca en su rostro, y que le permite ser espectadora de la brutal escena. Sus ojos se abren más y su respiración vuelve a agitarse. Su madre llora al ver el estado de su marido y cómo aun siguen golpeándolo, él ya no está en condiciones de poder habla, ni moverse._

_-"siempre la encontré atractiva señora Tenoh, y esta noche cumpliré mi fantasía"-dice el otro tipo tomándola con violencia para despojarla bruscamente de sus ropas._

_-"n-no… n"- el balbuceo de su esposo es interrumpido por otro brutal golpe._

_-"no digas nada Tenoh… pues verás todo antes de morir"- el otro tipo direcciona la lastimada cabeza para asegurarse de que el hombre vea todo._

_De pronto se escucha el llanto de un bebe que llama la atención de los dos hombres, se ven unos segundos y se sonríen. La mujer mueve su cabeza en negación, pudiendo imaginar lo que sigue._

_-"nos lo llevaremos"- dijo viendo a un rincón de la habitación que no alcanzaba a ver la niña._

_-"nooo…no lo toquen!!"- gritó desesperada la madre._

_-"solo nos estorbará cuando nos vayamos de aquí, deshazte de él" – el otro hombre camina hacia donde ambos miran, saliendo del cuadro visual que el espacio de la puerta del mueble le permite ver._

_-"pero el jefe dijo…"_

_-"solo hazlo, diremos que tuvimos que hacerlo… no cargaré con mocosos, así que mátalo"_

_-"NOO!!"- El llanto del bebe se agita por dos segundos y se apaga abruptamente. _

_La mujer llora y grita desconsolada y horrorizada, mientras el hombre que la sujeta comienza a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo que sostiene. La niña está congelada, y no es capaz de moverse, ni si quiera de cerrar los ojos, solo respira agitada, viendo toda la escena._

Despierto agitada, emitiendo un leve y ahogado grito, mientras la brutal imagen aun no desaparece de mi mente. Mi mano derecha se aferra a mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizar mis latidos, y en mi mano derecha, que está apoyada en la cama, siento la mano de la chica sobre la mía.

-"Haruka"- dice entre confundida y preocupada.

Volteo a verle, pero no digo nada, no puedo, solo respiro y le veo. Me mira preocupada y toma mi rostro.

-"calma todo está bien, fue un sueño… solo un sueño"- dice mientras pasa la yema de sus dedos por mi mejilla y frente sudadas. Yo mantengo la mirada perdida, sin poder borrar las últimas imágenes. –"Haruka…"- susurra con zozobra y luego me abraza.

No correspondo su abrazo, solo lo siento, y apoyo mi frente en su hombro, mientras trato de volver a tranquilizar el ritmo de mi respiración. Su aroma y calor es realmente confortante.

-"un sueño…"- murmuro en voz baja, pero sé que la verdad es que no es un sueño.

-"recordaste algo, verdad? … puedo darme cuenta cuando lo haces"- dice mientras pasa sus dedos por mi cabello.

-"no… siempre lo he recordado, solo que nunca con tantos detalles… pero ya sé quién era ese hombre, el que estaba en tu antigua casa… él con otro hombre fueron quienes mataron a mis padres y a mi… mi hermano…. Ya tengo sueño, buenas noches"- me separo de ella y volteo para taparme nuevamente con la manta que mientras dormía había desordenado.

-"no me habías dicho que habías tenido un hermano"- escucho a mi espalda.

-"no tengo que decirte todo de mi vida"

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó en la noche, yo no pude recobrar el sueño, y pude sentir que ella tampoco, pero no quería voltear a verle. Ya han pasado un par de días desde que volvimos de su antigua casa, y he tratado de evitar toda clase de contacto físico o visual profundo. Es que cada vez que la veo me trae a mi mente su imagen apuntando a ese hombre y en sus palabras, y el conocido nudo en el estómago vuelve a mí. Simplemente no puedo mirarle a los ojos por más de dos segundos. He estado meditando en esto hasta que el día ya ha llegado. Me levanto silenciosamente a darme una ducha, ignoro como ella disimuladamente me sigue con la mirada.

Entro al baño y me despojo de mis ropas, luego entro a la ducha y dejo correr el agua. En este momento hay demasiadas dudas que vienen a mi mente, cada una de las palabras de las que me hablo ese hombre pelinegro las analizo, una y otra vez, cada vez dejando más dudas. Que es lo que mis padres no obedecieron para que los mandaran a asesinar, al igual que a él, Taeko. Ya tendría trece años si viviera. No puedo evitar pensar, cada vez que veo un chico de esa edad, en lo que siempre le prometía en su cuna cuando me arrancaba a puntillas de mi cama. Muchos niños detestan la idea de tener un hermano y tener que compartir a sus padres, pero ese no fue mi caso. Apenas lo vi por primera vez le prometí enseñarle todo lo que supiera, llevarlo siempre a jugar donde quisiese, defenderlo de todo, protegerlo. Pero cuando debí hacerlo, no pude, me paralicé.

Doy un golpe a la pared, mientras sigo meditando. Simplemente no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y asimilar lo que ocurría. Desde que todos ellos murieron quedé completamente sola, sin nadie en este mundo.

Cierro la llave.

Sin nadie en este mundo, esa frase vuelve a repetirse en mi mente, y con ello, parte de mi sueño. Yo tenía un tío, si, Takashi… el hermano de mi padre. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Un montón de recuerdos se vienen a mi mente, tantos que me producen una jaqueca. Juegos, primer día de la escuela, eventos escolares, almuerzos dominicales, todos con la compañía de él. Yo crecí con él, era muy cercano a la familia. Si era tan cercano a mí, ¿cómo es que lo olvidé con tanta facilidad, o como es que no me buscó cuando mis padres murieron, seguirá vivo?

Dudas y más dudas, no paran de aflorar en mi cabeza, pero ahora tengo otra pieza del rompecabezas, debo averiguar acerca de Takashi Tenoh.

Me dispongo a salir del baño, pero apenas abro la puerta me encuentro con ella y su mirada intrigada, que no hace nada más que trabar mi mente.

-"tardaste más de lo normal, segura estas bien?"- dice con intenciones de acercarse, pero desvío rápidamente la mirada y paso a un lado de ella.

-"si"- digo secamente mientras camino. –"prepararé el desayuno mientras te duchas"

Esto es algo inevitable, no puedo estar cerca de ella sin que recuerde sus palabras y eso inmediatamente me provoca sentirme incómoda y algo torpe, mientras mis latidos son molestamente fuertes. Apenas llego a la cocina bebo un vaso de agua. No estoy en ninguna situación límite, y aun así siento esa adrenalina que me provocan… ¿por qué?

Ya han pasado treinta minutos tratando de hacer el desayuno y no logro hacerlo, simplemente mi mente desvía mi atención a cada segundo. Estoy preparando las tostadas.

_-"es más que eso… yo la amo"_

Vuelve como eco a mi mente y torpemente suelto las tostadas, haciendo que se estropeen. Muevo mi cabeza en signo de negación y me inclino a recogerlas.

-"hago yo el desayuno?"- una voz me hace saltar y soltar nuevamente las tostadas.

-"no… yo puedo"- digo agarrando torpemente las tostadas, pero cuando siento su presencia más cerca para ayudarme a recogerlas, se me caen de manera estúpida.

-"enserio, será mejor que yo lo haga"

-"está bien"- digo sin levantar la mirada, saliendo de la cocina.

Una vez en la mesa, el silencio reina. Antes siempre había sido así, pero últimamente hablábamos, aunque fuera solo un poco, pero ahora, es una situación que me molesta.

-"me has estado evitando"- de pronto dice rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que el tenedor que sostenía mi mano se deslice, cayendo sobre el plato.

-"son solo ideas tuyas"- digo tratando de mantener la calma y frialdad característica, pero esa mirada intensa que me dedica dificulta mi trabajo.

Otra vez esa adrenalina, tomo el vaso de agua para beber un poco y relajarme.

-"escuchaste lo que le dije a ese hombre, verdad"- dice con seriedad y de manera abrupta, haciendo que me ahogue con el agua que pasaba por mi garganta. Comienzo a toser compulsivamente, dejo el vaso en la mesa y trato de estabilizarme.

-"n-no…no sé de q que hablas"- digo con dificultad _–"es más que eso… yo la amo"_

Sin que pueda notarlo, mi antebrazo botó el vaso, derramando el agua sobre mi pantalón. Instintivamente corro la silla hacia atrás, y Michiru se ha levantado para ayudarme. Toma un paño y ayuda a secarme. Mi corazón está incontrolable, y desconozco mi pulso.

-"cre-creo que yo puedo sola"- digo tomándole el brazo para que detenga su peligrosa ayuda.

-"deberás cambiarte, están muy mojados"

-"sí, eso haré"- mi excusa perfecta para arrancar de la situación.

Una vez que entro a mi habitación, cierro la puerta tras de mí y me apoyo en ella, soltando la respiración que tenía contenida desde hace ya varios minutos, me irrita el no poder controlarme. Solo estando sola en esta habitación puedo tranquilizarme. Desconozco mi actitud, no puedo ni mirarle a los ojos sin inquietarme. Debo tranquilizarme. Es entonces cuando lo recuerdo, mi sueño. Es eso lo que debo buscar, a mi tío.

Me cambio rápidamente de pantalones a otro par y salgo hasta la sala donde ella está.

-"saldremos"- digo secamente.

-"a donde?"

-"a la casa de un tío"- digo abriendo la puerta.

-"espera, que me perdí…tienes un tío? Desde cuándo?"- pregunta sin entender nada mientras me sigue hasta el auto.

-"no lo me acordaba, pero anoche después de ese sueño pude recordarlo. También recordé donde vivía, creo… la verdad no estoy muy segura, es algo un tanto confuso acordarse de tanta información tan abruptamente"- digo encendiendo del motor para partir hacia donde recuerdo como su domicilio.

-"entiendo… entonces vamos"- dice poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Después de media hora al volante, y de varias equivocaciones en las calles, llego a una que me es muy familiar. Detengo el auto frente a una casa que evoca recuerdos de haber entrado varias veces con mis padres en ella. También me acuerdo que muchas veces me hacían dormir acá. Pero puede notarse como está deshabitada y prácticamente desmantelada. No puedo evitar demostrar mi decepción.

-"tal vez debamos entrar de todas formas, quizá recorrerla te hará recordar más cosas"- dice para animarme.

-"tienes razón, vamos"

Ambas salimos del vehículo y entramos por una ventana que siquiera tiene el cristal, sino tapada con un par de maderas clavadas de forma cruzada, que ceden inmediatamente con el golpe de mi pie. Le ayudo a entrar. Una vez en el interior recorro el descuidado lugar de manera rápida.

-"si… es acá, puedo recordar que solía venir a jugar con él mientras mis padres trabajaban"- digo mirando hacia arriba. –"… claro, ahora que sé en que trabajaban puedo entender porqué no contrataron nunca a una niñera"- bromeo con seriedad.

-"recuerdas algo más?"- pregunta con ese tono suave característico.

-"ahora que estoy acá, mi mente se está cargando de recuerdos de él, pero nada fuera de lo normal… aun no puedo entender como pude olvidarlo"

-"está bien, no te esfuerces más, ya debe ser cansador recordar tan precipitadamente todos esos recuerdos"- dice acercándose a mí.

Me siento en un peldaño de la escalera, ella también lo hace a un lado mientras toma mis manos. Ella tiene razón, es cansador tener toda esta información de manera tan abrupta, mi cabeza palpita. Con mi mano libre tomo mi frente y cierro los ojos. Ella toma esa mano, haciendo que abra los ojos.

-"Apóyate en mi hombro, es más cómodo"

Es lo que necesito, no me siento muy bien, por lo que le obedezco en búsqueda de mi propia comodidad, y tenía razón. Me quedo así por un largo rato, hasta poder sentirme más aliviada de mi molestia. Sin darme cuenta, mi cabeza a dejado de molestarme, ya no puedo percibir si mi cerebro aun palpita, y sin que pueda percibir en qué momento termino el malestar, mi mente está enfocada en ese refrescante aroma apétalos que emana su cuerpo. Es sutil, pero hipnotizarte. Mi mente no piensa ya con claridad, y no estoy interesada en enclarecerla, solo quiero llenarme de su esencia que es capaz de calmarme en este momento. El tacto de su cuello en el perfil y mejilla izquierda, sus manos sosteniendo las mías, su cabeza levemente apoyada en la mía, es demasiado ensordecedor a pesar de no haber ruido alguno. Una de mis manos se suelta del agarre y se desliza suavemente cuesta arriba de su brazo, rozando su piel en el viaje, hasta llegar a su cuello, abriendo la mano, abarcando su cuello, mejilla y mentón, tomándolo. Siento su respiración.

–"_es más que eso… yo la amo"_

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, abro de golpe los ojos y suelto inmediatamente su rostro, levantándome inmediatamente de la escalera. Como un golpe a la realidad, la calma que hace un rato me brindaba ahora ha desaparecido, volviendo esa sensación de adrenalina que me fastidia.

-"no vamos, ya no hay nada más que pueda recordar aquí"- Comienzo a caminar.

-"pero… Haruka…"- dice confundida sin entender mi cambio, pero mi ceño fruncido le interrumpe.

-"nos vamos y punto"- reitero, saliendo de la casa empujando la puerta.

Puedo sentir como me sigue. Me reprocho mis sentimientos débiles mientras entro al auto, ella también entra. Miro el reloj, ya es hora de almorzar, y tengo hambre, seguro ella también.

-"tal vez debamos comer en algún lugar hoy, no quiero cocinar ni esperar a que tu lo hagas"- digo poniendo en marcha el auto.

-"es acaso una cita?"- bromea con una sonrisa seductora.

-"no"- respondo secamente, cortando a lo que sea que quería llegar.

* * *

Un hombre de lentes de sol le da un codazo al tipo que está sentado a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, haciendo que deje de prestar la atención en su pan y ahora ver hacia donde quien le dio el codazo le señala con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-"atento, se están moviendo, así que hay que seguirlas"- dice el de gafas siguiendo con la mirada a las dos chicas que salen de la desmantelada casa.

La rubia camina más apresurada adelante, mientras la peliverde trata de alcanzarla. Ambas suben al auto y parte. El tipo deja su pan a un lado y también enciende el motor con la intención de seguirles.

-"el jefe tenía razón, si vendrían aquí… me pregunto qué hacían en esta horrible casa"

-"no lo sé ni me interesa, no me pagan para hacer preguntas, solo recuperar a la chica y matar a Tenoh, es todo lo que me importa"

-"tienes razón, hay que llamar para avisar que se aparecieron"

-"no, lo haremos nosotros… ofrecen mucho dinero por la cabeza de esa mocosa como para repartirlo… tu solo síguelas, yo hago el resto"

* * *

Llegamos a un restaurant de bajo perfil, donde conozco que sirven comida rápida y buena. Ambas pedimos nuestra orden. El almuerzo transcurre en silencio. Permanezco seria en todo momento, y puedo sentir como cada cierto tiempo me ve de manera disimulada, pero no tanto como para no poder notarlo. Me siento irritada, cada vez que lo hace me recuerda mi incapacidad para poder manejar lo que pienso y siento, el no poder controlar, como sé perfectamente hacerlo, mi respiración y nivel de adrenalina. Me siento tan impotente y vulnerable que me fastidia.

-"como te sientes?"- escuchó.

-"bien"- ásperamente respondo.

La camarera retira los platos ahora vacíos y luego nos traen un café a cada una, llevándose la paga de la cuenta. Lo bebo rápidamente, terminando antes que ella, que lo bebe de manera pausada. Ahora solo estoy de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la pequeña taza.

-"desde que salimos de esa casa no me hablas, que sucede"- pregunta de pronto de manera firme.

-"no sucede nada"

-"entonces porque siento que me evitas"

-"tonterías"- sigo sin dejar de mirar la taza.

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de nuestra mesa, pero después de unos segundos, nuevamente es interrumpido.

-"Aquella vez que me llevaste contigo, cuando te dije en mi habitación acerca de los verdaderos motivos del porque hago, esto son ciertos, ambos que mencioné"

-"no sé de que hablas"- digo desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado que no sean sus ojos.

-"claro que lo sabes… desde ese día te lo dije, me gustas, y todo lo que le dije a ese hombre, y que sé que lo escuchaste, también es cierto. Y estoy segura de eso"

-"deja de hablar estupideces"- volteo abruptamente a ella molesta.

-"te parece eso una estupidez?"- ella también frunce el ceño.

-"si… me parece una estupidez de pies a cabeza… amor? esas bobadas no existen, así que deja de perder el tiempo"

-"alguna vez haz sentido lo que es amor?"

-"no, ni me interesa… mi vida está bien sin ese absurdo sentimiento"-ya comenzamos a alzar la voz.

-"tal vez tengas razón, es un absurdo… es completamente absurdo estar enamorada de una persona que piense de esa manera, que crea que su vida está bien sin sentir amor, y que solo sea capaz de tratarme de manera fría y cruel a pesar de que sabe lo que siento. Tienes razón, es absurdo, pero lo más absurdo de todo es que no me arrepiento de amarte"

No vacila ni titubea en ningún momento, ni deja de mirarme a los ojos de manera firme, segura y profunda. Sus palabras y esa mirada me enmudecieron, la verdad es que siquiera sé que responder a eso. Es como si lo que dijo provocaran algo en mí, algo cálido en mi pecho, un sentimiento de antaño que creía olvidado y que no tenía intenciones de retomar. Solo la miro sin decir nada, no puedo pronunciar palabra.

-"… y todo esto es tan absurdo, que tengo la sensación de que no soy la única que está sintiendo esto"

Como si pudiera darse cuenta de mi estado, posa su mano sobre la mía. El contacto con su piel acrecienta la calidez en mi pecho, que se convierte en ardor. Hay un momento de silencio, mi mente se aclara y nubla, quedando como resultado en total blanco, solo mi mente procesa lo que mis ojos pueden receptar, ella mirándome con esa profundidad que le caracteriza, con su dulce sonrisa… ese ardor en mi pecho.

-"tienes razón, es más que absurdo… solo eres una niñita jugando a ser rebelde que está viviendo experiencias nuevas fuera de su mansión y lejos de papi… pero a mí no me involucres en tus niñerías!"- me levantó y arrojo molesta la servilleta a la mesa. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-"eres una tonta"

-"da igual, no me interesa lo que hagas a partir de ahora"

Salgo empujando molesta la puerta del lugar, caminando por la calle sin mirar atrás. Mis puños aun están apretados, mi rostro muestra mi enojo, aun puedo sentirlo. Repaso en mi mente todos los eventos de mi vida en los que ella ha estado presente, incluso de cuando éramos pequeñas. Que distinto era todo entonces, y que distinta era yo, todo era un juego para mí. La verdad no sé si me alegra ser como soy, pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero a nadie cerca de mí, mi vida era simple antes de que ella apareciera. Me arrepiento del día en que le ayudé a librarse de ese hombre, nada de esto habría pasado, nada de esta fastidiosa confusión y mezcla de sensaciones que se apoderan de mí cuando la tengo cerca, todo sería como siempre. Habría matado a Kaioh el día de la subasta y al día siguiente estaría haciendo otro trabajo, todo como siempre. Ella solo ha venido a mi vida a complicarla. Pero ese arrepentimiento me hace retractarme inmediatamente con el solo hecho de pensar en qué habría sucedido con ella si no me hubiera detenido a ayudarle, si hubiera seguido corriendo desentendiéndome de esa situación. Él habría abusado de ella, y tal vez incluso le habría matado, quien sabe. La sola idea me revuelve el estómago y me provoca dolor. Me siento angustiada, ya no sé que hacer, cómo seguir, nada.

De pronto pasa un auto a toda velocidad, provocando viento, moviendo mis cabellos. Detengo mi caminar abruptamente mientras el auto se pierde a mi espalda, sin que yo me mueva. Mis ojos se abren y mis pupilas se contraen, mi instinto me avisa de lo que sucederá y de quienes iban en ese auto. Mi respiración se acelera y mi corazón se aprieta.

-"Michiru…"


	11. Chapter 11

Puedo sentirlo, el peligro está cerca, eran ellos. Volteo rápidamente, temiendo por lo que sucedería si no alcanzaba a llegar. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, con la respiración ahogada no por cansancio, si no por angustia. ¿Tengo miedo? Una sensación que no sentía desde hace más de trece años ahora se hace presente. Mi mente maquinaba miles de ideas, y repaso una y otra vez la conversación que tuve con ella hace un rato, intensificando la sensación de angustia. Cuando abandoné el restaurant lo hice sin meditar mucho el asunto, pero con la intención de que ella se fuera, de tal vez sacarla de mi vida tan fácil como entro. Pero lo que ella me dijo, esas palabras, me hicieron arrepentir inmediatamente de la idea de no volver a verla. No puedo permitir que se la lleven.

Había estando caminando por varios minutos, por lo que distaba ya bastante del restaurant, pero sé perfectamente que para un auto le sería más rápido llegar, por lo que corro sin parar ni disminuir la velocidad ningún segundo, tomando, en rápidas decisiones, atajos por callejones o nuevas rutas.

Cuando me quedaban pocos metros para llegar a mi destino, puedo visualizar la parte posterior del auto que ya se estaba yendo. Entro violentamente al restaurant, llamando la atención de los demás clientes que estaban de pie la gran mayoría con rostros de confusión. Miro hacia donde hace unos minutos habíamos estado sentadas, pero no había nadie. Me acerco rápida y agitada a la camarera y le tomo de los brazos.

-"la chica que estaba allí conmigo hace un momento, donde esta? Donde?!"- pregunto con brusquedad e impaciencia.

-"e- ella se fue con unos sujetos… forcejearon unos segundos pero se la llevaron de todas formas a la fuerza"- me responde temerosa.

Cierro por dos segundo mis ojos e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, lo que temía sucedió, los hombres de su padre vinieron por ella. Salgo de la misma manera que entré. Miro hacia la calle donde se fueron, no deben estar tan lejos, esta calle es recta sin ninguna intersección dentro de un par de kilómetros. Pero como lo haré?, debo pensar rápidamente en como lo haré, miro a todos lados, viendo en el otro lado de la calle a un chico que está poniéndose su casco mientras levanta su pierna para subirse a su motocicleta. Cruzo la calle sin importar el tráfico, hasta llegar al chico. Lo tomo por sorpresa, le agarro del cuello de su ropa y lo arrojo a la vereda, cayendo al suelo. Luego me subo rápidamente, enciendo el motor y acelero haciendo rechinar las ruedas y dejando una cortina de humo.

-"hey! No… mi moto… que haces?! MI MOTO!"- el chico trata de seguirme pero ya me perdí en la calle.

Voy a toda velocidad, esquivando con maestría y agilidad los autos que van mucho más lento que yo, aun no alcanzo a ver a ese automóvil negro. En este momento desearía tener un casco para poder evitar que el viento me golpee tan fuerte el rostro, pero eso no importa, mi única preocupación es llegar a ese auto y recuperarla.

* * *

-"ya, quédate quieta, mi paciencia es corta!"- dijo el hombre quitándose las gafas.

Se encontraba en el asiento trasero terminando de amarrar a la chica que de todas las maneras posibles trataba de zafarse. El hombre estaba molesto, pues la chica le había dado una firme pelea, propinándole más de un golpe, pero recibiendo uno de vuelta para advertir que el hombre no jugaba.

-"y que haremos con Tenoh?"- dice el sujeto que maneja.

-"iremos a dejarla con su padre, recibiremos la recompensa y luego iremos por Tenoh y la mataremos, recibiendo la segunda parte de la recompensa"

-"deben ser muy tontos para pensar que le podrán hacer daño siquiera"- dijo la chica entre risas mientras estaba amarrada y con un leve hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio.

-"que te calles niña insolente. Tu aventura llegó hasta aquí y yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte la cabeza de Tenoh, ella es solo una chica, yo llevo años en esto"

-"que ingenuo eres si crees que podrás hacerlo, no han podido ni siquiera los mejores de los hombre de mi padre"- dice la chica aun sonriendo.

-"hablas demasiado… tal vez necesitas de un hombre de verdad para que te discipline"- dice ahora cambiando su expresión a una libidinosa, enfocando su atención a sus pechos.

-"hey, que es lo que haces?"- dice el tipo que conduce, ajustando su espejo retrovisor, pudiendo advertir como la mano de su compañero se poza en la pierna de la chica.

-"solo quiero relajarme, esta chica merece que le den una lección… tiene que obedecer cuando debe callarse"- dice soltando los botones superiores de blusa que llevaba puesta, mientras ella le dedica una firme mirada de repugnancia.

-"te volviste loco? Es la hija del jefe"

-"y qué? Todo lo que le suceda podemos responsabilizar a Tenoh o que la recuperamos así"

Comienza a subir la mano por el muslo, subiéndole la falda, mientras que la otra mano va en dirección a sus pechos. Acerca su rostro al de la chica, pero ella voltea con el ceño fruncido a otro lado, para evitar verle. Él sonríe, pues le da lo mismo si observa o no, solo quiere saciar sus ganas. Ella se mantiene firme, no se permitirá mostrarle debilidad para su mayor satisfacción.

El sujeto que conduce está atento a cada movimiento de su compañero, mirando como un espectáculo desde su espejo retrovisor, sin advertir que este mismo le mostraba como una motocicleta deportiva se acerca a toda velocidad, aproximándose a ellos en pocos segundos. El conductor emboza una sonrisa, y con despreocupación mira el espejo lateral, advirtiendo como una moto está muy cerca de ellos. Frunce el ceño para tratar de ver quien la conduce.

La chica que miraba hacia la ventana para evitar al sujeto, puede ver como una motocicleta se posiciona a un lado de ellos, pudiendo reconocer inmediatamente a su conductora. Haruka suelta una mano del volante y lo alza hacia el hombre que está muy entretenido manoseando el cuerpo de la joven, sin advertir cómo un arma le apunta desde afuera.

-"demonios!"- exclama el conductor al notar de quien se trata, moviendo rápidamente el volante

Pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Haruka dispare su arma, provocando que se rompa el vidrio, impactando la bala con un asiento, pasando muy cerca del hombro del hombre. Deja inmediatamente lo que está haciendo alertado. Ambos vehículos se separan unos metros al esquivar automóviles. Se puede escuchar cómo la gente en las calles grita y se agachan al escuchar el disparo.

-"maldita perra… acelera! Déjala atrás, yo me encargo del resto"- dice sacando una ametralladora debajo del asiento.

-"no!"- la chica le empuja con el cuerpo, pero el hombre furioso le toma por el cuello empujándole.

-"no te metas en esto! Si no quieres salir lastimada"

Abre la ventana del techo, y se asoma por allí. Apunta hacia atrás donde está la moto y comienza a disparar. La chica rápidamente voltea agitada para ver como la motocicleta vira rápidamente para evitar las balas, pero el arma se sigue disparando de manera arbitraria, pero los rápidos movimientos de la moto, y el auto maniobrando para esquivar a los demás autos, le dificultaba la tarea. Haruka acelera, posicionándose delante del auto, guiándolo a una nueva ruta. Dobla hacia un camino alejado de la congestión, con el suelo de tierra.

-"maldición! Que la dejes atrás te dije! Adelántala"- ordena al conductor.

Pero el camino no pavimentado y la cortina de polvo dificultan la mira del sujeto, disparando y fallando cada uno de los tiros.

-"demonios"- exclama al notar que acabó sus municiones y debe volver a bajar para cargar.

Es ese el momento que aprovecha la rubia. Aumenta de golpe su velocidad, dejando más atrás al auto, y luego gira en 180° de golpe y comienza a disparar una y otra vez al capot del auto que se le acerca, hasta que comienza a salir humo, haciendo que este se detenga. Se baja de la moto y comienza a correr hacia el automóvil con su arma en la mano.

El tipo que conducía, sin poder ver muy bien producto al humo frente a él, se precipita a sacar su arma de debajo de la chaqueta, pero una leve brisa que esparce un poco el humo, le deja ver que la rubia ya está frente al auto con su arma apuntándole. No alcanza a sacar completamente su arma cuando un disparo en su cabeza interrumpe su acción.

Al escuchar el disparo, el hombre que está buscando las municiones bajo el asiento se inquieta y trata de apurarse. Una vez que carga se levanta, encontrándose de frente con la rubia. Se dispone a disparar, pero ella ya había tomado el arma, desviando todos los disparos a un lado. Él trata de tirar el arma para que ella la suelte, pero subestimó la fuerza de la rubia. Haruka tira el arma hacia ella, haciendo que el hombre sea tironeado con esta, saliendo del auto. Entonces la rubia le da un golpe que hace que la suelte. Arroja el arma lejos y se dispone a acercarse al hombre que está en el suelo tratando de levantarse. Una patada lo voltea.

La rubia se puso sobre él, le levantó del cuello y comenzó a propinarle golpes, uno tras otro, con una mezcla de sangre y tierra. El hombre tose.

-"ba- basta"- suplicó, pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Se levantó y pisoteó su mano.

-"ahh!"

-"deberías tener más cuidado con lo que tocas… tus manos son demasiado inmundas para hacerlo"- dice con seriedad, moviendo el pie, mientras el hombre grita de dolor.

-"lo… lo siento...ahhh"

Después de unos segundos se detiene. El hombre se retuerce del dolor en el suelo. La rubia alza la mirada encontrándose con la chica amarrada, con su blusa desbotonada, observando la escena. Frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirar al hombre. Le toma del brazo y le arrastra hasta llegar hasta ella, suelta el brazo y le apunta.

-"desátala"

-"q- que"

-"tú la amarraste, ahora desátala"

-"e-está bien"

El hombre con dificultad busca la llave entre su saco, pero el dolor de su mano y el temblor de su cuerpo no le permite encajar la llave en la cerradura de las esposas. Después de segundos logra hacerlo, girando la llave. Toma la muñeca para soltarla pero siente como lo levantan de manera brusca, apartándolo.

-"te dije que no la tocaras"- dice arrojándolo contra el maletero, y luego disparándole. Ya está muerto.

Haruka se acerca a ella y abotona su camisa y arregla su cabello y falda. Luego termina de soltar las esposas. Una vez que la chica tiene sus manos libre, se precipita a abrazarle. La rubia solo se deja, y después de unos segundos le corresponde brevemente, no puede evitar hacerlo. Realmente temió por que le sucediera algo, o de haber demorado en llegar.

Se suelta de agarre y camina hasta la motocicleta y la levanta. Solo en ese momento se percata de que había un casco en la parte trasera. Lo saca y se lo arroja a la chica. Ella lo toma y le mira confundida.

-"póntelo, nos vamos. Aun sigues estando secuestrada, así que vienes conmigo"

La chica sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, para luego acercarse a la moto. Haruka se sube al vehículo, en espera a que se suba ella atrás. Michiru lo hace, pero una vez arriba se sacó el casco que portaba, tirándolo al suelo.

-"creo que no lo necesito"- dice al darse cuenta que ese casco solo le separaba del contacto de la rubia.

-"está bien, pero sujétate fuerte"

La chica obedeció y se agarró con fuerza del dorso de la rubia, apoyando su mejilla en su espalda, pudiendo así sentir si calor y aroma. La motocicleta comenzó a vibrar, y levantando una cortina de polvo partió veloz. Unos minutos después ya estaban de vuelta en la casa. Ambas entraron en silencio, la rubia se le acercó y le miró de manera analizadora.

-"estas bien? alcanzó a hacerte algo?"- dijo buscando alguna herida o algo.

-"no, lograste llegar a tiempo, de no haber sido por ti no se qué habría pasado"

-"estarías de vuelta en tu casa ahora"

-"lo sé… pero me trajiste de vuelta"

-"si lo que quieres es irte puedes hacerlo"- dijo con indiferencia sin verle.

-"creí que estaba secuestrada"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-"cierto… entonces no puedes irte"- correspondió esa sonrisa. Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que el semblante de la chica se suavizó.

-"gracias"

-"no tienes que decirlo, no lo hice por ti"

La chica suspiró, y agachó la mirada, aquí iba de nuevo con sus palabras que camuflaban su real parecer. A veces se preguntaba si su actitud alguna vez realmente cambiaría, si sería capaz de hacer que la rubia rompiera con ese muro de concreto que la separaba del resto del mundo, de ella.

-"… lo hice por mí"- la chica al escuchar eso levantó la mirada.

-"como?"- creyó no haber escuchado bien.

-"nada"- volteó para darle la espalda.

-"si dijiste algo"- pero la chica la detuvo y le obligó a volearle nuevamente hacia ella.

-"debes estar aun asustada por lo que pasó, quizá deberías darte un baño"

-"no quiero un baño… quiero que me expliques porque lo hiciste por ti"

-"yo no dije eso… y si lo dije fue porque… me es más fácil investigar. Son muchas las cosas que nos relacionan, y tu padre está muy ligado con mi pasado"- logró dejar de balbucear para ponerse seria.

-"entiendo… me iré a dar un baño entonces"- dijo decepcionada. Se disponía a ir rumbo al baño, cuando sintió a su espalda que la rubia le hablaba de manera casi inaudible.

-"además… ya me acostumbré a tenerte cerca…"- la chica volteó sorprendida y anhelante a que continuara. –"… no tenerte acá me haría sentir… sola, como antes"- susurraba sin verle. La chica caminó lentamente hasta llegar cerca de la rubia.

-"entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, porque no me iré a ningún lado"- dijo con una tienda sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos rubios de Haruka, quien aún seguía sin mirarle.

En ese momento su rostro se veía tan vulnerable, tan distinto al siempre frío semblante que era capaz de congelar hasta su alma, ahora se veía indefensa y expuesta. Mientras la chica pasaba delicadamente los dedos por el cabello, la mano de la rubia tomó su muñeca para que se detuviera. La chica volvió la atención a los ojos de la rubia, que ahora volteaban hacia ella.

-"entonces como ves, no lo hice por ti… lo hice por mi"- le dijo con seriedad, volviendo su mirada fría. Se mantuvieron así, mirándose sin decir nada, Haruka de manera fría y Michiru de manera penetrante, mientras aun tenía sostenida su muñeca sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

-"porque tienes que ser así?"

-"no sé de que hablas"

-"te encierras sin dejar entrar a nadie, no puedes pretender que no necesitas de nadie por siempre"

-"no necesito de nadie y sí, estoy bien sola"

-"eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento"

-"olvida todo lo que dije hace un rato…"- silencio y el rostro de fastidio de Haruka le hizo continuar.

-"entonces lo que dijiste no fue cierto?"

-"no dije eso, solo dije que lo olvidaras"

Una leve brisa paso, haciendo que el aroma de la chica llegara a la rubia, provocando un temblor que recorrió su espina, cerró los ojos en forma de reflejo. La sensación volvió, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, su respiración se agilizó. Volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con su penetrante mirada, como la profundidad del océano, que comenzaba a nublar su razón. Mientras que la chica se acercaba cada vez más, de manera paulatina, con intención de aprovechar este momento de debilidad de la rubia que pocas veces demuestra, pero la rubia le sigue mirando con esa seriedad característica, sin soltar aun su mano. La sensación de adrenalina iba en aumento por lo que iba a hacer.

-"recuerdas lo que te dije ese día de subasta en la terraza?"

-"lo del primer y último beso?"

-"si…"- dice con esa seriedad abismante. –"… mentí"

Y como en un acto de total arrebato toma su rostro y le besa, siendo inmediatamente correspondido con la misma pasión. Haruka tiene su rostro fuertemente agarrado, mientras la chica se abraza de su cuerpo. No se escuchaba nada más que el beso y el sonido de ambas respiraciones agitadas, ansiosas de más.

Si, había perdido la razón, ya no escuchaba esa voz de autocontrol que le decía que se detuviera, que era una locura, que no estaba bien, pero la verdad es que no estaba interesada en escucharla, solo quería pensar en nada y hacer lo que le dictara el momento. Quería sentirla.

Rompen el beso por la falta de aire que les provocó el mismo y el ahogo que el propio corazón les provocaba. Michiru le mira con incredulidad, aun no procesaba como es que la rubia fue capaz, y se preguntaba si seguiría o solo fue como el beso de aquella vez cuando le dijo que sería el último, breve pero apasionado. Pero los ojos de la rubia reflejaban la seguridad, y por sobretodo, las ansias de darle otro, y así fue. No había tiempo de pensarlo mucho, porque tal vez muy pronto la razón volvería y la alejaría de nuevo, y ella quería demostrarle a la rubia todo lo que tenía para ella, y que sintiera lo que era ser amada como ella lo hacía.

La chica deslizó sus manos para llegar hasta los botones y desabrochar los primeros. Haruka sin soltar el beso le ayudó un poco con la tarea, soltando también botones. Sus actos eran algo torpes y apresurados, ansiosos de no detenerse, de tocar más. Su camisa ya estaba abierta y debía hacer lo mismo con la blusa de ella, desabotonó los dos primeros pero el tercero comenzó a darle batalla, cortando un poco el momento. Soltó el beso para mirar al imprudente botón que arruinaba el momento, pero ya con impaciencia abrió la blusa de golpe, haciendo que los botones cayeran al suelo. Miró con detención el dorso semidesnudo de la chica y luego a ella. Intercambiaron una mirada de lujuria y luego la chica se colgó de su cuello para dar otro beso lleno de pasión, mientras la rubia se abrazaba con fuerza de su espalda, buscando el broche de su sujetador, pero las manos de Michiru ya se adelantaban. La chica la llevó contra la pared, luego de lanzar a cualquier parte el sujetador de la rubia, mientras su dorso también era desnudado. Una de las manos de la rubia acariciaba el pecho de la chica, y la otra de desplazaba desde la cintura, hasta sus nalgas y luego pierna, levantándola para acercarla más. Luego decidió subir a ambas a su cadera, mientras la chica enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello. Caminó con ella un par de metros hasta llegar a la mesa, que sin siquiera ver, con su antebrazo botó todo lo que estuviese sobre esta. La sentó sobre esta sin romper aun el beso, que soltaban por un breve segundo para tomar aire y luego continuar con uno nuevo.

Todos los movimientos eran violentos y llenos de pasión, marcados por las ansias de pasar al siguiente nivel y sentirse más cerca. Las manos de ambas parecían tener vida propia, y recorrían sin mesura sus cuerpos, sin intención de detenerse a pensarlo más, la rubia o quería contenerse más, simplemente dejó salir toda la pasión que desde ya hace mucho despertaba. De pronto la mesa le fue insuficiente e incómoda, la tomó de improviso y la llevó a la habitación. La recostó y despojó de la falda que traía, y ella en pocos segundos de sus pantalones. Pudo notar como la ropa interior de la chica se humedecía, y más aun al sentir el contacto de la mano de Haruka, que la deslizaba de arriba abajo. Emitió un leve gemido ante la excitación de la situación, que hizo que la rubia volviera su atención a su rostro. De pronto sintió como la razón volvió a ella, como un golpe a la realidad, que frente a ella estaba Michiru semidesnuda, viéndole deseosa y esperándole a su siguiente movimiento. Se detuvo, aun agitada, observándole mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. La chica pudo notar como demoraba demasiado en tomarla, cosa que le inquietó.

-"Haruka…"

-"Dios…e- eres hermosa"- dijo aun agitada y algo anonadada.

-"ah?"- dijo también agitada sin entender que le sucedía.

-"na-nada"- dijo sonrojada, apresurándose a darle otro beso para continuar lo que ella misma había detenido.

Terminó de desnudarla, quedando ella también igualmente. Comenzó a descender su beso por el cuello, mientras Michiru jadeaba levemente al sentir como la pierna de la rubia rozaba su zona sensible, aferrándose a ella. Haruka llegó hasta sus pechos, besándolos, para luego continuar su camino hasta llegar a su punto deseado. Ahí se deleitó besando y jugueteando en aquel lugar que tanto placer provocaba en la chica, quien se aferraba a las sabanas y arqueaba la espalda. La rubia, sin dejar su labor, alzó la mirada, viendo a la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados, pareciéndole una imagen, además de estimulante, por sobretodo bello. Continuó extasiada, mientras sus manos acariciaban de manera paralela sus piernas. Detuvo su trabajo para ahora volver hasta ella y quedar a su altura. Michiru abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los que le veían con una leve sonrisa, y puso sus manos en los hombros. Repentinamente empujó a la rubia a un lado, posicionándose ahora ella sobre esta, ahora ella había tomado el control, cosa que no molestó en nada a la rubia.

Haruka no podía creer cómo la chica podía hacerle sentir tan bien, estimulándole de manera tal, que no podía evitar soltar gemidos de placer. Definitivamente nunca se había sentido así, y no quería que se detuviera. La chica comenzó sus intromisiones mientras que su otra mano seguía recorriendo ese cuerpo que por fin podía poseer. La rubia soltó un suspiro, haciendo sonreír a la chica, nunca creyó que ese momento alguna vez pudiese ocurrir. Le besó sin dejar de mover sus dedos indiscretos. De pronto soltó un poco el beso al quedar sin aliento cuando sintió como la rubia también había comenzado sus intromisiones en ella. Permanecieron así, con jadeos y con cambios de frecuencia que no hacían otra cosa que aumentar el placer y la lujuria del momento.

Haruka volvió a retomar su postura en la cima, estando otra vez sobre ella, mientras su mano se comenzaba a mover con más agilidad, y la que tenía libre tomaba el rostro de chica, viéndole fijamente. Michiru hizo lo mismo, dejando su mano libre en la nuca y rubios cabellos, y aumentando también el movimiento de sus dedos. No podían evitar mover sus caderas, que marcaban cómo el ritmo había cambiado.

Todo ese placer, acompañado con la intensa mirada, que no rompían en ningún segundo, que decía mucho más de lo que las palabras pronunciaran, una secreta confesión silenciosa, mesclada con sudor, deseo y algo más.

El movimiento se hizo frenético, el jadeo ya no fue disimulado, que se hacían unisonaros, la mano de la chica se deslizó y agarró de la espalda de Haruka, mientras que la de ella se aferraba más del rostro, un temblor y un ahogado último gemido, callado por un beso, dieron cuenta de cómo, una seguida de la otra, por unos segundos de diferencia, habían llegado al clímax máximo de placer. Se miraron unos segundos, agotadas.

-"como… como te sientes"- preguntó la chica al notar como a la rubia le costaba más el poder recuperar el aliento.

-"si… si… estoy bien"- dijo apoyada en el pecho de la chica, tratando de recuperarse.

La chica mientras lo hacía pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos de la rubia, mientras esta tenía apoyada su mano en el hombro de la violinista, moviendo leve e inconscientemente el pulgar, acariciándole. Estaba mirando a la nada, concentrada en como los latidos de Michiru se iban paulatinamente regularizando. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, uno que estaba lejos de ser incómodo, Haruka comenzó a levantarse del regazo femenino, con la intención de acostarse a un lado, pero las manos de la chica sobre su espalda le hicieron evitar completar la acción.

-"no, no te levantes por favor"

-"jaja, pero así te será incómodo dormir"- dijo riéndose ante tal petición.

-"no importa, no quiero que te vayas. Quiero despertar y darme cuenta de que lo de esta noche no fue un sueño cuando te vea por la mañana"- la rubia al escuchar esto volvió a reír levemente.

-"no digas tonterías"- dijo, mientras espontáneamente se encogía de hombros y se acomodaba mejor sobre su regazo.

* * *

_Saludos a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, aunq he recibido poquitos review, pero prefiero pensar que no ahy tiempo para comentar jaja... y recuerden, piedad xq el lemon no es muxo lo mio, asi q se hizo lo q se pudo...._

_bsos!_


	12. Chapter 12

_-"MAMÁ!!"- grita una niña de tan solo cinco años, y de cabello ondulado negro, al ver como su madre cae al suelo de manera inerte después de un sordo disparo._

_Corre arrodillándose al cuerpo que comienza a derramar sangre, lo agita, pero no responde. Mientras, a espalda de ella, el autor del disparo comienza a bajar el arma que antes tenía alzada, y a su lado, una pequeña de ocho años mira paralizada la escena._

_-"mamá, responde!"- la niña insiste, el hombre ríe._

_-"así es cómo se hace Haruka, ahora ven conmigo"- dice el hombre mientras se acerca de manera holgada hasta el cuerpo y la niña._

_El sujeto, un hombre de unos veinticinco años, pelirrojo y de cejas negras, con una cicatriz en su pómulo derecho, mira hacia atrás, y suelta una leve risa y mueve la cabeza en negación al notar que la rubia aun no se mueve, viendo de manera fija a la niña aferrarse al cuerpo de su madre._

_-"niños, que molestia…"- vuelve su vista ahora a la niña que llora. –"… quieres callarte?! Ya has logrado ponerme de mal humor. Tú vienes conmigo ahora"_

_-"Noo!!! Suéltame… mamá!!"- la niña trata de zafarse, pero es elevada bruscamente por el hombre, mientras la niña sigue pataleando._

_-"niña estúpida, que te quedes quieta!"- le da una bofetada, pero de pronto ve como el cuerpo que antes estaba inerte en el suelo comienza a moverse levemente. –"Maldita sea, la prostituta no se ha muerto… HARUKA! Encárgate tú, ya es hora de que aprendas a hacer esto!"- dijo irritado mientras aún tenía a la niña en brazos._

_-"Mama!!"- la niña nuevamente al ver que la mujer mostraba, aunque muy débilmente, signos de vida._

_-"Que te calles!! Haruka! Mueve tu maldito trasero y acércate al cuerpo"- dijo otra vez golpeando a la niña._

_La rubia, al escuchar por segunda vez su nombre del ya irritado hombre, salió del trance que la mantenía fija al cuerpo. Miró al sujeto y luego miró al cuerpo, y comenzó a caminar lenta y temerosamente hasta llegar al cuerpo que abría pesada y desorientada los ojos._

_-"usa el arma que te di, dale en la cabeza"- dijo el pelirrojo mientras saca de su bolcillo una jeringa que clava en el cuello infantil, haciendo que la niña poco a poco se vaya quedando dormida._

_La niña rubia no sale aun de su trance, está paralizada, su respiración se agita y no deja de mirar a la mujer. En su mano tiene un arma. No tiembla, su cuerpo siquiera es capaz de provocar tal movimiento, su mente está en blanco, solo enfoca su atención a la mujer. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, la sangre que recorre sus venas se siente fría._

_-"maldita sea, no tengo paciencia para esto"- dice hartado mientras arroja el cuerpo de la niña a un sillón de la casa que entró sin ser invitado. –"… no tengo todo el día, dame la estúpida arma"_

_Pero la rubia parece no escucharle, por lo que le arrebata de la mano distraída el arma, y en menos de un segundo, apunta a la cabeza de la mujer y dispara, haciendo que la sangre salpique. La niña cierra y abre, de manera instintiva, los ojos cuando la sangre salta, manchando su rostro con un par de gotas. Su respiración se agita más al ver a la mujer cubierta de sangre el rostro. Pero aun no puede moverse._

_-"ahora vámonos de aquí… debemos abandonar este lugar"- dice cargando nuevamente el cuerpo de la niña pelinegra. –"… y límpiate el rostro, no querrás levantar sospechas"_

_Haruka voltea al hombre, fijando su atención a la niña dormida que carga sin delicadeza._

Despierto de golpe y de un sobresalto, aun con la sensación última del sueño, terror, culpa. Abro los ojos y me toma unos minutos reconocer donde es que me encuentro. Aun permanezco en su regazo y en menos de un segundo las imágenes de la noche anterior vuelven a mí, recordándome el motivo de porque no estoy al otro lado de la cama. Aun no termina de amanecer, pero no importa, necesito aire, siento un nudo e mi pecho que no me está permitiendo respirar adecuadamente.

-"Haruka?"- de pronto escucho. –"estas despierta?"

-"si"- respondo sin dejar de ver a la ventana.

-"paso algo? Tuviste otro mal sueño?"- pregunta, seguramente despertó conmigo cuando yo lo hice sobresaltada.

-"todo está bien, regreso enseguida, tu vuelve a dormir"- digo levantándome, poniéndome una polera y pantalón de buzo.

Salgo de la habitación y camino hasta llegar a la sala. Abro la ventana y me siento frente a ella, mirando hacia afuera, aunque no estoy precisamente concentrada en el paisaje. Busco en un mueble una cajetilla y enciendo uno de los cigarros que había en su interior. La primera bocanada de humo, acompañada de un suspiro. Que fue ese sueño, ¿otro recuerdo? Claro que lo fue, era muy real, lo sentía muy real, al igual que ahora mismo sigo sintiendo la sensación de impacto y aun siento congelada mi sangre, pero estos sentimientos se van haciendo paulatinamente menos intensos cada vez que quemo el cigarrillo. Pero aun así no puedo borrarme de la mente la imagen, la sangre, aun la huelo, la niña gritando, esos ojos cuando la mujer despertó. Apoyo mis ojos en las palmas de mis manos, una aun sosteniendo el cigarro. Emito un suspiro.

-"si querías venir hasta acá solo a fumar me lo hubieras dicho, no me molestaba que lo hicieras en la alcoba…"-

Escucho a mi espalda, volteo y me encuentro con Michiru, quien porta la camisa que yo traía ayer, sin siquiera terminar de abotonarla. Dios, esta mujer es el mismísimo diablo tentando a una futura víctima. Se me acerca de manera lenta, contorneando levemente las caderas con cada paso, y se sienta a mi lado, arrebatándome mi cigarrillo.

-"… aunque habría sido más oportuno que lo fumaras ayer después de recuperar el aliento"- dice dándole una quemada, y luego inclinándose de manera peligrosa hasta el cenicero que está al otro lado de mí, apagándolo prematuramente. –"… aunque no deberías hacerlo de todos, fumar no es bueno"

Me mira de manera divertida e infantil, mientras sonrío levemente moviendo la cabeza a modo de reproche. De pronto noto como su expresión cambia a una más seria.

-"y bien, enserio, vas a decirme que es lo que realmente sucede?"- de pronto dice.

-"como habías dicho, solo fue un mal sueño"

-"un recuerdo?"

-"tal vez… fue muy extraño y confuso, pero me hace preguntarme hace cuanto tiempo realmente estoy metida en este negocio"

-"que fue lo que viste"

-"a un hombre dándome indicaciones de cómo debía hacerlo para asesinar. Él asesinaba a una mujer y luego se llevó a una niña, y yo iba con él"

-"un hombre? Y sabes quién es él? Te es familiar?"

-"si"- respondo sin dejar de ver a la ventana.

-"quien?"- pregunta con curiosidad.

-"el otro sujeto que mató a mis padres. Su rostro… él era el más brutal de los dos"

-"y que hacías con él entonces?"- preguntó tan confundida como yo.

-"no lo sé, pero mi recuerdo fue antes de ese día, de eso estoy segura… debo encontrar a mi tío, él tiene que saber el porqué y mucho de mis recuerdos… solo espero que esté vivo aun, es el único que puede ayudarme"

-"mira, ya está amaneciendo"- dice de pronto al notar como empiezan a salir los primeros rayos de luz solar. –"… habías visto antes el amanecer con alguien?"

-"tienes que preguntar siempre esa clase de cosas tan cursis?"

-"crees que lo soy?"

-"si"

-"y eso no te agrada?"- dice con una sonrisa que me hace inevitablemente devolverla.

-"no he dicho eso"-le desvío la mirada y ella solo sonríe de manera triunfal. –"… bueno, iré a darme una ducha"

-"no quieres que te acompañe?"- dice de manera sugerente, le veo unos segundos y luego respondo.

-"no, sola lo haré más rápido"- volteo para ir rumbo al baño, cuando siento como una almohada golpea mi nuca. Volteo rápidamente y noto como me ve con el ceño fruncido.

-"tonta" – dice de brazos cruzados. Encojo los brazos y prosigo con mi rumbo.

* * *

-"de que hablas?"- preguntó irritado el hombre.

-"no lo sé jefe, pero encontraron a dos de sus hombres muertos por el camino rural rumbo a la colina… y pudimos comprobar nuestras sospechas, ellos recuperaron a su hija, pero Tenoh volvió a secuestrarla"

-"pero porque demonios no llamaron para pedir refuerzos como lo ordené"- golpeó la mesa levantándose, pero sin poner nervioso a su empleado.

-"por tarados, le dije que dejarlos a cargo era un riesgo… esos dos eran unos idiotas, y por eso es que están muertos"

-"ya basta! Me canse de incompetencias y trabajos poco serios. Dale aviso a Joshua que no me importa que tan lesionado esté, está a cargo del rescate de mi hija y no aceptaré más errores. Quiero a Tenoh muerta!"

-"bien jefe, con todo respeto, cuando podré hacer algo?"

-"ya te lo dije, Joshua está a cargo por ahora, pero si vuelve a fallar, tu estarás a cargo…y por supuesto, ateniéndote a las consecuencias si fallas Shota"

-"no tiene de que preocuparse jefe, yo no fracaso en mis misiones… y en especial esta"- dice con una sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes, una maquiavélica acompañada por sus cabellos rojizos en contraste de sus negras cejas.

El tipo se retira de la oficina, y camina despreocupado silbando. Después de un par de minutos de deambular por los pasillos, saca su celular y marca a un número conocido.

-"diga?"

-"Joshua, el jefe está enojado, dice que te da una última oportunidad, sin errores"

-"maldición, Tenoh me las pagará por haberme dañado, pero ya verás cómo caerá"- habla al otro lado del teléfono.

-"la verdad espero a que falles, pues si lo haces, quien estará a cargo soy yo… y de la pequeña Tenoh quiero encargarme personalmente"

-"lo siento mi querido lunático, pero ese es mi trabajo y no fallaré… solo debo procurar seguir teniendo en la mira a Takeshi Tenoh, y llegará sola a la carnada"

-"jaja, como digas, solo cumplo con avisarte"- corta la llamada.

Mientras al otro lado de la llamada, el corpulento pelinegro se ajustaba un par de vendas y tomaba su bastón, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento, sin más errores.

* * *

Cuando la chica salió de la ducha se encontró con el desayuno preparado, la mesa estaba repleta de cosas, y se notaba como se había esmerado. Sonrió al ver a la rubia sentada leyendo el diario, sin comenzar a comer aun.

-"vaya, preparaste el desayuno"- dijo sentándose.

-"lo he hecho otras veces"- dijo indiferente volteando la página.

-"… y me esperaste"- dijo tratando de darle una nueva oportunidad.

-"estaba leyendo, me olvidé de servirme algo"- no levantaba la vista para hablarle.

-"siempre eres así por la mañana después de hacer el amor?"- dijo sin rodeos algo fastidiada.

-"no lo sé, nunca había hecho el amor antes, solo sexo"- hojea nuevamente.

-"vaya, me halaga saber que anoche si hicimos el amor y no solo fue sexo para ti, es un avance"- dijo dándole una mordida a su tostada.

Haruka inmediatamente se enrojeció, sus manos se apretaron al periódico, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la hoja. La chica sonrió al notarlo.

-"creo que ya que comenzaste a comer tu tostada puedo comenzar con la mía entonces"- dijo para desviar rápidamente la conversación, cerrando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.

-"entonces…"- apoyó sus codos y entrelazó sus dedos, para luego apoyar en estas su mentón. –"… realmente estabas esperándome".

-"m-me serviré café, quieres?"- dijo tomando rápidamente el recipiente que contenía el café.

-"no gracias, me conformo con el jugo de naranja que hiciste"- dijo sin dejar de verle de manera traviesa.

-"bien"- estaba sirviéndose en la taza cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

-"y dime…anoche, te gustó?"

-"q-que?"- dijo haciendo temblar el recipiente que sostenía, sirviendo parte del contenido fuera del vaso.

-"jajaja… no sabía que Haruka Tenoh era tan tímida"

-"ya-ya deja eso, traeré algo para limpiar"- se levantó claramente arrancando de la situación

Mientras la chica daba otra mordida a su tostada, con una sonrisa triunfal. Sí, Haruka definitivamente sentía algo por ella y lo de anoche sí había sido importante para ella. Y lo mejor de todo, adoraba la forma en la que se ponía nerviosa ante cualquier insinuación.

-"de que te ríes"- de pronto dijo la rubia limpiando la mesa que mancho hace un rato.

-"de nada Haruka… de nada"- dice con una sonrisa pícara y cómplice. Haruka le ve de manera sospechosa, queriendo adivinar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, que no dejaba de sonreírle de esa manera.

Entrecerró los ojos, esa risita no le gustaba para nada. Frunció el ceño y dejó de limpiar la mesa.

-"vamos dime… de que te ríes"

-"de nada Haruka, ya te lo dije… que curiosa eres"- sin abandonar su postura.

Haruka dejo salir un gruñido y se devolvió a la cocina a dejar el paño que había utilizado. Volvió a sentarse, ahora sin dejar de verle, por su cabeza estaban pasando mil y una ideas de que era lo que le causaba risa, y más de una no le gustaba.

-"y dime… entonces… fue… fue…."- quería averiguarlo, pero ahora que debía completar su propia oración, arrepintiéndose completamente de haberlo dicho. –"… fue por lo de anoche que te ríes"- dijo completamente sonrojada.

-"mmm… en parte"- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Haruka abrió un poco más los ojos, como si le confirmaran sus sospechas. Ya sabía del porqué esa risa, y de pronto el rojo y la vergüenza le invadieron. Luego de esas palabras el desayuno transcurrió en silencio. La rubia no dejaba de mirar su tasa, y ahora la chica le veía un tanto confundida sin saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, y el porqué del cambio de actitud, si sabía que solo jugaba.

-"quieres más café"- dice para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-"n-no… gracias"- respondió sin levantar la mirada de la taza ya vacía.

Jugaba con esta de manera desinteresada, mientras tomaba el valor para preguntar o volver hablar, no despegaba la imagen. Ya habían pasado varios minutos de silencio, cuando Haruka decidió romperlo.

-"estuve muy mal ayer, verdad? Es eso"- de pronto dijo.

-"ah?"- la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-"es solo que… he estado alejada de esas pistas…y…"- de pronto la chica comenzó a reírse, cosa que enojó a la rubia.-"… ya deja de reírte!"

-"crees que hace un rato me reía por eso?"

-"bueno...creí que…tu…"- comenzó a enredarse con sus propias palabras, pero los labios de la chica sobre los suyos de hicieron detener el balbuceo. Correspondió al principio de manera torpe, luego más relajada. La chica soltó el beso, mientras la rubia un estaba algo embobada.

-"ayer fue la mejor noche que he vivido, fue maravilloso y estuviste increíble tontita…"- luego se acercó a su oído. –"… pero si tienes intenciones de mejorar tu propia marca, yo estoy disponible"- se separó de ella para ver su cara de sorpresa y le guiñó un ojo.

Haruka aun estaba algo embobada y le miraba sin saber mucho que hacer frente a tal proposición. Hasta en su mente tartamudeaba, nunca creyó lo tonta que podía llegar a ser, tenía su oportunidad y sus músculos traidores no le hacían caso. La chica sonrió y se acercó a ella, notando que la iniciativa claramente no iba a ir por parte de la rubia. Volvió a besarle, siendo lentamente correspondido. La rubia se relajó y la tomó por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso. De pronto el sonido de su celular sonando les interrumpió e hizo detenerse. Ambas miraron al aparato que estaba sobre un mueble. La chica se extrañó y mirpo a la rubia, quien lo veía fijamente.

-"nunca habías recibido una llamada desde que estoy contigo"

-"es porque se supone que nadie debería hacerlo"- dijo soltándose suavemente del agarre de la chica.

Caminó hasta el mueble. Tomó el aparato y frunció el ceño al ver que era un número desconocido. El teléfono seguía sonando.

-"tal vez sea mejor no contestar"- dijo la chica una vez que estaba a su lado.

-"tal vez… pero debo saber de qué se trata"- apretó el botón de contestar y no dijo nada, esperando a que del otro lado de la línea hablaran primero. Una cosa tenía clara, no debía dejar pasar más de quince segundos en caso de que estuviese siendo rastreada la llamada. Esperó dos segundos hasta que hablaron.

-"…Haruka… soy yo, Shellie. Sé que no debo llamarte pero tengo algo que contarte"- la rubia soltó el aire y decidió hablar.

-"que sucede Shellie? Todo bien?"

-"si, pero han estado hablando de ti por acá"

-"Shellie, todo el mundo me está buscando para matarme, no me parece extraño que se hable de mí"

-"si pero esta vez es distinto, llegó el rumor de un tal Takashi Tenoh… un pariente tuyo"

-"que?"

-"si, un hombre habló acerca de ese hombre, que trabajaba antes para Kaioh junto a padres, y que ahora es un misterio su paradero… aunque quien estaba hablando eso aseguraba haberle visto, de ahí comenzó el tema"

-"sabes quién es ese hombre que dijo haberle visto?"

-"ha venido solo un par de veces, pero últimamente todas las noches a eso de las diez… tal vez lo haga hoy, es lo más probable"

-"muy bien, gracias Shellie"

-"solo cuida tu trasero Haruka, adiós"- colgó y luego miró a la chica.

-"alguien sabe acerca de mi tío, significa que puedo dar con su paradero y así saber que fue lo que sucedió"

-"hay algo de esto que no me gusta"- dijo confundida.

-"a que te refieres?"

-"no lo sé… esto de que ni siquiera hayamos buscado y de pronto nos llega una posible pista del cielo… me parece extraño"- posó su mano en su pecho.

-"tengo que ir a ver a ese hombre, estará a las diez en el bar"

-"siento que algo no está bien"- le miró preocupada. Haruka le correspondió la mirada en silencio, y luego habló.

-"bien. Entonces será mejor que vaya sola, esos presentimientos tuyos me los empiezo a tomar enserio"

-"no, mejor no vayas"

-"no hay de qué preocuparse, será algo rápido, averiguo que es lo que sabe y vuelvo"

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar"

-"siempre lo hago, no tienes que decirlo.

* * *

Todo ese día Michiru estuvo inquieta, repitiéndome una y otra vez que algo no estaba bien. Por una parte tiene razón, es extraño que así de simple, sin ningún esfuerzo, aparezca alguien que hable acerca de saber el paradero de mi tío. Es por eso que prefiero ir sola, si algo no anda bien será mejor que esté sola, ella estará más segura acá. Antes de despedirme le doy indicaciones de cómo debe actuar en caso de emergencia, aunque dudo que algo suceda, está a salvo bajo este techo.

Antes de salir ella me besa, me pierdo en sus labios, su aroma desde anoche es más embriagador, al igual que sus caricias. Vuelve a decirme que me cuide. Siento un impulso de ahora yo besarle, pero lo reprimo.

Mientras manejo mi motocicleta camino al bar, pienso en lo que ocurrió hace solo una noche, mi cabeza da vueltas de solo recordarlo, lo que me recuerda que debo concentrarme en el camino. ¿Si es que estoy arrepentida? No, no es eso, pero esto es raro y nuevo, y tan rápido que no se cómo reaccionar a nada. Puedo ser tan hábil en una pelea, pero cuanto de ella se trata, mis reflejos están absolutamente oxidados. A veces siento que esta ola de sensaciones nuevas lo único que harán es ahogarme en vez de impulsarme a nadar.

Ya he llegado, espero a fuera del bar y, dada las indicaciones que Shellie me dio, puedo reconocerlo. Pelo corto ondulado, y algo de barba, de aspecto normal. Le observo desde un rincón seguro del bar, mientras le pago a una de las chicas para que le dé más tragos como cuenta de la casa. Lo necesito algo ebrio para que suelte la boca con más rapidez.

Apago mi cigarro y dejo algo de dinero en la mesa al notar que él se ha levantado. Le sigo a una distancia prudente. Le veo despedirse de unos amigos, un tanto tambaleante. Camina por las vacías calles tenuemente iluminadas, pero mis manos lo toman y llevan al oscuro callejón.

-"que es lo que quiere… no tengo dinero"- dice sin poder ver bien, solo siente el agarre.

-"no quiero dinero, sino información… Takashi Tenoh, le suena?"- digo con voz áspera.

-"no sé quién es él, suélteme ahora, soy solo un pobre hombre"- dijo tratando de ver el rostro de su atacante, pero solo vio sombra.

-"no lo diré dos veces, tu sabes dónde está Takashi Tenoh y me lo dirás si quieres conservar tus manos para seguir bebiendo"- le muestro una filosa navaja, que se choca con la luz de la calle un segundo, iluminando parte de mi rostro en esa fracción de tiempo. El hombre empalidece.

-"tú-tú…"

-"donde está"

-"lo vi hace unos días, del otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona rural. Vivía en una casa pequeña, solo, cultivando la tierra. Lo encontré en un bar de por allá, uno pequeño de madera. Cuando me vió y le pregunte si era Takashi, se fue sin responderme, pero el cantinero me lo confirmó… es todo lo que sé"

-"muy bien, es todo lo que necesito saber"- le doy un golpe cerca de la nuca y cae al suelo inconsciente.

Miro a ambos lados y me retiro tan rápido y silenciosa como llegue, para volver a la casa.

* * *

Después de unos minutos comienza a abrir los ojos, con un dolor de cabeza, mezcla del alcohol y del golpe que recibió. Se acomoda en el suelo para levantarse con dificultad. Saca de su bolsillo su celular y marca al numero correspondiente.

-"y bien?"

-"funcionó señor Joshua… cayó como mosca en la telaraña. Le di la información que me dijo"

-"bien hecho hombre, recibirás tu dinero entonces, es todo lo que necesitaba que hicieras"- colgó el teléfono y sonrió.

-"ahora si te tengo pequeña Haruka… pronto acabaré con tu jueguito y por fin terminaré con lo que debí hacer hace años"- sonríe con su bastón en mano, al pensar como tenía todo planeado para su próximo encuentro.

* * *

_bueno saludos a todos, actualice más rápido solo xq = tnia este capi casi completo... asi q no creo q el prox capi esté tan rápido. Pero calma xq no demoraré más d una semana. BUeno gracias x los review, y entiendo q no todos los q leen los dejen, siemrpe saludo a mis lectores anónimos jaja, pero era simplemente q m extrañó el hexo d q no fueran más d uno a vece x capi, crei q no taba teniendo aceptación...q buien saber q me equivoq..._

_Saludos y los djo xq toy mdia enferma n cama... pero bien regaloneada por mi madre jejej_

_Bsos!_


	13. Chapter 13

-"insisto que no es una buena idea, no deberías venir conmigo"- digo cerrando el maletero de su auto.

-"si tu vas yo voy, y no lo discutas más. Además podemos tomar esto como unas vacaciones en el campo"

-"el campo no es muy rudo para una niñita como tú?"

-"si, pero tengo a Haruka Tenoh a mi lado, no? Además, tu, yo, y el campo, suena romántico"- al escucharle alzo una ceja.

-"como digas, vamos"

El camino demorará unas dos horas aproximadas, es un pueblito apartado. Lo conozco porque más de alguna ocasión fui a parar allá, por lo que tengo una pequeña casita allí, pues es un buen lugar para esconderse en casos de emergencia. Esas dos horas nos fuimos conversando, o más bien, ella se fue hablando. Yo solo le escucho y le veo, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo con sus comentarios, hacía años que no sonreía con tanta frecuencia. Es que ella tiene todo, a veces seria, a veces niña y otras mujer, y todas esas caras me gustan.

-"y por qué lo regalaron?"- pregunté tras la historia de su mascota.

-"porque un día mi padre encontró uno de sus regalitos en su oficina, eso fue lo que colmó su paciencia y regaló a mi perro"

-"jaja, 'regalitos'? jajajaja que sutil… bueno, ya llegamos"- digo deteniendo el auto, y dejando de reír lentamente.

-"es esta la casa?"

-"si, aquí nos quedaremos solo unos días, en caso de que no podamos encontrarlo en un día… pero esto será breve"

-"es bonita"- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-"no se supone que sea bonita… debe ser segura y no llamar la atención"- corrijo.

-"ah, claro, entiendo"

Ambas entramos a la casa y dejo la mochila sobre la cama, que por supuesto, como lo son todas las casas que tengo, es la única.

-"supongo que no dormirás en el sillón esta vez"- bromea al verla. Entrecierro los ojos y le miro fastidiada por la broma, ella solo ríe.

-"no quiero arruinar mi espalda… y bien, que harás para comer?"

-"perdón? Yo?"- me mira incrédula.

-"tal vez no lo has comprendido niña, pero esto no es ninguna pensión, tú estás secuestrada y esta es mi casa. Yo mando"- le digo con seriedad, ella me devuelve la mirada, y después de unos segundos suelta una leve risa.

-"claro Haruka, como digas… iré a darme una ducha, ese viaje tan largo me agotó"- dice dándome la espalda rumbo al baño.

Que insolente, claramente mi autoridad no tiene mucho efecto en ella. Solo muevo mi cabeza en forma de reproche y camino hasta la cocina para ver que puedo preparar. Al revisar doy cuenta de lo obvio, no hay nada, pues la casa no se ha habitado hace mucho. Entonces siento como Michiru vuelve a mi lado, puedo adivinar el porqué.

-"esta casa necesita algo de aseo, no crees"

-"también víveres, no hay nada… vamos a buscar donde podemos conseguir lo que necesitamos"

La verdad es que si fuese por mí dejaría todo así, no es ninguna clase de viaje de placer ni de mayor permanencia, pero supongo que ella no lo ve como yo, por lo que salgo junto a ella para encontrar lo que buscamos. Después de preguntar por lo menos a tres personas distintas dónde podíamos encontrar un lugar, logramos comprar lo necesario para volver a la casa. Que fastidio de pueblo. Ella accedió a preparar algo, sonreí al darme por satisfecha y triunfadora, para luego dirigirme hacia mi tarea. Fue después de un par de minutos cuando comprendí que asear la casa casi completa y ella solo cocinar algo no me había hecho triunfadora.

-"esa niña, no debería abusar de mi paciencia No debería tentar su suerte…"- digo en voz baja mientras termino de arreglar la habitación.

-"molesta?"- escuchó a mi espalda.

-"no"-digo sin mirarle.

-"vamos, déjame ayudarte"- escucho que se acerca.

-"no, ya termine"- digo sin dejar de mirar lo que termino de ordenas.

Volteo, encontrándome de frente con ella, que sorpresivamente toma mi rostro y junta sus labios con los míos. Aun permanezco con mis ojos abiertos, contemplando la imagen de su rostro cerca de mí, sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos en mis mejillas. Luego de unos segundos se aleja lentamente.

-"quería volver a besarte desde hace más de llegar a este pueblo"

Le miro sin saber que responder. Algo en mi interior quiere decirlo, quiere responderle a lo que ha dicho, no sé qué exactamente, pero responderle, corresponderle.

-"bien"- digo secamente pasando a un lado de ella.

-"es todo lo que dirás?"- escucho a mi espalda. No volteo, pero me detengo en el marco de la puerta.

-"si"

-"después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotras, después de la otra noche, te seguirás comportando de esa manera?"- puedo notar su molestia al hablarme. No, no es molestia, se oye algo herida.

-"es la única manera que conozco de comportarme"

-"tal vez, pero podrías comenzar por hacer lo que realmente sientes. Puedo notar cuando me miras por más de dos segundos cómo te contienes, ¿Por qué?"

-"porque no quiero… no quiero sentirme como me siento cuando estoy contigo… sentirme vulnerable y no poder controlarme ni pensar claramente"

No quiero seguir allí, y seguir hablando, por lo que salgo de la habitación. Salgo de la casa, apoyando mi espalda en el muro exterior, y me siento en el suelo. Saco de mi bolsillo un cigarrillo que enciendo y consumo, mientras no puedo evitar sentirme abrumada. Ya no sé qué es lo que hago con ella. Todo era simple antes de que llegara a mi vida, ahora solo es un mar de dudas e incertidumbres. Pero la quiero, siento la necesidad de tenerla cerca. Llevo más de veinte minutos cuando siento la puerta abrirse.

-"la comida… está lista"- dice sin ánimos y vuelve a entrar.

Apago el cuarto cigarrillo que había encendido y me levanto para sentarme en la mesa. Comemos en silencio, no me atrevo a mirarle, mi estomago duele. Aun así, como un magnetismo incontrolable, le veo de reojo, su expresión no tiene ánimos. Vuelvo mi atención al plato. Pasan así los minutos y terminamos de comer de la misma manera que comenzamos. Ella se levanta y se va a la habitación. A los segundos puedo escuchar cómo ha comenzado a tocar su violín. Aprieto mis puños, no lo soporto, todo esto, es asfixiante, quisiera simplemente abrazarla, pero no.

Entonces lo recuerdo, el motivo por el que estamos allí. No debo perder más tiempo y averiguar acerca de Takashi Tenoh. Me dirijo a la habitación y guardo en lugares estratégicos mis armas. Ella al verme detiene la melodía y mira lo que hago. Una vez que termino le veo.

-"bien, creo que esto debo hacerlo sola, así que te quedarás aquí"

-"no, iré contigo, no me quedaré sola acá"

-"no, estarás más a salvo aquí"

-"Haruka, de verdad siento que hay algo que no está bien, no quiero que vayas sola"- me dice convencida y seria.

-"con mayor razón, si hay algún peligro no quiero que estés allí"

-"por favor… déjame ir contigo, no te estorbaré"- dice suplicante.

Es que acaso no entiende que no se trata de que sea un posible estorbo, sino que no quiero ponerla en peligro si es que su presentimiento fuese cierto y algo malo ocurre.

-"está bien, pero cualquier cosa te pones atrás mío… y no me estorbes en nada"- ella asiente con la cabeza y me sigue hasta el auto.

Me dirijo donde ese hombre habló, a la única cantina de la ciudad, allí podré encontrar algún rastro de su paradero. Después de unos minutos, ya llegamos y ambas entramos. Como lo dijo ese hombre, es pequeña, de madera, llena de lugareños que buscan refrescarse, algunos borrachos, otros recién comenzando a beber. Nos acercamos al mesón donde se encuentra el cantinero, no sin antes de dedicarles una mirada asesina a cada uno de quienes miran a Michiru como si fuera un pedazo de carne. El hombre en la barra limpia uno de los vasos, mientras advierte que nos acercamos a él.

-"vienen de viaje?"- pregunta una vez que estamos cerca.

-"si, por unos días. Vengo a visitar a un pariente que me dijo vivía por aquí, su nombre es Takashi Tenoh… lo conoce?"- digo con calma y ligereza.

-"no me suena conocido, tal vez no lo recuerdo"- sonrío levemente al comprender la situación. Saco de mi bolsillo un par de billetes que dejo en la mesa, y los deslizo lentamente hacia él.

-"tal vez esto le ayude con la memoria"- el hombre lo mira receloso.

-"tal vez"- los toma, pero no responde.

-"… claro, hay más para que se refresque su memoria"- deslizo otro par.

-"ahora que recuerdo, un hombre solitario vive por acá hace años, y viene seguido. He hablado con él, y es muy simpático… pero no recuerdo mucho"- fastidiada saco un fajo más grande de billetes más y los dejo en la mesa. –"… creo que vive cerca de las afueras del pueblo, por la ruta de salida, en una casa con un gran sitio el cual trabaja sus tierras"

-"vive solo?"

-"si, y sus perros que le acompañan a todos lados"

-"alguna otra información útil?"

-"solo eso sé… no sé qué es lo que realmente sucede, pero yo no he hablado contigo ni te he visto"

-"muy bien… tome un poco más para que realmente no recuerde esta conversación"- digo entregándole unos últimos billetes.

No hay nada más que hacer, esa información es la suficiente. Caminamos hacia la salida cuando logro entrever como uno de los hombres sentados mira a Michiru y acerca su mano hacia una de sus nalgas. Alcanzo sin mucho esfuerzo a tomar su muñeca, impidiendo que siga avanzando.

-"atrévete a tocarla y te corto las manos…"- lo jalo, haciendo que se levante un poco. –"… vuelve a mirarla y te saco los ojos"- el hombre al notar que no bromeo, y comprobar mi fuerza cuando lo jalé, solo asiente. Lo suelto, haciendo que caiga en su asiento pesadamente.

Miro a Michiru en señal de que continuemos, ella asiente con la cabeza. Estamos afuera y caminamos hacia el automóvil nuevamente, mientras una ráfaga de viento levanta tierra del seco suelo.

-"y bien?"- dice una vez en el auto.

-"iremos a ver al lugar que dijo… tal vez debas volver, así…"

-"no. Iré contigo"

* * *

Un hombre sudoroso, de lentes y calva, que se encuentra sentado a un lado de la barra, mira disimuladamente como ambas chicas se van de la cantina. Acto seguido saca de su bolsillo su móvil y marca al número que corresponde.

-"hablo desde la cantina… el ave vino al nido y obtuvo lo que buscaba"-dice en código por el celular, mirando a todos lados para no levantar sospechas.

-"muy bien… eso quiere decir que ya sabe dónde se encuentra Takeshi Tenoh"- dicen desde la otra línea.

-"si"

-"perfecto, entonces ya sabemos tu próxima parada Tenoh… tu espera nuevas indicaciones"

-"bien"- cortó la llamada y bebió un nuevo trago de cerveza. –"eso fue fácil"- sonríe y bebe otro sorbo.

Mientras al otro lado de la línea, el hombre que hablaba hace un rato, deja su asiento y toma su bastón, de manera sonriente y triunfal, comienza a caminar para ponerse su abrigo largo color azul.

-"ya eres mía Tenoh"

* * *

Llevamos cerca de una hora tratando de encontrar el lugar, pero solo hay terrenos, hectáreas de pastizales, animales, pero nada de personas. De pronto mi auto se detiene, parece ser el motor.

-"maldición, tendremos que caminar" digo cerrando el capot, comprobando lo que creía.

-"bien"

Ambas comenzamos a caminar, no sé exactamente, pero buscamos algún sendero, un camino de tierra o de lo que sea, siempre guían alguna parte. La caminata es silenciosa, y no puedo evitar verle periódicamente de reojo, va caminando seria y algo perdida. Solo se escuchan uno que otro pájaro revolotear y el viento mover los arboles. La sensación de asfixio vuelve a mí, ya ni siquiera presto atención al camino, solo a mis desordenados pensamientos. Y son tantos que no sé a cual atender.

-"mira, al fondo hay un cerco, debe ser la propiedad que buscamos"- me dice, yo solo asiento y continúo caminando.

Llegamos hasta el cerco, que tiene una pequeña advertencia de 'no entrar'. Volteo hacia ella, quien ve atenta hacia dentro de la propiedad, sin advertir que le observo. Mi respiración, puedo sentir como se acelera, estoy sofocada, mi corazón golpea tan fuerte que me duele. De pronto voltea hacia a mí, a decirme algo, pero se encuentra con que yo ya le había estado mirando desde hace ya tiempo. No alcanza a hacer mucho, pues sin que pueda evitarlo, sin saber realmente a cuál de todos mis pensamientos atendí, me precipito a ella y le abrazo. Ella se queda parada, sin entender el porqué de mi reacción.

Escondo mi mirada en su hombro, solo quiero sentirla más cerca, y le estrecho más. Ella corresponde mi abrazo. Su calor, su aroma, en que me ha convertido?

Me separo un poco de ella, me ve confundida, examinando mi rostro con detalle, pasando su mano en este. Yo solo correspondo a esa mirada, derrotada y cansada, agotada de pensar y batallar internamente, solo quiero que me bese, solo un beso, nada más. Cuando su mano pasa por mi mejilla, ladeo mi cabeza, cargándome levemente en esta. Cierro mis ojos para perderme en ella, en su esencia, ya no la veo, pero aun así, con mis ojos cerrados puedo verle.

-"Haruka…"- murmura, abro mis ojos.

Veo sus labios, solo un beso. Le tomo del mentón, sin dejar de verlos, y los acerco lentamente. Pero no logro completar la acción, un ruido nos distrae y vuelve a la realidad. De pronto sentimos el ladrido de los perros a lo lejos, y precipitarse hacia nosotras. Rápidamente tomé a Michiru y la puse tras de mí, sin soltarla, esperando a que ante cualquier eventualidad con los canes, pudiera protegerle. Los perros llegaron hasta nosotras y se quedaron frente, enseñándonos sus dientes y gruñéndonos.

-"quien anda ahí!"- se escucha a lo lejos, un hombre se acerca con una escopeta en mano.

Mi respiración se acelera, al conocer de quien se debe tratar. Pero no puedo retroceder, no ahora, así que tomo valor y aire, y respondo.

-"busco a Takashi Tenoh"- el hombre se detiene. Luego dispara su arma, dando el tiro a un lado de nosotras. Tomo más fuerte el brazo de Michiru y preparo mi otra mano para sacar mi arma si es necesario.

-"lárguense de acá! Si no quieren que el próximo disparo sea directamente a ustedes!"- grita desde lejos.

-"sabemos que usted es Takashi Tenoh… no queremos hacerle daño o traerle problemas, solo necesitamos hablar con usted algo muy importante" – escucho a mi espalda como es ahora Michiru quien responde.

La figura se queda quieta unos segundos y luego avanza hasta nosotros, sin bajar su arma. A medida que se acerca puedo ver con más claridad sus facciones, medianamente cortos cabellos rubios que se interrumpen por cabellos blancos, un poco de barba. Sus ojos de color verde oscuro, tras un par de lentes, acompañados por el ceño fruncido.

-"no hay nada que tenga que hablar con nadie, así que váyanse"- dice más calmado que hace un rato.

Entonces su rígido rostro se suelta al verme, y baja levemente su arma. Yo solo le veo sin expresión alguna. Me ve de pies a cabeza, de manera analizadora, mientras la verdad no se qué hacer o decirle, simplemente quedé en blanco. Su recuerdo de hace más de diez años viene a mí, aun portaba esos lentes, y conservaba su cabello lo suficientemente largo como para amarrarlo con una muy corta coleta. Él era mayor que mi padre y un poco más bajo, pero más fornido.

-"cual…cuál es tu nombre"- vuelve a levantar su arma y ahora me apunta directamente.

-"Tenoh… Haruka Tenoh"- digo después de una breve pausa.

Abre sus ojos sorprendido, y baja el arma. Me vuelve a ver de pies a cabeza, moviendo su cabeza levemente en forma de negación, aun incrédulo.

-"no… no puede ser cierto…Haruka. Entonces… entonces era cierto"- una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro. –"… realmente estabas viva"

Se precipita a mí y me abraza, dándome palmadas en la espalda, gesto que reconozco como en antaño. Pero no lo correspondo, simplemente me quedo allí parada sin hacer nada mientras él me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

-"siento lo de hace un rato, es solo por precaución y seguridad… vengan, pasen"

Nos da la espalda y entra a su propiedad junto a sus canes que ya se han calmado, y hace una seña para que le sigamos. Yo aun no logro reaccionar del todo, pero siento cómo ella toma mi mano, haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones. Le veo y ella me sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza y camina, haciéndome hacerlo con ella al tenerme tomada la mano.

Después de caminar bastante, llegamos a su casa, una no muy grande, dejando ver que vivía solo.

-"adelante, la verdad es que no suelo tener visitas, así que perdón el desorden… tomen asiento"

-"gracias"- responde ella sentándose, impulsándome a yo hacer lo mismo.

Sirvió torpemente unas bebidas que dejó en la mesita de centro, sin dejar de verme en ningún momento.

-"es que aún no puedo creerlo… estás tan… tan grande. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de verte, eres su viva imagen"- yo sigo sin hablar, por lo que Michiru decide hacerlo por mí para interrumpir el silencio.

-"y porqué es que vive tan solo señor Takashi"

-"llámame Takashi simplemente. La verdad es por seguridad, no puedo confiar en nadie después de que huí"- el hombre de pronto mira fijamente a Michiru. –"Tú…tu rostro me es familiar, cuál es tu nombre, linda"

-"me llamo Michiru Kaioh"- al escuchar su nombre se alerta como es de esperarse. Yo observo cada uno de sus movimientos, atenta.

En un movimiento ágil, saca un arma que tenía bajo la silla en la que se sentaba, mientras yo hago lo mismo con la que yo tenía bajo mi chaqueta, todo un asesino, veo que no ha perdido sus reflejos. Él apunta a ella, quien se asusta, y yo amenazante le apunto a él.

-"trajiste a la hija de mi enemigo a mi propia casa"- dice sin dejar de apuntarle.

-"también es el mío. Ella no es ningún peligro, confíe en mí, así que baje por favor el arma, pues no dudaré en disparar, sin importar nada"- digo seria, pero no intimidante como suelo hacerlo.

Después de unos segundos la baja, acto seguido yo también. Se vuelve a sentar y se dirige a mí.

-"ella es la hija de Hiroshi Kaioh, el responsable de todo lo malo que nos ha ocurrido… es que acaso te volviste loca?!"

-"Tal vez, pero puede confiar en ella, no hay problema… además, es por eso que he venido… no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió realmente"- digo sentándome también. Me examina y luego habla.

-"veo que aun no logras superar tus fantasmas… sigues con esos problemas de memoria"

-"creí que usted podría ayudarme a recordar"

-"usted? Jajajaja… Haruka ni cuando tenías seis años me trataste alguna vez de usted, y ahora vienes con esas formalidades?"- dice estallando en risa, contagiándomela un poco al recordar esa estruendosa risa que tanto me hacía reír antes.

-"lo siento… la verdad es que no te recordaba, solo tuve recuerdos hace unos días. Estoy muy confundida con respecto a todo"- desordeno un poco mis cabellos, mientras vuelvo a sentir el contacto de la mano de Michiru sobre la mía.

-"vaya… debiste realmente querer dejar atrás todo para olvidarme, siempre dijiste que era tu tío favorito… claro era el único, pero en fin"

-"que fue lo que sucedió para que perdiera sus recuerdos"- intervino Michiru. El hombre emitió un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-"eras muy pequeña para lidiar con todo eso… simplemente tu cabeza no lo resistió"- dijo.

-"quiero saberlo todo, todo acerca de mis padres y porque los asesinaron"

-"yo y tu padre éramos muy jóvenes cuando entramos en este negocio. Con el tiempo conocimos a tu madre y ellos se enamoraron profundamente al poco tiempo. Los tres éramos muy buenos amigos y comenzamos a hacer trabajos juntos, rápidamente llamamos la atención de Kaioh, quien nos reclutó. Eso en este negocio significa bastante, privilegios con los que antes no contábamos, seguridad, respaldo. Al poco tiempo, sobretodo tu padre y tu madre demostraron ser los mejores en esto, eran un equipo insuperable. Pasó el tiempo y se convirtieron en la elite del equipo de Kaioh. Se les encargaban las misiones más difíciles, desempeñándolas satisfactoriamente. Eran los que tenían la mayor confianza Kaioh…"

-"entonces era cierto, trabajaban para Kaioh"

-"así es. Pero tus padres hicieron lo que no se debe hacer… echaron raíces. Tu madre quedó embarazada de ti, eso es fatal en este negocio. Este es un trabajo para vivir en la soledad, pues cuando estableces relaciones, son tus seres queridos los que salen dañados. Aun así decidieron tenerte, y pudieron continuar con su trabajo sin ningún problema, sin siquiera bajar su rendimiento. Así pasaron los años, nació tu hermano, y tu creciste sin nada fuera de lo normal… eras una pequeña muy activa…"

_**Trece años atrás**_

-"Haruka, ya deja de saltar las escaleras o te lastimarás"- dijo la madre mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa, pero la niña persistía. –"Haruka que fue lo que te dije"

-"mamá… a qué hora llegará tío Takashi? Prometió traerme un nuevo juego de autos"- decía aun hiperactiva.

-"pues si no me haces caso no obtendrás ese juego… Takashi lo único que hace es malcriarte. Ahora ve a terminar tu tarea"- la niña asiente y sube corriendo las escaleras, mientras su madre mueve la cabeza en reproche. –"… lo desobediente lo heredó de Kenji"

En ese momento aparece su esposo junto a su hermano. Los tres se saludan, preguntando como estuvo el día.

-"la cena ya está lista, así que ve a cambiarte"

-"hey, y donde está la pequeña Satanás, le traje un nuevo modelo a escala de una motocicleta"

-"está arriba haciendo su tarea"

-"bien"- el hombre se dispone a subir las escaleras.

-"hay algo que me está comenzando a extrañar…"- dijo de pronto Kenji en la mesa.

-"que sucede"

-"el señor Kaioh está haciendo muchas preguntas acerca de Haruka"

-"de Haruka?"- preguntó la mujer.

-"si… al parecer le llama mucho la atención el hecho de que sea tan hábil y aprenda las cosas tan fácil"

-"eso no me huele a nada bueno"

_Tú siempre demostraste ser una niña muy hábil, con tu padre te llevábamos a cazar pájaros y ya al segundo intento le dabas al blanco. Eso nos sorprendía bastante, y al parecer también a Hiroshi. Le propuso a tu padre iniciarte en sus negocios y hacerte asesina. Nadie sería capaz de sospechar de una niña de tan solo ocho años, podrían cometerse los crímenes perfectos. Además tenía grandes planes para ti, iniciándote en su más lucrativo y secreto negocio, el tráfico de menores. Teniéndote a ti como la cara visible, una niña de ocho años, nadie sería capaz de sospechar nada y facilitarías la salida de los menores. Tus padres, en especial tu madre, se negaron, pero cuando trabajas para Hiroshi Kaioh, desobedecer no es una opción, y aun así siguió con su plan._

-"muy bien Tenoh, trajiste a tu hija contigo?"- preguntó el hombre desde su escritorio.

-"sí señor, ella está abajo, la dejé en el jardín. Me está esperando… hablé con Yuki, lo siento señor, pero no involucraremos a Haruka en esto"

-"pero vamos…. Qué crees? Es la mejor vida que pueden darle… te lo juro que no correrá ningún riesgo, ella es muy hábil y me encargaré de asegurarle su bienestar. Será la mejor"

-"pero señor…"

-"además, si dejas que me encargue de ella, es mejor que perderla a ella y a su pequeño hermano, no es así? Si sabes a lo que me refiero…"- dijo con una sínica sonrisa, y después de una pausa prosiguió. –"déjamelo a mí, Shotta se encargará de entrenarle, estará en buenas manos… ahora vete con tu familia, ya es hora de cena y Yuki debe estar esperándote"

Hizo una señal para que saliera, y el hombre obedeció. Cuando salió del palacio encontró a su hija columpiándose con otra pequeña, que pudo reconocer como la hija de su jefe. Si Kaioh se enterara que su preciada hija estaba entablando amistad con una futura asesina se armaría un gran lío.

-"Haruka!! Haruka! Ven acá ahora!!"- una vez que tuvo a la niña cerca, la tomó firme de la mano. –"…te dije que no te movieras ni hablaras con nadie, menos con ella, es una locura, ahora nos vamos"

_Así, por más que tus padres lo intentaron, no pudieron evitarlo. Se decidió que aun eras muy inexperta, por lo que comenzaron a entrenarte, pero luego necesitaron hacerte perder la sensibilidad propia de un niño, por lo que, a cargo de Shotta, uno de los hombres de Kaioh, te comenzaron a llevar a escenas de crimen para que las presenciaras, pues debías comenzar a familiarizarte con todo eso. Nosotros nos enteramos después de aquella decisión, y no pudimos evitar que siguiera sucediendo. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue que nunca mostraste algún cambio, seguías siendo la misma niña, parecía no afectarte nada de lo que veías, cosa que nos extraño mucho. _

-"no, no y no!! No podemos permitir que esto siga sucediendo Kenji, Haruka solo tiene ocho años"- discutía en el comedor con su marido, ya era de noche.

-"lo sé, lo sé…pero que podemos hacer? Kaioh ya amenazó con que si nos negamos matará a Haruka y a Taeko se lo llevaría a su negocio del tráfico. No sé qué podemos hacer para salir de esto"

-"no podemos dejar que continúe con esto, es solo una niña por Dios, una niña inocente! No quiero que Haruka viva en este mundo, no quiero este futuro para nuestra hija y que termine siendo igual que sus padres, unos asesinos a sueldo!"- la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del cristal de un vaso romperse en el suelo.

Ambos adultos voltearon, encontrándose con la niña a los pies de la escalera, que había soltado su vaso de leche. La niña tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida por aquello que había escuchado. El vidrio alcanzó a lastimar su pie descalzo.

-"Haruka…"- dijo el hombre temiendo que su hija le hubiese escuchado.

-"amor, que haces ahí… te lastimaste el pie, ven aquí"- dice maternalmente acercándose a ella, pero la niña esquiva el contacto.

La respiración de la niña se agita y da un paso atrás, para evitar la mano de su madre. Acto seguido sube corriendo las escaleras y se encierra en su habitación. Al otro día, sus padres preocupados querían hablar con ella por lo sucedido, pero ella se mostro natural, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-"Haruka, ven a desayunar pequeña, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte, es acerca de lo que oíste ayer"- dice su madre al verle llegar al comedor, antes de la escuela.

-"claro mamá, que sucedió ayer?"- ambos padres intercambiaron miradas confundidos. –"… mamá, creo que le lastimé el pie ayer, tal vez fue cuando trepaba ese árbol o no se"

_Actuaste como si nada hubiese ocurrido, al principio creímos que era natural que evitaras el tema, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que realmente no recordabas ese momento. Pero no parecías afectada, eso hasta que Yuki un día se dio cuenta de lo que realmente te ocurría._

-"hola Mamá"-dijo la niña llegando de una de las jornadas impuestas por Kaioh.

-"Haruka, como estás"

-"bien"- dijo sonriendo, dejando su mochila en la mesa.

-"dime, que es lo que te están haciendo, a donde te llevaron"- preguntó ya impaciente ante la actitud de la niña. Ya no era normal que actuara con tanta naturalidad.

-"fui con la clase al museo de ciencias, la maestra me retó porque me arranque yo sola, es que estaba muy aburrido el recorrido"- dice cruzando sus tras su nuca.

-"Haruka mírame, eso fue hace dos días… que es lo que te hizo hacer ese hombre"

-"que hombre mamá… de que hablas"- dijo ahora confundida, sin entender a que se refería su madre.

-"antes que llegaras a la casa, donde estabas"- dijo ya impaciente y preocupada.

-"antes de llegar yo… yo… yo"- la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, a cambiarse por una expresión de frustración e impotencia. –"yo… yo no lo recuerdo"

_Fue ahí cuando lo entendimos, de alguna manera tu mente bloqueó todos aquellos esos recuerdos fuertes, y todos los que te vinculaban a Kaioh y sus negocios. Desconozco que clase de escenas te hicieron presenciar, pero eso generó en ti un trauma que te hizo bloquear esas memorias. Ese fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y tus padres decidieron sin importar nada, sacarte de eso y negarle a Kaioh tus servicios. Él enfureció, y esa noche uno de sus empleados de más bajo rango que me debía un favor me advirtió lo que tenía pensado hacer. Había mandado a matarlos a todos, a tus padres, a tu hermano y a ti, y luego seguiría yo. Apenas supe fui a toda velocidad a tu casa._

-"estamos perdidos, ha enviado a eliminarnos"- dice alterado el hombre de coleta que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-"calmate Takashi, de que hablas?"- dice su hermano tranquilizándolo, mientras Yuki va hacia ellos alertada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"tío Takashi! Qué bueno que has venido, tengo que mostrarte la motocicleta que hice en la escuela solo con fósforos"- dice la niña que salta en la espalda de su tío.

-"si, si chiquita, pero luego me la muestras sí, ahora no"- dice tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"Haruka, ve a tu habitación"- dice su padre

-"pero que hice"

-"hazle caso a tu padre y sube Haruka"- la niña confundida solo obedece. Una vez que se va, ellos continúan.

-"Kaioh… ha enviado a matarnos, a ustedes y luego a mí, tal vez ya vienen en camino"

-"oh Dios"- exclama la mujer.

-"Takashi escúchame, esta misma noche debemos irnos, a la casita que teníamos en casos de emergencia al otro lado de la ciudad, allá no nos encontrarán. Ve por tus cosas y un par de armas, nos vemos allá"

-"está bien, por favor cuídense"- se despiden con rapidez y él se va.

-"hay que actuar rápido, toma a Taeko y a Haruka, yo iré por armas y algunos papeles"

Pero pasan un par de segundos y advierten que ya están por llegar, dándose cuenta de que no podrán huir, ya era demasiado tarde.

-"mamá… y tío Takashi? Creí que estaba acá aun"- dijo la niña bajando las escaleras, se extrañó por el semblante de preocupación de sus padres. Su madre se le acercó y le tomó la mano, guiándola hasta cerca de un mueble.

-"hija, escúchame bien, escóndete acá y no salgas por ningún motivo, escuches lo que sea…"- dijo de manera suave como siempre solía tratarla, intentando ocultar su desesperación.

-"pero mamá…"- dijo la niña con confusión y algo de temor por lo agitada que se veía su madre.

-"recuerda lo que te dije, no debes sentir nunca miedo, sin miedo"- le reprocha maternalmente.

_Esa noche no llegaron al lugar acordado, pues los habían asesinado. Con habilidad y suerte pude escapar y esconderme acá, saliendo hasta el momento de la pista de Kaioh. _


	14. Chapter 14

Haruka escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, mientras recuerdos se venían a su mente. Sangre, gritos de niños, ese hombre pelirrojo llevándoselos, la sensación de escalofríos que le provocaba aquel sujeto, su mirada maquiavélica.

-"yo… yo no lo recordaba…"- balbucea aun confundida.

-"tu mente debió querer reprimir todos aquellos recuerdos que te ligaran a todo eso"

-"él… ese hombre se llevaba a niños. Es que también querían hacerlos parte de eso, como a mí?"

-"no… solo tu serías parte de esto. Esos niños se los llevaba para el negocio de Kaioh, el tráfico de ellos. Vender a un niño en el extranjero es muy lucrativo"

-"pero cómo es posible? Es que acaso nadie notaba que desaparecían niños? Como todo podía ser tan impune?""- exclamó de pronto Michiru, horrorizada ante tal monstruosos actos.

-"buscaban hijos de drogadictas, o prostitutas sin respaldo… de esas que trabajan sola. A nadie le importa que ellas mueran, nadie les llora. Y sus hijos, solo tienen a su madre, su desaparición no preocupa a nadie más. La policía no hace mayores esfuerzos por investigar sus muertes, y menos abrir una investigación para encontrar a sus hijos desaparecido, no están interesados en perder ni tiempo ni dinero en eso. Simplemente archivan los casos, y con los antecedentes familiares asumen que los menores huyen de sus casas, para terminar en una vida no mejor que la de sus madres. Es crudo, pero real… en este mundo si existen personas favoritas, y la justicia no es ciega"

-"por Dios, no puedo creerlo"- suspiro la chica, aun incrédula e impactada. –"… mi madre lo sabía, es por ello que iba a dejarlo… a eso se refería cuando escribió en su carta que sabía lo que mi padre hacía"

-"… y quiso silenciarla"- completó la rubia, sin aun salir del abismo que mostraban sus ojos.

Takashi al escuchar esto desvió la mirada a la ventana.

-"y tú? Que paso contigo después de esa noche"- volvió a hablar la rubia, esta vez con seriedad.

-"Esperé a su llegada, pero no sucedió. Después me enteré acerca de su asesinato, por lo que supe que debía ocultarme y aislarme de todo, este pueblo era lo más seguro. Todo ha sido muy duro desde ese día, nuestras vidas cambiaron totalmente"

De pronto Haruka se levanta y tira con violencia una mesa, volteándola, cayendo todo lo que estaba sobre ella al suelo, provocando el ruido de los objetos quebrarse. Provocó el sobresalto de ambos espectadores, quienes después del ruido permanecieron en silencio. La rubia voltea con su seriedad y calma característica, sorprendiéndolos.

-"y crees haberte llevado la peor parte, no?… después de lo ocurrido… porqué no me buscaste"- dice con una mirada intimidante.

-"te dieron por muerta. Después de que asesinaron a tus padres y hermano incendiaron la casa para quemar evidencias, aunque sería algo que no investigarían, pues Kaioh tiene influencias y hombres en el departamento de policías. Pero lograron apagar las llamas, confirmando la presencia de solo tres víctimas. Las esperanzas de que estuvieses viva volvieron a mí, pero volvieron a morir cuando me enteré de que te habían llevado como mercancía del tráfico. Investigué durante años donde poder encontrarte, sin pista alguna. Fue hasta entonces cuando escuché el rumor de que vivías en la ciudad, y eras la mejor asesina a sueldo de ella… tus padres a pesar de que dieron su vida por evitarlo, no pudieron contra lo que ya estaba escrito. De algún modo u otro, terminaste viviendo en la misma ciudad del vicio, en el mismo mundo que buscaban evitar para ti"

Haruka se quedó escuchando las palabras, sin hacer nada, solo recordando sus últimos años, su camino sin rumbo cuando sus padres murieron, sin nada más en el mundo que sus propias piernas infantiles caminando por inercia, confundida, sin saber nada, sin recordar nada más que la imagen entrecortada que tenía en ese entonces del brutal asesinato a su familia. Su cabeza palpitaba al recordar de golpe tantos recuerdos olvidados, las brutales escenas de muerte, sangre, y gritos de niños que eran arrebatados de sus madres para ir a un destino desconocido.

Mientras, la chica le veía, tratando de imaginar por lo que pasó la rubia, todo por un único responsable, su propio padre, la persona que había amado, admirado y querido por tantos años, culpable de tan macabros actos, culpable del rumbo que tomó la vida de tantas personas, y en especial de la persona que ahora más amaba.

-"siento mucho no haberte encontrado antes… le fallé a tus padres cuando dije que siempre te cuidaría. Quisiera haber podido evitar este destino que la vida ha tenido para ti, y no haber tenido que perder esa inocencia infantil que te caracterizaba"- dijo el hombre, sintiendo frustración al no haberle encontrado a tiempo.

-"ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer… las cosas son así, y no necesito una justificación para lo que soy. Solo… me alegra haberte encontrado y saber que aun sigues con vida"- dijo desviando la mirada, para que nadie pudiese ver la verdad en sus ojos.

-"espero que hayas podido recordar"- agregó el hombre. –"y dime… que es lo que realmente pretenden hacer, se la pasaran huyendo de Kaioh?"

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron, como buscando una respuesta en la otra. Ninguna se lo había planteado realmente, cual era ahora el objetivo final… habían cosas que habían cambiado, en el caso de Michiru, su vida completa al enterarse de todas estas cosas. Y en el de Haruka, ya no sabía realmente. Nunca le importó un mañana, solo sobrevivir, pero desde que la chica había logrado romper parte de sus barreras auto impuestas de soledad, ya no sabía siquiera de lo que quería en su propio presente.

-"supongo que liberarnos… de todo lo que nos amarra del pasado"- respondió la chica ante el silencio prolongado, sin dejar de verla.

El hombre pudo deducir por el intercambio de miradas lo que sucedía entre ellas. Sonrió para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que esas miradas lo habían dejado fuera de escenario, y que ya prácticamente habían olvidado su presencia.

-"bien, supongo que no han comido nada, preparé algo"- dijo, sabiendo que no había captado su atención. Movió su cabeza sonriendo y las dejo solas, yéndose rumbo a su cocina.

Le costaba creer lo que había deparado el destino. Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh enamoradas, cómo las vueltas del destino habían unido los caminos de dos personas que habían heredado injustamente la carga de los rumbos que habían tomado los caminos paternos. Unidas por la sangre derramada.

Mientras en la sala ambas guardaban silencio, sin romper la mirada, analizando la situación, y a la vez mandando todo al carajo con solo perderse en los ojos de la otra. Pero esas miradas dejaban ver el dolor de ambas, una por los recuerdos descubiertos y la otra por el dolor mismo de ella sentía al recordar. La chica se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta donde la rubia, que aun permanecía de pie. Estiró su mano, pero la rubia dio un paso atrás, esquivando el contacto.

-"no necesito la lastima de nadie"- dijo seria.

-"no la tienes de mi parte"- dijo ignorando lo que dijo la rubia, tomando sus manos. –"… recordar debe ser doloroso, y solo quiero que estés bien porque te quiero"

Esperó unos segundos, mirando recelosa sus manos tomadas por las de ella, pero su contacto realmente le hacía sentir bien y la llenaba de calma. Desvió la mirada hasta el suelo, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que en ese momento deseó pedirle. Batalló con su mente, divagando si debía o no hacerlo.

-"pu- puedo… puedo darte un abrazo?"- dijo viendo fijo al suelo y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Michiru no respondió, simplemente la abrazó, siendo correspondida inmediatamente. Y como lo imaginó, su solo contacto le dio la calma a su interior que ahora necesitaba. Permanecieron así en silencio, por un eterno momento.

-"gra-gracias"- se separó de ella aun sonrojada. La chica solo sonrió y tomándola desprevenida le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara aun más. –"y… y Takashi?"- preguntó de pronto, la chica soltó una leve risa.

-"dijo que prepararía algo de comer"

-"ah…"

Comenzó a caminar, recorriendo la sala con la vista, hasta que su atención se fijó en una repisa con varios modelos de autos y motocicletas. Recordó como su tío le había contagiado desde pequeña el amor por todo lo que tuviese ruedas y motor. Uno de los modelos en particular se había grabado en su memoria y ahí estaba, se acercó más a verlo.

-"es un modelo a escala de una Harley Davidson V-Rod, mi motocicleta favorita"- dijo el hombre a su espalda.

-"lo recuerdo… aun conservas el afán por las motocicletas"- respondió sin dejar de ver el objeto.

-"tu no? solías llevarte horas viendo mi colección y pidiéndome que te llevara modelos… recuerdo que todas las semanas te prometía llevarte una siempre y cuando hicieras tus tareas. Dios, como batallaba tu madre para que las hicieras"- río con nostalgia.

-"es uno de los gustos que recuerdo conservé, aunque tus gustos van por las clásicas, yo me inclino más por las de velocidad"

-"jajaja, si… lo recuerdo. Entonces tengo algo en el granero que te va a gustar, ven conmigo"- el hombre hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y caminó.

La rubia volteó a la chica, le vio por unos segundos pensativa. Bajó la mirada a su mano, que a los segundos la estiró, en señal de que la tomara. La chica le vio sorprendida, la rubia le veía con una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Michiru correspondió al gesto y tomó su mano.

Ambas siguieron hasta donde se había dirigido el hombre. Entraron a un galpón de madera, el cual tenía sacos amontonados, maquinaria, y polvo. Miraron hacia todos lados, como si trataran de reconocer el lugar, a espera de que era lo que él quería mostrarles. Llegó hasta un bulto tapado por una manta. La destapó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"aquí esta! Esta es mi bebe, la he conservado desde los buenos tiempos… la recuerdas?"- dijo con las manos estiradas, esperando la expresión de la rubia.

Haruka abrió los ojos asombrada por lo que veía, la motocicleta con la que, bajo todas las protestas de su madre, le solía pasear. Una toda velocidad, aun la tenía.

-"vaya, aun la conservas, está intacta"- dijo acercándose a la maquina, pasando su mano por la superficie.

-"así es, con esta bebe logré huir hasta acá, creí que te alegraría verla"

-"bromeas? Está genial"- dijo con una sonrisa que no muy seguido la chica tenía la oportunidad de ver.

-"si quieres luego puedes dar una vuelta en ella"- dijo bromeando el hombre.

-"claro, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse"

-"oye, no por eso deberás privarte de las cosas buenas de la vida. Además confío que algún día todo esto acabe y logren liberarse como sabiamente a dicho Michiru"- dijo sonriéndole a la chica, luego volvió su vista a la motocicleta. –"cuando joven solía usarla para conquistar chicas… tal vez tú puedas usarla con la señorita Kaioh"

-"q-que?"- logró decir la rubia, mientras ambas rápidamente se sonrojaron al saberse descubiertas.

-"jajaja…. Ya está, vamos a comer antes que se enfríe, hice mi especialidad"

-"huevos revueltos son tu especialidad?"- exclamó la rubia una vez que volvieron a la casa, al ver lo que estaba en la mesa.

-"hey! No subestimes mis huevos revueltos, los cocino muy sabrosos, ya lo verás"- se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

-"tenía razón Takashi, están deliciosos"

-"se los dije"

-"hay no exageres, son solo huevos revueltos, hasta yo sé cocinarlos"- dijo la rubia.

-"pero te lo aseguro que no como yo, jajaja"

Los tres continuaron conversando. Haruka pidió que le contara más cosas de su pasado, pero luego se arrepintió de tal petición al escuchar que tan vergonzosas podían ser algunas de ellas, sintiendo como ambos se coludían para reírse a sus expensas.

-"… así finalmente terminó descubriendo que era yo quien estaba disfrazado de Santa Claus, y se la pasó toda la noche encerrada en su pieza, sin dejar pasar a nadie, no sin antes darme un pisotón por engañarla, que de solo recordarlo me duele"

-"jaja… eras realmente adorable"

-"y mal genio"- agregó el hombre aun recordando el episodio.

-"eso si"- confirmó la chica.

-"bueno, ya basta… ya es suficiente, no?"- dijo fastidiada.

-"lo ves?"- dijo aguantando la risa el hombre. –"… en fin. Tengo una fotografía de esa época"

-"enserio?"- dijo la rubia reflejando en sus ojos la ilusión.

-"si, la tenía siempre en mi billetera, por lo que cuando huí la conservé…"- dijo levantándose para alcanzar su billetera. –"… es una de las pocas en la que aparecíamos todos"

Aun de pie, buscó la fotografía en la billetera. Después de unos segundos la encontró, estirando la mano para entregársela. La rubia estiró la suya para tomarla, pero un sonido de vidrio romperse y la bala atravesar la imagen los alertó.

-"demonios"- exclamó el hombre soltando la imagen al darse cuenta de que los encontraron.

Rápidamente Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru y se puso tras un mueble, mientras Takashi hacía lo mismo en otro más alejado al otro lado. La rubia sacó su arma y se preparó, al igual que él.

-"ese tiro fue muy limpio, es un francotirador"- dijo la rubia.

-"si… nos deben tener rodeado"

-"maldición, debieron seguirnos… no te han encontrado en años"- se lamentó la rubia.

-"es lo más probable, yo las cubro, ustedes salgan de aq…aghh"- no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un disparo atravesó el mueble que le cubría.

-"Takashi!!"

El rostro del hombre expresaba dolor, y su mano cubría el costado de su dorso para detener la hemorragia. No pudo evitar caer completamente al suelo.

-"no! Takashi!"- la rubia se iba a acercar a él, pero un disparo casi alcanzarle el hombro le recordó que debía permanecer en su escondite.

-"s-sal… salgan de acá"

-"no… no lo dejaremos acá"- dijo la chica.

-"tienen que hacerlo, o las atraparán"

-"no!"- exclamó la rubia. El hombre vio su herida y volvió a tapar con la mano.

-"obedece y...y hazlo, o a ella se la llevarán y a ti te matarán… ya…ya no hay nada que puedas hacer acá por mí. Prometí que te cuidaría y eso es lo que pretendo hacer, aunque sea lo último que haga. Ahora váyanse"

-"pero…"

-"solo hazlo!"- gritó

Dudaba, no sabía si hacer, si ayudarlo o dejarlo a su suerte. Pero tenía razón, si se quedaba lo único que conseguiría es ponerla en peligro y que se la llevaran en cosa de minutos. Apretó los ojos y luego asintió. Tomó nuevamente la mano de Michiru y se levantó. Tomó la cabeza de la chica y la escondió en su pecho, mientras se preocupaba de que su cuerpo escudara al de la chica, disparando con la otra mano, para así evitar darles oportunidad para que ellos lo hicieran. Así corrieron hasta cubrirse tras la pared.

-"debemos llegar hasta el granero y tomar la motocicleta e irnos"

-"pero…y Takashi…"

-"ya lo oíste, debemos irnos. Debemos encontrar la forma de llegar hasta allá sin que nos disparen primero"

-"úsame, no podrán dispararte si soy yo la que está en la mira, mi padre no se los perdonaría"

-"la última vez que tuvimos un encuentro con los hombres de tu padre él trato de dañarte, no puedo arriesgarme a que eso ocurra"

-"escúchame, no hay otra salida… solo hazlo"

Afuera había cerca de treinta hombres apuntando hacia la puerta, además del francotirador atento viendo desde su mira. La puerta abrirse los alertó, pero al ver como el objetivo estaba justo atrás de la persona a la cual debían asegurarse de estar a salvo, les limitó a solo seguirles con la mirada.

Ambas caminaron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al granero. Una vez allí se separaron y caminaron rápido hasta llegar a la motocicleta cubierta. Haruka sacó la manta, pero unas manos en sus hombros le obligaron a voltear.

-"me extrañaste?"- dijo un rostro familiar le apuntaba directamente a su frente. –"lamento interrumpir tus planes, pero tu cuerpo frío se queda acá y la señorita viene conmigo"

-"Tú…"

-"puedes llamarme Joshua… espero que no vuelvas a olvidar mi nombre pequeña Haruka"

-"veo que sigues mejor desde nuestro último encuentro en la antigua mansión Kaioh"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, que contrastó con la expresión del hombre, quien golpeó su frente con el mango de su arma, abriéndole una herida.

-"eso no se volverá a repetir, créeme"- volvió a apuntar a su frente, tocándola con su arma.

-"bien, entonces dispara"- el corazón de la chica de aceleró al escuchar tal petición, esperando que supiera lo que hacía.

-"no será tan fácil ni tan rápido"

-"crees poder esta vez pelear conmigo y salir victorioso?"

-"absolutamente… tengo treinta minutos a solas contigo, sino mis hombres tienen orden de entrar y acribillarte con toda su artillería. Al igual que disparar a quien sea que salga de acá que no sea yo o la señorita… estás acabada"- la rubia permaneció seria mientras una gota de sangre se deslizaba por su frente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el hombre de abrigo azul apuntándole, la rubia sin dejar de verle, y la chica presenciando la escena sin saber qué hacer. Luego de unos segundos, el hombre golpeó el abdomen de la rubia, empujándola hacia unas maquinarias. Le volvió a apuntar para asegurarse no recibir represarías de parte de la rubia.

-"será mejor que salga señorita, esto no será rápido. Afuera le estarán esperando para volver con su padre"

Dicho eso el hombre volvió la atención hacia la rubia, tomando una herramienta de metal que le ayudara a lastimarla. Se acercó a esta, pero rápidamente volteo para evitar que otro objeto de metal lo golpeara a él.

-"que es lo que pretende hacer señorita?"- preguntó al ver las intenciones de la chica de golpearlo. La chica no responde. –"salga de acá"- dice con seriedad.

-"no"

El momento indicado para que Haruka se levante y se lance sobre el hombre. Ambos comienzan pelear, esquivando y recibiendo inevitables golpes. Michiru mira sin saber qué hacer ni cómo evitar la pelea. A pesar de la contextura y altura del peliazul, la rubia estaba dando una buena pelea, tanto como poder ganar tal como la vez pasada, pero con lo que no contaba Haruka es que el hombre tuviera un arma de corriente, que con una sola descarga, la dejó totalmente inmovilizada, cayendo pesadamente al suelo con leves espasmos.

-"de veras creíste que podías ganar esta vez?... lo siento pero esto es personal. No podrás escapar esta vez, por tú culpa no pude completar lo que se me encomendó. Tú, una pequeña mocosa lo arruinó… debiste morir ese día!"- le propinó un golpe con la herramienta metálica que volvió a tomar.

-"noo! Ya basta!"- dijo de pronto la chica, poniéndose delante de la rubia en el suelo que aun no se recuperaba del todo golpe de corriente. El hombre miró con seriedad a la chica, de manera analizadora.

-"no comprendo su errático comportamiento señorita… que es lo que pretende"- dijo tomándole

-"pretendo protegerla… no permitiré que le hagas daño"

-"jajaja, me va a decir que se encariñó de su captor?"- la mirada de determinación y firmeza de la chica fue su respuesta. –"bien… no me interesa lo que sienta por ella, ordenes son ordenes y usted vuelve conmigo y Tenoh muere acá... así que no se entrometa"

Tomó la muñeca de la chica y forcejeó con ella para arrastrarla hasta la puerta, con la intención de llevarla hasta el auto y volver a acabar con su tema pendiente de años. Michiru daba la pelea, pero el fornido hombre le ganaba en fuerza. Se la llevaba prácticamente colgando de su muñeca, hasta que una mano le hizo detenerse y voltear, encontrándose con la intimidante mirada de enojo de Haruka.

-"suéltala ahora"- terminó de decir esto la rubia y le propinó un golpe que instintivamente le hizo soltarla y comenzar a defenderse, pero uno de los golpes lo arrojó hasta una torre de sacos, haciendo que estos mismos caigan sobre él.

La rubia rápidamente se acerca a Michiru y toma suavemente su enrojecida muñeca, dándole una rápida examinada.

-"estas bien?"

-"si"

-"salgamos de acá"- la chica asiente, pero el ruido de los sacos moverse les hace llevar la atención al hombre.

-"ya veo lo que sucede… ustedes… jajaja no pueden estar juntas"- dijo levantándose, con una mescla de esfuerzo y risas.

-"de que hablas?"- dijo la chica.

-"usted no puede estar con la hija de unos asesinos"

-"eso no me interesa"

-"pero si le interesa su madre, no?"

-"que… que tiene que ver eso"

-"jajaja, quien cree que asesinó a su madre, señorita Kaioh?"- dijo sin poder borrar su sonrisa, sabía que no debía decirlo, pero no pudo evitar tomarse esa libertad.

Después de sus palabras ambas callaron, analizando lo recientemente escuchado, y procesando la información dada. Finalmente descubrieron lo que buscaban.

-"eso… eso no es cierto"- dijo entrecortado la chica.

-"cree poder estar con la hija de los responsables de la muerte de su madre? Podrá verle a la cara sin recordar que sus padres son los asesinos de su, siempre dulce, madre? Culpables de que ella no estuviese allí cuando la necesitó, de que ya no esté aquí?"

-"ya basta… ya cállate!"- no pudo escuchar más y cortó las palabras del hombre, arrojándose impulsivamente hacia él.

-"Michiru, no!"- exclamó la rubia al saber que no tenía posibilidad alguna.

El hombre no borró su sonrisa, y menos cuando, sin éxito alguno, la chica intentaba hacerle daño. Con una risa sonora, tomó los brazos de la chica, y los cruzó, inhabilitándola, por más que lo intentara, zafarse de él. Haruka corrió hasta donde el hombre, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-"suéltala"- exigió.

-"jajaja, crees que haré caso a lo que me pides"- dijo sonriente, mientras la chica miraba a la rubia, como disculpándose por su arrebatada acción, mezclado por una mueca de dolor que provocaba el agarre del sujeto. Esto impacientó a la rubia, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, si se acercaba más, podía lastimar aun más a la chica.

-"por… por favor, suéltala. Tu trabajo es velar por que ella esté a salvo, no lastimarla. El problema lo tienes conmigo, no con ella… soy yo a quien debes atacar"

-"por favor? Jajaja… bien, tienes razón… pero no me has convencido del todo… pídeme por favor de nuevo… arrodíllate"- dijo con una sonrisa oscura.

El rostro de Haruka mostraba el coraje que le daba la situación, ella no se había ni arrodillaría por nadie. Pero ante el silencio y mirada fija de la rubia, el hombre apretó el agarre a la chica, provocando que no pudiese evitar emitir un quejido de dolor. Al ver esto, los puños de la rubia se apretaron, ante la impotencia de la situación. Botó el aire y lentamente procedió a agacharse para arrodillarse.

-"por favor"- dijo resignada mirando al suelo.

-"muy bien, jajaja… está bien…"- soltó a la chica cayendo de rodillas.

-"… Michiru"- exclamó en voz baja al ver cómo caía de rodillas, pero el hombre continuó hablando.

-"… ahora te complaceré y te atacaré a ti"

La levantó del cuello y la lanzó para comenzar su cometido. Pero como debió imaginarlo, no sería fácil, y como la vez anterior, subestimaba la fuerza de la rubia, cosa que en más de un momento le pasaba la cuenta. Entre golpes y esfuerzos por no recibirlos, permanecieron así hasta que ambos comenzaban a cansarse.

-"creíste… que… podías ganar?"- dijo sonriente y recuperando el aliento la rubia, pasando el dorso de su mano por el labio para limpiar el hilo de sangre.

-"no… no permitiré que escapes esta vez… no volveré a fallarle a mi señor"- respondió también recuperando el aliento.

-"no eres más que… un perro faldero"

-"no… soy leal y cumplo con lo que se me pide. De haberlo hecho tus padres, estarían vivos, al igual que su hijo"

-"no te atrevas a hablar de ellos… no tú!"- se alzó y arremetió contra él, empujó y abofeteó en el rostro.

-"solo cumplía órdenes, y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces! Ellos merecían morir en la forma que lo hicieron!"- se quitó a la rubia de encima y tenía la intención de golpearla, pero lo esquivó, y la rubia volvió a golpearle en el rostro, ahora más fuerte.

-"tú! Fuiste tú quien abusó de mi madre…" – golpe –"… y tú el que mataste con tus propias manos a mi hermano"- otro golpe –"… y tú quien iniciaste el fuego!! Tú los mataste!!!"

Le dio un último golpe, con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, y fuera de lo previsto para todos, golpeándose de espaldas contra una maquinaria para cortar, incrustándose en unos puntiagudos fierros que sobresalían de esta. Pasó un segundo para que la sangre comenzara a brotar sin control alguno de su dorso atravesado, y luego de su boca. La rubia vio un tanto sorprendida la escena, mientras él tenía una expresión de aun mayor sorpresa. Trató de decir unas palabras, pero no pudo, su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo, víctima de la gravedad, y sus manos soltaron los fierros que le atravesaban.

Michiru llegó al lugar corriendo, horrorizándose con la sangrienta imagen. Haruka le impidió con su cuerpo que continuara viendo.

-"no mires, ya se terminó. Será mejor que salgamos de acá, los hombres de tu padre van a entrar en cualquier momento, solo quedan unos minutos"

-"estás bien"

-"si, vamos"- caminó hasta la motocicleta y subió. –"toma, ponte el casco, ahora es muy importante que lo uses"- la chica asintió. –"sostente con fuerza"

Michiru se sentó tras ella, se puso el casco y se aferró con fuerza a la rubia. Haruka aceleró con toda la potencia que la moto le permitía, atravesando abruptamente la puerta del granero, a toda velocidad, sin darles tiempo a los hombres que esperaban afuera a reaccionar ni seguirles si quiera.

Ya casi amanecía cuando llegaron a la casa en el pueblo, pasarían allá para descansar, y luego volverían a la ciudad. Volvieron en silencio, sin hablar. Haruka estaba sentada en un sillón, con las luces apagadas, observando la fotografía que logró conservar de su familia, su hermano en brazos de su madre, y su padre y tío tenían cada uno sus brazos, alzándola, todos sonriendo, suponiendo que ella también lo hacía, pues la bala había perforado la imagen de su rostro. Luego llegó Michiru, silenciosa a sentarse en el asiento de enfrente. La rubia bajó la foto.

-"resultaron ser mis padres quienes asesinaron a tu madre… ahora que lo sabes, puedes irte si quieres, no te detendré"- dijo evitando su mirada.

-"no lo haré"

-"porqué?! Mis padres son los culpables de tu angustia…. Porque te quedarías con la hija de unos asesinos!"- dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin aún verle.

-"porque lo que hayan hecho ellos no tiene que ver contigo, tú misma me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste de que mi padre estuvo detrás de la muerte de tus padres"- la rubia permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

-"y que es lo que pretendes quedándote acá, conmigo… no hay nada que pueda ofrecerte más que mas angustias"

-"quiero continuar contigo y acompañarte hasta el final"

-"porque?!"- volteó bruscamente hacia ella, con los ojos cristalinos.

-"porqué te amo"

-"como puedes amar a alguien como yo? Yo… yo lo abandoné a su suerte!"- dijo recordando lo de hace unas horas.

-"no había nada más que pudieras hacer… él te pidió que lo dejaras"

-"pero aun así, fui capaz de dejarlo a su suerte mientras yo huía, está muerto por mi culpa, todos están muertos por mi culpa!. No soy una buena persona! No hay nada de mí, nada que pueda entregarte que te pueda hacer feliz"- una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-"te equivocas, contigo solo basta"- dijo limpiando la lagrima y el rastro que había dejado en su mejilla.

El rostro de Haruka mostraba dolor, que no era otra cosa que su propio corazón lastimando su pecho, ahogado de sentimientos nuevos que tenían un efecto fulminante en ella. Se perdió en la ternura de sus ojos, se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella, dándole un beso, deseando desde lo más profundo que no la abandonara nunca.

* * *

_Siento la demora por actualizar, pero estaba en mi periodo de examenes y me estaba jugando la vida jajaja. Espero que les guste,_

_Salu2!_


	15. Chapter 15

Abro mis ojos, aun esta la oscuridad de la noche inundando el cuarto. Volteo a mi lado para ver el aun desnudo cuerpo de ella durmiendo. Le contemplo por un par de segundos, su blanca y tersa piel, que hace un par de horas hacía contacto con la mía, luego tomo las sabanas para cubrirla mejor. Me levanto lentamente, tomo mi polera, que está en el suelo, para cubrir mi dorso y salgo de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Camino hasta la sala, saco la fotografía que guardo celosamente en el mueble. Me siento para verla mientras mi cabeza da rienda suelta a las ideas. Me pregunto qué es lo que debo hacer ahora, cual debe ser mi siguiente movimiento, hasta cuando continuaremos así. Y la pregunta más importante, cuál es el objetivo ahora. Ya conozco mi pasado, ella sabe quien o quienes son los responsables de la muerte de su madre, ¿y ahora? Pero una cosa era lo único que me es seguro, ya no estaba sola, ya no caminaba sola.

Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde lo acontecido con Takashi, desde su muerte, aun estaría vivo si no le hubiera visitado, o si en vez de intentar ayudarnos hubiese huido como el profesional que era. No puedo dejar de darle vuelta una y otra vez a lo que me relató, y cada vez veo algunos recuerdos con mayor claridad. Un ruido me hace voltear, es ella.

-"si sigues levantándote así todas las noches te resfriarás, y me preocuparás"

Pensé que no notaba mis escapadas nocturnas y hacía una excelente labor el levantarme sin hacer ruido, pero al parecer nada de eso funciona con ella. Se me acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-"que sucede?"- dice pasando su mano en mi mejilla, hago un gesto involuntario, moviendo mi cara para evitar el contacto. –"… aun sigues a la defensiva conmigo"- dice suavemente.

-"n-no, no es eso… no sucede nada, solo no podía dormir"- desvío mi vista de la suya, que solo me pone nerviosa cuando me mira de tal forma analítica.

Permanecemos en silencio, que se mezcla con el de la noche, y con la oscuridad, sin mirarnos, sin movernos. Puedo notarlo, ella ahora ve la fotografía que tengo en mi mano, instintivamente muevo mi mano para ocultarla, pero no completo la acción al saber que es inútil, ya debe saber que la vengo a ver todas las noches.

-"todos…"- rompo con el silencio. –"… todos los de la fotografía están muertos, ninguno existe ahora"

-"estás tú"

-"no… la niña de la foto también murió ese día, yo soy otra, me siento ajena a esta fotografía"

-"no digas eso, ellos se esforzaron porque tu sobrevivieras"

-"se equivocaron, no debió ser a mí a quien debieron proteger, yo no sobreviví ese día"

-"Haruka…"- murmuró suavemente, probablemente sin saber que más decir, salgo de mi letargo y le miro, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-"bien, basta de tonterías, debes tener sueño, volvamos a dormir"

-"Haruka?"- su mano detiene mi acción de levantarme.

-"que sucede"

-"después de lo que sucedió con tus padres, que sucedió contigo"

-"ya lo sabes, supongo que Shellie aflojó la lengua ese día que te dejé con ella"- digo volviéndome a sentar, sin verle y algo fastidiada.

-"algo, pero aun no comprendo cómo sobreviviste…"- luego de decir esto desvía la mirada. –"… olvídalo, no tienes que decírmelo"

-"no… quiero hacerlo, tal vez el compartir mis recuerdos contigo me hagan conciliar el sueño"

Mientras comienzo a contarle puedo revivirlo, como si fuera ayer. Aun puedo sentir el olor del interior del mueble en el que me escondía, en el presencié la agonía y desesperación de sus muertes. Yo no pude mover ni un solo musculo, mi cuerpo daba involuntarios temblores y mis ojos no pestañeaban ni un segundo. Después de que terminaran su labor asesinándolos les faltaba cerrar su tarea, sabía que la siguiente era yo.

–"_me pregunto dónde puede estar la mocosa, tal vez se la llevaron para salvarla. De aquí no nos vamos hasta matarla_"- dijo el de pelo azul.

_-"jajaja, no… ella está acá"-_ cuando volteó y logre contemplar a ese sujeto, era, aparentemente, la primera vez que lo veía, pero sus ojos me provocaron un escalofrío familiar.

_-"de que hablas? Como lo sabes"_

_-"puedo oler su miedo, lo reconozco… Haruka!... donde estas pequeña Haruka?!"_

Comenzó a caminar y buscar por la casa, y por más que lo intenté, no pude obedecer a lo que mi madre me pidió, sentí miedo. Aun así no pude moverme.

_-"Un dos tres, voy por ti!... Toc toc… dónde estás?... estarás aquí?!"-_ abrió violentamente una puerta- _"… o tal vez aquí!"-_ abrió otra, luego sentí como vio directamente hacia donde me ocultaba.

Embozó una sonrisa y caminó en dirección hacia mí. Mi corazón se aceleró. Pero el sonido de una radio que tenía el sujeto alto lo detuvo y les proporcionó información importante.

_-"ya oíste al policía ese, vienen en camino, debemos salir, así que deja de jugar a las escondidas. Quemaremos el lugar y nos aseguraremos de quemar evidencias y a la niña"_

Después de unos minutos sentí como el humo nubló toda la casa, incluyendo el mueble en el que estaba. Salí para buscar oxigeno que respirar. Caminé sin saber donde iba, no veía nada, pero las luces del fuego iluminaban tenuemente los dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo. El ruido del fuego no me permitía escuchar las sirenas de afuera, ni tampoco les presté atención. Me quede viendo sin hacer nada la imagen, esperando desde unos metros a que se movieran, aunque sea solo un poco. Lo siguiente, el ruido de unos vidrios y unas manos jalarme hasta afuera.

Un bombero me miraba analizándome. Todo a mí alrededor parecía ir cámara lenta, gente corriendo, agua apagando el fuego, policías moviendo sus bocas, hablando entre ellos. El color rojo de la luz intermitente del carro policial. Un policía me hacía preguntas que no respondí. En un minuto de descuido, me bajé del auto y camine hasta el callejón más próximo. Mis pies se movieron solos durante tres días, sin saber qué hacer, y la verdad no pensaba en que hacer, en nada. Solo… caminé.

Algunos me hablaban, pero al no responderles ni dejar de caminar, simplemente volteaban para evitar molestias. No sentí frío, hambre ni cansancio, simplemente no sentía nada.

_-"una niñita tan pequeña no debería andar por estas calles a esta hora de la noche tan sola, eh?_"- escuché una voz masculina que no presté atención._ –"… ven conmigo pequeña, yo te llevaré con tu madre, mi casa está cerca"_

Seguí sin responder, ni siquiera le escuché, solo seguí caminando. Escuché maldecir a mi espalda y su brazo deteniéndome bruscamente.

_-"que? Estas sorda? Vienes conmigo mocosa"-_ su contacto me hizo reaccionar y voltear molesta.

Sin siquiera razonar, sabiendo sus intensiones, tomé su brazo y deshice su agarré, para luego golpearlo, sin importar la diferencia de altura y contextura, terminé sobre él noqueándolo.

_-"vaya, y yo creí que necesitabas ayuda"-_ volteé para encontrarme con una mujer que me hablaba. –_"es peligroso para una niña andar a estas horas, estas perdida?"_

Solo miré, sin responder, luego de unos segundos de silencio negué con la cabeza.

_-"entonces, donde están tus padres?"_ – no respondí. _–"tienes a donde ir?"_ – tampoco respondí, solo volví a negar con la cabeza.

Esa mujer me llevó con ella a donde trabajaba, Shellie, ella me dio un techo y no me abandonó a mi suerte, a pesar de que me tomó meses dirigirle una palabra. Supuso que cuando cumpliera una edad 'prudente' me reclutaría como una de sus chicas, pero supo de inmediato que ese no era mi camino cuando desde pequeña supe defender el lugar. No logro recordar con claridad cuando comencé a entrar en el negocio, el hilo es muy fino para notarlo, empecé a perder al parámetro del tiempo y de cómo avanzaba el reloj. Olvidé poco a poco todo lo que respectaba a mi pasado, y esa noche que los asesinaron volvía a mi mente en mis sueños, siendo cada vez más detalladas. Todo lo demás simplemente desapareció de mi mente.

-"debió ser muy difícil siendo tan pequeña vivir todo eso sin nadie"- dijo cuando dejé de contar mis recuerdos.

-"no lo sé. No recuerdo haberme sentido mal o sola… no recuerdo haber sentido nada, solo no podía dormir por las noches"

Hubo un momento de silencio, aproveché de sacar un cigarrillo del mueble de un lado, cuando sentí como me era arrebatado de los labios sin siquiera prenderlo.

-"no deberías seguir con este vicio tan dañino. No más de estos"- lo rompió frente a mis narices.

-"hey! No, que haces!"- traté de recuperarlo pero ya era tarde.

-"me encargaré de que no vuelvas a encender uno"

-"que dices, no puedes seguirme a todas partes"

-"o si, si lo haré"- dijo robando la cajetilla que tenía oculta en el mueble, rompiendo los demás. No me quedó otra que cruzarme de brazos fastidiada. Me miró con una sonrisa y tomó mi mentón. –"después de todo estaré siempre contigo"

Su expresión y sus palabras me provocaron una involuntaria sonrisa que no pude camuflar, volteé para evitar su mirada.

-"no digas tonterías"- dije con un poco de risa.

-"si son tonterías entonces porque sonríes"

-"no lo hago, ya cállate y vamos a dormir"- dije levantándome mientras ella seguía riendo.

-"si lo estás, estás sonriendo. Dime que no te agrada la idea entonces"- escuché a mi espalda.

Me detuve y volteé abruptamente. Sin que le diera tiempo para reaccionar tomé su muñeca y la jalé hacia mí, besando suavemente sus labios. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, pero siento como ella no alcanzó siquiera a hacerlo con los suyos. Me separo de ella, encontrándome con su rostro de sorpresa que disfruto al verlo, que alguna vez me tocara a mí.

-"me agrada la idea… de dormir, así que vamos"- camino rumbo a la alcoba, sin poder borrar mi sonrisa.

-"c-claro… dormir"—balbuceó a mi espalda y luego me siguió.

Dormí unas horas más, pero desperté nuevamente, y me quedé así mirando el techo, pensando, recordando. Así fueron muriendo los minutos sin que lo notara, y sin que nada nuevo ocurriera en el techo.

-"no dormiste mucho por lo que veo"- su voz a mi lado me indica que ya despertó.

-"no mucho, solo pensaba"- no despego mi vista del techo.

-"en qué?"

-"que lo recordé"

-"que cosa?"

-"recordé donde antes vivía… la dirección"- al oírme se acercó a mí y levantó parte de su cuerpo para mirarme mejor.

-"y en qué piensas… quieres ir a visitarla"

-"no lo sé… tal vez la casa ni siquiera siga en pie"

-"pues no lo sabrás hasta que vayas"- cerré mis ojos y los tapé con una mano.

-"tal vez deba ir, para cerrar mi pasado y dejar que los recuerdos me sigan persiguiendo… y me dejen dormir"

Luego de levantarnos y estar listas salimos rumbo al recuerdo de mi antigua dirección. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, no sabía cual de todos dominaba, pero si sentía algo de impaciencia. Michiru lo notaba, pues me hablaba para distraerme y lo conseguía. De pronto sentí como me cruzaba en el camino con alguien familiar, esos ojos, esa sonrisa que me provocó escalofríos, una sensación ya antes experimentada, esos cabellos rojos. Detuve inmediatamente de golpe el auto y volteé hacia donde había notado esa presencia, pero no había nadie, nada.

-"sucede algo?"- preguntó extrañada, pero no respondí. Me quedé viendo el lugar confundida. –"Haruka"

-"creí haber visto… no, no es nada. Debe ser las ansias del tener que visitar la casa, es todo"- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza y retomando el camino.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una abandonada y destartalada casa, o lo que quedó de ella. Apenas puse un pie dentro de ella me invadió la melancolía, fue como si frente a mis ojos las paredes, el suelo, las ventanas y escaleras volvieran a ser como era antes, con la luz de sol de tarde que iluminaba la sala. Podía incluso oler el aroma al pastel que mi madre solía hacer para más tarde.

-"estas bien?"- su voz me hizo volver a la realidad, viendo el sucio suelo, las murallas ya negras y rayadas, los vidrios rotos.

-"si… estoy bien. Quiero subir"

-"vamos"

Ambas subimos con precaución ante cada crujido de la madera. El segundo piso estaba un poco más conservado, tal vez las llamas no alcanzaron a deteriorarlo, pero aun así tenía el rastro del abandono. Caminé por el pasillo, teniendo la sensación de revivir los pasos de mi infancia, reconociendo cada puerta, cada espacio. Me detuve en una puerta conocida para mí. La abrí lentamente, dándome cuenta de que el suelo de la habitación había caído hasta el primero, quedando solo un vacío. Me quedé contemplando el espacio desde el umbral de la puerta.

-"que solía ser?"- preguntó.

-"la habitación de mis padres… debajo de esta fue donde se inició el fuego, debió ser por eso que está así"

El maltratado papel tapiz color ocre mostraba la sombra de los cuadros que sostenía, que puedo recordar como retratos y fotografías de Taeko y mías. Ya no queda prácticamente nada, solo la imagen en mi mente de lo que solía ser.

Me conduzco ahora hasta la que recuerdo como mi habitación, que solía compartir con mi hermano. Es la que más se mantuvo dentro de todos los daños, la pared aun conserva las marcas de mi crecimiento que solían anotar mis padres. Aun quedan maderas erguidas de lo que solía ser su cuna. Entonces vuelve frente a mis ojos el recuerdo de como solía ser antes, llena de dibujos, colores, las paredes rayadas con dibujos no muy bien hechos por mí, y su cuna, como antes. En ella está él, quedándose dormido y yo lo contemplo, como lo hacía todas las noches, vigilando su sueño y contándole lo que había hecho en el día, prometiéndole que lo cuidaría de todo cuando creciera. Una vez que me cercioraba de que se había quedado dormido, apagaba su móvil y me iba a mi cama para yo dormir. Sigo con la mirada mis propios pasos a la nada, pues en un pestañeo todo desaparece y vuelve a ser como es ahora, a la realidad. No lo pude evitar, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-"todos están muertos… todos"- es lo único que mi mente me permite decir.

El ruido de mis pasos, risas, conversaciones, juegos infantiles, que solo se dan en mi mente por mi memoria es lo único que se escucha, ecos de mis recuerdos, que se muestran frente a mí de manera tan real como si pudiese tocarlos. Luego siento lo más real, su abrazo, su tacto, Michiru, que me recuerda que todo está en mi mente, que todo eso ya sucedió, es parte de mi pasado, que no lo puedo cambiar, y que ahora debo continuar con mi presente.

Volteo, sin soltar su agarre, para tenerle de frente y corresponder su abrazo, tal vez no de la manera que ella lo hace, pero es sincero. No termino de acostumbrarme a estas muestras de afecto. Aun así, ella responde con más fuerza frente a mi mezquino abrazo, que va cediendo al pasar de los segundos.

-"Haruka, que es eso"- dice de pronto.

-"ah?"- sus palabras me hacen soltar el agarre y mirarle.

-"eso que está escrito en la pared"

Veo hacia donde su dedo me indica, entre los múltiples rayados se logra divisar uno que leo con atención.

"_en el antiguo teatro de la ciudad, viernes a media noche"_

Podría haber sido escrito por cualquiera, haciendo referencia a cualquier viernes, tal vez ya pasado, después de todo no me cabe duda que mendigos o jóvenes han usado esta casa como refugio. Aun así, llamó mi atención lo escrito. Miré a mi alrededor, dando cuenta de que la frase se repetía más de una vez, formando un camino. Miré a Michiru, quien asintió al entender y me siguió. Caminamos y lo mismo, todas las paredes lo repetían, cada peldaño daba mayor información, uno de ellos haciendo referencia a la fecha, efectivamente se refería al viernes próximo, mañana. Continuamos hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde se inició el fuego aquella vez. Las paredes negras, otras prácticamente consumidas por completo, carbonizadas. No pude evitar tener un flash de la imagen del fuego rodeando los dos cuerpos inertes de mis padres, me detuve viendo el suelo.

-"Haruka…"- su voz me hace voltear y me indica con la mano.

Sobre una de las paredes negras, escrita con letras grandes y rojas que la abarcaban completamente, un mensaje que claramente era para mí.

"_te esperaré a la media noche con la chica, tengo una sorpresa… no me faltes a nuestra cita pequeña Haruka"_

* * *

_Miles de disculpas por mi graaaan retraso en la actualizacion, pero que puedo decir, aun estoy de fiesta porque salí de vacaciones y aprové todos mis ramos, ña ña ña ña (8) ... no he parado desde el viernes pasado, asi que no habia tenido tiempo para escribir... pero ahora si volvere a actualizar seguido, no es que deje las fiestas, no no no no, pero ya m adapté y equilibre mis horarios, asi que hasta la prox._

_SALU2 y BSOS!_


	16. Chapter 16

-"pequeña Haruka…"- releyó la rubia pensativa. Luego comenzó a sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda hasta su nuca. –"… es él"

-"quien"- preguntó extrañada ante la reacción.

-"es él… puede habernos seguido, debemos irnos"- comenzó a impacientarse y a actuar nerviosa.

-"quien? Quien es él?"- preguntó sin entender aun.

-"Shotta… el otro sujeto que asesinó a mis padres"- dijo mientras miraba a todas partes.

-"calma, tal vez no está acá… pero será mejor irnos ahora"- dijo tomándole la mano, mientras la rubia con la otra sacaba su arma.

Haruka la guió con precaución mientras la posicionaba tras ella y se aseguraba de mirar hacia todos lados hasta salir de la casa. Después del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el pelirrojo se sintió libre de salir del rincón en el cual llevaba hace rato escondido, embozando una sonrisa al comprobar lo que suponía y que la rubia leyó la información.

Una vez que ambas subieron al auto se alejaron del lugar. La rubia se aseguró de que nadie les viniese siguiendo, y por precaución dieron un par de vueltas para evitar llevar al enemigo a su casa, pero realmente nadie le seguía.

Al llegar a la casa, Haruka se mostraba realmente inquieta, pero sin mencionar palabra, cosa que la chica podía notar a pesar de que cada vez que le preguntaba algo ella respondía que estaba bien.

-"que piensas hacer?"- preguntó de pronto.

-"no lo sé…. Ir"

-"irás? Y si es una trampa? Sabes que los hombres de mi padre no se manejan de manera limpia"

-"lo sé… pero debo ir"

-"no, no debes… dejemos todo esto, ya no hay nada más que queramos averiguar, ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos, no?"

-"si, ya sabemos lo que necesitábamos saber… pero… no es suficiente"

-"no es suficiente? Que es lo que necesitas"- dijo tomándole la mano, sin entender a que se refería.

-"dejar atrás todo lo que descubrí de mi pasado. Ir a mi antigua casa me ayudó a hacerlo, fue como si volver me hiciera sentir que realmente podría dejar todo eso atrás. Pero ahora debo acabar con uno de mis fantasmas más grande, ese hombre. Necesito dejar mi pasado en lo que es, solo pasado, y así poder vivir un futuro contigo"- al escuchar eso la chica se sorprendió y no pudo evitar que fuese evidente.

La rubia notó como el rostro frente a ella se mostraba asombrado, por lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez su extrema sinceridad pudo haber sido un tanto abrumadora, por lo que quiso retractarse.

-"lo siento si dije algo malo… no fue mi intención…"

-"no, no… no es eso… es solo que, nunca habías dicho algo como eso"

-"si, lo sé… lo siento"- dijo desviando la vista sonrojada, pues comenzaba a sentir vergüenza.

-"no, no te disculpes por eso, es que me hace muy feliz saber que piensas eso"- dijo tomando su rostro con una sonrisa.

-"ya bueno no exageres"- la chica solo rió al saber que el momento romántico no duraría mucho con ella.

-"bien, entonces iré contigo"- dijo volviendo a su seriedad después de un rato de silencio.

-"no"- respondió rotundamente.

-"no permitiré que vayas sola a ese lugar si es de ese hombre del que hablamos… vi como te pusiste cuando supiste que se trataba de él"

-"y en que me ayudarías si vas conmigo, solo te pondría en algún posible peligro"

-"pero podría evitar ponerte en peligro a ti, ellos no me lastimarían a menos que mi padre lo quiera. Ha funcionado otras veces"

-"no lo entiendes, ese hombre es totalmente distinto, es un maniático… mañana iré sola"

-"pero…"

-"pero ya basta, no quiero oír peros. No irás"

Decidió no continuar insistiendo, pues esta vez notó lo convencida de la rubia, distinta a otras veces. La conversación terminó ahí, y cada una fue a hacer cosas diferentes, aunque el tema no dejaba de rondarles a cada una en la cabeza. Así llegó la noche, que transcurrió sin que se escuchara ni una palabra, a pesar de que Michiru quería insistir en ello. Pero habría sido inútil, la rubia estaba decidida a ir sola. Se iba acercando el momento, la rubia se encontraba en el sótano escogiendo que debería llevar en caso de que necesitara defenderse, que era lo más seguro. Revisaba cada una de sus armas, cuando escuchó como la chica bajaba las escaleras hasta estar cerca de ella.

-"por favor, no vayas"

-"lo siento, debo hacerlo… solo quédate acá, si?"

-"prométeme que después de esto nos iremos lejos, lejos de todo esto, a empezar de nuevo"- dijo sosteniendo el brazo de la rubia, haciendo que la rubia detuviera lo que hacía.

Le vio por unos segundos pensativa, pero luego con su mano libre tomó el mentón de la chica y la besó.

-"lo prometo"- la chica sonrió al escucharle. –"se hará tarde, debo irme"

Salió de la casa y montó su motocicleta. Antes de irse hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se fue. La chica rápidamente sacó las llaves del auto y subió.

-"lo siento Haruka, pero no puedo dejar que vayas sola"- dijo para si misma antes de encender el motor.

Manejó hasta la ciudad donde estacionó el auto y tomó un taxi, sabía que la rubia podía reconocer que su propio deportivo característico le estaba siguiendo y delatarla. Indicó que manejara lo más rápido posible al teatro abandonado de la ciudad.

Una vez allí se bajó y le dio una mirada. Un gran y alto galpón abandonado, apartado de la vida de la ciudad. Estaba bastante mal cuidado y una advertencia en la reja de afuera lo mantenía aislado. Vio como parte del cercado estaba roto, adivinando que la rubia ya había llegado. Sabía que era peligroso, pero también que lo más probable es que fuese una trampa.

Mientras, Haruka se encontraba adentro, caminando con cautela por el oscuro lugar, caminando por los pasillos abandonados que ya le comenzaban a parecer un maldito laberinto. Esta vez la sensación de adrenalina que le provocaba sus trabajos era distinta, tenía un dejo de ansiedad, el volver a tenerle cara a cara. Su plan era verle y matarlo, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea que haría cuando lo enfrentara. Podría ser una trampa, pero no le importó, pues si la chica no estaba ahí no habría peligro para ella, ella misma acabaría con lo que fuese. Solo quería terminar con todo y volver a casa para cumplir su promesa. Debía cerrar su pasado. Escuchó un crujido a su espalda, volteó bruscamente alzando su arma que tomó rápidamente.

-"Tú? Que haces acá?"- bajó el arma al notar de quien se trataba.

-"lo siento, pero no dejaré que lo hagas sola"

-"te dije que…"

-"lo sé, pero puede ser una trampa"

-"si, pero sí lo es te pones en peligro al venir"

-"no más peligro que el que tu correrías"

-"maldita sea, si que eres terca… quédate atrás mío y no hagas nada"- ya no tenía otra opción que continuar.

Ahora ambas caminaron ambas por los pasillos sucios hasta llegar por fin al salón principal, donde estaba lo que quedaba del escenario. De butacas ya no quedaba nada, todo lleno de polvo y roto, todo solo era un gran espacio deteriorado y oscuro, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la rubia que notó lo expuestas que estaban. Estaba más alerta que nunca, mientras a su lado la chica no se movía.

-"Toc toc…"- escuchó una voz familiar junto al ruido de una madera golpear.

Apuntó rápidamente a donde creyó escuchó el ruido. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una risa, que le hizo apuntar a otro lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al igual que su respiración se agitó. Sintió un sonido y como una luz les iluminó de manera cegadora, y luego se encendió otra luz, donde pudo ver al hombre pelirrojo sonriente con las manos alzadas. Era tal cual como lo recordaba, esa cicatriz de su rostro, el cabello rojo y cejas negras, que hacían resaltar sus ojos oscuros que tenían ese toque de locura. Era menos imponente físicamente que Joshua, pero sabía a la perfección que era mucho más peligroso. Tenía aproximadamente su altura y contextura.

La rubia lo apuntó, y esperó a su próximo movimiento. Apretó un botón del control que tenía en su mano y se iluminó el lugar mejor.

-"pequeña Haruka… que agrado, haz venido, y trajiste a la chica contigo"

-"no te le acerques"- tomó el brazo de la chica para ponerle tras ella de manera protectora.

-"uhh… que agresividad, dime… porque estas tan a la defensiva? Solo quería volver a verte, como en los viejos tiempos"

-"que es lo que quieres"- dijo sin expresión alguna.

-"no es obvio? Completar la estúpida misión y… jugar"- la rubia mira hacia todos lados, para descubrir alguna trampa. –"no te preocupes, estamos solos, no me manejo como Joshua, solo quería volver a verte… cuanto has crecido"

Al terminar de hablar, embozó esa sonrisa que le provocaba un escalofrío a la rubia. Tragó con dificultad saliva y camufló las sensaciones que el sujeto le provocaba, con una mirada indiferente.

-"bien, entonces nos vamos"- volteó.

-"pero que dices… y no ver mi sorpresa?"- pero la rubia, guiando a la chica, no se detuvo. –"… no quieres volver a verlo?"

La rubia se detuvo de golpe, quedó estática, mientras su cabeza trabajaba imaginando de quien hablaba.

-"de… de quien hablas"

-"lo dejarás esperando?…y él solo habla de ti´"- la rubia volteó lentamente. –"… ahh, ahora si estas interesada. Que sobrina más ingrata tiene Takashi"

-"Takashi…"- murmuró y miró a todas partes. Luego soltó la mano de la chica, que aunque trató de alcanzarla no pudo, y caminó hacia el sujeto apuntándole. –"está vivo? Donde está…Donde?!"

-"shh… calma, está vivo, resistió perfectamente esa vez… es mi huésped especial"- dijo sonriendo. –"dime, lo extrañas?"

-"ya cállate y dime donde está!"

-"entonces no me dirás si lo extrañas? Es que no te sientes un poco culpable de que hayamos dado con él, después de todo tu guiaste a Joshua hasta su casa"- al rubia comenzó a sentir como su mano se entumía.

-"juro por Dios que te dispararé si no me dices"- dijo tratando de reafirmarse.

-"juras? Desde cuando crees en Dios pequeña Haruka?"

-"no… no lo hago"- dice dudando.

-"ahh, ya veo. Porque creer en un Dios que abandona a su suerte a una de sus hijas, no? o si existe un Dios… donde estuvo esa noche, ya sabes, la noche en que asesinamos a tu familia. Te preguntas eso a veces, pequeña Haruka?"

Esa sonrisa nuevamente, que volvió a inquietar a la rubia. La chica pudo notarlo, y se sorprendió ante su reacción, ya no disimulaba bien su tranquilidad característica, nunca le había visto así frente a un enemigo.

-"no me vas a disparar?"- dijo sonriente.

Haruka volvió a apuntarle en la cabeza, esta vez su mano daba cuenta de que comenzaba a dudar de su convicción. El hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras hablaba.

-"… yo te diré algo, Dios y yo tenemos algo en común. Él es un voyerista, solo observa entretenido mientras todos nos matamos unos a otros. Escucha esto… nos da mandamientos, normas que no debemos quebrantar para ser aceptado en su paraíso, pero luego nos da el libre albedrio… jajaja puedes creerlo?! Todo con una sola intención, confundirnos! Hacernos creer que hacemos bien cuando hacemos mal, y viceversa, y Él ser espectador de las emociones humanas y las disfruta… odio, ira, dolor, y su favorita, sufrimiento. Él observaba como Joshua violaba a tu madre, como tu padre era lentamente asesinado, como tu hermano lloraba y como tú estabas escondida…"

-"ya basta"- dijo la chica al ver que la rubia solo escuchaba y comenzaba a perturbarse.

-"… se reía de tu miedo, al igual que yo esa noche… y aun así, siendo tan parecidos, no soy digno de ser aceptado por él, ni tú tampoco… estas condenada, tu eres tu propio pecado. Arruinas todo lo que te rodea, todo lo que te rodea está muerto por tu responsabilidad o lo estará… somos animales hechos para la soledad pequeña Haruka"

-"ya basta!!"- esta vez la chica gritó.

-"jajaja, señorita Kaioh… casi había olvidado su presencia. Puedo notar su sentimiento proteccionista con Haruka… tienen algún romance?"

-"eso no es de tu incumbencia"- respondió la chica seria.

-"no tiene que responderme, ya lo sé, lo he visto… como cuando les tendieron esa encerrona en el granero de la casa de Takashi. Yo estaba observando adentro. Se veían tan adorables ocupadas de protegerse la una a la otra, jajaja"

-"si estabas escondido ahí observando, porque no ayudaste a tu compañero cuando peleaba con Haruka?"

-"porque como te lo dije, soy un voyerista… estaba fascinado viendo como Joshua perdía la convicción de ganarle a la pequeña Haruka, a ella perder los estribos al recordar lo de aquella noche, y a usted perderlos cuando se enteraste quien realmente mató a su mami"- esa sonrisa nuevamente, la chica pudo experimentar algo de lo que la rubia sentía al mirarla. Pero luego recuperó la firmeza.

-"estás enfermo"

-"Si presenciar en silencio cada una de las reacciones humanas es estarlo… pues lo estoy, y me encanta serlo, soy un amante de ellas, emociones a flor de piel. No quiero perturbarles ni nada, pero cada uno de sus encuentros con los hombres de su padre, cada huída, los he presenciado en silencio"

-"eres un maldito enfermo"- reiteró con mayor fastidio.

-"jajaja, señorita! Que modales son esos… su padre no estaría orgulloso de escucharle hablar así. Me pregunto qué pensará si descubre que su adorada princesa tiene amoríos con una mujer… en especial de la pequeña Haruka. Qué crees tú?"- se dirigió a la rubia, quien hasta ahora solo le veía, sin pronunciar palabra.

No paraba de reír, disfrutaba la situación y el siempre tener el control. Después de tanto observar en silencio todos los enfrentamientos, pudo dar cuenta de que la rubia le tenía una gran ventaja, era imposible ganar batallando físicamente, pero sabía perfectamente que podía dominar las emociones de Haruka. Desde pequeña siempre le inspiró un miedo que llegaba a congelarla y confundirla.

-"creo que será mejor que me digas donde está Takashi"- dijo retomando la firmeza.

-"ahh, cierto, Takashi. Alguna vez te comenté que trabajé con él un tiempo? Ah, claro, si lo dije debiste olvidarlo. Fue cuando recién comencé, éramos jóvenes, trabajos pequeños, pero pronto lo dejé atrás, cuando naciste se estancó y se volvió todo un hombre de familia, como tu padre… los arruinaste"

-"donde está?!"- comenzó a impacientarse.

-"no te impacientes… bueno que digo, has esperado mucho para poder verlo, no? Tu única familia, será bello ese reencuentro, quisiera verlo"

-"ya di donde está?!"- era ahora la chica quien perdía la paciencia.

-"él nos ve, desde… arriba"- con esto mira hacia arriba, haciendo que ambas también lo hagan.

Se encontraron con Takashi amarrado y amordazado arriba, colgando a más de nueve metros de altura. Estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo desde la altura a la rubia. Cuando dio cuenta de que era observado comenzó a moverse, Shotta suspiro y movió la cabeza en señal de desapruebo.

-"que fue lo que hablamos Takashi… no deberías moverte si no quieres caer desde esa altura, es muerte segura"- dijo con tranquilidad.

-"Takashi… como… como lo saco de ahí?!" tomó la chaqueta del sujeto, pero esa sonrisa le hizo soltarlo un poco y dar un paso hacia atrás.

-"no deberías exaltarte, mantén la calma, eso es algo que te traté de enseñar, recuerdas"

-"como lo saco"- repitió.

-"bien… hay dos opciones de bajarlo, lenta y cuidadosamente, o que la cuerda se suelte y bueno… imaginarás lo que sigue. Sabías que lo que cuesta conseguir se aprecia más, solo imagina cuando logres alcanzarlo, será el reencuentro aun más bello. Claro, siempre y cuando logres la primera opción"

-"ya suéltalo, si lo que tienes que hacer es llevarme con mi padre para acabar con esto, entonces llévame, pero no le hagas daño"- dijo la chica, provocando el mayor sobresalto de la rubia.

El hombre sonrió, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo de esa manera, pero aun así caminó para acercarse a ella, solo para ver que sucedía. La rubia rápidamente se puso delante de la chica y apuntó a quien se aproximaba.

-"acércate un paso más y te vuelo la cabeza"- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"creí que ella quería que me la llevara con su papi"- dijo con tono sarcástico.

-"ella no se va contigo… ahora dime, que es lo que tengo que hacer para sacarlo"

-"jajajaja… que te hace pensar que este no fue mi plan desde el principio? Después de todo mi trabajo es llevar a la chica conmigo"

-"porque como dijiste vienes aquí a jugar y a divertirte… te importa un comino tu misión. Tú no eres como Joshua"

-"bien, después de todo si eres una buena asesina como obserbadora… pero como buena asesina no querrás dispararme sin antes te diga cómo sacarlo, verdad?"

-"habla"- dijo sin dejar de apuntar.

-"La cuerda que lo sostiene puede bajarlo si llegas hasta el tablero de control allá…"- dijo indicando la mesa que estaba un par de metros más abajo que el cuerpo colgando de Takashi. –"… y el control que tengo en la mano soltará el gancho que sostiene a Takashi de la cuerda si aprieto este botón, que interesante"

-"que ganas con esto?"- preguntó horrorizada la chica.

-"el placer de ver la desesperación… bien pequeña Haruka, si quieres rescatarlo es la única opción".

Haruka miró hacia arriba y luego hacia al chica, no había nada que le asegurara que mientras ella estaba preocupada de salvar a Takashi él mientras se la llevara, no podía dejarla sola.

-"jajaja, no te preocupes por la señorita Kaioh, no le haré nada mientras estés ocupada con esto, No me perderé ningún segundo de el espectáculo. Lo prometo, y nunca rompo una promesa"

Aun así dudó de hacerlo. La chica asintió en señal de que lo hiciera y le aseguró que estaría bien. El hombre al oír el palabreo solo giró los ojos y suspiró.

-"En fin… como sea, tienes un minuto para rescatarlo, desde…"- embozó una sonrisa al ver la cara de la rubia. –"… ahora"

La rubia al escucharlo no atinó a nada más que correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a una escalera metálica vertical que le conduciría al tablero. Subió lo más rápido que pudo la escalera maltrecha, saltando peldaños, escalando fierros, cualquier cosa que le permitiera llegar lo antes a Takashi. Sabía cómo era Shotta y lo más seguro era que lo soltaría al llegar aun si llegaba a tiempo, no podía permitirlo, debía salvarlo. Cuando el pelirrojo vio como la rubia logró llegar a la altura requerida rió.

-"bien hecho!!!"- gritó apretando el botón que soltó la cuerda.

Haruka sin siquiera intentar acercarse al tablero, ya sabiendo lo que él haría, corrió con todo hacia él y dando un fuerte impulso saltó al vacío, logrando agarrar la corta cuerda que sostenía al hombre y tomando con la otra mano la que aún colgaba del techo.

-"te… te tengo"- dijo con dificultad sosteniéndose.

-"por Dios, ¡¡ Haruka!!"- exclamó al ver como colgaba a tal altura, sin más que su propia fuerza sosteniéndoles, a ella y a su tío.

-"jajaja, dime, como pretendes bajar de ahí pequeña Haruka? Cuanto crees poder aguantar así, eh?"- decía gustosamente mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Por momentos sentía como el sudor de su mano facilitaba a que fuera resbalándose de la cuerda, pero en un gran esfuerzo se agarraba con más fuerza. Podía sentir como sus brazos estirados comenzaba a entumirse. La chica comenzó a correr en dirección a la escalera, pero fue detenida por la mano del pelirrojo.

-"como sabes que no te dispararé para impedir que le ayudes"- dijo al notar que sin pensarlo se echó a correr.

-"entonces dispárame"- movió bruscamente para quitarse la mano del hombre y continuó su camino hasta la escalera. –"resiste Haruka!"

El hombre solo rió al ver la situación. Mientras Michiru subía con desesperación hasta llegar al tablero, la rubia demostraba por su expresión cuanto le estaba costando el mantenerse agarrada al mismo tiempo de sostenerle a él, quien solo miraba amordazado con desesperación al suelo. La chica logró llegar, encontrándose con varios botones. Después de unos segundos de meditarlo decidió bajar la palanca que le pareció la correcta, acertando.

-"muy bien señorita Kaioh, si… muy bien!"- gritó aplaudiendo mientras lentamente la cuerda comenzaba a bajar con ambos cuerpos colgando.

Lentamente la cuerda comenzó a hacerlos descender hasta que primero toco suelo el maniatado cuerpo de Takashi y luego el de Haruka, mientras la chica se disponía bajar la escalera. Apenas tocó suelo fue directo al cuerpo de su tío que permanecía en el suelo. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas para tomarlo y comenzó a soltarle las amarras de los pies y luego las de las manos. Le estaba tomando tiempo soltarlo, pero después de unos segundos lo consiguió. Su rostro mostraba el alivio de haber podido alcanzarlo, sonrió un poco y comenzó a desatar el nudo de la mordaza de la boca. Aun se notaba herido por lo de la vez anterior, pero ya sanaría, lo importante es que ya lo había logrado.

-"no es bello? Un reencuentro, basado en el esfuerzo…"- hablaba el pelirrojo mientras la rubia terminaba de sacarle la mordaza.

-"Haruka…"- suspiró el hombre al ser liberado y tener a su sobrina por fin frente a él. –"Haruka ten cu…"

-"… con un futuro frustrado"- continuó hablando el pelirrojo, quien sacó su arma y disparo a la espalda del hombre, uno tras otro, escuchándose cinco ensordecedores disparos.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, escuchando los disparos y viendo los ojos de su tío con los primeros dos disparos, para luego cerrarlos y desplomarse frente a ella, dejándole ver cómo tras él estaba el pelirrojo con la pistola alzada y recién disparada, con esa sonrisa maquiavélica que la paralizó.

-"no!"- gritó corrió la chica al ver lo ocurrido.

-"Ta- Takashi"- volteó al hombre que sangraba sobre sus piernas, comprobando que había muerto. –"no… no"- apenas podía hablar, mientras observó sus manos manchadas en sangre.

Michiru al lograr bajar las escaleras, y corrió, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como la rubia permanecía de rodillas con el cuerpo de Takashi a sus pies, y su mirada completamente perdida.

-"Haruka…"- suspiró. Se quedó estática observando sus ojos que veían a la nada. Sintió como el hombre se acercaba ella y le habló al oído.

-"será mejor que vayas a verla… recuerdo esa mirada perturbada"- dijo sonriendo el hombre.

-"por… por qué?"- alcanzó a preguntarle la chica sin dejar de ver la escena.

-"porque nunca dije nada acerca de que lo dejaría salir con vida… y me pareció que sería una genial imagen"

Caminó hacia atrás, disfrutando la escena, para luego retirarse satisfecho del edificio. Mientras, la chica caminó lentamente hasta llegar a un lado de la rubia, quien aun no se movía y permanecía atónita. Miró el cuerpo inerte del hombre, junto a los disparos marcados en su espalda, y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-"Haruka…"- dijo suavemente, pero esta no respondió.

Nunca le había visto de esa manera, tan perdida, sus ojos aun miraban al vacío, sin enfocar nada, su cuerpo daba leves temblores. La chica se angustió al verle en ese estado y se arrodilló a su lado.

-"Haruka"- sin respuesta. Le sacudió un poco, pero seguía extraviada. Después de unos minutos continuó así, lo que preocupó a la chica.

-"Haruka… Haruka!!, respóndeme, por favor"- se puso delante de ella y comenzó a sacudirla más fuerte.

Su comportamiento le tenía ya muy preocupada, no respondía ni le veía, solo permanecía así. Después de un rato de insistencia, la rubia pestañeó y volvió a enfocar, volteando a la chica. Michiru suspiró al ver que volvía, mientras la rubia frunció el ceño al verle. Apoyó su mano en el piso y se echó para atrás.

-"quien eres tú?"

* * *

Primero que nada... Feliz Navidad atrasado, espero que la hayan pasado genial cn la familia o con los amigos, o cn el perro o el gato...como sea, y que pasen un super año nuevo, y recuerden, si van a beber pasen las llaves!... menos mal que no se manejar ^.^

Salu2 generales y q la pasen bieen!!


	17. Chapter 17

-"quien eres tú?"

-"como?... de… de que hablas?"- dijo desconcertada ante la pregunta de la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sino la extrañada mirada de ella. –"Haruka?"

-"como sabes mi nombre"- preguntó a la defensiva.

-"soy…soy yo, Michiru"- la rubia al escucharle solo le miró desinteresada.

-"no te conozco… como sea, olvida mi nombre y que me viste"

Michiru sintió como un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago, el miedo le invadió al suponer que era lo que ocurría con su amante. Mientras, la rubia agachó la mirada hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado, que mostraba los cinco disparos de su espalda, luego miró su mano que tenía un arma. La cabeza le dolía y se preguntó si ella había dado muerte a aquel sujeto, aunque lo dudaba, puesto que cinco disparos por la espalda no es su estilo, ese es un trabajo muy escandaloso. En fin, no tenía importancia. Se levantó y se dispuso a caminar, pero una mano la detuvo. Miró la insolente mano que se había atrevido a detenerle, luego miró a la consternada chica y a sus ojos que se cristalizaban.

-"Haruka, por favor, no te vayas"- dijo con la voz entrecortada. La rubia esta vez frunció el ceño.

-"no sé quien seas niña, pero si no quieres morir acaba con este molesto juego, no estoy de humor"- dijo tomándole con una mano del cuello.

La chica no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas, cosa que le pareció extraño a la rubia, que seguía sin entender el comportamiento de la 'recién conocida'.

-"por favor Haruka, trata de recordarme"- la rubia alzó una ceja y la soltó.

-"y según tu de donde te conozco?"- dijo fastidiada.

-"yo…"- no sabía ni por dónde empezar ni que decir.

-"bien… me voy"- volteó para continuar caminando.

-"no! no… dime, que fue lo último que hiciste"- dijo esperanzada, tal vez eso le ayudaría a hacerla entender de lo recién ocurrido.

-"que quieres saber?... te mandó alguien a averiguar acerca de mi?"- se volvió bruscamente.

-"no… no es eso"- respondió frustrada.

-"no tengo tiempo para esto, solo quiero volver a mi departamento"- comentó esto último para ella misma.

Pasó su mano por su frente, y caminó. No entendía bien lo que ocurría ni porque estaba en ese lugar, solo quería volver a su departamento y dormir.

-"tu ya no vives en tu departamento"

-"de que hablas?...estás loca?"- la actitud de la chica realmente estaba confundiéndola.

-"vivimos en una de tus casas que usas como refugio"

-"vivimos? Como es que sabes de mi casa de…? Demonios… no eres muy inteligente. Me estás dando motivos para matarte"- dijo sacando su arma. Le tomó de la ropa y le apuntó a la frente.

-"Haruka, por favor mírame y haz un esfuerzo en reconocerme"- dijo con los ojos vidriosos pero firmes.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco con esa mirada, le provocó algo irreconocible, algo extraño. Entrecerró los ojos como tratando de averiguar en ella misma la razón de esa sensación. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos, con su expresión fría natural. Se sintió ridícula tratando de recordar a alguien que estaba segura no conocía, siguiendo la corriente a quien ya creía que estaba demente.

-"tu no me conoces, así que no molestes"

-"yo si te conozco, tu eres Haruka Tenoh, eres una asesina a sueldo, tus padres y hermano murieron cuando tenías ocho años, fueron asesinados. Después de eso perdiste gran parte de tus recuerdos de infancia, olvidando incluso la existencia de tu tío Takashi…"- dijo apuntando el inerte cuerpo a unos metros.

-"como averiguaste eso?"- dijo molesta al escuchar lo que decía, luego de mirar extrañada el cuerpo desconocido que le daba la espalda, pero la chica continuó.

-"… viviste un tiempo con Shellie, pero después te independizaste y continuaste con tu trabajo"

-"ya basta! No sé de donde sacaste toda esa información, pero eso no quiere decir que me conozcas"

-"si te conozco, sé que te gusta fumar de madrugada, que prefieres usar tu silenciador para disparar, tu afición por las motocicletas, en especial las de alta velocidad, que la mayoría de las noches tienes pesadillas, pero que se calman cuando te susurro que estoy contigo, y que se te eriza la piel cada vez que paso mis dedos por tu nuca, o que te sonrojas con mis insinuaciones directas"

La rubia al escuchar eso le miró extrañada, como si todas esas cualidades las reconociera, a pesar de no creer haber experimentado alguna de ellas, las más intimas.

-"… te conozco porque eres la persona que más amo en este mundo"

-"yo…"- puso su mano en su cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle. –"… estoy confundida"

La chica se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, obligándole a verle. Haruka no comprendía, pero sus palabras habían provocado una inexplicable inquietud en ella. Contra todo lo que creía adecuado y dentro a sus propias normas, le observó y permaneció quieta, sin hacer nada, en espera de lo próximo que esa extraña, pero algo familiar chica le dijese.

-"tienes que recordarlo… me dijiste que querías un futuro conmigo. Me prometiste que después de esto nos iríamos lejos de esto, que comenzaríamos de nuevo, solo tú y yo. Por favor, no me borres de tu vida así como así"- dijo ya quebrando en llanto, comenzando a desesperarse del solo pensar que no pudiese volver.

La chica, sin dejar de tomar su rostro comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, sin saber que más hacer, apoyó su frente en el pecho de la rubia. Mientras Haruka solo se mantuvo en su lugar, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Verle así, y el contacto de ella sobre su pecho, comenzó a acelerarle el corazón y respiración. Su aroma, su delicada piel tocando su rostro, esos ondulados cabellos color turquesa, y su hipnotizarte esencia, le hicieron sentir como si ya conociera esas características de manera cercana.

-"Mi Michiru?"- la chica al escuchar eso levantó rápidamente la mirada, con un brillo de esperanza.

-"Haruka… me recordaste?!"- dijo aferrándose con mayor ímpetu a su rostro, pero la rubia seguía mirándoles confundida.

No entendía por qué dijo ese nombre, fue un acto involuntario, pero tampoco comprendía el creciente dolor en el pecho al verle, ni ese incontrolable deseo de abrazarle, ya no entendía nada, tal vez ella también había enloquecido. Que sensación tan extraña. La chica pudo notar la confusión en sus ojos, por lo que pensó que lo próximo le ayudaría a recordar. Manteniendo sus manos sobre el rostro, lo aproximó hacia ella y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Haruka se mantuvo paralizada, con los ojos abiertos, aun impresionada por el acto repentino y porque no detenía a esa chica. Pero por sobretodo sorprendida por las sensaciones que el beso le estaba provocando. Sus manos, que se mantenían a sus lados, comenzaron a temblar, apretó sus puños. No escuchaba ningún otro sonido que el de su cabeza palpitando dolorosamente. Una de sus manos se levantó temblorosa, lentamente, deteniéndose a centímetros del rostro de la chica, sin tocarla.

La chica mantenía el estático contacto, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que la rubia no estaba correspondiendo al contacto como deseaba, pero tampoco lo detenía. Solo pensaba en que la quería de vuelta, no soportaría perderla y saber que la había borrado de sus recuerdos. De pronto sintió el contacto de la mano de la rubia sobre su mejilla derecha. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los cristalinos ojos verdes mirándole, que paulatinamente fueron cerrándose, provocando una lágrima escapara. Luego ladeó lentamente la cabeza para corresponder al beso. La chica hizo lo mismo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos e intensificando el beso.

-"Michiru"- susurró esta vez afirmando, segura de quien era la persona que tenía al frente. Se separó para abrazarla, como comprobando que realmente le recordó.

La chica apretó el abrazo y permanecieron así, hasta que la rubia prestó atención al cuerpo que se encontraba a unos metros tras la chica. Inconscientemente soltó el agarre, sin dejar de mirarlo. Si había recuperado del todo sus últimas memorias, entonces ese cuerpo debía ser él. Negó con la cabeza, incrédula a su recuerdo de la última hora vivida, logró rescatarlo, bajarlo, desatarlo, y luego los cinco disparos que acabaron con su vida casi instantáneamente. Se separó y caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo, seguida por la mirada de la chica. Una vez cerca, permaneció quieta unos segundos, observando la espalda con las cinco marcas. Luego se arrodilló y volteó lentamente al cuerpo, hasta tenerlo frente a frente, comprobando su recuerdo.

-"Takashi…"- murmuró, como si quisiese despertarle. –"Takashi"- insistió sacudiéndole esta vez, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría.

_-"está bien pequeña Satanás, te daré un vuelta en motocicleta, pero no se lo digas a tu mamá, si Yuki es entera me mataría. Toma el casco y sube"_- dijo con una sonrisa, que luego se esfumó en su mente.

Pasaron fugazmente recuerdos infantiles donde él estuvo, cumpleaños, navidades, días de campo, domingos, y luego el último instante de vida, disparos que apagaron el recuerdo. Al tercer intento de llamarlo para que diese alguna señal de vida agachó la frente y la apoyó en el hombro del ahora fallecido tío, resignada a lo evidente, sin poder evitar ni notar que derramaba lágrimas.

-"no es justo… no es…"- sollozaba mientras escondía su mirada en el cuerpo.

La chica solo veía con tristeza, pensando en que era injusto todo eso, preguntándose por qué simplemente el destino seguía ensañándose con la rubia, pensando en que Takashi no merecía acabar así. Permaneció incrédula de cómo realmente podía existir ese nivel de maldad, toda originada nada menos que por su propio padre. Su corazón se apretó al verla así, se acercó a ella y puso la mano sobre su hombro, pero sintió que era insuficiente, por lo que se arrodilló junto a la rubia y apoyó también su cabeza en este.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, hasta que el sonido de sirenas le alertaron y se levantó mirando a todos lados, como procesando el sonido.

-"Haruka, es la policía… debemos irnos"- dijo dándole una pequeña sacudida a su hombro.

La rubia solo levantó la mirada, mostrando sus enrojecidos ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-"no… no me iré… no lo dejaré"

-"si no nos vamos ahora te atraparán"

-"ya no me importa"- la chica se puso a su altura y tomó su cabeza, asegurándose que le viera.

-"no… Takashi no habría querido que te dieras por vencida. Él ya se sacrificó una vez para que escapáramos… no hagas que su muerte sea en vano"

La rubia meditó unos segundos, mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido de las sirenas. Volvió a mirar el rostro de su tío. Arregló esos alborotados cabellos rubios como los de ella, y observó de manera analizadora el rostro, por última vez, como queriendo grabar cada facción en su mente, para no olvidarlo, nunca más. Luego dejó el cuerpo delicadamente en el suelo, tomó la mano de la chica y se dispuso a salir del lugar, sin antes voltear para verle por última vez.

Lograron sin mucha dificultad burlar a la policía, que siquiera advirtieron su presencia. Subieron a la motocicleta y se alejaron del lugar. El camino fue silencioso y rápido, los ojos de la rubia aun estaban enrojecidos, y la chica solo miraba su espalda con tristeza.

* * *

Ha pasado un día desde el incidente en el teatro y Haruka no ha hablado nada desde que volvimos. Estoy preocupada de que es lo que pueda estar pasando por su mente. Ese hombre, Shotta, realmente era espeluznante, supo perfectamente cómo atacarla y debió confundirla. Aun no me repongo del susto de que me olvidara, como ya alguna vez lo hizo con Takashi y sus recuerdos infantiles.

_-"…el cuerpo fue identificado como Takashi Tenoh, un hombre que vive a las afueras de la ciudad. Fue encontrado con cinco heridas de bala que causaron su muerte inmediata. La policía investiga para enclarecer los hechos y determinar la causa del crimen. En otras noticias…"- _el canal fue cambiado. Veo a mi lado y Haruka sostiene el control de la televisión. Lo deja a un lado y vuelve a comer.

-"no continuarán con la investigación, Hiroshi se encargará de que cierren el caso con los contactos que tiene en la policía"- dice sin dejar de mirar el plato y revolver el contenido con el cubierto que tiene en su mano.

-"quieres hablar de ello… no has dicho nada desde entonces"

-"es porque no hay nada que decir"- dice secamente para continuar comiendo.

-"Haruka…"

-"basta"

La breve conversación muere entonces, comprendo que tal vez no quiera hablar de ello, pero necesito saber que simplemente no lo reprimirá y con el tiempo podrá superarlo. El desayuno continúa en silencio, al igual que el transcurso del día. En la noche puedo notarlo, pesadillas nuevamente que la perturban. Trato de calmar lo que sea que esté soñando, pasando mi mano por su cabello y susurrándole que todo está bien. Aun así solo logra conciliar el sueño solo unos minutos, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación. Dudo si debería seguirla, tal vez necesite su espacio, después de todo siempre lo ha tenido, y no quisiera hacerle sentir que lo invado. Aun así me levanto, está sentada frente a la ventana, ya no fuma su cigarrillo habitual, supongo que de alguna u otra manera ayudé en eso. Un poco antes del amanecer vuelve a acostarse, para en un par de minutos volver a levantarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo mismo sucede los siguientes días, me despierto estirando la mano, dándome cuenta de que no está. Salgo de la habitación buscándole sin encontrarla donde siempre. Bajo al sótano, encontrándola haciendo ejercicio, golpeando su pushing bag que tiene colgada allá abajo. Su mirada está perdida, abstraída. Me preocupa lo que pasa por su mente y las repercusiones que ese hombre haya provocado en ella. Continúa golpeando con fuerza, su cuerpo ya suda por el esfuerzo.

-"Haruka… son las cuatro de la mañana"

Detiene los golpes y voltea hacia la escalera, donde estoy sentada. Se queda ahí mirándome unos segundos, sin decir nada. Luego camina hasta la silla solitaria donde tiene una toalla que deposita sobre sus hombros, limpiando el sudor de su rostro.

-"me daré una ducha. Sigue durmiendo, es muy temprano aun"- dice subiendo la escalera, pasando a mi lado.

No sé que puedo hacer para ayudarla o tratar de aliviar su dolor. Cuando trato de hablarle desvía el tema y acaba con el poco intercambio de palabras.

Es la hora de cenar, ambas estamos en la mesa, como los últimos días, en silencio absoluto, solo el sonido de los platos al chocar de vez en cuanto con el cubierto. Le miro de reojo, su mirada fija en nada.

-"en la caja fuerte del sótano…"- dice de la nada, captando mi atención.- "… hay efectivo suficiente para comenzar de nuevo en cualquier parte que desees. También si lo que quieres es volver con tu padre, es tu decisión"

-"que quieres decir"- pregunto confundida.

-"que ya no te quiero acá… toma la opción que creas te hará mejor y ándate… esto se acabó"- dice sin dejar de ver el plato.

-"no puedes estar hablando enserio"

-"cuando decidiste quedarte acá te dije que cuando todo esto terminara te mataría. Pues ahora te estoy dando otra opción, que te largues… no hay más"- dijo levantándose.

-"entonces mírame cuando me pides que me vaya"- digo haciéndolo también.

-"no empieces con tus novelas, solo ándate"- dice fastidiada, aun sin verme.

-"por qué quieres que me vaya"

-"porque simplemente se acabó, me aburrí de tu compañía"

-"mientes, hay algo más"- tomo su camisa para obligarle a voltear hacia mí.

-"ya vete"- dice algo exasperada.

-"no… ¿qué es?, dímelo!"

-"que no lo entiendes?! Todo lo que me rodea está muerto, estoy condenada y si estás a mi lado te condenaré también! Solo vete y aléjate de mí!!"- me exclama tomando de mis brazos.

-"no, no! no me alejaré de ti! … lo que dijo ese hombre no es cierto, tú no estás condenada ni hecha para la soledad, tú eliges tu propio destino"

-"y si tiene razón?! Y si la que sigues eres tú?... todos están muertos por mi culpa, por tener algo que ver conmigo! No lo hagas más difícil Michiru y vete de una vez"

-"entonces prefiero morirme antes de sepárame de ti"- digo con dolor de tan solo pensar en tener que alejarme

-"pero si te mueres quien querrá morir luego seré yo"- ya su tono de voz es bajo, muy bajo, casi inaudible. Sonaba más bien derrotada.

Esas palabras, que parecen ser tan ajenas a su carácter, a su presencia, las pronuncia con honestidad que me sorprende. Jamás habla o se expresa de esa manera, y aunque a veces me da luces de su sentir, las apaga rápidamente, camuflando sus emociones con frialdad. Más allá de su expresión y su mirada, que me evita y trata de disimular el sentimiento que las carga, es su tono lo que le delata. Sé que en este momento siente ganas de no haber dicho aquello, se arrepiente de haber dejado salir ese destello de sentimiento, pero muy por lo contrario, no podría sentirme más dichosa de haberle escuchado.

Tomo su mentón para que gire hacia mí, su cabeza lo hace pero su mirada aun me evita. Dios, como puede acelerar mi corazón solo presenciarla.

-"Mírame"- le ordeno suavemente. Obedece como un niño que se siente reprochado. –"… no iré a ninguna parte, recuerdas que te lo había dicho? Ese sujeto no es como tú, ni tenía razón en lo que dijo, tú no estás condenada, y no estás hecha para estar sola porque yo estoy contigo"

Pasé mi índice por su rostro, ese que me provoca un mar de sensaciones, y luego sellé mis palabras con un beso, que no tardó en ser correspondido. Sentí alivio de haber sido escuchada y hacerle entender que jamás haría caso a lo que me pedía. Después de unos segundos nos separamos lentamente, y le abrazo, sintiendo al instante sus brazos rodeándome. Sonrío al notar como sus abrazos han cambiado con el tiempo, ahora son realmente cálidos.

-"no me alejes de ti de esa manera, no más"

-"pero…"

-"pero nada… no estás sola, estoy contigo"

-"pero…"- repite con el ceño fruncido, frustrada de que me oponga a su idea.

-"ya deja de decir peros!"- digo dándole un golpe en su hombro.

-"escucha, sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero creo que debemos dejar esto de lado y ver lo mejor. Lo más seguro para ti es que te vayas"

-"generalmente no dudo de tu juicio para este tipo de cosas, pero tu conclusión es terrible. Todo sería peor si me voy, no podría simplemente continuar sin ti"

-"eso quiere decir que no te irás?"- dice alzando una ceja.

-"jajaja, que crees tú?"- digo apoyando mi índice en su nariz.

-"demonios, es que nunca me haces caso a lo que te pido?"

-"no cuando es un disparate como ahora"

-"que terca"

-"lo mismo digo"- contraataco recargándome en su pecho. –"oye Haruka…"

-"si?"

-"creo que esta vez tú fuiste la de las palabras cursis"- digo conteniendo la risa.

-"no- no sé de que hablas"- comienza a tartamudear con intención de separarse. Puedo sentir como se tensa.

-"sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo"- le miro con una sonrisa traviesa, puedo notar como comenzó a sonrojarse.

-"no has terminado tu cena"- dice mirando a la mesa que está a mi espalda. Frunzo el ceño fingiendo molestia.

-"cobarde, solo cambias el tema"

-"tonterías… termina de comer mejor"- dice caminando hacia la mesa, pero tomo su brazo para voltearla.

-"es que ya no me apetece seguir comiendo de ese plato"

Le envuelvo con mis brazos, deslizando mis manos por su espalda hacia arriba, llegando hasta su nuca, donde paso mis dedos, jugando con la punta de su cabello. Puedo sentir como se eriza su piel y su cuerpo se tensa. No puedo evitar sonreír, me encanta cómo reacciona.

-"a… a que te refieres"- dice mirando de reojo mi brazo que se mueve levemente al mover mis manos por atrás de su cuello.

-"sabes, me gustaría comprobar que realmente tu memoria volvió por completo. Vamos a la habitación y me lo demuestras, que dices?"- digo guiñando un ojo y volteando para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo y guiarle el camino.

Después de un par de pasos doy cuenta que no siento los suyos tras de mí. Me doy vuelta para ver porqué no me sigue. La encuentro en la misma posición que hace un momento, atónita y muy sonrojada, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Noto como traga su propia saliva con dificulta.

-"me pregunto cuándo será el día de que dejes de ponerte tan tímida"- digo entre risas viendo como a pesar de todo y el tiempo que estamos juntas, aun tiene esa reacción frente a este tipo de situaciones.

Al escucharme desvía la mirada y frunce el ceño, aun muy sonrojada.

-"no digas tonterías como esas"- dice fingiendo muy mal molestia.

Camina con paso firme hacia mí, aun con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada, y toma mi mano, guiándome con ella a la habitación. Supongo que se ha decidido a tomar el control de la situación, sonrío. Mientras me guía hacia la habitación, veo de reojo a un lado, pareciera como si alguien estuviera viendo desde la ventana. Me detengo de inmediato y devuelvo a ver, pero no hay nada.

-"Michiru… Michiru? Que sucede?"

-"creí haber visto algo… debió ser mi imaginación"- digo sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-"mmm… me suena a excusa"- dice alzando una ceja.

-"jaja, como crees… Tu no estabas por hacer algo?"

Sonríe y vuelve a tomarme la mano, llegando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras nosotras, en medio de un apasionado beso.

* * *

_Hola! siento la demora, es que no tenía internet, moraleja, pagar las cuentas a tiempo jeje... _

_Saludos a todos los lectores, tb los anonimos y nos leemos._

_Bsos!_


	18. Chapter 18

Se pueden escuchar los pájaros que avisan el amanecer de un nuevo día. A cada minuto, la luz solar se expande más por la pieza, llegando por fin a los ojos de la rubia, los arruga y tapa con el dorso de su mano. Parece ser una solución, pero el ruido de los pájaros cantando a la mañana no le permite retomar el sueño.

-"maldición"- toma la almohada y la acomoda para tapar sus oídos, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

La chica se despierta un poco por el movimiento de la cama, para voltear a la rubia y acomodarse nuevamente para dormir. Pero ya era tarde para la rubia, que por más que cerrara los ojos, inconscientemente estaba demasiado atenta al ruido del pájaro de afuera. Pudo notar que eran varios pájaros, probablemente un nido. Sus ojos cerrados, pero su ceño frunciéndose cada vez más. Estaba cansada, por fin podía conciliar el sueño después de días de no hacerlo, además de toda la acción que tuvo con la chica hace unas horas. Tenía pensado dormir hasta la tarde si era necesario, pero la naturaleza se lo impedía. El monótono sonido, sin siquiera un cambio de frecuencia terminaron por fastidiarla.

-"por un demonio ya cállense!!!"- exclama arrojando la almohada por la ventana, haciendo volar a las aves.

-"Haruka!"- reprocha la recién despertada por el sobresalto del grito. –"Por Dios, al menos ya sé que tu odio por el dulce canto de las aves sigue intacto"- dice volviéndose a acomodar.

-"dulce? Es infernal… dame un poco de tu almohada"- dice acomodándose y empujando un poco a la chica.

-"no es mi culpa que arrojaras la tuya a esas inocentes aves"- dice dándole la espalda.

La rubia frunció el ceño, definitivamente apoyaría su cabeza en algo. Tomo la punta de la almohada en la que se apoyaba, y contó mentalmente hasta tres, jalándola con fuerza calculada y rápidamente poniendo bajo la cabeza de la chica su mano, para evitar que sintiera abruptamente la ausencia.

-"pero que…?"

Antes de que pudiese continuar, su mano que sostenía la cabeza de la chica la atraía y acomodaba en su pecho, mientras la otra ponía la almohada robada tras su cabeza.

-"bien, asunto arreglado… a dormir"- dijo acomodándose en su propio lugar, cerrando los ojos con serenidad.

La rubia pudo reconciliar el sueño, mientras que la chica, imposibilitada para moverse por la mano y piernas de la rubia, no pudo. Al principio no podía creer que la rubia hubiese hecho eso, pero luego se acomodó y acurrucó mejor. No pudo volver a dormir, pero se quedó meditando, con esa primavera que le dejó la noche anterior. Repasó por su mente los momentos vividos, la frialdad inicial de la rubia que era capaz de congelarle hasta los huesos, la dolorosa verdad descubierta, la tragedia, los sustos, y el romance. Pensó en que volver a vivir todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando estuviera ella a su lado.

Pasaron largos minutos, tal vez horas, no había tenido noción del tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió aprovechar el día. Se movió y ágilmente logró salir del agarre sin despertarla, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-"hey dormilona, despierta"- dijo sosteniendo una bandeja. Al escuchar eso se despertó con pereza, refregando sus ojos con las manos y acomodándose.

-"creí que seguías acostada conmigo"

-"te refieres a después de que me quitaras mi almohada"

-"ah… eso… gracias por entregármela"- dice comiendo de la tostada.

-"entregártela? Me la quitaste!"

-"como sea… esta bueno el desayuno. No debiste molestarte"

-"claro, cambia de tema… y claro que no debí molestarme, me despertaste y luego…"- la chica fue interrumpida por una tostada en su boca, puesta por la rubia.

-"come un poco, de verdad están buenas"- dijo con una sonrisa que aguantaba la risa.

La chica se sorprendió por el gesto, nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera tan relajada. Supuso que después de ayer se sacó un gran peso de encima cuando confió definitivamente en ella. Finalmente devolvió el gesto, sonriendo también mientras comía la obligada tostada.

-"si, realmente quedaron buenas"

-"sabes, no tengo recuerdos de haber tomado desayuno en cama antes… bueno, no que alguien me lo traiga y todo eso"

-"enserio? Y cuando eras pequeña?"

-"mi padre tenía esa regla de comer todos juntos abajo en el comedor, aunque por cosas de trabajo no siempre lo hacíamos juntos… la mayoría de las veces la verdad"- dice riendo.

-"bueno, si quieres podemos desayunar siempre en la cama"

-"siempre y cuando tu lo prepares, jaja"

-"que conveniente, no? Pero si eso te pone de buen humor por las mañanas…"

-"Michiru…"- dice de pronto poniéndose seria.

-"si?"

-"creo que tienes razón… deberíamos irnos de acá"

-"lo dices enserio?"- dijo con alegría.

-"no lo estaría diciendo si no fuera enserio…."- responde frunciendo el ceño. –"… Es hora de dejar todo atrás"- la chica sonríe al escucharle.

-"vámonos hoy mismo"- dice firmemente, haciendo que la rubia se atore con lo que estaba comiendo en ese momento.

-"ho- hoy?"- dice con dificultad.

-"si, hoy"- dice llena de entusiasmo.

-"no crees que es un poco precipitado?"

-"ya no hay nada más en esta ciudad para nosotras"

-"supongo que tienes razón… vaya… realmente abandonaré esta ciudad, nunca lo he hecho"

-"nunca has ido a la costa?"

-"la verdad es que no me he relacionado mucho con la naturaleza que digamos"- confiesa pasando su mano por su cabello.

-"será la costa entonces, te va a encantar"

-"bien, como tu desees"

-"enserio?"

-"deja de preguntar si es enserio!"

Se ducharon y comenzaron a ordenar un par de cosas. Estaba decidido, esa misma noche en la madrugada se irían de aquella ciudad para comenzar de nuevo. Tomarían cosas elementales, no debían irse muy cargadas y llamar la atención, después de todo aun estaban en el ojo de toda la ciudad y de los hombres de Kaioh.

La rubia se encontraba en el sótano revisando sus cosas, cuando sintió como la chica bajaba las escaleras.

-"es extraño dejar esta ciudad, donde crecí y he vivido toda mi vida"

-"quieres retractarte?"

-"no… no es eso. Es solo que… es extraño cambiar de la noche a la mañana mi mundo al que estoy acostumbrada"

-"lo imagino, pero desde mañana comenzamos de nuevo. Hay tantas cosas que conocer fuera de esta ciudad. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el mundo es nuestro camino"- dice abrazandole por la espalda.

-"si, si… mañana será el comienzo"- dice convencida.

-"empacarás tus armas?"

-"bromeas? Son parte de mí, no me pidas que las deje"

-"como quieras. Después de todo no te veo sin una arma en tu mano"- bromea. –"la comida está lista"

Ya anochecía, tenían todo lo que necesitaban empacado, solo debían esperar a que anocheciera lo suficiente para abandonar silenciosamente la ciudad. Atrás los miedos, aventuras y desventuras, pasado. Estaban en silencio, intercambiando miradas periódicamente.

-"sabes, aun tenemos tiempo para despedirnos de la casa como es debido"- dice la chica aproximándose al sillón donde la rubia permanecía sentada leyendo.

-"despedirnos? Como despedirnos"- pregunta confundida, sin saber a lo que se refería, comenzándose a poner nerviosa cuando la chica se sentó en sus piernas.

-"a veces puedes ser tan ingenua"- responde cruzando sus manos tras la rubia, dándole luego un beso.

-"ah… esa… esa clase… de… despedida"- dice entre besos, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

* * *

La noche estaba fría, corría un leve viento que era capaz de erizar la piel de cualquiera. Se escuchaba solo un par de pasos, firmes y relajados, que llegaban a un camino ya conocido, que llevaba días visitando en secreto, solo con el afán de observar. Llegó frente a la casa, la que estaba más alejada de la ciudad, muy discreta. Sus cabellos rojos y desparramados eran iluminados tenuemente por la luna, al igual que sus facciones, que se acomodaban embozando una sonrisa característica.

-"ya es hora pequeña Haruka… esta noche es la última"

* * *

-"jaja… de veras no te cansas"- digo entre besos.

-"claro que no"- continúa besándome. –"nada que haga contigo me puede cansar… jaja, que haces?"- dice deteniendo el beso al sentir como mi mano le provocaban cosquillas.

-"jaja, contraatacando"

Le tomo de la cintura, la acuesto a lo largo del sillón y me pongo sobre ella. Le tomo de las muñecas y la imposibilito de moverse. Por más que batalla no puede zafarse. Permanecemos así hasta que nos cansamos de reir.

-"parecemos crías, no crees?"- comento mirándole desde arriba.

-"así parece"- dice sonriendo.

-"iré a buscar algo para tomar, quieres?"

-"un jugo, por favor"

-"bien"

Me levanto y vuelvo con dos vasos. Le entrego el jugo y me sienta a su lado. Después de un rato, noto que ambas vaciamos los vasos, por lo que me levanto para llevarlos a la cocina.

-"déjalo, yo voy"- se levanta también con la intención de llevarlos ella.

De pronto sentimos el estruendoso ruido de la puerta principal al ser derribada frente a nosotras. Lo único que logré hacer como acto de mis adiestrados reflejos, fue soltar los vasos, tomarla y darme un impulso con ella hacia atrás, cayendo y volcando el sillón, que ahora nos protege momentáneamente. Los escandalosos disparos de metralleta no se hacen esperar, son más de una. Sé que no nos disparan directamente, no sin saber en qué lado detrás del sillón específicamente esté Michiru, no se arriesgarán a lastimarle. Pero sé lo que hacen, nos rodean de balas para imposibilitarnos a salir de nuestro escondite, mientras ellos tienen la oportunidad de acercarse.

Saco del interior del sillón dos armas que tengo guardadas, con eso bastará. Miro a Michiru a mi lado, se tapa los oídos mientras todo a nuestro alrededor es perforado. Tomo su mentón para que me mire y preste atención.

-"escúchame, no deben tardar en acercarse. Cuando yo te diga, tu corre lo más agachada posible por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Cierra con llave y escóndete allí, yo me encargo de lo demás. Te cubriré"

-"son muchos"

-"no será mi primera vez"- le sonrío para tranquilizarla, a pesar de que opino lo mismo que ella. Me acerco y le doy un fugaz beso. –"confía en mí"

Me ve dudosa, pero eso ya no importa, no hay más tiempo y hay que actuar rápido. Termino de ajustar las dos armas y me preparo. Cuento en silencio hasta tres y me levanto con ambas manos alzadas y comienzo a disparar a los puntos que memoricé en una fracción de segundos, donde estaban hace un instante disparando, dándole a la mayoría de ellos.

-"ya"- digo mientras disparo, imposibilitándolos a ellos hacerlos.

Ella al escucharme corre con rapidez por el pasillo. Le veo de soslayo y suspiro, ya está a salvo. Ahora debo concentrarme en lo que tengo al frente, una tropa de hombres con metralletas y revólveres a punto de dispararme. Debo dejar de disparar y ahorrar las únicas balas que tengo.

Sé que tengo que cambiar de escondite, pues ahora el sillón no podrá cubrirme. Después del décimo disparo ruedo con rapidez hasta detrás de un pilar no muy ancho. Nuevamente otra ola de balas a mi dirección, debo apresurarme pues esto también dejará de cubrirme. Me mantengo así, luego me saco la camisa negra que traigo y la arrojo a mi lado izquierdo, provocando que todos los disparos vayan dirigidos a esta, mientras aprovechando la breve distracción, disparo por mi lado derecho, matando a varios de los que disparaban. Vuelvo a esconderme tras otro pilar. Cuento mentalmente los disparos del hombre más próximo, después de éste, debe recargar. Me asomo rápidamente y le disparo en la cabeza, luego disparo a otros puntos, haciendo caer a otros tres más.

Voy así acabando lentamente con varios, que caen, después de certeros disparos, al suelo pesadamente. Demonios, una de mis armas ya se descargó, la arrojo a uno de ellos para distraerlo y luego le disparo a la otra. Quedan solo un par, disparo la última bala a su mano, soltando el hombre de inmediato el arma. Entonces velozmente me arrojo contra él y me cubro con su cuerpo de los disparos que el otro sujeto me da. Luego arrojo hacia él el cuerpo sin vida que me sirvió de escudo y me apresuro hacia el ahora desarmado tipo, que con un par de golpes localizados lo dejo inconsciente. Tomo la pistola que dejó caer y me posiciono para continuar, pero no queda nadie más, todos están tendidos en el suelo. Entonces escucho unos aplausos desde donde antes era la puerta de acceso, apunto inmediatamente.

-"muy bien pequeña Haruka, no me sorprende en nada que lo hayas logrado, eres mucho más que todos ellos juntos. Eres fruto de tu sangre y de mi entrenamiento… pero terminó"

-"Tú…" – dije dedicándole una mirada de odio.

-"si… yo… siempre yo"- dice acercándose con calma, a pesar de que le apunto.

-"dame un motivo suficiente para que no te dispare"

-"no me dispares, si no quieres que ella muera"- dijo señalando tras de mí.

Volteo encontrándome con tres hombres que traen sujeta a Michiru, apuntándole la cabeza. Debieron entrar por la ventana de la habitación mientras yo peleaba acá, demonios. Mi corazón se acelera y siento miedo de que suceda lo que temía. Volteo violentamente a él.

-"ordénales que la suelten o te disparo"

-"dispárame y luego le dispararán a ella"

-"no… tu trabajo es que esté sana y salvo, no lo harás"

-"jajaja, sabes que me importa poco mi trabajo, esto es vocación pura. Te diré lo que sabrá el jefe, hubo un tiroteo, uno de los hombres que mataste, antes que lo hicieras disparó sin intención a la señorita, dándole muerte. Luego te maté a ti, y trabajo cumplido… una tragedia, el señor Kaioh llorará desconsolado, pero los culpables están muertos. Fin de la historia"

-"bajen el arma o le disparo"- me dirijo ahora a los hombres, pero estos no se inmutan.

-"tranquilízate, no lo harán, tienen órdenes de no hacerlo, sabían que llegaríamos a esa situación"- frunzo el ceño al comprender que esto fue lo que siempre planeó hacer. –"ahora… baja el arma y te diré que es lo que te propongo"

-"no lo hagas Haruka"- dice Michiru.

-"si Haruka, no lo hagas y ve los resultados"- dice entre risas, luego se pone serio. –"… supongo que sabes que yo no bromeo, o preguntémosle a Takashi"

Medito unos segundos que hacer, mantengo mi mano alzada, mirándole fijamente. Luego veo de reojo a Michiru y la bajo.

-"bien, que quieres"

-"no lo hagas!"- grita ella.

-"sé que el que no me sigas apuntando aun no me deja fuera de peligro, he visto como te mueves, sabes? Eres muy rápida, y en solo unos segundos estarás sobre mí, y no lo niego, puedes derrotarme"

-"entonces…?"

-"entonces haré de la situación a mi favor… tu pequeña travesía llegó a su fin mi pequeña"- dice esto y se me acerca para darme un golpe, pero lo detengo apuntándole. –"ah ah! bájala o le disparan"

Se lo que trata de hacer y está funcionando. Bajo el arma y me da un golpe que no completa del todo al instintivamente esquivarlo.

-"veo que no lo estás comprendiendo… este es el asunto, te doy la posibilidad de que ella viva, siempre y cuando no te muevas…"- dice quitándome de la mano el arma y golpeándome suavemente con el mango de ésta, en forma de mofa.

No puedo evitarlo y me fastidio con el golpe, alzo mi puño cerrado para golpearle, viendo su cara con esa estúpida sonrisa que me fastidia.

-"… que harás entonces?"

Mi respiración se acelera, mi cuerpo me pide golpearlo, mi mirada se mantiene intacta, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, el también lo hace con su expresión de satisfacción. Mi mente está inundada de furia, que por momentos trata de tranquilizarse para buscar una solución, una forma de salir de esta. Pasan los segundos en que permanecemos así, mi mente no la encuentra.

-"ni se te ocurra ceder Haruka, hazlo!"- escucho a Michiru a mi espalda. No entiende que si lo hago entonces pierdo.

Cierro los ojos y bajo el puño, botando el aire que había retenido. Puedo escuchar su risa y un golpe que me derriba. Luego estando en el suelo recibo otro por el área de mis costillas que me quita el aire y no puedo evitar toser.

-"Haruka!! No! levántate!"

-"jajaja, vamos, levántate"- su pie me vuelve a golpear para que volteé de espalda hacia él. –"sabías que esto tarde o temprano sucedería"

-"como… como nos encontraste"- pregunto con un poco de dificultad.

-"después de nuestro último encuentro… No creías que fue solo diversión, o si? También trabajo, sabes? sólo fue para seguirte y que me llevaras hasta donde te escondías. No tendrías cabeza para pensar en evadir algún posible seguimiento"

Debí imaginarlo, como no me llamó la atención que aquella vez nos dejara ir simplemente, aun teniendo la oportunidad de matarme, al verme derrotada, y llevarse a Michiru. Como pude descuidar esos detalles que antes jamás pasaría por alto.

-"si lo sabías hace días porque no atacaste antes?"- pregunta Michiru.

-"porque quería darles tiempo, y observarlas, claro, jajaja"

-"eres patético"- dice con asco mientras él no para de reír.

-"como sea… pero sabes algo pequeña? No me extrañó que cayeras en la trampa, tus sentimientos de protección te ciegan… ella te hace débil"- dice apuntando a Michiru.

Veo como camina con su sonrisa hacia mí, mientras continúa hablando.

–"… es una lástima, eras perfecta. Llevo años siguiéndote el paso, observando cómo has crecido durante todos estos años. Lograste superarme sin mucho esfuerzo en poco tiempo, no había forma alguna de derrotarte, no tenías ni una sola debilidad, eso hasta ahora. Estas tan preocupada de protegerla, de que no salga lastimada, que te descuidas de tu entorno, estas embobada. Ella se volvió tu talón de Aquiles mi pequeña… y sabes que en este mundo, en esta ciudad, quien se descuida muere"- dice mientras se arrodilla para quedar a mi altura, tomándome el mentón con una mano y con la otra pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla. Yo solo le veo de manera fría. –"… fuiste y eres mi obsesión durante años, pero ya no queda mucho de ti, y es hora de ponerle fin a esto"

Su cercanía es tal que puedo sentir su respiración cerca de la mía. Permanece así, observándome por un momento, luego se aleja un poco de mi rostro, mantiene durante unos segundos su leve sonrisa. Yo solo veo con mi frialdad característica. Pero su rostro en un segundo cambia, frunce el ceño y casi simultáneamente sus manos aprietan con fuerza de mi cuello. Trato de zafarme de varias maneras, pero me es imposible. La imposibilidad de llenar mis pulmones del vital aire me desespera, aun así no expreso mi angustia, no le daré en el gusto de que goce mi último aliento.

-" Suéltala!!! Ya basta!!"- veo de reojo como Michiru trata de zafarse del agarre de los hombres pero le es imposible.

En un momento puedo notar como ella pisoteo a uno de los hombres, logrando quedar libre para correr hacia mí, pero no pasan más de un segundo y la interceptan para volver a agarrarla. Sigue gritando, pero el sonido cada vez más se me hace eco y la vista borrosa, ya no siento desesperación. Su agarre por momentos se hace más brusco. Aun así, permanezco fría.

-"dame una maldita expresión!!"- escucho al Shotta gritar enfurecido, soltándome el cuello y golpeándome.

Apenas me siento libre, trato de retomar con dificultad mi ritmo respiratorio, tomándome unos segundos estabilizarme, demasiados, lo sé. Antes de que lo logre otro golpe me voltea.

-"… no te abstengas maldita sea! Muéstrame tu dolor"

Otro golpe, seguido de otros más. El dolor es enorme, cada vez más, sobre todo cuando me golpea en zonas ya lastimadas, aun así no lo complaceré, no obtendrá lo que quiere. Continúa, puedo escuchar a Michiru pedir que se detenga.

-"ya cállenla!! Me parte la cabeza"- dice haciendo una pausa. Uno de los hombres obedece tapándole la boca. Luego de volver a controlar su respiración me da otro golpe. –"… y dime pequeña Haruka, no se te hace familiar esta escena? Ohh, claro, así fue como asesiné a tu padre. Lo golpeé tanto que no pudo moverse, solo escuchar, observar y pensar mientras moría tu hermano y tu madre Después de eso le disparé. Pero para que te lo describo, tú estabas viendo todo escondida, no?"- dice con una sonrisa sínica, pero se borra inmediatamente al escucharme reír.

-"es que ya se te acabó las energías golpeándome, que buscas tan desesperadamente que te demuestre un poco de sufrimiento?… lo siento, pero eso ya no funciona conmigo"- digo sonriendo con dificultad producto a los golpes, sintiendo como un hilo de sangre se desliza desde mi labio.

Puedo ver su enfado por no lograr lo que quiere, no conseguir de mí lo que él desea, emociones. Me da otro golpe y me toma de mi ropa y me tira contra unos muebles, haciendo que el cristal de uno de ellos se rompa en pedazos. Trato de levantarme pero no puedo. Se me acerca y de mi brazo ya lastimado comienza a arrastrarme hasta donde él quiere tenerme, para continuar con su labor de golpearme. Realmente lo está consiguiendo, ya no me siento capaz de moverme.

Puedo escuchar el sollozo de Michiru que sigue tratando de zafarse con desesperación. Shotta lo nota, y se detiene volteando a ella, luego me mira fugazmente y vuelve a verle.

-"no lo entiendo señorita, que le sorprende de esto, es que acaso no creyó que algo así sucedería cuando decidió venir con ella? Después de todo usted iba a entregarla, no? todo fue parte del plan con su padre" – al escuchar esto abre los ojos y me ve nerviosa, negando con la cabeza. –"realmente resultó como debía… usted encontró el punto débil de ella y la ablandó. Ahora, déjeme hacer mi parte del trabajo y acabar"

Me da otro golpe y me ve complacido, viéndome aun aturdida, no sé si por los golpes o por lo que acabo de oír. No, definitivamente no son los golpes.

-"que sucede pequeña, sorprendida? Te dije que ella te hace débil. Dime, porque la trajiste contigo? O más bien, porque la mantuviste contigo, como fue que te convenció para que se quedara? Anda, cuéntame, como te sedujo? Con palabras bonitas?"

Debí imaginarlo, todo encaja. Supongo que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol. La miro sin poder evitar demostrar la decepción, ya no puedo camuflar, aunque quiera, nada. Siento como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí, es inexplicable. Nunca creí que pudiera sentir más dolor que el físico, un dolor intangible. Rompí mi más fiel regla, no confíes en nadie. Y ahora, pago las consecuencias de mi letal error. Puedo ver como sus lágrimas caen sin control, mirándome con angustia, imposibilitada para hablar y defenderse, justificarse, mentir. Pero otro golpe a mis costillas rompe con el contacto visual. Otra vez esa risa.

-"bien… el tiempo se acabó. Créeme mi pequeña Haruka, esto me duele más a mí que a ti, pero debe ser así"

Toma un objeto de metal largo y lo hace girar unos segundos, luego golpea con fuerza mi rodilla. Acto seguido hace lo mismo con la otra. El dolor es terrible.

-"ahora si no podrás caminar ni moverte…a ver, haz el intento"- solo le miro con dificultad con el ceño fruncido, tiene razón

Shotta hace una señal a un par de sujetos armados que esperan afuera. Estos asienten y desaparecen de mi vista unos segundos, para reaparecer con botes de algo en sus manos. Comienzan a esparcirlo por las paredes y partes de la casa, entonces puedo divisar que es combustible. Puedo notar como Michiru se intenta zafar con más desesperación.

-"entonces, recuerdas como acabó aquella noche después de que asesinara a tu familia?... así es, con un hermoso espectáculo pirotécnico!! … arderas de la emoción!!! jajaja"- dice alzando los brazos. –" Deja vu"

Me toma del brazo y me arrastra un poco, acercándome a la cocina. Sonríe. Luego vuelve a acercarse a mí, se arrodilla y toma mi rostro, levantando parte de mi cuerpo para acercarme a él. Puedo sentir como el dolor se apodera de cada parte de mi cuerpo por el movimiento.

-"fue bello mientras duró, observarte durante todos estos años me cautivó realmente… pero, tenía su fin escrito. Salúdame a tu familia de mi parte. Te extrañaré pequeña Haruka… Adiós"

Me suelta, caigo sin amortiguación alguna. Se levanta y hace una seña para irse. Los hombres se la llevan, trata de soltarse, dando ahogados gritos por la mano que cubre su boca, mientras me observa, yo también lo hago, una despedida… una amarga despedida. Nuestras miradas se cruzan hasta el último instante, cuando cruzan el umbral de la puerta de salida. Estoy sola. Tengo pocos minutos para pensar y actuar. Trato de moverme pero el dolor es insoportable, mis huesos truenan, mis músculos están molidos. Hizo un buen trabajo, estoy inmovilizada. Estoy exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente.

Dicen que cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa completa frente a tus ojos en un segundo. No sucedió, lo único que podía ver era todos esos momentos que viví desde que ella se cruzó en mi vida, y me pregunto cómo en un par de minutos todos esos dulces recuerdos, pueden volverse tan agrios. Me siento mal, desilusión, humillación, desencanto. Trato de moverme una vez más, esta vez logro levantar la mano, pero vuelve a caer pesada al suelo. Cavé mi propia tumba.

Exhalo resignada.

Veo el techo, luego cierro los ojos.

Negro.

Huelo humo, escucho el crujir de la madera.

Todo es rápido.

Calor, mucho calor,

Negro.

* * *

_Un pequeño regalo de actualización más que rápida ya que me demoré en la anterior... claro, y porque tenía el capitulo ya listo jejeje. Además, para que no me odien por el final del capitulo ^.^_

_Bueno, voy saliendo a donde unos amigos asiq seré breve, saludos para todos... _

_BYE!_


	19. Chapter 19

Un grupo de hombres salen de la casa, adelante, el pelirrojo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, atrás, dos hombres sostienen y llevan a arrastras a la chica, quien grita desesperada y vocifera que la suelten, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que un tercer hombre también ayude a sostenerla.

-"no!! Suéltenme! Déjenme volver ahora!!!!"

-"bien… ya es hora"- dice el pelirrojo volteándose.

Deposita un cigarrillo en sus labios y lo enciende con su encendedor que ha sacado de su bolsillo. Cierra los ojos con la primera bocanada, aspirando gustosamente el humo y luego botándolo.

-"adiós pequeña Haruka… veamos fuegos artificiales chicos"- lanzó su encendedor que aun tenía su llama encendida hacia la casa, haciendo que esta se comenzara rápidamente a envolver por las llamas.

-"NOOO!!"- gritó la chica, siendo aun sujetada. –"… por favor!! Te lo ruego, te daré lo que quieras, pero déjame volver!!"- le gritaba al hombre histérica.

El hombre le miraba gustoso, observando cómo perdía el control, su desesperación, la impotencia de no poder nada, intentando soltarse sin lograrlo.

-"ya es tarde señorita, solo relájese y disfrute el espectáculo conmigo"- volteó nuevamente a la casa que estaba ahora prácticamente completamente en llamas. –"ustedes, vigilen todas las posibles salidas, quiero asegurarme de que nada salga de esa casa"

Los hombres asintieron, rodeando el perímetro de la casa, pendientes de que la rubia no lograra de alguna manera escapar. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo no dejaba de ver la casa. Su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo de las llamas, y la satisfacción que le provocaba la situación, sin dejar de fumar su cigarrillo. Solo se escuchaban las llamas consumir la construcción, y el incansable grito de la chica. De pronto, sin saber como lo hizo, ni le importaba tampoco, la chica se soltó del agarre y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta. En su mente solo estaba la idea de entrar por ella y ponerla a salvo. Pero al abrir la puerta, su cuerpo se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron perturbados. Todo ya estaba envuelto en llamas, completamente, sin posibilidad alguna de poder ingresar, y haciéndole ver que ya todo el interior estaba siendo consumido en pocos segundos.

-"Haruka…"- murmuró casi de manera inaudible al ver el infierno imposible de atravesar. De pronto volvió a sentir el agarre de los hombres que combatían para alejarla y volver junto a su jefe. –"no no NO!! Suéltenme, déjenme ir por ella, déjenme volver!! HARUKA!!!"

La volvieron a arrastrar hasta llegar a un lado del pelirrojo, que veía aun extasiado la escena.

-"en este momento su cuerpo ya debe estar siendo atacado por las llamas, su piel debe estar siendo consumida lentamente por el calor… me pregunto si gritará por el dolor, me gustaría escucharlo"

-"eres un maldito enfermo!! MALDITO!!!"

-"shh… no debe faltar mucho"- dice sin despegar la vista de la casa, esperando a que el fuego dé a la cocina.

De pronto se escucha una gran explosión que hace voltear rápidamente a la chica, quedando perpleja al ver como una ola de fuego hace que de la casa que hace un rato era testigo del amor, ahora no quedaba nada, con su amante en el interior. Su cuerpo se petrificó, su sangre de un segundo a otro se congeló por completo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando incrédula al fuego. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero en el fondo calibraban lo que sucedió, ya era demasiado tarde.

-"n-no… Ha Haruka…"- su voz apenas podía salir de sus labios.

-"suéltenla"

Cuando las manos opresoras de hace unos segundos le soltaron, sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza, cayendo irremediablemente al césped de rodillas. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus pupilas aun contraídas, su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores. Los hombres que hace un rato habían estado en posiciones estratégicas volvían.

-"señor, nada salió de la casa… ya murió"- dijo uno de ellos.

La chica aun en el suelo, sin dejar de ver cómo el fuego botaba lo que quedaba de la estructura, escuchó esas palabras que le confirmaban lo que en alguna parte remota de su mente imaginaba. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sus manos se apretaron al césped y sin poder evitarlo dio un desgarrador grito con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, para luego quedar completamente ida.

-"después de trece años, misión completada. Bien, ya no queda diversión aquí, vamos a dejar a la damisela con su padre y acabar con esto"

Caminó hasta el auto, mientras levantaban a la chica, quien ya no daba batalla y la entraron al auto junto al pelirrojo. El vehículo encendió su motor y comenzó a moverse, dejando atrás al fuego que ya había consumido por completo la casa, sin dejar nada en pie. Los ojos de Michiru no enfocaban nada, al igual que su mente. El camino fue silencioso, nadie hablaba, solo el sonido del vehículo desplazarse.

-"porque"- pronunció la chica sin dejar de mirar a la nada.

-"porque qué"- pregunta el hombre.

-"porque mentiste con que yo era parte de esto"- voltea con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

-"el dolor físico puede ser camuflado, pero el dolor sicológico no… y debía hacer que sufriera, quería ver su expresión, y resultó bastante bien, murió acabada"

Una punzada en el pecho y un par de lagrimas le provoca al escucharlo y recordar el rostro de incredulidad y luego dolorosa resignación de la rubia.

-"no esté mal señorita, solo véalo de este punto de vista, si no hubieran estado juntas ella estaría viva y habría sabido salir de esa situación. Usted la hizo débil, y no hay espacio para la debilidad en esta ciudad. Pero que digo, eso no debe ser un buen consuelo para usted"

La chica voltea a dedicarle una mirada de rencor, sabiendo perfectamente lo que intentaba lograr aquel hombre, y lo peor, sabía que en ese momento era susceptible a sus juegos de palabras. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el auto que vira, estacionándose en el porche de la que antes fue su casa, ya habían llegado.

Los hombres se bajaron del auto, y uno abrió desde afuera de la puerta de la chica, pero esta aun seguía perdida. Se vio obligado a cuidadosamente bajarla él. Caminaron por los pasillos, custodiadas por tres hombres y Shotta, hasta llegar a una gran puerta que la chica reconoció como la oficina de su padre. Shotta golpeó la puerta, se escuchó del otro lado al hombre invitándolo a pasar.

-"permiso jefe. Misión cumplida"- dice abriendo la otra puerta dejando ver a la chica.

-"por Dios, hija! Estás bien"- dijo levantándose inmediatamente, estirando los brazos.

-"no te atrevas a hablar de Dios, no tú"- dijo con odio la chica sin moverse de su lugar.

-"Michiru? De que hablas?"- se detuvo confundido. –"… debe ser que aun estás en shock por el secuestro, debió ser terrible. Pero ya todo acabó"

-"si, todo acabó… acabaste con mi vida!"- la chica comenzó a alterarse, mientras Shotta disimulaba la sonrisa al saber lo que venía.

-"calma… calma, no sé de qué me hablas, pero todo estará bien. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacerte daño"- trataba de calmar el extraño comportamiento de su hija.

-"Tu eres lo único que puede dañarme… por tu culpa ella está muerta… tu culpa!!"- la chica fue tomada por uno de los hombres para evitar que se abalanzara hacia su jefe. Mientras su padre estaba desconcertado por lo que escuchaba.

-"que fue lo que te hizo Tenoh"

-"no la nombres!! No con tus malditos labios"

-"Michiru!"- el hombre estaba sorprendido por tal reacción. Mientras la chica continuaba tratando de lanzarse contra su propio padre.

-"Devuélvemela… devuélvemela!! Te odio! TE ODIO! TE ODIO!!!"- gritaba fuera de sí, mientras una enfermera que llegaba al lugar para darle un pinchazo en el cuello que contenía un tranquilizante.

La chica aun así seguía forcejeando y gritando, pero poco a poco el tranquilizante hizo efecto y terminó por dormirse mientras dos hombres la sostenían.

-"llévenla a su habitación. Quiero que la vigilen las veinticuatro horas del día"- ordenó a los hombres de seguridad. –"… y quiero que cuiden de ella a todo momento"

Los hombres asintieron y salieron con la chica en brazos. Desocuparon la habitación, excepto Shotta. El hombre se volvió a sentar pesadamente en su silla, y apoyó pesadamente su frente en sus manos, dando un fuerte suspiro.

-"no lo comprendo, que fue lo que le sucedió"

-"yo puedo responder a eso jefe, ellas mantenían un romance"- inmediatamente el hombre alzó la mirada.

-"como?! Qué demonios esas hablando, romance?!"- dijo alterándose.

-"lo que oye, yo mismo fui testigo de aquello antes de irrumpir en su casa"

-"Tenoh es una mujer maldita sea!!Michiru sería incapaz!"

-"créame, si que fue capaz"- dijo con relajo.

-"maldita hija de puta!... Esta muerta?"

-"y bien muerta"- contestó sonriente.

-"esa maldita contaminó a mi hija… todo por culpa de los malditos ineptos que no la rescataron a tiempo"- golpeó la mesa.

-"se lo dije jefe… es por eso que le pedí ser yo el que acabara con la pequeña Tenoh"

-"no me lo digas!... lo importante es que esa maldita está muerta. Hiciste que sufriera?"

-"y vaya que si… sabe que solo así me manejo"

-"bien hecho… recibirás tu recompensa"

-"ya la recibí señor… no necesito el dinero"

-"como quieras… ahora déjame solo"

-"claro… hasta luego jefe"- cerró la puerta a su espalda dejando al hombre solo en su oficina.

Caminó hasta la mesita, tomó un vaso al que le sirvió whisky, lo bebió al seco. Luego se sirvió otro, que apretó con fuerza y lo aventó contra la chimenea, provocando que las llamas se alteraran por unos segundos.

-"maldita seas Tenoh… me causas disgustos hasta incluso después de tu muerte. Espero que te pudras en el infierno"

Mientras dejaban a la chica en su alcoba, custodiada por dos hombres de seguridad a las afueras de su pieza, y una emplead que entraba periódicamente para ver como se encontraba. Durmió toda esa noche producto de las dogas, hasta el amanecer.

Despertó mirando hacia su izquierda, donde solía dormir la rubia, encontrándose con nada más que una almohada y un espacio vacío. Le costó recobrar el sentido y reconocer donde se encontraba, luego, se vino a su mente los episodios de la noche anterior. Quiso creer que todo fue un mal sueño, una horrenda pesadilla, pero el hecho que estuviera en esa habitación le daba la prueba contundente de que todo había sucedido en realidad. Se estiró boca arriba, agarrándose con fuerza de las sabanas, apretando con dolor los ojos, mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su boca se abrió para inhalar con dificultad, dar un ahogado grito silencioso, que no emitió ruido alguno.

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, se enroscó para abrazar su propio vientre. Jamás había sentido ese dolor, más allá de lo descriptible, de lo tangible, de lo admisible. Deseó morir en ese mismo instante y así tener la oportunidad de volver a verle. Sus brazos se apretaban con más fuerza, las sabana ya humedecidas, y la desesperación de no emitir más ruido que su ahogada respiración.

_-"… que es lo que realmente pretenden hacer, se la pasaran huyendo de Kaioh?"_

_-"supongo que liberarnos… de todo lo que nos amarra del pasado"_- recordó sus palabras.

_-"…Necesito dejar mi pasado en lo que es, solo pasado, y así poder vivir un futuro contigo"_

_-"prométeme que después de esto nos iremos lejos, lejos de todo esto, a empezar de nuevo"_

_-"lo prometo"_

_-"… Es hora de dejar todo atrás"_

_-"vámonos hoy mismo"_

-"no es justo…"- murmuraba entre llanto. –"no… NO!!"

Se escuchó golpear la puerta, pero la chica si quiera advirtió el llamado. Entraron dos hombres y una mujer que dejaba una bandeja en la mesa para precipitarse a la cama, mientras los sujetos miraban.

-"señorita… señorita"

-"váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie!"- exclamó

-"despertó muy alterada, debe comer algo"

-"no quiero nada… solo la quiero de vuelta"- decía entre llanto.

La mujer vio a los hombres sin entender a que se refería, ellos también se encogieron de hombros. De pronto irrumpió en la sala Hiroshi, exaltado por los gritos de su hija.

-"que sucede?"- preguntó preocupado.

-"señor… no se qué hacer con ella, está muy alterada"- dijo asustada la mujer de edad.

-"Michiru, hija… todo va a estar bien, si? Solo debes descansar y olvidar todo el trauma de lo sucedido"

-"lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido es ser tu hija… me quitaste lo que más amaba en la vida…"- dejó las lagrimas para dedicarle una mirada de odio, mientras el hombre impactado por esas palabras nunca antes escuchadas de ella, le interrumpió.

-"no digas eso, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que esa muchacha solo te confundió con su errática vida. Todo es producto del impacto de lo que te sucedió. Ella te secuestró durante más de dos meses y tal vez que otras cosas te hizo pasar… solo estas perturbada y tendrás ayuda"

-"si quieres ayudarme termina de hacerlo y mátame de una vez"

Definitivamente su hija había perdido la cordura, y todo a sus ojos tenía una responsable, Haruka Tenoh. Era como si le hubieran robado a su hija de unos meses, la siempre dulce y sumisa Michiru, por una que ya no lo era. Maldijo una y otra vez el espíritu de la rubia por arrebatarle el cariño de la única persona que amaba en el mundo.

Salió de la habitación dando órdenes e apoyo médico. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho con el correr de los días, la mantenían con tranquilizantes para evitar sus arranques. Pero cada vez que despertaba y notaba la ausencia de la rubia volvía a tener un ataque de histeria, donde la llamaba y gritaba mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Le obligaban a comer, pero se rehusaba, aun cuando le advertían que si no lo hacía le alimentarían con sonda. Le daba lo mismo, solo deseaba morir, si pudiera arrancar de aquella habitación ya lo habría hecho, pero tenía vigilancia todo el día.

Hiroshi no sabía que más hacer, el odio de su hija era algo seguro, sobre todo después de que le gritó en su cara que sabía todo acerca de sus negocios sucios y quien era realmente. La relación con su hija estaba en un punto que jamás imaginó llegaría a suceder. Debía pensar en cómo solucionarlo, no soportaba la mirada que Michiru le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía entrar a la habitación en la cual la mantenían encerrada. Cada palabra hiriente que le exclamaba la chica, le hacía recordar lo que su esposa en algún momento presagió. Tal vez había terminado con la rubia, pero su fantasma estaba resultando ser peor. Emitió un suspiro mientras veía concentrado el retrato de su hija.

-"señor? … señor?"- dijo tímidamente uno de sus hombres que le hablaba, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-"que"- respondió con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndole esa intimidante mirada.

-"le decía que el niño que se arrancó la otra noche del embarque lo encontramos, pero hace las cosas difíciles y llama la atención"

-"que tenga un accidente, ese mocoso ya no me sirve vivo, tal vez habló algo demás. Deberás conseguir otros bastardos. Ahora vete"- dijo irritado, el hombre obedeció de inmediato.

Apoyó su mano en su frente y emitió un suspiro. Sacó de su agenda y marcó un número que leyó de allí. Esperó hasta el tercer tono y se escuchó cómo contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-"Padre Masato"- pronunció el hombre.

-"Señor Hiroshi…"- se escuchó al otro lado.

-"necesito de su ayuda, es mi hija, Michiru. No se encuentra muy bien y tal vez usted me ayude a hablar con ella, ya no soporto verle así"

-"está bien señor Hiroshi… si desea puede traerla a la casa del Señor, siempre tendrá refugio aquí"

-"como sea… solo quiero que vuelva a ser la misma de antes"- cortó la comunicación, volviendo la atención a sus papeleos.

Por primera vez después de días salió de la habitación, escoltada por los guardias de su padre y él mismo, rumbo a la iglesia. Le medicaron para poder mantenerla tranquila y evitar que intentara escaparse. Presenció sin mucha lucidez la misa, y las palabras del eclesiástico que poco repercutían en su mente. Simplemente estaba sentada con sus lentes de sol, junto a su padre, perdida en sus vagas cavilaciones, efecto de los medicamentos. Luego de la misa fue dirigida al confesionario, donde afuera era custodiada por los hombres de su padre.

-"hija… dime tus pecados"- pudo escuchar desde el otro lado. La chica estaba algo aturdida, pero aun así respondió en voz tenue.

-"confiar durante años en un hombre como mi padre"

-"debes recordar que él te ama…"- iba a continuar su discurso el clérigo, con su apacible tono de voz característico, cuando la chica le interrumpió.

-"cómo puede amar un hombre que es capaz de las peores atrocidades? … cómo puede amarme si es responsable de mi agonía?"- sus ojos y tono de voz eran perdidos. Hubo una breve pausa.

-"cuéntame hija… que es lo que te tiene así"

-"él… él es el responsable de que ella no esté conmigo. Por su culpa está muerta y yo estoy muriendo lentamente sin ella…"- dice mientras se escapa una lagrima de sus vacíos ojos.

-"quien es ella?"

-"es la persona que amo… yo la amo y ya no está… por su culpa"- más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-"hija, el Señor no aprueba esa clase de amor. Tal vez puedes sentir admiración por ella…"

-"no me interesa lo que piense el Señor, después de todo sí nos condenó por los errores de nuestros padres"

-"el Señor no condena a nadie en esta vida. Solo nuestra alma será juzgada después de dejar este mundo"

-"la quiero de vuelta"

-"tienes que entender que la vida sigue. Con el tiempo sanaras y…"

-"ya nada va a sanarme nunca… estoy muerta"

-"no digas eso, es difícil cuando perdemos a nuestros seres más queridos, pero es parte de la vida y debemos afrontar la realidad y apoyarnos en la gente que nos quiere y se preocupan por nosotros, como tu padre"

-"pero no es justo…"

-"lo sé, pero si realmente ella te quiso de alguna u otra manera, no querría que te sumieras de esta forma. Por ahora puedes rezar por el perdón y descanso de su alma, después de todo fue responsable de la muerte de varias personas por lo que se dedicaba"- la chica al escuchar eso frunció el ceño.

-"yo nunca mencioné de que fuese una asesina"

-"n- no me refería a es…"- pero la chica le interrumpió.

-"cuanto le pagó mi padre por decir eso? O le debe favores?"- el hombre al otro lado calló. –"debí suponerlo, después de todo él tiene control en todo, incluso sobre usted"

-"no es…"

-"adiós padre"- se levantó y retiró del confesionario, seguida por los guardias.

A las afueras de la iglesia estaba la limusina que le esperaba. Dentro de esta aguardaba su padre, a la espera de que los consejos preparados del sacerdote ayudaran a recapacitar y volver a ser la de antes con él. Se subió ayudada de la mano de uno de los hombres y se sentó frente a su padre, sin mirarle.

-"como te fue con tu plática"

-"por qué lo preguntas, si sabes lo que él iba a decirme"

-"de que estás hablando"

Pero la chica no respondió, se mantuvo mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. El solo escuchar su voz le revolvía el estómago. A la llegada a la mansión nuevamente llevada a su habitación y medicada, puesto que no desistía de la idea de volver a deprimirse. Con los días el llanto cesó, no porque el dolor fuese menos, sino porque simplemente las lagrimas no salieron. Su médico personal creyó que mejoraba, por lo que dejó de suministrarle medicamentos.

Si, su vida había acabado, ningún medicamento, ninguna oración, nada en ese mundo podría devolverle un poco de vida, ya le importaba. Simplemente jamás se recuperaría de aquel dolor.

Caminó hasta su cama y sacó de debajo del colchón un arma, una que robó sigilosamente a uno de los hombres mientras estaba distraído y creía que ella estaba drogada. Su mirada e índice recorrió al objeto desde el mango hasta la punta del arma. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, vengaría su muerte, se atrevería a jalar el gatillo contra su propio progenitor. Luego, terminaría de acabar con su vida, jalando nuevamente el gatillo contra ella misma, con la vaga esperanza de volver a encontrarse con ella, fuese donde fuese.


	20. Chapter 20

_Exhalo resignada. _

_Veo el techo, luego cierro los ojos._

_Negro. _

_Huelo humo, escucho el crujir de la madera. _

_Todo es rápido._

_Calor, mucho calor,_

_Negro._

No… no puedo rendirme. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos para contemplar el ahumado techo. Las llamas han avanzado con una rapidez sorprendente desde la última vez que tenía los ojos abiertos, si no me muevo ahora moriré calcinada. Solo debo hacer un esfuerzo, un gran esfuerzo. Luego recuerdo, aun si lograra moverme no lograré salir de esta casa sin que me vean, matándome de inmediato. Sí, supongo que este es el fin, aun así no puedo simplemente dejarme vencer sin agotar con todas las posibilidades. Muevo mi cabeza, lo único que no me produce tanto dolor articular. Observo a mi costado, la cocina, Shotta me arrastro cerca de esta para asegurarse de que cuando el fuego llegue a las instalaciones del gas, la explosión me mate. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi lastimado rostro, de alguna manera ese idiota me ayudó al hacerlo, me ahorró trabajo.

Me arrastro con dolor y dificultar, impulsada codo a codo rumbo a la cocina. Me detengo un segundo por el dolor y cansancio, dejándome atrapar un momento por la tos que el asfixiante humo me provoca, pero recuerdo que no hay tiempo para quejarme, pero es que el humo hace las cosas más difíciles. Tengo comezón en los ojos, mi respiración arde por el calor, cada parte de mí está adolorida, el calor pareciera que calcina mi piel antes que el fuego, aun así continúo hasta llegar a la puerta que está en el suelo a un rincón. La levanto, encontrándome con las escaleras que llevan al sótano, y me dispongo a bajarlas. A pesar de que está bajo la casa y más lejos del fuego, está completamente ahumado. Me dispongo a bajar, el calor es insoportable, por mi rostro corren gotas de sudor entre el esfuerzo y la temperatura. A la mitad de camino caigo hasta abajo, eso dolió, definitivamente. Al menos me ahorró el seguir bajando de manera lenta. No hay tiempo para descansar, ya estoy cerca y el fuego no tardará en volar todo el maldito lugar en pedazos conmigo adentro. Me arrastro hasta una esquina, y palpo el suelo, buscando a ciegas, producto del humo, mi única salida. Me cuesta trabajo pero la encuentro, tomo la manilla y levanto una tapa del suelo. Veo hacia abajo y puedo ver a unos dos metros y medio el agua del alcantarillado.

Sé que debo lanzarme, es la única opción, y debo hacerlo ahora, antes de que explote. Trato de hacerlo con el menos daño posible, agarrándome del borde, pero estoy demasiado lastimada e irremediablemente caigo pesadamente al agua. Maldigo un par de segundos al constatar que el alto del agua no es mayor a cincuenta centímetros, haciendo mi caída poco amortiguada.

Escucho un ruido fuerte, que me hace instintivamente lanzarme a un lado y taparme. La casa ha explotado, y una gran ola de fuego sale por el agujero de arriba, donde estaba mi sótano. Ahora agradezco estar en un lugar húmedo y con agua. Saco mis manos que cubrían mi rostro para protegerme del fuego, puedo darme cuenta de que el fuego se desvaneció acá abajo, pero caen escombros incinerados desde arriba.

Desde el suelo suspiro aliviada de haber alcanzado a lanzarme antes de ser yo la que cayera incinerada desde arriba. Dejo de mirar hacia por encima de mí y trato de levantarme, esto aún no ha terminado. Me levanto y apoyo inmediatamente mi espalda contra la pared. Demonios, cada parte de mi cuerpo me duele demasiado, pero si no me muevo pronto, moriré aquí abajo, ayudada por la humedad de este sitio.

Dejo de apoyarme y comienzo a caminar con lentitud, a paso lento, mirando a todas partes, buscando las migas de pan que me guiarán en el camino. Allí esta, me acerco a la pared y veo la marca que dejé hace unos años acá en caso de emergencia, esta es una. Agradezco haberlas hecho, aunque con sinceridad nunca creí llegaría a usarlas. Las marcas en la pared me guiaran a las afueras de donde está Shellie, ella es la única que puede que me ayude en estos casos.

Camino apoyando mi mano en la pared, el camino es eterno, pero al menos tengo la seguridad que llegaré sin ningún obstáculo hasta allá. Sigo cada una de las marcas, ya estoy cerca. Me tropiezo, pero debo volver a levantarme, ya no queda prácticamente nada.

La última señal, miro hacia arriba para comprobar que hay una tapa. Subo con dificultad y la saco, escalando hasta llegar por fin al nivel de la calle, a un callejón oscuro, que queda justo frente a una puerta que reconozco, la entrada trasera.

Me inmiscuyo sigilosamente hasta la oficina de Shellie, con tortuosa agilidad, sin que nadie advierta que he entrado. Cuando entro a la oficina la hallo vacía, me apoyo en el escritorio a la espera a que se aparezca acá. Parpadeo un par de veces, mis fuerzas me están abandonando, ha sido mucho el esfuerzo para llegar hasta acá, y me recuerdo que estoy prácticamente desecha. Hay un ruido, debo esconderme ahora, detrás de la puerta, tal vez si tengo suerte no lo note quien quiera que sea, pues no tengo otra opción, es lo más cercano y lo que mis fuerzas me lo permiten. La puerta se abre.

-"claro, enseguida voy a…"- dice una distraída chica, joven, muy joven, creo reconocerla.

Demasiado tarde, mi vista se vuelve nublada y pierdo el equilibrio, apoyándome sobre un mueble, provocando un leve ruido, el suficiente para hacerle voltear y notar mi presencia. Da un ahogado grito al asustarse. Mis rodillas se doblan y caigo irremediablemente al suelo. La chica se acerca temerosa y me voltea.

-"oh por Dios…"- exclama en voz baja al seguramente notar lo maltrecha que me encuentro.

No puedo ver con claridad, siento que en cualquier momento perderé el conocimiento, pero logro enfocarme algo en su rostro. Ese cabello negro hasta el hombro, ojos azules, unos quince años.

-"Tú…"- logro pronunciar.

-"Tú eres quien me salvaste de ese sujeto…"- dice sorprendida.

Ahora si logro reconocerle por completo, ella estuvo en la escena del crimen de aquel traficante que asesiné, y luego la traje con Shellie. Al parecer se quedó acá. Como sea, ya no resisto mantener los ojos abiertos.

-"resiste… Shellie!"- siento que me suelta y sale de la oficina, volviendo con quien había llamado. Que patética, no puedo ya ni moverme para no parecer tan acabada cuando entra.

-"pero que… Haruka! Qué demonios te pasó?!"- dice abalanzándose hacia mí. –"… necesitas un hospital…"

-"no… no hospitales"- fue lo último que logre pronunciar antes de que mi vista comenzara a nublarse hasta apagarse por completo.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar mejor mi vista. Estoy acostada en una cama, en una habitación, la reconozco después de unos segundos. No es una habitación, es un sótano. Estoy donde Shellie, solía dormir aquí antes de irme a vivir sola. Veo a mi lado, esa chica de nuevo.

-"que bien, despertaste. Comenzaba a preocuparme mucho, creí que morirías"- dice tocando mi frente. Me trato de levantar pero aun el dolor sigue.

-"me desmayé, verdad?"- pregunto un poco confundida, sin recordar como fui a parar hasta aquí abajo.

-"desmayarte? Llevas sin despertar por más de dos días!"- dice acostándome de nuevo.

-"dos días? Vaya…"- ahora entiendo porque mi cabeza duele tanto. –"… donde está Shellie?"

-"ahora está arriba trabajando en el bar, yo te cuidaré"

-"no necesito que nadie me cuide"- digo con el ceño fruncido.

-"de veras? Con suerte puedes moverte… Vamos, no seas orgullosa, además que tú me salvaste aquella vez"

-"no lo hice, solo estabas ahí nada más"- digo desviando la mirada desinteresada.

-"como sea, es la única forma que se me ocurre de compensártelo, estaría muerta de no ser por ti"

Me habría negado, detesto esta clase de cosas, pero la verdad es que apenas puedo moverme sin querer dar un aullido de dolor. Ahora resiento golpes que antes no percibía. Veo mi mano que está vendada, noto que otras partes de mi cuerpo también lo están.

-"ya curé tus heridas, solo tienes que descansar y esperar que te recuperes bien"- aclara al ver cómo me veo.

-"gra… hmm… gracias"- digo con dificultad, esa palabra prácticamente no está en mi vocabulario.

Me entrega una charola de la cual me obliga a comer, con la excusa que debo recuperar fuerzas. Después de unos minutos de cuidado me deja sola, pues hay algo que debe hacer. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de comer, o de respirar… siento que me asfixio. Dejo la charola a un lado y continúo haciendo trabajar mi memoria, mis recuerdos, ella.

Me siento tan extraña, algo en mi no quiere creer que ella estuviese metida en todo esto, pero cada vez que le doy otra vuelta a las palabras de Shotta me convenzo. Por un momento quise creer en su rápida atracción hacia mí, y que en que solo un par de veces de vernos bastaran para que ella sintiera algo como para querer irse y permanecer conmigo. Pero luego lo recordé, ese tipo de cosas no ocurren en la realidad, menos a alguien como a mí. Estaba tan distraída en toda esa avalancha de sentimientos y emociones nuevas y desconocidas para mí, que no noté ni vislumbré si quiera en que aquello pudiese ser posible. Preferí creer en algo tan idílico como el amor a primera vista que en la hija del mafioso que me quiere muerta estuviese involucrada en todo.

Parte de mí quiere hacer caso omiso a lo obvio y creer que todo fue verdadero, otra quiere olvidarle definitivamente, pero esta última es definitivamente imposible. Nunca lo había hecho, y para mi propia sorpresa le había abierto mi corazón a alguien, a alguien fuera de mi propio mundo privado. Pero ahora siento que está hecho pedazos, que dolorosa sensación. Creo que prefería no saber que existía ese órgano vital que fastidiosamente palpita.

Mi cabeza me duele, no sé si son los golpes, por tanto dormir o tanto pensar. No me he dado cuenta y han pasado horas desde que estoy solo yo y mis divagaciones aquí. Siento como la puerta se abre y una mujer baja las escaleras, Shellie. Camina hasta llegar a mi lado, se sienta en la cama.

-"como te sientes"

-"bien"- respondo secamente. Shellie rueda los ojos emitiendo un suspiro.

-"por un momento creí que te perdía, realmente te dejaron mal… que fue lo que sucedió? Donde está la chica"

-"se la llevaron, me golpearon hasta inmovilizarme y quemaron la casa conmigo adentro. Alcancé a salir solo con algo de suerte"

-"saben que escapaste?"

-"creen que estoy muerta"

-"te dije que esto no terminaría bien, no debiste nunca llevártela y mantenerla contigo, es la hija de nada menos Hiroshi Kaioh, por Dios!"- me regaña.

-"si sé, crees que no me lo he reprochado ya a mi misma?"- un silencio prolongado, siento como entre cierra sus ojos viéndome.

-"algo me dice que hay más, luces más que adolorida, decepcionada"- Shellie, Shellie… siempre tan observadora, como odio esa cualidad en este momento.

-"ella… ella estaba al tanto de todo. Al parecer estuvo involucrada"

-"vaya, se veía sincera cuando la vi, y ya sabes lo ob…"

-" 'observadora que soy' ya sé, ya sé… pero eso no es ninguna garantía"

-"tienes razón… la verdad suena razonable que estuviese involucrada. Supongo que no debiste olvidar el lema, no confíes en nadie"

-"fui demasiado ciega y estúpida, me traicioné a mi misma creyendo todas esas estúpidas mentiras. Olvidé que nada de eso existe, nadie da sin recibir algo a cambio. Merezco haber muerto en ese incendio por necia"

-"escucha Tenoh, todos tenemos una caída de esas. Nos enamoramos o ilusionamos con algo que después nos lleva a la perdición, así es esta ciudad. Pero lo importante es que sobreviviste, a diferencia de otros, y esto te recordará a no confiar si quieres sobrevivir… francamente nunca creí que tú cayeras, pero supongo que esto comprueba que eres humana después de todo"- después de sus palabras hay un breve silencio. Poco a poco voy frunciendo el ceño.

-"ya cállate Shellie, me cansé de esta basura sentimental, quiero estar sola si no te importa"

-"claro… procura sobrevivir, lo menos que quiero es verte deprimida, eso no sería nada de tú"- dicho esto se marchó.

.

He tratado de moverme, pero la dificultad es más grande de lo que creí. Supongo que agoté todas mis energías en el escape de la casa. Otra vez, no pude evitarlo y volví a pensar en ella. Cierro mis ojos y puedo imaginar como si estuviese frente a mí su presencia, su aroma, su delicada sonrisa, sus ojos observándome con esa detención característica. Abro mis ojos de golpe, fastidiada por mi incapacidad de controlar mi mente, mi puño se aprieta y golpea la pared a un lado de mi cama. Ya basta.

Siento una opresión en mi pecho, me molesta respirar, como cuando sentía aquellos ataques de ansiedad que tenía antes de estar con ella. Otra vez, ella, ella, ella! Es que no puedo estar más de un minuto sin recordarla! Demonios! Quisiera tener una de esas pastillas para quitarme esta maldita sensación.

No, este dolor, esta inquietud, es peor a las otras antes sentidas. Esta viene acompañada con unas ganas molestas y dolorosas de llorar, aun así, por más que quisiera derramar alguna lágrima para así descargar esta angustia, no puedo, no salen.

Pasan días, la sensación continúa, y se siente aun más al no tener nada más que hacer que mirar el techo, pues aún no puedo moverme. Creí que las pesadillas habían acabado, pero han vuelto. Pero esta vez no son de mi pasado olvidado, sino solo para rememorar el último día que la vi y las palabras de Shotta.

Aquella chica aun sigue ayudándome y curando mis heridas. Su nombre es Alice, me lo dijo hace un rato. Cambia mi vendaje mientras me quedo mirándole detenidamente. Realmente es muy joven para estar aquí.

-"cuántos años tienes?"- pregunto de pronto.

-"quince"- responde sin dejar de ver mi mano mientras la venda.

-"y que haces aquí? Como llegaste hasta acá?"- no puedo evitar preguntar para saciar mi curiosidad.

-"quería… no, no es nada"- mueve su cabeza en negación sonriendo con un dejo de nostalgia.

-"anda, dime"- tal vez me distraiga.

-"quería convertirme en cantante, en toda una estrella. Mis padres no me apoyaban así que huí de casa. Un tipo prometió cumplir mi sueño, pero solo me llevó a las drogas y a acostarme con él a cambio de ellas. Terminó forzándome a venir hasta esta ciudad con más promesas falsas. Seguí por mi cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí"

-"deberías volver con tus padres…"- dije sin pensar, pero ella me interrumpe inmediatamente.

-"no! no… no quiero que ello sepan lo que he pasado, no me lo perdonarían. No podría volver a verles la cara"- dice volteando para que no le vea. Levanto un poco mi dorso para acercarme a ella.

-"em… escucha, no tengo mucha experiencia con familias, la verdad ninguna. Pero creo que tus padres se alegraran de saber que esas bien. Eres aun solo una niña y no tienes porqué vivir todo esto, aun estás a tiempo de salir de todo este inframundo y volver a retomar tu vida"- hubo una pausa, un silencio un tanto incómodo que me hace recordar que no debería porqué meterme en asuntos que no me competen.

-"gracias…"

-"no lo hagas, solo hice una observación nada más"- limpia una lagrima y sonríe asintiendo.

-"bien"

Si, definitivamente es solo una chiquilla. Me hace distraerme por breves minutos de lo que me aqueja. Las heridas han ido sanando lentamente, y mis huesos no sanarán hasta que los mueva. Hago vanos intentos por levantarme. Uno de ellos funciona y logro hacerlo con dificultad. Camino hasta llegar a un espejo, mis ojos han vuelto a perder el brillo. Al verme puedo comprobar que realmente se ensañó con los golpes, marcas enrojecidas y moradas por gran parte de mi cuerpo, además de varios cortes que provocaron los vidrios al romperse cuando me arrojó contra ellos.

Guío mi atención hasta una pila de cajas, tal vez un par de cosas de las que tenía aun estén aquí. Abro un par de ellas y sonrío, están cada una de ellas.

.

-"que demonios crees que haces Tenoh… quieres matarte?"- exclama Shellie al verme ejercitando.

-"si quiero recuperarme debo partir por algo. Me cansé de estar postrada en una cama y esperar a mejorarme"

-"deberías ir con calma Haruka, puedes dañarte"- dice con tono más aprensivo

-"no más de lo que ya estoy"- digo levantando y bajando una pesa con mi mano derecha. –"… además no tienen mucho peso"

Ella solo mueve su cabeza en gesto de desapruebo. Se acerca hasta mí, resopla, sacando un par de cosas sobre el catre para así sentarse a mi lado. Sigo con lo mío.

-"en que piensas"

-"nada"- continúo.

-"que es lo que piensas hacer después de recuperarte? Continuarás en el negocio?"

-"algo así"- contesto fríamente.

-"que es lo que pretendes"- esa última pregunta no fue contestada.

Maldice unos segundos y vuelve a dejarme sola. No tengo ganas de hablar, mi momento de sensibilidad y vulnerabilidad se agotó, no más. Volveré a salir de este lugar cueste lo que me cueste, ya no me importa, solo quiero recuperarme lo antes posible. Aun así por las noches las pesadillas me acechan y despierto de madrugada, pero por la mañana mi forzada calma vuelve, nuevamente enfocándome en mis objetivos.

Debo no prestar atención al dolor físico y terminar el conteo de mis ejercicios, no dejaré nada a medias. Solo dos más, mi respiración esta agitada, mi cuerpo suda. Me levanto del suelo y saco una de mis vendas del brazo, solo me molesta.

-"no te la saques, aun tu brazo no ha sanado"- escucho a Alice a mi espalda.

Veo de reojo y continúo con mis ejercicios. Tomo un poco de gaza y lo ajusto desde mi mano hasta la muñeca, lo hago con ambas. Luego camino hacia el pushing bag. Respiro unos segundos con profundidad y comienzo a golpearlo.

-"no deberías continuar, ya te vez cansada"- no respondo y continúo golpeando. –"… aun estás lastimada"

-"estaré bien"- respondo ásperamente sin voltear a verle.

-"te traje algo para comer"

-"gracias, solo déjalo sobre la mesa"- continúo golpeando.

-"te noto diferente"

-"así soy, acostúmbrate"

Silencio. Continúo con mi ejercicio, a pesar de que aun puedo sentir su presencia, no sé qué esperará para dejarme sola. Pasan un par de minutos cuando se decide a hablar.

-"puedo preguntarte algo…"- sabía que algo así sucedería.

-"no"- respondo secamente, pero luego me detengo y respondo más apropiadamente. –"… que?"

-"quien es Michiru?"- mi ceño se frunce y volteo hacia ella.

-"de donde escuchaste ese nombre, porqué me lo preguntas"- pregunto molesta.

-"cuando estabas inconsciente la nombrabas entre sueños un par de veces… es tu enamorada?"- dice tímida pero a la vez suspicazmente. Volteo nuevamente para continuar con el ejercicio

-"no… y esas cosas no existen niña, recuérdalo"

-"no crees en el amor"

-"no"

-"yo la verdad sueño con que alguna vez me encuentre con aquella persona que sea mi enamorado"

-"si sigues acá no lo harás nunca" -respondo dejando de golpear y secando el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de la mano. Luego le miro con seriedad –"lo digo enserio"

Me mira sorprendida, tal vez nunca lo pensó de esa manera. Y cómo culparla, solo tiene quince años, perdida, ingenua, es una víctima segura en esta ciudad.

-"ahora déjame sola, quiero volver a hacer mis ejercicio"- ella asiente y sube las escaleras, pero mi voz la detiene unos segundos. –"no lo olvides"- me mira a asiente para luego irse.

.

Continúa pasando los días, me recupero con rapidez, ejercitándome a cada minuto que tengo, mientras arriba todos los clientes se divierten. Gasto un par de minutos observando mi rostro inexpresivo, luego continúo mi ejercicio, como lo necesario de la charola que Alice me trae, duermo, pesadillas, y nuevamente ejercicios, toda una rutina. Quiero salir de aquí, ya no aguanto estar encerrada tanto tiempo. Puedo caminar, con eso basta.

Shellie armó un gran escándalo cuando le dije lo que quería hacer, pero por más que maldiga y reclame, sabe que es en vano. Debe ser cerca de medio día, camino con un objetivo claro. Lentes de sol, un gorro y el cuello de mi chaqueta hacia arriba, ayudaran a que nadie me reconozca, además de la ventaja de que piensan que Haruka Tenoh está muerta. A pesar de que nadie sabe que camino entre los vivos, pude averiguar dónde está en este momento.

Espero a las afueras de la iglesia con decoración estilo gótico, de arcos apuntados y vidrios decorados por colores. Una limusina se detiene, tras ella un par de autos negros. Salen hombres de ellos, que reconozco como los de Kaioh. Aseguran que todo esté bien, y luego uno abre la puerta de la limusina. Un par de hombres más salen de esta, luego Kaioh, seguido por ella, Michiru.

Trago con dificultad, mi corazón se agita un poco. Es ayudada por un hombre a bajar del vehículo. Pareciera que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la vi, pero solo fueron un par de semanas. Sus ondulados cabellos caen sobre su pálido rostro, un par de gafas de sol cubren sus ojos. Una vez abajo mira a su alrededor. Por un momento mira cerca de donde estoy, rápidamente levanto más el cuello de mi chaqueta para cubrir mejor mi rostro, aunque sé que es imposible que me note. Vuelve la vista a la puerta de la iglesia e ingresa al lado de su padre y su séquito de guardias.

Al parecer asistirán a la misa, que descaro el de ambos, pero que puedo decir, es parte de su clase social, y debe aparentar. Espero unos minutos e ingreso también, no por la entrada principal, por supuesto, para no llamar la atención de los guardias que custodian las afueras.

Me siento a una distancia prudente, en la última fila de asientos, me quedo observándola. Aun porta sus lentes de sol, me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por su mente, se ve que no presta mucha atención a las palabras del sacerdote. Puedo ver su perfil desde acá, me pierdo unos segundos, mi mente divaga entre recuerdos y estúpidos sentimientos que debo apagar, trabajo en ello.

El sermón del sacerdote ha acabado, al igual que la misa. Ha salido Kaioh, pero no Michiru. Ha entrado a confesarse, mientras la custodian un par de varios hombres. Puedo verlo desde el rincón oculto en el que estoy, cierro mis ojos y boto el aire, es mucho lo que tienes que confesar mi querida Michiru? Vuelvo a abrirlos, observo y espero hasta que sale del confesionario, cabizbaja y con rapidez. Solo le sigo con la vista, mis ojos ya no son tan inexpresivos, muestran una mezcla de sentimientos.

Abandono el lugar para volver a mi temporal guarida, el sótano de Shellie. Empapo mi rostro mientras aun el agua sigue corriendo de la llave, me observo en el espejo. Cómo puedes odiar a quien amas? Como puedes amar a quien ahora odias? Como una misma persona puede despertar en mí aquellos sentimientos y mezclarlos?

Solo debo seguir ejercitándome, practicando mi puntería y prepararme para mi nuevo objetivo, mi único objetivo. Ya conozco mi pasado, ahora debo concluirlo de una vez por todas. Vengaré la muerte de mis padres, mi hermano y Takashi.

Termino de limpiar mi pistola, mientras cargo un par de balas, la ajusto y apunto al blanco recién creado en la pared.

Acabaré con el responsable de sus muertes y de las de muchos más, completaré el trabajo que se me encomendó desde un principio, él mismo, Hiroshi Kaioh. Después de vengarme de quien acabó conmigo, Michiru Kaioh.

Jalo el gatillo.

* * *

_Bueno, Haruka vivió... algunas (o algunos) ya se imaginaban que el sótano sería la vía de escape... muy obvia? jajaja al parecer. Esperemos a ver como resultará todo esto, porque si no me equivoco el proximo puede que sea el ultimo, y lo digo con poca seguridad porque ni idea como terminar la historia, jajaja... solo se que ya tiene fin._

_El luunes me voy de vacaciones a la playa, ea ea ea!! .... lo malo, lo más probable es que el proximo capitulo lo suba a la vuelta, osea, diez dias más ¬¬ xq no tngo nada escrito y no creo que alcance... lo bueno, es que como buena chilena, me tomare su buen melón con vino a las orillas de la playa jajaja_

_Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo x terminarlo d aqui al domingo..._

_en fin, Saludos enormes a todas (o todos) las lectoras_

_bsototes!_

_nos leemos!_


	21. Chapter 21

_(N/A) Por motivos de que en mi mente creí que me tomaría menos el relato de la historia, pero en realidad salió más largo de lo calculado, este no será el ultimo capi. Mil perdón la demora, pero las vacaciones y los amigos me atraparon, jeje._

* * *

.

La noche es lluviosa, se puede escuchar levemente la campana sonar, impulsada por el frío viento. Un par de pasos hacen chapotear el agua del suelo. Una mano abre rechinando la gran puerta de la iglesia. En su interior, un silencio sepulcral, o espiritual dado el lugar, varias velas encendidas a los pies de algunas esculturas de santos, un par más en el altar. El silencio es interrumpido por el ruido de los pasos que comienzan a aproximarse al confesionario, mientras un par de gotas caen de las ropas de aquella persona. Ingresa y se sienta.

-"padre… he pecado"- escucha el padre desde el otro lado, después de abrir la ventanilla de madera.

-"dime hija, cuáles son tus pecados"

-"he asesinado gente, muchos… ya he perdido la cuenta. Es un lucroso trabajo"

-"eres asesina a sueldo"- pregunta para aclararse.

-"así es. Muchos han sido por mi trabajo, otros, simplemente estaban al medio. Todos han sido criminales, delincuente de baja o alta clase, de alguna u otra manera. Pero aun así no me redime de mis culpas, nunca ha sido por justicia o algo parecido, solo es trabajo. Jalo el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces"

-"… eso es terrible hija. Y dime, sientes remordimiento? … el Señor comprenderá si estas arrepentida, puede existir redención para tu alma si realmente lo estás"

-"la verdad padre… no me arrepiento de ninguna sola muerte, simplemente no siento aquello"

-"entonces no lo entiendo, porque lo confiesas si no sientes culpa"- pregunta un tanto desconcertado el sacerdote, en sus años escuchando pecados nunca se había topado con un caso como este.

-"porque solo quería preparar el terreno para sincerarnos… y dígame padre, cuáles son _sus_ pecado?"- dice enfatizando _sus._

-"como?"- preguntó sorprendido el hombre de Dios

-"un sacerdote corrupto, trabaja para Hiroshi Kaioh en su negocio redondo, el tráfico de menores…"- el apacible hombre se sobresalta ante las palabras e interrumpe.

-"que es lo que estás hablando?! Quien eres?!"

Pero en ese momento unas manos atraviesan de golpe la puerta de confesionario, agarrando al sacerdote de la sotana, atrayéndolo hacia afuera, encontrándose de frente con el inexpresivo rostro de quien creía muerta, Haruka Tenoh.

-"T-tú… no puede…"- dijo con voy temblosa.

-"shh… padre, no interrumpa, Dios nos oye, él quiere escuchar su confesión… Usted entrega a los niños huérfanos del hogar de menores de la iglesia, a cambio de generosas sumas para la fundación. Que lucrativo resulta ser para esta santa iglesia los pobres niños huérfanos, no? Además de la imagen de generosidad que trasmite Kaioh por ser el benefactor de esta fundación, subastas de caridad… todo aparenta ser bello, pero en realidad usted cría niños que convenientemente nadie conoce ni sabe que existen, para luego Kaioh venderlos preferentemente al extranjero. Todo sin levantar sospechas de niños desaparecidos"

-"T-tu estas… estas…"- preguntó temeroso ante el agarre y la lapidaria mirada de la rubia.

-"muerta? … sorpresa, tal vez alguien rezó mucho por mi alma… fue usted?"- pregunta eso último con sarcasmo.

El hombre ve por unos segundos esos ojos firmes, inspirando miedo. Luego respira hondo, calibra en su mente mejor la situación, entendiendo que esto no se trata de una aparición o visita del más allá.

-"sobreviviste… realmente eres muy buena, como el señor Kaioh pensaba"- dice más relajado. –"pero no… no se de lo que hablas"- dice nervioso.

La rubia frunce el ceño, lo que inquieta al hombre, que traga saliva con dificultad sin poder evitar mostrar el miedo de la situación. Aprieta el agarre de la sotana y con rapidez y brusquedad, lo arrastra hasta la pila de agua bendita, cerca de la entrada, y sin darle tiempo para nada le sumerge la cabeza. El hombre se mueve desesperado, tratando de soltarse en vano, mientras la rubia aun lo tiene agarrado, y con una mano empujando la cabeza del hombre para evitar que la levante del agua. Después de diez segundos la levanta, haciendo que el hombre desesperadamente trate de volver a respirar.

-"y bien… un poco de agua bendita le refresca?"

El hombre recupera en algo el aliento, y solo le mira sin decir nada mientras trata de controlar su respiración. La rubia le mira expectante, pero aun no escucha nada de hombre. Entonces toma de nuevo la cabeza para volver a sumergirla por esta vez unos cinco segundos.

-"bien… Dios… bien, es cierto…" – dice tosiendo una vez que tiene la posibilidad de inhalar aire nuevamente.

-"que es cierto?… dígalo"- dice con severidad.

-"yo… yo le entrego algunos niños huérfanos al señor Kaioh, preferentemente bebés recién nacidos, o niños más grandes… dependiendo de qué es lo que pidan"- dice intimidado por la fuerza del agarre.

-"cómo es que un hombre como usted está en medio de todo esto… dinero? Poder?"

-"Tú no lo entiendes! Hago lo mejor para esos niños!"- dice soltándose con violencia.

-"cree que lo mejor para ellos es asesinar a sus madres y venderlos como objetos"

-"yo solo trato de mejorar sus vidas!"

-"que le hace pensar eso"- pregunta con disgusto dibujado en su rostro.

-"esa gente paga millones por obtener un niño… tienen la posibilidad de tener una familia de verdad y evitar que crezcan en donde nacieron, con esas profanas que les tocó como madres. Lo único que hacen es ensuciar esta ciudad y criar más de toda esta basura. Su ineptitud como madres solo provocará lo inevitable… esos niños crecerán y también serán delincuentes, drogadictos, o prostitutas, sin salir del circulo de inmundicia. Incluso muchas de ellas intercambian a sus hijos por drogas o dinero. Yo les doy la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, lejos de esta ciudad, con gente que puede darles un futuro mejor"

-"y que sucede con los que no son bebés, los que son más grandes… aquellos que los compran para inducirlos en redes de prostitución o trafico de drogas, o otras cosas peores. Usted no los ayuda, si no todo lo contrario, los arroja usted mismo al abismo"

-"no puedo salvarlos a todos… además es algo que también lo harían en esta ciudad… yo solo trato de limpiarla"

La rubia frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, agarrando nuevamente su sotana con agresividad y dándole un golpe en su mentón, para luego soltarlo, cayendo al suelo, tomándose la zona golpeada como si eso aminorara el dolor.

-"son solo niños… quien se cree que es para determinar cómo tiene que ser sus vidas!"

-"soy un emisario del Señor!… y él los abandonó a su suerte, no los quiere aquí!"

-"como puede mal interpretar tanto lo que predica su propio Dios… lo que hace no está ni cerca de ser lo mejor para ellos o para esta ciudad. No es más que un sacerdote demente hambriento de dinero y poder, que se suma a la basura de esta ciudad. Usted no es un salvador, es un criminal más, y en algún momento recibirá su castigo"

-"tus manos están tan manchadas como las mías… gracias a tu ayuda se recolectaron a muchos niños antes"

-"lo sé… también recibiré mi castigo por ello"- camina para acercarse a él. –"ahora, tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo lo hacen para poder sacar a los niños de la ciudad sin levantar sospechas.

-"para que quieres saberlo, es que no recuerdas cómo lo hacían cuando tú colaborabas?"- la rubia al principio se sorprendió, pero luego frunció el ceño.

-"quiero saberlo… cómo lo hacían cuando yo estaba en eso"

-"entonces era verdad lo de tus problemas de memoria"- dijo un poco en burla.

-"habla!"

-"tú dabas la cara, debías fingir que todo estaba bien, así no habían sospechas de que sucedía algo malo y nadie cuestionaba a un grupo de niños juntos. Con la ayuda además de un par de policías corruptos y tu presencia, marchaba todo bien...Eso tenía entendido al menos. Luego huiste y los planes debieron cambiar"

-"ahí entra usted, no?"

-"espero haber saciado tu curiosidad"

-"no del todo… cómo lo hacen ahora"- no respondió. –"escuche, no quiero ser violenta para sacar la información, está advertido"- después de unos segundos de pensarlo, decidió hablar.

-"ahora hay que sobornar a un par de más personas para evitar sospechas y que sea todo limpio. Los llevan en la madrugada a un galpón, dónde en un camión son trasladados a la región del sur, y ahí embarcarlos en la costa al extranjero como cargas"

La rubia frunció más aun el ceño. Esa manera de hablar de aquel que se hacía llamar un hombre de Dios, le irritaba de sobremanera. Ese cinismo y convicción propia de que lo que hacía era por el bien general de todos, y luego por el día, dictar sermones de moralidad y paz y amor, para luego escuchar los pecados de todos quienes confiaban en su persona, simplemente le hacía aborrecerlo. Le miró con desprecio, el hombre pudo notarlo y decidió hablar.

-"y que es lo que pretendes hacer ahora… me matarás por lo que hice?... anda hazlo, precisamente aquí, frente a él"- dice alterado apuntando a la cruz tras el altar.

-"no le daré el gusto de convertirlo en mártir… usted se hundirá solo"- voltea para comenzar a caminar a la salida.

-"Tú eres peor Haruka Tenoh… a tus manos a muerto mucha gente! Has arruinado vidas, te hundirás por tus pecados! Así como lo hizo toda tu familia… desde el día que naciste eres tu propio pecado, y Dios jamás podrá perdonarte por todo lo que has hecho desde tu infancia, hasta tu muerte"- pero la rubia continuó caminando, dejando al sacerdote en el suelo mientras gritaba. –"… el señor Kaioh acabará contigo apenas se entere de que sigues con vida"

Eso hizo que detuviera sus pasos. Al hacerlo, el hombre cayó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. La rubia entonces volteó hacia él, para mirarle con atención, y luego ser ella quien comenzaba a sonreír.

-"entonces no se debe enterar de que vivo, al menos no aun"- dijo caminando con lentitud hacia él, quien al notarlo borró abruptamente la sonrisa.

-"no… no! aléjate de mí"- al tenerla cerca, se apodera de él la desesperación y habla sin pensar. –"conozco de una chica que estará feliz de saber que estás viva…"- dice cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos. –"… te suena, Michiru Kaioh?"

La rubia inmediatamente frunce el ceño al escucharle nombrarla. Si aquel sacerdote hubiese sabido lo que creía la rubia de Michiru en ese momento, no se habría atrevido siquiera a nombrarla. Decir su nombre sólo le corroboró que el sacerdote hablaría, arruinando sus planes. Para la rubia, el apellido Kaioh corría en ambos. Si, nombrarla fue un grave error.

-"si…"- dice fríamente. –"… me suena"- acto seguido, un golpe.

Por más que quiso huir, la rubia ya lo había alcanzado, tranquilizándolo con un par de golpes localizados para que inmediatamente perdiera la conciencia. Lo ató y amordazó con firmeza para esconderlo dentro del confesionario. Sabía que con los golpes que le dio, permanecería inconsciente al menos por un día. Lo necesario.

Caminó y se detuvo para mirar unos segundos al altar, y a esa imagen que sentía le miraba directamente. Observó con detalle, sintiendo como si fuese una mirada de reproche.

-"pagaré por mis culpas… pero después de que ellos paguen"- dicho esto volteó hacia la puerta, con paso lento y sonoro, haciendo eco, saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Llevaba días con aquella arma escondida bajo el colchón de su gran cama. Apenas se encontraba sola, la sacaba de su escondite y la observaba, planeando cómo utilizarla. Jamás creyó que llegaría el momento en que estuviese decidida a usar un arma contra alguien, contra su propio padre. Pero el odio era mucho, el dolor de la pérdida era demasiado, y si se iría de aquel mundo, antes le haría pagar. Escuchó golpear la puerta, por lo que rápidamente dejó sus pensamientos de lado y volvió a esconder el arma.

-"adelante"

-"con permiso señorita Michiru, le traigo el desayuno. Veo que luce mejor el día de hoy"- dijo la empleada.

-"gracias, deje la charola allí por favor"- dijo con una fingida sonrisa. La mujer asintió de la misma manera y salió.

Debía aparentar lucir bien para evitar que volviesen a suministrarle drogas que le hiciera perder la lucidez, pues asesinar a nada menos que Hiroshi Kaioh no era tarea fácil. Y lo había conseguido, hace ya más de cinco días no estaba siendo medicada a la fuerza con esos tranquilizantes que la imposibilitaban a hacer nada.

Pero ya no aguantaría más tiempo, esa misma noche lo haría. Esa noche acabaría con todo.

* * *

Era ya aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada, ese silencio que deja la lluvia cuando apacigua. El ruido de la puerta de un automóvil cerrarse, y luego pasos. Un hombre se acerca a otro que mantiene sus manos en los bolcillos de su chaqueta, mientras el vapor de su aliento muestra la temperatura nocturna. El recién llegado enciende un cigarrillo.

-"maldito frío el de esta noche… debería estar en mi cama durmiendo"

-"ya deja de quejarte, nos pagan bien por hacer esto… encontraste al niño?"- dice botando una bocanada de humo, mientras se apoya en el camión.

-"si, después de mucho buscar encontré al estúpido mocoso. Aún no sé cómo se arrancó el infeliz, solo ha dado problemas"

-"dijo si había estado con alguien? O si le contó a alguien algo?"

-"el bastardo no quiere abrir la boca, solo me mira serio… pero puedo seguir intentando sacarle algo"

-"no es necesario, tengo instrucciones de matarlo. El jefe no quiere exponerse a algún error"

-"entiendo… quieres que lo haga yo?"

-"si… iré a revisar que esté todo bien con la carga antes de que vengan por ella"

Ambos caminan a direcciones opuestas, dejando ver cómo una silueta está tras unas cajas de un galpón abierto dentro de aquel terreno. Luego de escuchar la conversación de aquellos sujetos, se dispone a seguir sigilosamente a quien dijo ser el encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio con aquel niño que mencionaron. Mientras le seguía, uno de los focos que daban vaga luz al lugar, alcanzó a iluminar fugazmente su cabello rubio cenizo.

El hombre camina hasta llegar a una puerta que da a una pequeña cabina en aquel galpón. De esta, saca a arrastras a un pequeño. La rubia puede calcular que tiene unos seis años, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Se mantiene serio, mientras el hombre lo tironea hasta donde desea.

-"muy bien mocoso, hasta aquí quedaste… no dirás nada?"

Pero el niño permanecía serio, observando a aquel hombre. Frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe que le atravesó el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-"ya no importa, de todas maneras tengo que matarte. Ya no sirves"

Sacó de su chaqueta una pistola, cosa que alertó a Haruka, quien se disponía a salir de su escondite tras una pared de metal, pero una voz a lo lejos le alertó y desistió.

-"ya los drogaste?"- se escuchó desde lejos el otro hombre, quien revisaba el camión. El sujeto voltea hacia atrás.

-"si… ya está todo listo"- responde gritando, para que el otro sujeto le escuche.

-"bien… acaba con eso de una vez entonces. Mientras antes terminemos, mejor"

-"en eso estoy"- gritó sonriendo después. Vuelve al chico y termina de sacar el arma. –"te llegó la hora"- dice apuntando al chico en la frente, quien lo mira aun serio, pero sus ojos reflejan el miedo.

-"no lo creo…"- escucha a su espalda, cosa que le hace voltear. Logra ver una figura que le apunta con un arma. –"… la hora, te llegó a ti"

Y dicho esto jaló el gatillo sin darle oportunidad de hablar. Un disparo certero en el pecho, que causa la muerte instantánea. El niño ve a aquella figura con temor, un poco más aun cuando nota que se le acerca, iluminando con tenue luz el rostro de su héroe, una chica.

El hombre que revisaba el camión voltea al escuchar el disparo, sonriendo para sí al imaginar que el niño estaba muerto, y continúa revisando la carga.

Luego de verificar que el hombre estuviese realmente muerto, la rubia se acerca al niño y le da un vistazo de pies a cabeza, mientras el chico aun le ve con algo de miedo. Iba a decirle algo, pero luego recordó al otro hombre.

Mientras cierra la puerta trasera del camión, el hombre apaga y enciende un nuevo cigarrillo, para esperar a la llegada de su compañero. Maldice entre dientes por el frío y la demora.

-"vamos! Que tanto demoras!"- grita mientras camina hacia donde se había ido su compañero. –"en cualquier momento vendrán a buscar al camión y no tenemos toda la… pero qué demonios"- exclama de pronto al ver el cuerpo en el suelo.

Voltea para estar en alerta, con intenciones de sacar su arma, pero Haruka apuntándole directamente de frente, no le da ninguna posibilidad. Un solo disparo.

La rubia baja el arma y camina hasta donde hace unos minutos su última víctima revisaba. Agradece para sí el que no lo haya alcanzad a cerrar con candado, y se dispone a abrir la puerta del camión. Lo que ve le sorprende, a pesar de esperarse algo así. Entra a la parte trasera del camión para ver de cerca, entre otras cosas que sirven para distraer, se encuentran cuatro bebés. El mayor no superaba el año de vida. Estaban dormidos, sin emitir ruido. Haruka recordó que el sujeto había mencionado que estaban drogados, seguramente para evitar que despertaran durante algún control.

Aún estaba sin poder calibrar muy bien la situación, no sabía cómo proceder ahora, qué hacer con ellos. Aquellos niños eran en ese momento de nadie, no tenían dónde volver, ni si eran liberados la posibilidad de correr o huir. Tampoco tenían conocimiento de su situación. Paso su mano derecha por su frente y cabello, la situación la tenía angustiada.

Se acercó a una de las cajas, que contenía papeles. Leyó un par, pudo entender el destino de aquellos pequeños, todos serían llevados a diferentes destinos de Europa, Norteamérica y dentro de Japón, y quienes serían sus compradores. Recordó las palabras del sacerdote, aquellos que compraban bebés eran familias adineradas que pagaban millones por la posibilidad de tenerlos como hijos.

¿Que debía hacer, que podía hacer por ellos sacándolos de allí? Eran solo bebés de meses. ¿Qué mejor podía hacer por ellos? Tal vez lo mejor era dejar que esto corriera su curso y no intervenir, ellos podían tener algo mejor fuera de la ciudad.

Salió de aquel compartimento y cerró la puerta trasera del camión. Pasó su mano por la frente, aun un tanto abatida por la situación, emitiendo un pesado suspiro. Ya lo había decidido, deseó y rogó por que fuese lo mejor, ya no había nada que ella pudiese hacer por ellos.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda que la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, volteó bruscamente, encontrándose con el niño de hace un rato. Le miraba con algo de timidez, tal vez por haber desobedecido la indicación que le dio. La rubia entonces recordó su existencia, él si estaba condenado si fuese traficado, aunque su condena era la muerte, pues eso fue lo que le habían ordenado a aquellos hombres.

-"cómo te llamas"- pero el chico no respondió, solo le veía.

Haruka respondió a esa mirada, algo en ella le hacía familiar. Era muy similar a la suya cuando era niña y comenzaron a iniciarla, una mirada perdida y asustada, justo antes de comenzar a perder la sensibilidad de las cosas. Ese niño aun estaba a tiempo.

-"tienes dónde ir?... que sucedió contigo?"- pero el niño seguía sin responder, solo observaba. La rubia comenzaba a perder la paciencia. –"mira… no tengo tiempo, paciencia ni experiencia en esto, si?... no te haré nada"

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. La rubia resopló y volteó para que no viera la cara de impaciencia que le estaba provocando la situación. Se rascó un poco la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer con el chico. De pronto escuchó un leve ruido que le hizo voltear.

-"que? Dijiste algo?"

-"Yori… me llamo Yori"- dijo tímidamente, sin dejar de verle.

-"tienes dónde ir?"- el chico negó con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio, ambos se miraban, la rubia pensaba una y otra vez que hacer con el chico. Tal vez dejarlo a su suerte sería buena idea, después de todo suficiente era ya con salvarle la vida, pero sabía que resultaría de eso, un destino parecido al que ella tuvo, o lo más probable, la muerte segura.

-"demonios…. Me odiaré por esto"- murmuró fastidiada, con el ceño fruncido. –"no te muevas niño"

Tomó al chico como un saco de papas, y lo cargo sin mayores cuidados en el hombro y se dispuso a salir rápida y sigilosa del lugar, esta vez, acompañada.

A los minutos llegó un hombre al lugar. Se extrañó de no encontrar a sus compañeros por allí, pues se suponía que debían entregarle las llaves del camión y verificarle que todo iba bien. Los llamó pero no contestó nadie. Ya debía irse, pues se hacía tarde. Comprobó que las llaves estaban puestas en el camión y supuso que habían hecho lo suyo con el niño y se fueron.

-"malditos irresponsables… esto lo sabrá el jefe"- se quejó mientras subía al camión y encendía la marcha, partiendo con 'la carga'.

* * *

Apenas salió de su habitación, debió dar explicaciones a los dos hombres que custodiaban su cuarto, que quería hablar con su padre, así que la dejaran salir. Ninguno se opuso, y ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Se extrañó que, a pesar de la hora, hubiera bastante movimiento. Fue a la recamara principal, pero no lo encontró, entonces supo que aun estaba en su oficina. Caminó hasta esta y si más la abrió, encontrándose con los sorprendidos ojos de su padre tras el enorme escritorio, de su presencia.

-"hija, que haces despierta a esta hora?"

-"necesitaba hablar contigo… que haces tú despierto a esta hora"- preguntó con tono frío.

-"estaba revisando unos papeles que no pueden esperar para mañana, son muy importantes… pero puedo dejarlos de lado si quieres hablar conmigo"

-"debo sentirme alagada de que dejes tus sucios negocios de lado solo por mi?"- dice con sarcasmo.

-"Michiru…"- suspira. –"… hija, algún día podrás volver hacer la chica de antes?"- preguntó de manera casi suplicante.

-"nunca… nunca más. Tú me mataste Hiroshi Kaioh, mataste a mi madre y mataste a Haruka. Tú me destruiste"- el hombre al escuchar esto se pone de pie.

-"que maté a tu madre? Quien te dijo semejante estupidez!"

-"nadie me lo dijo… yo misma lo averigüé… ella iba a dejarte y se iría conmigo, pero lo descubriste antes de hacerlo y no soportaste la idea…"

-"sería incapaz de hacer semejante… yo amaba a tu madre!"- interrumpe golpeando la mesa.

-"mientes! Tu no amas a nadie salvo a ti mismo y tu dinero!"- exclamó perdiendo la calma con la que había llegado.

-"yo te amo a ti hija… y eres tú la que acabas conmigo al decirme semejantes barbaridades… todo es culpa de esa infeliz que te lavó el cerebro, tu no eras así!"

-"ella me abrió los ojos… los ojos que tú mismo cegaste con tus mentiras. Tú eres una mentira!"

-"Michiru ya basta!"

-"… tu arruinaste la vida de muchos, eres el responsable de que niños inocentes tengan vidas miserables, los vendes como objetos, eres un monstruo!"- el hombre ensanchó sus ojos al oír sus palabras.

-"de… de que hablas"- dijo casi inaudible, sorprendido de qué tanto sabía su hija.

-"… pero sobretodo, fuiste el responsable de que su vida tomara ese rumbo. Mataste a su familia, acabaste con su infancia… y luego la mataste… por tu culpa ella ya no vive, ya no despierta mi lado, ya no puedo observarla ni tocarla, ni ver su mirada tímida o escuchar su voz que es el motor de mis días…"-

Continuaba hablando mientras sus ojos se vidriaban y perdían con cada palabra que pronunciaba, ante la mirada desconcertada de su padre al oír, para él, todas esas barbaridades. Mientras hablaba, su mano derecha se deslizaba lentamente tras su espalda, hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos el mango del arma que escondía a su espalda. Ya la tocaba, y tenía la intención de sacarla y dispararle, darle un tiro para descargar el dolor que volvía a sentir al recordar su angustia mientras hablaba. Su espíritu se llenaba de rencor. Pero de pronto un ruido en la puerta le hizo soltar abruptamente el arma.

-"señor, siento interrumpir"- irrumpió a la oficina uno de sus hombre.

-"pero qué demonios!"- golpeó la mesa el hombre. –"que es esta insolencia! no ves que hablo con mi hija!"

Michiru fijó su atención en el mango del arma que portaba aquel hombre en su pantalón, comprendiendo que no era el momento, pues si ella intentaba algo, lo más probable es que aquel hombre lo impidiera.

-"lo… lo se ss señor, pero…"- comenzó a tartamudear ante la reacción de su jefe.

-"descuide, me retiro a mi habitación padre, hablaré contigo en otro momento"- dijo con tono frío para salir de la oficina.

-"no, hija, Michiru… espera!"- pero ya era tarde, pues la chica había salido. Miró entonces con furia al recién llegado –"de qué demonios se trata pedazo de basura… más vale que sea algo importante!"

-"se trata del niño que había huido y que encontramos"

-"…y que debería de estar muerto a esta hora"- interrumpió.

-"volvió a escapar"

-"pero es que no saben hacer nada bien! no habías enviado a dos hombres a matarlo?! Es solo un maldito mocoso"

-"encontramos a ambos muertos, al parecer subestimamos a ese niño"

-"no quiero saber nada más de ese asunto, encuéntralo y mátalo… o si no quien morirá serás tú… entendido?!"- dijo con evidente fastidio.

-"s si señor"- respondió cabizbajo antes de retirarse del lugar.

En la oficina se quedó el hombre maldiciendo cómo todo se podía juntar de una vez. Aun así, el asunto del niño le restó importancia y fijó atención en su hija, si ella lo sabía todo, ya temía que nada le haría volver a recuperarla.

* * *

-"estás segura Alice?"- pregunta la mujer mientras camina rumbo a la puerta del sótano.

-"si Shellie, estoy segura que escuché ruidos abajo"

La chica observó cómo la mujer sacaba de atrás de un mueble de su oficina una escopeta y la cargó. Retomó el camino, seguida por una temerosa pelinegra. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente gritó.

-"quien anda ahí!"- no hubo respuesta. –"sé que hay alguien aquí y juro que te moleré a disparos maldito infeliz… sal!"

Nadie contestó, por lo que decidió encender la luz y disponerse a disparar. Se llevó gran susto al ver a Haruka parada abajo observándole con su rostro serio habitual.

-"Haruka!! Qué demonios pretendes? Matarme de un susto?!"

-"dices muchas groserías cuando amenazas Shellie"- dice mientras da un par de pasos.

-"Haruka!"- dice emocionada la chica de volver a verla.

-"Alice, veo que aun sigues aquí"- dijo con un tono que contrastaba con el entusiasmo de la chica.

-"terminaste con lo que dijiste debías hacer?"- interrumpió la mujer con las miradas entre ambas.

-"no… hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí antes"- dice haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver al pequeño.

-"que… quien es ese niño?"- preguntó temerosa de lo que venía.

-"se llama Yori… iban a matarlo y… necesito que te quedes con él"

-"que?! Acaso crees que mi burdel es una guardería?! Te volviste loca?!"

-"te pagaré lo que sea…"- pero la mujer interrumpió.

-"no se trata de eso! No puedo cuidar a un niño, entiendes"

-"si puedes, alguna vez lo hiciste… conmigo"

Hubo un minuto de silencio, el que le daba a la rubia la segura victoria en la discusión, ese silencio demostraba duda.

-"y de que me sirve un niño en un lugar como este"

-"no sé, puede ayudarte con lo que sea, cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir en las calles. Si lo encuentran estará muerto"

-"demonios… sabes que te odio a veces"- le miró resignada, después de todo sabía que no podría negarse.

-"eso es un sí?"

-"alguna vez te he dicho que no?"

-"gracias Shellie… este es el último favor que te pido"- dice seria, cosa que extrañó a la mujer.

-"que quieres decir con eso?"

-"que debo terminar con lo que me propuse, después de esta noche, todo estará concluido… ahora debo irme"- se dirige al chico, que aun mira con timidez. –"escucha, puedes confiar en ella, nada malo te pasará si lo haces, si?"- el chico asintió con la cabeza.

Caminó hasta la escalera, pasando a un lado de la mujer.

-"porque lo haces?"

-"que cosa"

-"salvar al chico… que ganas con eso?"- hubo un segundo de silencio.

-"No me mal interpretes, no me interesa ese chico, ni nadie. Es solo que tal vez él si esté a tiempo… tal vez él si pueda salvarse"- dicho esto salió por la puerta. Al pasar a un lado de la chica, le murmuró. –"recuerda lo que te dije, tú también puedes hacerlo"

Salió del bar tan sigilosamente como entró, sin que nadie pudiera notar su presencia. Una vez fuera, notó que volvía a llover. Miró al camino y encontró una motocicleta estacionada al frente. Se sentó sobre ella, y con un manejo de cables que unió, logró ponerla en marcha. Esa noche acabaría todo. Todo.

* * *

_Saludos a los lectores anónimos y los review que son mi cable a tierra de que tengo la responsabilidad de terminar una historia, jaja. Tal vez no estuvo muy intenso el capi, sobretodo si esperaban el final, pero es importante para el relato de la historia... al menos para mi si jaja. En fin, salu2!_

_Bsos_

_Bye!_


	22. Chapter 22

La noche está lluviosa. Puedo sentir la humedad del suelo tras mi cuerpo, mis ropas están empapadas. Mi cuerpo yace en el suelo, boca arriba. Parpadeo, pues una gota de lluvia quiere colarse molestamente en mis ojos. Siento cómo las gotas golpean mi cara, para luego escurrirse hasta tocar el suelo. Observo el cielo oscuro, no queda mucho para el amanecer, pero me temo que no alcanzaré a volver a verlo. Qué más da.

Luego, volteo a quien está sentada a mi lado observándome desde arriba, Michiru. Dibujo en mi rostro una leve sonrisa, una ya resignada. Ella solo responde a mi mirada, un tanto aturdida. Boto el aire que mis pulmones contenían, luego enfoco mi atención al arma que ella tiene en sus manos, que apunta directamente a mi pecho. Ambas sabemos los que debe seguir.

Vuelvo a mirarle, como si quisiera grabar su rostro en mi mente, luego cierro mis ojos, solo escuchando el agua golpear contra el suelo, a la espera del próximo sonido que debería escuchar. Entonces lo oigo, el sonido del disparo.

.

_**Horas antes**_

Dejé la motocicleta a un par de cuadras para que el motor no llamara la atención de los guardias, es de madrugada, y no hay sonido alguno más que un par de gotas monótonas que caen de las hojas de los arboles. Por ello trato de caminar a paso sigiloso, para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible.

Me escabullo hasta entrar al jardín, trepando la enorme reja que le separa de la calle. Me escondo entre los arbustos para esperar al primer hombre que debería pasar por aquí en su ronda. Una vez que lo veo, me posiciono tras él para pasar el fino cordel por su cuello hasta que el cuerpo no se mueva más. Lo escondo tras los matorrales y espero al siguiente. Repito el mismo procedimiento con los siguientes tres, sacando del camino a los guardias de ronda. Ahora puedo caminar con un poco más de libertad, aunque debo estar precavida de los perros guardianes.

Hoy es la noche en que vengaré la muerte de mi familia, mis padres, hermano y Takashi, y así acabaré con su negocio. Completaré el trabajo que se me fue encomendado nada más que por la mismísima víctima. Nadie juega conmigo… ni siquiera tú Michiru Kaioh.

* * *

Uno de los guardias camina por uno de los pasillos de la mansión con paso calmado, pero alerta a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal. De pronto siente un ruido en una habitación de aquella enorme mansión, que llama su atención. Camina con precaución hasta abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros. Inmediatamente presiona el botón de su comunicador, y habla a otro guardia para dar la alerta.

-"alerta de seguridad, hombre caído en primer piso. Repito, alerta"

Voltea hacia un rincón de la habitación, encontrándose con una silueta negra tras las cortinas que bailan con el viento que entra libremente de la ventana abierta de par en par. Rápidamente saca su arma y apunta sin pensar dos veces a la figura intrusa, pero un movimiento de las cortinas le hace perder de vista su objetivo por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que ya no esté ahora.

Rápidamente voltea para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, sin bajar los brazos. Mira a todas partes, sin notar que atrás suyo está precisamente su objetivo. Un disparo certero de corta distancia acaba con su búsqueda. El cuerpo cae sin vida y a los segundos entra a la habitación otro guardia, sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver, y por quien reconoce como la responsable del disparo.

-"Tu… tu eres…"- dice atemorizado al ver la mirada intimidante de la rubia que hace un rato el cuerpo recién asesinado.

-"si… soy Haruka Tenoh"- dice con tono monótono, alzando su mano y disparando al sujeto, quien no logra ni siquiera salir de su impresión cuando siente el disparo y cae irremediablemente.

Acto seguido, la rubia sale de la habitación con paso calmado, mientras su mano derecha mantiene su arma. Al caminar por el pasillo, no nota que a una distancia prudente, un recién llegado observa como aquella figura intrusa, de abrigo largo y negro, camina a sus anchas a una dirección conocida. De un principio se sorprende de sobremanera, pero luego su semblante cambia a uno relajado, y emboza una sonrisa.

-"así que sobreviviste… mi pequeña Haruka"

.

En su oficina se encontraba aquel poderoso hombre, perdido en sus pensamientos después de la conversación reciente con su hija. Sabía que debía atender los asuntos del trabajo, pues esa misma noche se suponía que los cuatro niños encargados iban en camino, pero simplemente no se podía concentrar. Ya veía imposible que Michiru alguna vez le perdonase, menos ahora que sabía lo de su madre. Aun así no se rendiría, Hiroshi Kaioh siempre obtiene lo que quiere. De pronto uno de sus hombres irrumpe apresuradamente a su oficina.

-"Señor..!"- entra alarmado, pero es interrumpido por el hombre fastidiado.

-"es que a ti no te enseñaron a tocar, maldita sea!"

-"lo siento señor, pero es urgente… han irrumpido en la mansión. Uno de los hombres dio la alerta, y se encontraron varios hombres muertos"

-"pe… pero que dices?! Quien es el responsable"

-"algunos dicen que es… es una locura… dicen que es…"- dudó en decirlo, pero el rostro de su jefe se perdió tras la espalda de aquel hombre.

Mientras aquel hombre hablaba, tras él la puerta abierta daba al pasillo del tercer piso de aquella mansión. Entonces, cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras, Hiroshi pudo verlo, como si fuese en cámara lenta, pasar frente a la puerta, a paso relajado y tranquilo, nada más que su enemigo mortal. Ensanchó sus ojos y entreabrió la boca de la impresión, mientras aquella persona le daba una leve sonrisa, para luego perderse en el mismo pasillo.

-"… Haruka Tenoh"- dice en un murmullo, como completando lo que su hombre estaba diciendo. –"maldita sea… es esa infeliz!!"

Tomó rápidamente un rifle que tenía bajo su escritorio, y se dirigió apresuradamente hasta el pasillo, apuntando en dirección donde había ido la rubia, pero no se encontró con nada. El hombre, quien siguió a su jefe también apuntando con su arma, la bajó aterrado.

-"maldita seas!! No puedes esconderte de mí!! Me oyes!! No puedes!!"- gritó a cualquier lado que estuviese su enemigo. Luego volteó hacia el hombre y lo tomó de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él. –"quiero que la agarren y la mates bien muerta, me oyes!!"

-"pe… pero ella está… está…"

-"muerta?... no seas imbécil, no es ningún fantasma!.... claramente no la mataron y logró huir. Quiero a toda, pero óyeme bien, a toda la seguridad en esta mansión. Refuercen la de mi oficina y sobre todo la habitación de Michiru. No dejen que escape ni que salga con vida. Atrápenla, yo mismo me encargaré de matarle con mis manos… ahora vete, VETE!"- gritó alterado entrando a su oficina nuevamente.

El hombre un tanto nervioso llamó por radio a refuerzos y salió en búsqueda de la intrusa corriendo. Mientras Hiroshi se servía un trago de whiskey y saca de una gaveta un revolver para guardarlo en su pantalón.

.

La rubia caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos, escabulléndose alerta ante cualquier eventualidad, o simplemente alzando ambas manos para disparar sin reparos sus armas con sus respectivos silenciadores. Su objetivo era uno en ese momento, a pesar de que su plan inicial era en distinto orden, su impulso le traicionaba. Se dirigía a la habitación que alguna vez había irrumpido accidentalmente, la de ella.

Encontró a dos guardias a la entrada de la puerta. Sin sutilezas le disparó a ambos, y arrastró los cuerpos a una habitación contigua, para evitar que interrumpieran su cacería al notar su presencia en aquella habitación. Guardó tras su chaqueta una de las dos armas, y cargó la que usaría. Trató de acallar su traidor corazón que se alteraba al saberse ya cerca de ella. Apoyó la mano en la puerta, era el momento.

.

Después de la discusión con su padre, vuelve frustrada a la habitación, pero cuando cierra la puerta tras ella, siente soledad, nostalgia. Las últimas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que ningún medicamento sanaría. Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras irremediablemente comenzó a llorar. Sus manos empuñadas golpeaban al suelo, descargando la impotencia de que por más su plan resultase, vengara su muerte, nada le haría volver. Aunque creyó que sus ojos ya eran incapaces de producir más lágrimas, ella continuaba derramándolas, repitiendo en cada sollozo su nombre, preguntándose una y otra vez 'por qué'.

Permaneció así durante un par de horas, hasta que el llanto la terminó por cansar. Estaba tirada en el suelo sobre la alfombra, observando el arma que hace un rato escondía en sus ropas. Ya era de madrugada, no importaba, en su mente no estaba la idea de dormirse, no dejaría pasar ningún agónico día más sin ella.

Ya no importa cuáles sean los resultados, acompañado o no, lo haría esa noche si o si. Después de unos minutos de auto convicción se siente preparada, ya no puede esperar más tiempo. Toma su arma y se levanta del suelo, segura de hacerlo, pero un ruido en la puerta le alerta. Ya no hay tiempo para dar un paso atrás, nadie más podrá interrumpirla de su objetivo. Siente cómo abren la puerta e inmediatamente alza la mano, apuntando a quien acaba de entrar, ese alguien que también le apunta apenas le ve en la habitación.

Ambas manos alzadas, apuntando a la altura del pecho de cada una. La chica al notar quien es quien sostiene el arma en dirección a ella, suelta lentamente el ceño, ensancha sus ojos y deja la posición firme que tenía hace apenas unos segundos. Su respiración se aceleró y sintió cómo un dolor en el estomago se apoderaba de ella. Observó ese rostro que creyó que no volvería a ver nuevamente, sus ojos color esmeralda, sus cabellos rubio ceniza, era ella.

Haruka en cambio, le miraba fijamente, con una mirada fría e impenetrable mientras mantenía apuntándole. La chica le vio detenidamente por unos segundos, luego bajó el arma y apoyó la mano libre en su frente y ojos, mientras botaba pesadamente el aire acumulado, acompañado de una leve risa nostálgica.

-"tu ausencia me debe estar terminando de volver loca"- dice negando con la cabeza, con semblante triste.

Alzó nuevamente la mirada, la rubia permanecía tal cual en su postura, aun apuntándole. Se veía tan real, tal y cómo su mente grabó su imagen. Pero todo no era más que una jugada de su mente, de sus propios desesperados deseos, era un imposible. Le observaba con resignación y dolor, por ser un recuerdo más que le repetía que ya no estaba con ella. Aun así se acercó lentamente, como queriendo comprobar su delirio, mientras la rubia permanecía estática. Dio un paso tras otro, lentamente, hasta que el arma que le apuntaba, chocó con su pecho, impidiéndole continuar. Entonces reaccionó.

-"esta fría…"- murmuró al sentir el metal del arma sobre su pecho.

Levantó su mano temblorosa hasta tocar el arma, para ir lenta y temerosa hasta tocar la mano de quien creía no era más una ilusión, comprobando que lo que presenciaba era absolutamente real. Su otra mano inmediatamente soltó el arma, cayendo esta al suelo.

-"e eres tú… de veras eres tú"- dijo con voz quebrada, sin poder controlar cómo un par de lagrimas corrían desde sus ojos. –"dios… creí que… que… ¡estás viva!"

Exclamó tratando de acercarse más a ella con anhelo, pero la rubia no bajó el arma, todo lo contrario, afirmó su postura, dándole a entender de que no se le acercara. La chica vio el arma en su pecho con desconcierto, y luego alzó la mirada.

-"por qué…?"

Notó el semblante de la rubia, frío, de esos que le congelaba con solo mirarla, su mano dispuesta a jalar el gatillo. Entonces lo recordó, las palabras de Shotta, comprendió que la rubia debía estar imaginando lo peor de ella. Entonces, sin saber por dónde empezar, solo comenzó por negar con la cabeza.

-"no… no. No es lo que tú crees. Shotta… él dijo todo eso para quebrantarte. Yo jamás he sido cómplice de mi padre"- dijo desesperada, pero parecía que las palabras no estaban funcionando, pues la rubia no dejaba su mirada fría de lado. Un breve silencio le hizo continuar, pues la rubia no emitía ruido. –"por favor, tienes que creerme… yo te amo, todo lo que te he dicho y hecho es sincero. Jamás te haría algo como eso"-

Trató de acercarse nuevamente a la rubia, levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla, pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar el contacto, frunciendo el ceño.

-"no"- dijo recelosa la rubia.

-"no Haruka… por favor créeme. Yo sé que me crees"- dijo dando nuevamente un paso, mientras la rubia daba otro hacia atrás.

-"basta"- dijo mostrándose más contrariada.

-"mírame a los ojos y dime si estoy mintiéndote"

Haruka observa esos ojos que más allá de lo que pudiese admitir a ella misma, había esperado semanas volver a ver. Le mostraban seguridad en sus palabras, y a la vez desesperación de sentir que no recobrara su confianza. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, su firmeza quebrantando. Aun así, no dejó nunca de apuntarle al pecho.

Cada paso que daba la chica para acercarse, era respondido por uno de la rubia retrocediendo para alejarse. Quería evitar el contacto, temía por lo que ocurriera si lo hacía. Apretaba con más fuerza el mango de su arma, como reafirmándose sí misma a que era lo que había venido. Pero ya era tarde, ya no quedaban más pasos por retroceder, por lo que su espalda topó irremediablemente con la pared, y la mano de la chica finalmente se posó en su mejilla. Haruka apretó los ojos, como si tratara de recobrar su firmeza inicial, pero fue en vano al sentir como los dedos de la chica pasaban por su rostro.

Michiru observó un momento a la rubia, notando su confusión y pérdida de seguridad, no pudo resistirlo, todo su ser la pedía a gritos, tenerla al frente era demasiado. Puso su mano en el arma que le apuntaba aun, con la convicción de que no dispararía, y la alejó de ellas, sin que Haruka opusiera resistencia, y la tiró a un lado. La rubia ya estaba vencida, sin abrir los ojos para comprobar su propia debilidad. Se limitó a esperar el próximo movimiento de ella, permanecía estática al contacto.

No lo resistió más, necesitaba de ella, entonces se acercó a la rubia y la besó. Esa fue la señal para que Haruka volviese en sí, o mejor dicho, saliera de sí. Correspondió casi inmediato el beso, como si fuera un reflejo de su cuerpo, incontrolable, irrazonable. Levantó sus brazos y la rodeó, una de sus manos subía por la espalda hasta aferrarse a sus cabellos turquesa. Se pudo escuchar cómo inhaló desesperada aire, pues se ahogaba de solo tenerla cerca. El beso se intensificó, se tornó desesperado y apasionado, Michiru obtuvo lo que quería, logró comprobar que no era una ilusión, era realmente ella, quien tanto anhelaba ver, por quien era capaz de todo.

-"Haruka… eres tú… realmente eres tú"- decía entre besos. –"… créeme… te amo"

-"shh… cállate"- dice apartándose un poco, su respiración estaba aun agitada. –"te creo… solo…cállate"

Volvió a besarla con desesperación, entregada. Ya no contuvo más aquellas ganas de que su cuerpo expresara sus sentimientos hacia ella. A la vez se sentía aliviada, aliviada de que aquel puñal que le había atravesado fuese mentira. Sus ojos ya no estaban apagados, volvieron a ese brillo que obtuvo desde que ella apareció en su vida.

Después de insaciables besos se separaron unos centímetros. La chica tenía tomado con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia. Descansó su frente en la de ella, mientras se perdía en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-"esto tiene que ser un sueño…"- dice aun agitada por todas las emociones recién experimentadas.

-"no lo es… estoy aquí"- responde también con su respiración acelerada.

-"cuando te vi ese día lastimada en el suelo… sin poder hacer nada… y las llamas… creí que enloquecería. Después de eso quería morir, necesitaba volver a verte, sea donde sea… iba a hacerlo…" – decía atropellando sus ideas una con la otra.

-"tranquila. Entonces qué bueno que logré vivir para impedir esa estupidez… que es eso de quitarte la vida por alguien"- responde con el ceño fruncido. La chica al escucharle también frunce el ceño.

-"ese alguien no es cualquiera… eres tú"

-"tú y tus cursilerías de novelas"- la chica responde a eso con un golpe en el hombro y luego se lanza a abrazarle y apoyar su mejilla en el pecho de la rubia.

-"tonta"

La rubia, a sabiendas de que no podía ver su rostro en ese momento, no lo evita y sonríe, luego de responde al abrazo. Mientras la chica se perdía en el regazo de su amante, aun sin poder creer que estuviese sintiéndola de nuevo después de todo lo que sufrió. Cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar el momento, y por sobretodo, poder volver a respirar tranquila.

Mientras, afuera, venían dos hombres más, que habían recibido por sus comunicadores órdenes de reforzar la seguridad de la habitación de la hija de su jefe. Pero al llegar, grande fue su sorpresa de que no había nadie custodiando la puerta. Esto los alertó, y golpearon la puerta de la habitación.

-"señorita Kaioh?"

Ambas al interior de la habitación detuvieron abruptamente el abrazo. La rubia frunció el ceño y buscó su arma, recordó que estaba en el suelo y la tomó.

-"debes esconderte, si te encuentran te matarán"

-"no si yo lo hago primero"

-"no sabemos cuántos son… por favor, escóndete"

Y sin darle tiempo si quiera para que le respondiera, la empujó hasta la puerta de su baño y la escondió. Segundos después escuchó a su espalda cómo abrían forzando la puerta de su habitación.

-"señorita, está usted bien?"- pregunta uno de los hombres mirando a todos lados.

-"pero que es esta manera tan irrespetuosa de entrar a mi habitación"- dice fingiendo molesta.

-"lo… lo sentimos, pero necesitábamos saber si está todo bien"

-"lo estoy… porque debería sucederme algo como para irrumpir así"- los hombres se miraron unos a otros, hasta que uno respondió.

-"no es nada señorita, es solo que hubo una alerta y debemos asegurarnos de que esté bien…"- dice mirando a todos lados, caminando lenta y cautelosamente por la habitación. –"… son ordenes de su padre".

De pronto el hombre miró con recelo hacia la puerta del baño. Se acercó con cuidado, para revisar que todo estuviera bien. Esto puso nerviosa a la chica.

-"que creen que hacen… ya estoy bien, ahora váyanse y déjenme sola"

Pero no la escuchó y siguió caminando, mientras ponía disimuladamente su mano bajo su chaqueta, para estar preparado a cualquier eventualidad. Puso su mano en la manilla, para luego girarla y abrir lentamente la puerta. Pudo notar la luz apagada del baño vacío. Lo que no se percató es de la persona que estaba tras la puerta que acababa de abrir, con su arma en la mano a la espera de que notara su presencia.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró al ver que abría la puerta, pero se sorprendió al notar que aquel hombre no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Supuso que su amante debía estar escondida, por lo que debía hacer que se fuesen antes de que buscaran con más cuidado.

-"se aseguró lo suficiente?"- dice de brazos cruzados. –"… ahora si me disculpan quisiera mi privacidad de vuelta. Comienzan a molestarme"

-"si señorita, lo siento si le incomodé. Estaremos afuera"

Ambos hombres salen de la habitación y cierran la puerta tras ellos. Solo hasta ese entonces la chica suelta la respiración y suelta su postura firme anterior. Haruka sale del baño con su pistola en la mano, volviéndola a guardar.

-"estuvo cerca"- comenta viendo a la chica.

-"demasiado… Haruka, vámonos de acá. Dejemos esta ciudad ahora mismo"- dice acercándose, para luego tomarle la mano.

-"debo terminar con lo que empecé primero"- dice soltándose.

-"vienes a vengarte?"- pregunta, a lo que la rubia desvía la mirada, teniendo con ese gesto su respuesta. –"… entiendo que quieras vengarte, pero… es solo que ya no quiero seguir jugando este peligroso juego, la última vez casi te pierdo"

-"lo sé… pero es solo que esta vez ya no se trata de sólo nosotras. Si no acabo con tu padre ahora muchas vidas seguirán viéndose afectadas. Los vi… vi cómo se llevaban a esos niños como carga, y no pude hacer nada por ellos. Solo pude a salvar a uno porque alcancé a llegar nada más. Al menos fueron bebés, lo que da más probabilidades de que quienes los compraban eran familias adineradas, pero esto seguirá sucediendo, y serán niños más grandes, vendidos con un futuro nada alentador"

La chica vio un tanto afectada a la rubia al hablar de ese tema. Entendió que de alguna manera se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacer algo para impedir que siguiera sucediendo. Esa situación le tocaba demasiado de cerca, pues su hermano casi fue un niño más vendido y después de todo, ella de alguna manera se vio implicada en la 'colección' de niños.

-"tienes razón, aunque sea de mi propio padre del que hablamos"

-"debes salir de aquí"

-"me tienen vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, es imposible"

-"yo te ayudaré a salir de aquí… terminaré con esto y luego nos iremos como lo habíamos planeado"

-"no… no me iré de aquí sin ti!"- dice alterándose.

-"escúchame…"- dice tomándola de los hombros. –"… esto es muy peligroso, no puedes estar acá. En unos momentos esto se va a llenar de los hombres de tu padre, y lo más probable de muertos"

-"no me interesa… no te dejaré sola. No te perderé de nuevo"- dice aferrándose a su cuerpo. –"… no importa lo que me digas, iré contigo"

-"hazme caso alguna vez!"

-"no!"

-"terca!"

-"tú también!"- la rubia emitió un suspiro ante la tozudez de la chica. Hizo una pausa para luego hablar.

-"mataré a tu padre, esta noche será sangrienta… esto no es para ti"

-"hace un momento yo misma iba a matar a mi padre y estaba segura de hacerlo… iré contigo, con o sin tu consentimiento"

La rubia alzó una ceja al comprobar el carácter de la chica. Supuso que esa eran las consecuencias de ser la hija única consentida por su padre millonario. Movió su cabeza en forma de desapruebo, pero más que eso, resignación, con cierta sensación de que aquella situación más de una vez sucedió antes.

-"bien… bien!... niña mimada"- murmuró entre dientes lo último.

La chica abrió abruptamente la puerta, llamando la atención de los ahora cuatro guardias que custodiaban su puerta.

-"señorita… no puede…"- es todo lo que alcanzaron a decir antes de que notaran que tras la chica estaba la fugitiva con dos armas en sus manos que abrieron fuego dos veces cada una.

-"vamos"- dice la rubia saliendo de la habitación, seguida por la chica.

.

El hombre fumaba su habano sin la tranquilidad habitual con la que lo solía hacer. Esta vez sabía que la situación era difícil, pues no era cualquier persona la que se inmiscuía en su mansión, era Haruka Tenoh. Dio el último sorbo a su vaso, ya solo contenía hielos que comenzaban a derretirse. Sus dedos golpeaban la mesa con regularidad, signo de impaciencia. Miró una vez más el rifle que estaba sobre su mesa, a su justo alcance en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Ya no confiaba en ninguno de sus incompetentes hombres.

Su cabeza estaba agitada, aun rondaba el recuerdo de la discusión con su amada hija. De solo recordarlo se llenaba de cólera contra Haruka,que para él la única responsable de sus preocupaciones.

De pronto sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una de las grandes puertas de entrada a su oficina se abriera repentinamente. Inmediatamente estiró su mano hasta el rifle, pero detuvo su mano al darse cuenta de que quien irrumpía a su oficina era su hija. Se sorprende de verla allí, pues se supone que sus hombres debían tenerla vigilada de manera reforzada ante la alerta de intruso.

-"Michiru, que haces a…"- dice al ver a su hija asomarse a la puerta en aquella grave situación. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al abrirse más aun la puerta, que tras la chica se encontraba la rubia apuntándole con su arma. –"… quí"- completó la oración.

Inmediatamente tomó el rifle que estaba sobre el escritorio, pero la rubia rápidamente habló.

-"no te muevas Kaioh, o disparo"- dijo seria mientras reafirmaba su postura. –"… tira esa arma"

El hombre supo que estaba en desventaja total y no le quedó otra que lanzar el rifle a un lado y levantó ligeramente las manos, con una leve sonrisa.

-"Haruka Tenoh… nos vemos nuevamente las caras"

-"lo mismo digo"

-"veo que lograste sobrevivir"

-"así es"- tanto las preguntas como las respuestas eran breves y tajantes.

En ese momento borró su sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, dedicándole una mirada de odio a la rubia.

-"deja ir a mi hija ahora mismo"- ordenó con autoridad.

-"me temo que no la he forzado a nada"

-"mientes! Tú le has lavado el cerebro maldita!"

-"es cierto padre. Me iré con ella… no hay nada que puedas hacer"

-"esto ha llegado demasiado lejos! Ya he sido lo suficientemente comprensivo, pero se acabó. Soy tu padre y te ordeno que te alejes de ella, ven aquí!"- se acercó a la chica con la intención de tomar su mano.

-"no te muevas ni la toques o disparo ahora mismo"- ordena, mientras el hombre no le queda otra que detenerse a mitad de camino, mostrando en su rostro la frustración. –"… al parecer no lo has entendido Kaioh, estoy aquí para matarte"

En ese momento la expresión del hombre cambia, y estalla en risas, por lo que la rubia frunce el ceño mientras le apunta.

-"jajaja… de veras crees que puedes matarme? A mí? Asesinar a Hiroshi Kaioh?... es que acaso has perdido el sentido del peligro?"- dice entre risas.

-"por lo menos la mitad de tus hombres ya están muertos… nadie podrá detenerme"- dice sin perder la calma ni seriedad.

El hombre volteó dándole la espalda, y caminó calmadamente hasta el mueble, donde se sirvió un vaso de su alcohol favorito, con un par de hielos. Luego se sentó nuevamente en su asiento. La rubia seguía con la mira y el arma cada uno de los movimientos del sujeto.

-"que es lo que pretendes Michiru? Tú también quieres verme muerto? A tu padre?"- dijo mirando a su hija.

Ella lo miró en silencio, un silencio que decía las dudas que tenía en aquel momento. Aquel hombre fue el culpable de sus desdichas, casi le arrebató a la persona que amaba, era el culpable de la muerte de su adorada madre, le había mentido y ahora su imagen para ella era lo más cercano a un monstruo. Pero también aquel sujeto fue quien la crió con tanto amor, y era su padre.

-"Tenoh está viva… ya no deberías odiarme tanto"- dice con una sonrisa amarga ante el silencio.

Haruka que no deja de apuntar, y ve de reojo a la chica y su silencio. Después de todo tal vez fue mejor que no viniera con ella. Tenía razón a lo que creía, después de todo él es su padre, y antes de saber toda la verdad él era su imagen de familia. Sería demasiado fuerte para ella ver cómo lo asesinan frente a sus ojos.

-"cállate por favor…"- dice con dolor la chica. –"… agradezco que esté viva, pero eso no es gracias a ti. Tú eres el culpable de todo esto… tu llevaste a este resultado… ¿por qué padre…por qué?"- dice con la voz entre cortada.

-"Michiru…"

-"por tu culpa ella murió… yo era tan feliz cuando mi madre vivía, pero después de su muerte sufrí tanto… me costó años hacerme a la idea de su ausencia. Despertarme y que no estuviera ahí más para decirme los buenos días, o aquellas pláticas antes de dormir… hasta el día de hoy no hago más que extrañarla. Y tú… tú mataste a mi madre!"- dice con lagrimas en los ojos, alterándose al exigir una explicación.

El hombre escuchaba atento, con angustia de saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, ella ya lo sabía, su corazón se llenaba de odio hacia él. Decidió usar su carta escondida, la verdad.

-"yo no maté a tu madre"

-"deja de mentir!!"

-"si quieres culpar a alguien por la muerte de tu madre, entonces culpa a la verdadera persona responsable. Yo no maté a tu madre…"

Su dedos estaban entrelazados, y sus codos apoyados sobre el escritorio. Ambas chicas se miraron de reojo y luego le vieron un tanto desconcertado, sonaba convencido. Después de dos segundos de pausa continuó.

-"…quien realmente asesino a tu madre está a tu lado… Haruka Tenoh"

Las pupilas de Haruka se contrajeron, su cuerpo se estremeció y frente a sus ojos pasó su recuerdo más profundamente guardado y olvidado.

* * *

_Definitivamente en mi cabeza se veía más corto que escrito, jaja. Bueno... denme creditos, actualice lueguines jeje. Uhhh... quedo emocionante, asi que espero actualizar el proximo capi lo antes posible. Les diría que el proximo es el ultimo, pero ya no me aventuro a esas afirmaciones._

_Saludos, gracias x los comentarios q m entretienen muxo,_

_bsos!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Trece años atrás**_

-"no te llevarás a Michiru!!"- golpea la mesa, arrugando y luego tirando el papel recién leído lejos, cayendo bajo el mueble.

-"no permitiré que crezca en medio de esta inmundicia. No le harás daño con tus malditos negocios… sé lo que planeas hacer y es monstruoso"

-"daño? DAÑO?! Jamás le haría daño a Michiru… ella es mi hija y no dejaré que te la lleves!! Entiende eso de una vez"

-"terminarás lastimándola y condenándola por tu errores! nunca podrás ser un buen padre para ella!"- las palabras de la mujer fueron calladas por una fuerte y violenta bofetada en su mejilla que le hicieron caer.

El hombre se mantuvo de pie, respiraba agitadamente ante ese descargo de ira sobre la mujer. La mujer se tomó el rostro, notando como un leve hilo de sangre salía de su labio. Miró desde el suelo a su marido que aun estaba iracundo.

-"no…no te la llevarás"- dijo entre jadeos controlándose. La mujer frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-"esta es la última vez que me pones un dedo encima Hiroshi… esto se acabó…se acabó!!"- salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Después de lo sucedido y de contemplar un momento los retratos sobre su escritorio, puso boca abajo aquella fotografía que retrataba al matrimonio. Luego tomó el teléfono para marcar un número conocido.

-"Tenoh… habla Hiroshi, quiero que mañana tengas lista a tu hija, entrégasela a Shotta en el lugar de siempre ….. no, no le sucederá nada a tu hija… no preguntes, solo hazlo"

.

-"solo has lo que acordamos pequeña Haruka y todo saldrá bien"

-"y si alguien me ve entrar?"- pregunta un tanto inocente la niña.

-"pierdes…. Y ya sabes lo que sucede si pierdes"- dice mirándole de manera intimidante.

La niña retira la mirada del hombre para clavarla en el suelo. Solo oye los pasos del pelirrojo irse. Ahora está sola. Debe hacerlo, no sabe porqué exactamente, pero debe hacerlo. Se escabulle por el jardín trasero, se detiene a ver por unos segundos aquel columpio vacío, moverse ligeramente por efecto del viento. Luego ve la fachada de la mansión, el clima es soleado. Se puede notar que hay gente adentro. Sacude la cabeza y continúa caminando hasta la puerta. Apoya su pequeña mano en ella y la abre.

Sube por las enormes escaleras, camina con suavidad por los pasillos, sus leves pasos apenas emiten ruidos, por lo que pasa inadvertida. Esa casa le inquieta enormemente, o tal vez sea lo que debe hacer allí.

Tal cual, sigue la indicación de su mentor, después de recorrer el largo pasillo, la última puerta del corredor, en esa debe de estar. Siente un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero debe seguir. No sabe muy bien porqué, se siente inconsciente de sus propios actos, de su propia respiración, solo lo hace.

Abre la puerta, encontrándose con un estudio de arte. Atriles, lienzos, esculturas, todo con toques muy femeninos. Al fondo, una mujer de cabellos ondulados se encuentra sentada en una silla, frente a una pintura, con pincel en mano. Cierra la puerta tras ella.

El sonido de la puerta hace que la mujer note la presencia de la niña. Se queda observando sorprendida y muda a la pequeña intrusa que acababa de entrar. Después de un minuto de silencio, su rostro se tranquiliza y cierra los ojos, emitiendo un suspiro.

-"entiendo… entonces eres tú aquella niña"

La rubia le mira sin entender y permanece tan seria como entró, en silencio. La mujer se para de su asiento y camina para acercarse un poco hacia ella.

-"entonces te utilizó precisamente a ti para venir a asesinarme"- silencio. -"no puedo creer lo que Hiroshi ha hecho contigo, eres solo una niña… es todo tan cruel"

La niña solo mira, sus ojos demuestran algo de temor por las palabras de la mujer, la mansión, la situación, el arma que tiene en la mano. Solo hace lo que su cuerpo le dicta, alza los dos brazos, apuntándole.

Ella solo le ve de manera resignada, sabe que su destino ya lo marcó su esposo para ella. Sin importar lo que haga, será asesinada en ese instante. Al fin comprobaba con sus ojos lo que había descubierto de los sucios negocios de su marido, utilizaba a una niña de tan solo ocho años, robándole la inocencia para adiestrarla a ser la asesina perfecta.

Sintió pena por aquella niña, condenada a vivir de esa manera. Sus ojos demostraban todos esos sentimientos, esos que la pequeña rubia pudo notar. Esos ojos azul profundo, tan expresivos, le miraban con tristeza, resignación, lastima. Las manos de la niña, que aun tenían el arma alzada, comenzaron a temblar. Esos ojos, esa mirada. Apretó los suyos y el arma se disparó.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron, oportunamente para ver el cuerpo de Keiko Kaioh, caer sin vida al suelo. El sonido le hizo sobresaltarse. El cuerpo de la fina mujer comenzaba a teñir el suelo de rojo. La niña dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salió rápidamente, sin ser vista de la mansión.

Mientras, el pelirrojo, al ver salir a la niña, sonrió gustosamente, al igual para sus adentros. Lo había logrado, la niña desde ese momento comenzaba su destino, ya era una asesina. Después de reír un momento, y antes de ir por ella, tomó su teléfono y llamó.

-"jefe… misión cumplida"

-"bien"- sonrió el hombre para luego cortar el teléfono. Se dio un segundo para suspirar aliviado, con disimulo, y luego volvió a voltear hacia los accionistas de la nueva empresa a la cual se asociaba. –"disculpen la interrupción señores, continuemos"

Ese día, Hiroshi Kaioh se mantuvo lo más ocupado posible, de manera habitual, comportamiento normal, y fingió sorpresa cuando unos policías le llamaron para contarle la fatídica noticia de su esposa. Partió lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar, ahora rodeada por policías, y a las afueras una ambulancia.

Un intercambio de miradas con alguien conocido secretamente, uno de los policías, y luego la explicación de los hechos: un ladrón burló la seguridad, logró robar millones en joyas, pero desafortunadamente se encontró con su esposa, dándole muerte para poder huir. Resultados: la policía lo encontró, pero dada la resistencia y agresión, debieron abrir fuego, pereciendo en la fuga. Caso cerrado.

A los minutos la limusina llega con la hija del matrimonio desde la escuela. Una niña confundida, sin entender mucho, es abrazada por su padre. Aun así logra ver como una camilla lleva a un cuerpo de alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza, logra reconocer uno de los rizos que se escapan.

.

-"hola Mamá"-dijo la pequeña al entrar a la casa.

-"Haruka, como estás"

-"bien"- dijo sonriendo, dejando su mochila en la mesa.

-"dime, que es lo que te están haciendo, a donde te llevaron"- preguntó ya impaciente ante la actitud de la niña. Ya no era normal que actuara con tanta naturalidad. Sabía perfectamente cómo era Shotta, el hombre que se llevó hace unas horas a su hija por ordenes de Kaioh.

-"fui con la clase al museo de ciencias, la maestra me retó porque me arranque yo sola, es que estaba muy aburrido el recorrido"- dice cruzando sus tras su nuca.

-"Haruka mírame, eso fue hace dos días… que es lo que te hizo hacer ese hombre"

-"que hombre mamá… de que hablas"- dijo ahora confundida, sin entender a que se refería su madre.

-"antes que llegaras a la casa, donde estabas"- dijo ya impaciente y preocupada.

-"antes de llegar yo… yo… yo"- la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, a cambiarse por una expresión de frustración e impotencia. –"yo… yo no lo recuerdo"

.

_**Presente**_

-"q que dices?"- apenas pronuncia la chica.

-"ella… la asesina a sueldo Haruka Tenoh, fue quien disparó contra tu madre, dándole muerte"

-"mientes…mientes… Mientes!!"- gritó desesperada.

-"no… es la verdad"- reafirma el hombre.

La chica se mantuvo quieta, su cuerpo estaba helado. Por su mente pasaron recuerdos de su madre, y luego el fatídico instante en que volvía de la escuela y veía cómo se llevaban el cuerpo de su madre. Entonces calibró las palabras de su padre. Sabía que a un lado estaba ella, pero no se atrevió si quiera a voltear a verle.

-"es… eso es cierto?"- le preguntó a la rubia sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

No obtuvo respuesta, la rubia permanecía allí, intacta, tal cual como quedó después de escuchar lo que aquel hombre le reveló, la llave de su ultimo recuerdo olvidado.

-"ahora lo sabes hija. Tú no puedes amarle, no a ella. Es una asesina, la responsable de tu desdicha, Michiru… no fueron sus padres quienes lo hicieron, si no ella, con sus propias manos jaló el gatillo… sus impuras manos"

-"ya basta! Ya cállate… no quiero oír más"- dijo esto último de manera casi suplicante, sin poder evitar sus ojos se humedecieran. Aquella descripción la estaba matando.

-"solo te digo la verdad, para que abras los ojos frente a Tenoh"

En ese momento la recordó, volteó bruscamente hacia la rubia pero ya no estaba, solo una de las puertas de la oficina abierta.

-"Haruka …" – susurró, para luego correr saliendo de la oficina. –"… Haruka!!"

-"Michiru, donde vas? Espera!!"

Pero ya era tarde, su hija en menos de un segundo había salido corriendo, abandonando la habitación. Sintió preocupación y en parte satisfacción de haber arruinado los planes. Tomó su comunicador y marcó.

-"… sí, quiero que la atrapes. Debe estar perturbada ahora, es presa fácil. Esta vez no la dejes escapar, me oyes? No quiero que la mates, quiero hacerlo con mis propias manos"- dice apagando el comunicador, con el semblante serio y sombrío.

* * *

La rubia corrió por los pasillos, no supo si fue fortuna o casualidad el no encontrarse con nadie en la ruta que tomó. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos aterrados. De pronto sintió un ruido a su espalda, era uno de los hombres que pasaba por casualidad por allí se alertó por los ruidos de alguien corriendo.

Sin pensarlo, la rubia solo disparó, matándolo de inmediato. Pero esta vez sintió una vibración extraña en su mano al efectuar el disparo, y más aun al sonido del cuerpo del hombre al caer.

La imagen inmediatamente evocó aquel disparo, y el ruido del cuerpo caer de la señora Kaioh. Sus ojos seguían tan abiertos como se lo permitían, su boca entre abierta, que dejaba entrar y salir el aire de manera rápida. Dio un paso hacia atrás, otro, y luego volteó para seguir corriendo.

Mientras corría, recordó todo el episodio de aquella fatídica tarde. Una y otra vez esos ojos, aquellos que siempre le perturbaron, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, que se aparecían en sus sueños, irreconocibles para ella, hasta ahora. Ahora logró comprender esa sensación que le provocó aquella deshabitada mansión cuando la visitó con Michiru, esa sensación de ya haberlo hecho cuando con su mano abrió la puerta trasera, aquella fachada acompañada de una tarde soleada, el recorrer ese pasillo, y por sobre todo cuando entró a la habitación donde se cometió el crimen. Ese ahogo que le provocó ingresar a ella, que le hizo abandonarla de inmediato para luego encerrarse en el baño. Esos ojos… esa mirada.

.

La chica buscó por todos lados mientras corría. Su corazón estaba apretado, mientras miraba de un lado a otro. En el camino encontró a algunos de los hombres de su padre en el suelo. Ella no debía estar muy lejos. Todo parecía indicar que iba camino hacia arriba, a la azotea de la mansión. Retomó el camino y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró varios cuerpos en el suelo, de los hombres que custodiaban desde arriba. Al frente, pudo ver la figura de la rubia de espalda, el viento hacía mover su largo abrigo negro y sus cabellos rubios. La chica se quedó quieta observando la escena. Estaba realmente nerviosa, sus pulmones apenas se llenaban de aire, su cuerpo aun daba pequeños temblores. Dio lentamente un par de pasos, para luego volver a detenerse. Eso fue suficiente para la rubia para advertir su presencia tras ella.

Silencio sepulcral, solo el viento frío y un par de gotas que se habían acumulado en alguna parte, eran el sonido. La rubia estaba al borde de la azotea, mirando hacia abajo.

-"Haruka…"

-"no te acerques más"

Después de unos segundos voltea y baja del borde dando un paso. Suelta el arma que tenía su mano derecha, cayendo al suelo. Con su pie la pateo, de manera que chocó con los pies de la chica. La chica ve confundida el objeto a sus pies, y luego a la rubia sin entender.

-"ya lo recuerdo… fui yo quien la mató"- dice con sus ojos un tanto perdidos y sin expresión.

-"no es cierto"

-"lo es. Entré a tu antigua casa y la busque por la habitación hasta encontrarla, luego la maté, disparé. Mi primer crimen… el primero de muchos"

-"Haruka…"- susurró, pero casi de inmediato fue interrumpida.

-"ambas obtuvimos lo que queríamos cuando nos conocimos. Tú ya sabes la verdad acerca de tu madre, y yo ya recobre todos mis recuerdos, ya conozco completamente mi pasado…"- una ráfaga de viento le hizo detener unos segundos, pero luego continuó. -"ahora, véngala. Es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, de acabar con la responsable de su muerte"

-"no digas eso"

-"Hazlo!"

La chica se estremeció ante el grito de la rubia y tomó el arma a sus pies, obedeciendo. Aun así no osó a apuntarle, simplemente la sostuvo en sus manos. Estaba tan aturdida por el comportamiento de la rubia y la revelación.

-"no"- dijo cobrando firmeza.

Entonces Haruka sacó de sus ropas su segunda arma y la alzó apuntando hacia ella. El rostro de la chica mostró sorpresa al ver tal acción.

-"cuando decidiste quedarte conmigo te dije que cuando supieras quien había realmente asesinado a tu madre, te mataría…"- hubo un leve silencio y continuó. –"… ahora lo sabes"

Casi inmediato, la chica soltó el arma y negó con la cabeza. La rubia le vio intrigada ante su reacción.

-"no eres tú la culpable de esto. No lo hagas"- dijo mirándole profundamente.

Entonces la rubia lo notó, esa mirada con que le veía le estaba comenzando a perturbar. Se dio cuenta de porqué encontraba aquellos ojos tan familiares cuando recién la conoció. Eran tan parecidos a los de su madre, la misma mirada antes de matarla, mostrándole nostalgia, comprensión, lastima.

-"esos ojos… no me mires de esa manera! Basta!!"- dice apretando los ojos y desviando el rostro, mientras baja el arma.

El rostro de la chica mostraba la angustia de ver a Haruka de esa manera, tan confundida y perdida. Se acercó apresuradamente a ella, mientras la rubia se apoyaba en su rodilla y su mano apretaba su frente. La chica se arrodilló a su altura y le levantó el mentón con su mano.

-"mírame… el culpable de todo esto sigue siendo mi padre. Tú y mi madre son víctimas más de él"

-"yo disparé… yo… yo jalé el gatillo y la maté"- se repetía murmurando, la chica pudo notar la consternación en la rubia.

-"te utilizaron, él se aprovechó de su poder sobre ti y te envió. Él es el único culpable"- decía cada vez más preocupada, pero la rubia parecía no escucharla.

-"pero yo la maté… maté a alguien inocente"- decía con ojos ausentes.

-"no digas eso, por favor"- dijo desesperada, llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas.

La respiración de la rubia parecía irse calmando, mirando esos ojos tranquilizadores de la chica, al igual de aquella mano tomando la suya y la otra acariciando su rostro. Haruka no respondía a esos gestos, solo se limitaba a verle.

-"así es mi pequeña… ella era inocente, y tú la mataste"- se escuchó una voz que interrumpió el momento.

Ambas voltearon para encontrarse con aquel sujeto, Shotta. Aquel sujeto que por sus manos casi logró separarles de manera tan brutal, como toda su esencia. Esa mirada maquiavélica característica, y una leve sonrisa ladina. Su sola presencia provocaba la ira de la chica, y una corriente de escalofrío en la rubia.

-"que haces aquí!!"- exclamó la chica levantándose, al igual lo hacía la rubia.

-"no es evidente? Tengo que terminar con lo que me propuse"- dice dando un par de pasos.

-"no te acerques más"- dice la chica, mientras rápidamente toma el arma que antes había soltado, y le apunta al hombre, poniéndose frente a la aun perturbada rubia.

-"realmente va a disparar? Usted?... realmente es capaz de disparar a alguien?"

La chica se quedó estática, esa pregunta se lo había hecho antes, incluso Haruka sabía cuál era la respuesta. Alguna vez se lo dijo, cuando tampoco ni por su propia supervivencia pudo jaral el gatillo en la visita de su antigua casa, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo. No tenía el valor para disparar sin que pensara en el peso de lo que era quitarle la vida a alguien.

Frunció el ceño, pues sabía a qué era lo que quería llegar aquel hombre, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba dudando, y él era consciente de eso. Reafirmó sus manos en el arma.

-"no pruebes mi paciencia. No sabes cuánto te aborrezco"- al escuchar eso el hombre sonrió.

-"Su odio es suficiente para acabar con la vida de alguien? Con sus manos?"- silencio, prosiguió. –"bien… entonces probemos su paciencia"

Se acercó a paso lento y seguro, mientras la chica se veía sorprendida ante aquella arriesgada acción que aun no detenía. Su respiración se aceleró al notar que seguiría hasta llegar hasta ella.

-"detente o disparo ahora"

-"jajaja… entonces dispare ahora"- dice cada vez más cerca.

La chica al dar cuenta de la cercanía, dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro. Esto hizo sonreír más aun satisfecho al sujeto, pues esa reacción comprobaba su teoría, ella no era capaz. Definitivamente no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-"¿y bien?"- dice una vez que su pecho chocó con la pistola. –"… lo sabía"

Toma la mano de Michiru con el arma y la levanta, aun estirada, en dirección hacia arriba.

-"usted no eres capaz de matar a nadie, niña"

Dicho esto golpea fuertemente, con el dorso de su mano, la mejilla de la chica, al mismo tiempo que por reflejo, su mano jala el gatillo, disparando el arma que aun apuntaba al cielo.

No sabe si fue el sonido del fuego o del golpe que le dio a la chica, pero eso pareció hacer despertar del letargo a la rubia, a tiempo de ver caer a la chica producto al fuerte impacto.

El hombre vuelve a acercarse a la chica que permanece en el suelo, con su mano en el área enrojecida recién golpeada, viéndole con odio. Pero no logra terminar de acercarse cuando un golpe en su quijada lo desvía de su trayectoria.

-"Haruka"- murmuró sorprendida la chica.

La rubia le vio desde arriba, con seriedad, para luego ofrecerle la mano. Al parecer había vuelto en sí.

-"ayuda?"- dice con la mano estirada, que no demora en ser tomada por ella.

-"estas bien?"- pregunta ella una vez de pie, viendo con detención cómo sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos.

-"eso debería preguntarlo yo"- dice con el ceño fruncido pasando su mano por su mejilla recién golpeada.

Entonces voltea a donde se encuentra el pelirrojo, ya recuperado de aquel golpe, esperando a tener atención de brazos cruzados y sonrisa característica.

-"y bien… ya has vuelto por lo que veo"- dice calmadamente.

-"si… he vuelto"- responde alzando el brazo para apuntarle.

-"tus intenciones son matarme, no es cierto?"- el silencio otorgó. –"… y entonces, cuéntame… cómo lograste sobrevivir?"

-"escapé por la alcantarilla"- con tono monótono y ojos fríos, postura de asesina.

-"jajaja, claro… por tu puerta secreta del sótano que da a la alcantarilla. Olvidé que todas tus casas tienen una de esas"

La rubia le vio extrañado, al parecer él realmente se mantenía completamente informado acerca de su vida. Sintió una sensación molesta de ser el blanco de mira de aquel hombre.

-"entonces pequeña… dame tu odio"- dice estirando sus manos a sus lados.

La rubia vio un tanto confundida aquel movimiento. Intercambió miradas con la chica y luego volvió al hombre. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que venía, a vengarse, ajustar cuentas, y él se entregaba con los brazos abiertos. Algo no andaba bien.

-"has venido hasta acá para asesinarme, no?... entonces, dispara"- dice sin bajar los brazos.

Era demasiado fácil. Sí, el tipo era un verdadero sicópata, nada extraño en que cometiera semejante locura parecida al suicidio. Pero por eso mismo algo debía haber detrás de esa fácil entrega. El hombre sonrió al no recibir los disparos que esperaba.

-"vamos… creí que me querías muerto. Entonces porque dudas?... Tal vez sirva recordar el por qué me quieres muerto"

-"algo tramas"

-"jajaja… bien, te ayudo"- dijo ignorando aquella desconfianza. –"… Irrumpí en tu hogar, golpeé a tu padre hasta dejarlo agonizando. Luego tu hermano, ese mocoso ruidoso, no me quedó otra que matarlo. Luego tu madre, después de que Joshua abusara de ella le di un disparo que…"

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues tres disparos seguidos al quemarropa lo acallaron. Un último a la altura del pecho lo hizo caer de espalda al suelo. Silencio.

La respiración de la rubia comenzaba a normalizarse, del arma aun salía un poco de humo. A pesar de que en el momento que disparó estaba alterada por lo que escuchaba, sus brazos se mantenían perfectamente firmes.

La chica, después de mirar el cuerpo en el suelo, se acerca a la rubia que aun mantiene el arma alzada. Posa su mano sobre las de ella para que baje los brazos.

-"tranquila… ya se acabó"

-"así parece"- dijo mirando el inerte cuerpo en el suelo, buscando algún movimiento que indicara lo contrario, mas no lo encontró. -"fue muy fácil, no crees?"- comenta desconcertada.

-"supongo que estaba realmente desquiciado"- dijo mirando también el cuerpo.

-"ahora solo queda una cosa más por hacer"- dice cargando el arma que tiene en sus manos. La chica asiente, sabiendo a que era lo que refería.

-"vamos"

Entonces caminan ambas en dirección a la puerta de la azotea con un objetivo claro, la oficina de Hiroshi Kaioh. Con el tiempo que demoraron arriba le daba tiempo suficiente a Kaioh para armarse hasta los dientes de armas y hombres. Pero era un riesgo que la rubia ya sabía. Esa noche sería.

Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que ambas pasaron por alto. Aquel cuerpo que yacía en el suelo no derramó ni una gota de sangre. Pero ya era tarde, pues se levantó sigiloso y caminó hasta el arma que antes a la chica le había arrebatado y lanzado. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido, amaestrado por su gusto personal de años de estar presente sin ser notado observando. Se acerca hasta quedar tras ellas. Pudo apuntar directamente a Haruka, pero sabía que había una mejor manera de conseguir las cosas. Apuntó directamente a cabeza de la chica.

Haruka pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien y volteó, encontrándose con tal imagen. Iba a apuntar, pero inmediatamente el hombre habló.

-"baja el arma, pequeña, sabes cómo funciona"

La rubia miró con desprecio y desafiante, para luego arrojar el arma. La chica le ve algo preocupada por la desfavorecida situación. El hombre sonríe y con una de sus manos comienza a desabrochar su chaqueta.

-"no puedes herir a alguien que le gusta el dolor"- dice sacándose la chaqueta, dejando ver el chaleco antibalas con cuatro marcas es él.

Luego se sacó el chaleco, quedando su dorso al descubierto, mostrando las cuatro marcas color morado en su piel por el impacto. Continúa apuntando a la chica mientras ve satisfecho a la rubia.

-"estás enfermo"- dice con rencor la chica, a pesar de ser apuntada.

-"no es primera vez que me lo dice, señorita, como se supone que eso me ofenda?"- pregunta con ironía.

La rubia solo observa al pelirrojo, quien no pierde postura. Entonces se logran escuchar un par de pasos y una figura salir de la penumbra cercana a la puerta de acceso a la azotea. Después de otro paso se vislumbró la imagen de Hiroshi Kaioh incorporándose a la escena.

-"muy bien hecho Shotta… la encontraste"- dice acercándose. –"que sirva al menos para redimirte de tu error de dejarla con vida"

El hombre observa a la rubia de pies a cabeza, mientras ella responde a esa mirada con resentimiento, aun así, seria. Mientras Shotta aun mantiene su postura.

-"vigila a mi hija. Con delicadeza me oyes?"- el pelirrojo solo hace un gesto afirmativo, tomándola del brazo.

-"así está mejor"- dice maniatando a la chica por la espalda. –"…así no intentará nada, encanto"- le comenta al oído con tono burlesco, mientras la chica ve con preocupación la situación.

Entonces Hiroshi se acerca lentamente a la rubia, quien también le sigue con la mirada. Camina a su alrededor con lentitud y una sonrisa en la cara, mientras niega con la cabeza.

-"no tienes idea cuanto llevo esperando para verte frente mío desgraciada"

-"el sentimiento es mutuo"

-"maldita sabandija, has logrado escabullirte de mí todo este tiempo, pero eso es hasta ahora"

Alza su puño para golpear a la rubia, pero sin mayor esfuerzo, su mano es agarrada al vuelo, deteniendo el golpe, para luego ser ella quien golpea en la quijada al hombre con fuerza, haciendo que éste de unos pasos hacia atrás.

-"demonios" – dice mientras toma con su mano su mentón recién golpeado. Voltea iracundo al pelirrojo. –"ablándala para mí Shotta"- ordenó.

-"claro"- responde con ligereza.

Suelta a la chica y va hacia la rubia que aun sigue de pie sin moverse. Pero antes entrega el arma a Hiroshi, al igual que a su hija.

-"crees poder conmigo?"- pregunta la rubia con su misma posición.

-"porque no?"- dice sacando desde la parte de atrás de sus pantalones negros una pistola _taser_ que dispara contra la rubia, dándole una descarga eléctrica que inevitablemente la lleva a piso.-"Joshua había utilizado algo parecido contigo en su último encuentro, no?"

Inmediatamente salta sobre ella, aun aturdida, para propinarle un golpe en la mejilla con su puño cubierto por un vendaje negro.

-"tal vez no debiste venir antes de recuperarte totalmente, pequeña"- dice golpeando una de sus rodillas.

-"ahh"- no puede evitar quejarse levemente.

-"Haruka!"

-"anda… levántate. Sé que eres más que esto"- dice volviendo a jalar el gatillo del arma, dando una nueva descarga. Que la vuelve a dejar más aturdida.

-"bien, me cansé de rodeos… hazte a un lado, quiero matarla ahora"- ordena imponente aquel hombre, pero el sujeto no obedece, y solo le mira. –"… que no escuchaste Shotta? Apártate, obedécele a tu jefe"- entonces el pelirrojo se larga a reír.

-"jajaja… señor Kaioh, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta, pero no trabajo para nadie más que mi mismo"- dice soltando las ropas pe la rubia, para luego levantarse.

-"de que hablas?!.... ya hazte a un lado!"- pregunta molesto y confundido a su más eficiente hombre.

-"mm… tal vez no lo ha comprendido… pero Haruka no es quien debe morir. Quien debe morir es la señorita Kaioh"

* * *

_Primero que nada espero que todos mis compatriotas estén bien. Arriba Chile!... bueno, pude terminar el capitulo solo porque despues del terremoto, en vista de toda una noche de replicas, me negue a dormir en la noche, asi que me amanecí y lo terminé :/_

_Ahora si me aventuro a decir que el proximo es el ultimo... almenos eso creo. _

_Salu2!_


	24. CAPITULO FINAL

_Perdon la demora extrema! pero esntre el comienzo de clases, mil trabajos y trabajos voluntarios x lo del terremoto, no he tenido tiempo! pero aki les va un capitulo de larga duracion!_

* * *

-"no juegues con eso Shotta, no estoy de ánimos para tu humor"- gruñe el hombre.

-"juego? Yo no juego señor… fue entretenido trabajar con usted, sus misiones eran divertidas, pero se tornó aburrido. Creo que seguiré sólo con lo que quiero"- entonces el hombre comprendió que no era una extravagancia más del pelirrojo y frunció el ceño.

-"Tú no tocarás a mi hija, demente… eres un…"- dijo sacando el arma que guardaba tras su chaqueta, pero no contó con que el pelirrojo ya estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para quitarle el revólver y tomarlo de sus ropas.

-"buenas noches señor… yo mismo cuidaré a su hija, como me lo pidió"- y sin dejarle hacer nada lo golpeó y azotó en la pared donde estaba la puerta, dejándolo inconsciente.

Entonces voltea a la chica, quien estaba aun amarrada, mirando con confusión y algo de temor la escena. Sabía que ser el blanco de mira de un hombre como ese, no era nada bueno. Retrocedió un par de pasos, aun maniatada, pero el hombre la alcanzó sin siquiera esforzarse.

-"ah… es una pena matar una belleza como usted"- sus palabras no pueden hacer otra cosa más que poner, inevitablemente, nerviosa a la chica.

-"suelta… suéltala"- escuchan ambos a un lado, la rubia aun está aturdida en el suelo por las descargas.

-"no, es necesario. Esto lo hago por ti pequeña"

-"estas… loco"

-"jajaja….y otra vez con ofensas inútiles. Pero es enserio, todo esto es necesario para terminar tu formación. Eres más especial de lo que crees"

-"de que hablas"- pregunta sin entender

-"sin ella podrás desarrollarte mejor como persona, y así lograr realmente tu libertad y no tener límites. Estas tan cerca, eres casi perfecta… si la señorita Kaioh desaparece, podrás estar completa"

-"lo que dices no tiene sentido"- dice la chica al hombre a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

-"jajaja… sabía que alguien como usted no lo entendería. Simplemente usted no pertenece a este mundo, usted no ve más allá de lo que sus padres o una academia le enseñe. Es un producto de la sociedad. No es capaz de cruzar esa barrera que la separa de lo que Haruka podría llegar a ser. Dígame, porqué no me disparó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Después de todo me quiere ver muerto, no?"- sonrió ante el silencio de la chica. –"… no se atrevió porque no podría vivir con el hecho de que asesinó a alguien con sus manos, a pesar de que yo lo merecía. Se reprimió usted misma"

-"y que hay si no quiero ensuciarme las manos con una basura como tú?"- el pelirrojo rió ante el enojo.

-"eso quiere decir que se ha auto convencido al no atreverse, usted misma se pone límites ante sus propios deseos, y prefiere vivir dentro de ellos, sin osar romper uno. Como toda persona que camina dentro de una jaula, a pesar de tener la llave para salir. Común y corriente"- entonces el hombre bruscamente la toma del pelo y la acerca a él lo más que puede, repentinamente con el ceño fruncido. –"… pero Haruka no es así, sino todo lo contrario, ella vive fuera de esa ridícula jaula, camina con libertad… y todo iba muy bien hasta que tú te apareciste"

La chica se mantenía seria, mirándole desafiante a los ojos, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo. Esa mirada maquiavélica demostraba que todas esas palabras eran por algo. Él tampoco tenía límites, cualquier cosa podría hacerle. Mientras, la rubia permanecía aun aturdida, veía borroso, pero escuchaba todo perfectamente.

-"deja… a Michiru… fuera… fuera de esto"- dice con dificultad desde el suelo, revolcándose levemente para tratar que sus músculos respondan, pero aun no funcionan.

-"no… que no lo ves? Ella te ha hecho débil. Desde que entraste en este mundo nunca habías cometido algún error, tu trabajo era pulcro y sin ningún cabo suelto. Pero desde que la secuestraste comenzaste a decaer. Te dejaste atrapar, humillar, caíste en trampas que antes jamás lo harías, arriesgaste estúpidamente tu vida por rescatarla… e incluso te dejaste estar a merced de la muerte, por ella?... estuviste dispuesta de mandar todo a la borda por ella?!"- apretaba más la mano que sostenía a la maniatada chica. –"aun no ves que tiene que morir?!!!"

La rubia no respondió, solo intentó levantarse, pero no alcanzó siquiera a acercarse a ello, aun sentía su cuerpo entumido por la corriente.

-"que pasó con la asesina que solías ser?"

-"ya no quiero eso para mí"

-"no puedes negar lo que eres… por más que ella te muestre un estúpido mundo ideal, con mariposas incluidas, tú no eres así"

-"que sabes tú de cómo es ella"- intervino la chica.

-"la conozco, como solía ser antes, y su verdadero yo… y en lo que la has convertido también".

-"el hecho que seas un maldito psicópata y le hayas observado todo este tiempo, no te da derecho a elegir quién es realmente"

-"yo lo sé… cuando la miro no puede evitar recordarme a mí mismo. Por más que terminaste confundiéndola con emociones que lo único que hacen es arruinar al ser humano, ella siempre volverá a sus verdaderos deseos, ser libre"

-"mientes!"- exclamó de pronto la rubia desde el suelo. –"… yo no soy quien dices"

-"si… si lo eres. Y si ella no estuviera en tu vida, no dudarías a estas alturas de ello. Eres muy especial, pequeña Haruka. De un principio, cuando se me encomendó prepararte como asesina, no encontré más que tedioso ese estúpido trabajo, una pérdida de tiempo. Pero entonces comencé a notarlo… era como si todo tu cuerpo se moviera de manera inconsciente, como si siempre lo llevaras dentro… y más interesante aun, no dejaste nunca de ser esa niña ingenua que disfrutaba de su familia. Es más, decidiste olvidar todo eso para así continuar con esa vida de cuento feliz. Y todo sin ser consciente de eso!"

-"no… eso es culpa de mi padre y de ti, nada más. Ustedes la forzaron a hacer todo eso!"

-"solo la empujamos a lo que verdaderamente es…"- entonces empujó a la chica, quien cayó al suelo. Haruka le vio preocupada al notar lo aturdida que quedó en el suelo al estar imposibilitada a usar sus manos al caer. Luego observó al pelirrojo caminar a paso lento. –"… ¿Por qué entonces decidiste ser como eres? ¿Por qué una vez sola, olvidar tu antigua personalidad, esa extrovertida, alegre, y elegir aquella oscura que se escondió en tus recuerdos, incluso sin saberlo?... eso es porque es esto lo que eres en realidad… una asesina. Y no es simplemente eso. Decidiste sobrepasar la línea de la moral y el cuestionamiento común, decidiste ser libre. "

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio, solo le observaba un tanto desconcertada y a la vez impresionada, sin saber bien porqué. Entonces el hombre levantó con brusquedad a la chica, quien emitió un leve quejido, y dejando ver una leve herida en su frente por la caída. Caminó con ella hasta el borde del edificio.

-"n no… que vas a hacer?"- pregunta forcejeando en vano, un tanto alterada al estar muy cerca del borde, comprendiendo de todos modos las intenciones del pelirrojo.

Haruka trató de levantarse desesperada, y logró llegar más lejos que en intentos anteriores, pero al apoyarse en sus rodillas, volvió a caer. Pudo ver a ambas figuras al borde, y el viento correr una fría brisa.

-"nada personal, señorita Kaioh… pero como dije, es necesario. Al menos, desde esta altura morirá de inmediato"

La chica no pudo evitar aterrarse al ver la altura desde el suelo, y el impulso determinado del hombre para arrojarla. Pero algo interrumpió tal acción.

-"NO!!!"- gritó desesperada la rubia, tratando de volver a levantarse. Ambos voltearon. –"por… por favor no…"- dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba al sentir impotencia de no detener lo que el pelirrojo estaba por hacer.

-"Haruka…"- suspiró la chica.

El hombre le miró desconcertado y a la vez hastiado. Dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Soltó a la chica y la dejó a un lado, para luego caminar en dirección a la rubia.

-"es más complejo de lo que creí…"- una vez teniéndola a sus pies la levantó de sus ropas, para mantenerla en pie. –"… ella definitivamente es un problema para ti, no me equivocaba"- sintió como la chica caminaba hacia su dirección, por lo que alzó su arma. –"no se mueva o ya verá lo que sucede"

La chica se detuvo, y el hombre volvió la vista a la rubia que lograba mantenerse en pie sola. Le miró de manera analizadora por unos segundos, mientras esto inquietaba a la rubia, aun estaba aturdida por el golpe eléctrico y en parte, por las palabras. Entonces el sujeto la volvió a tomar y la posicionó delante de él. Luego sacó un arma que le entregó, mientras a su espalda él le apuntaba en la cabeza con la propia. La rubia miró confundida el objeto entre sus manos.

-"entonces… quien se encargue de matarla serás tú, pequeña Haruka"- ambas chicas, que estaban una frente a la otra, se sorprendieron ante tal orden.

-"de que hablas"

-"es la mejor forma de sacarla de tu vida… con tus propias manos"

-"n- no lo haré"- dijo con dificultad.

Michiru pudo notar cómo la actitud de la rubia había cambiado, algo distinto, se veía un tanto sumisa a la orden del pelirrojo. Antes jamás habría dudado en negarse, de alguna forma salirse de aquella situación, dedicarle una mirada y palabras frías, y terminar de hacer lo que tenía pensado con él. Temió por la repercusión que pudieran haber tenido las palabras de Shotta en ella.

-"no tienes otra opción. De todas formas morirá… si no lo haces quiere decir que no lograste liberarte por completo, lo que querrá decir que fallaste y me equivoqué contigo. Entonces te dispararé a ti y luego a ella"- dice dando un leve golpe con la punta del arma, para recordarle lo que tenía tras suyo.

-"y… y que pasa si no disparo?"- pregunta un tanto temerosa, volteando a verle.

-"pierdes… y ya sabes lo que sucede si pierdes"- dijo con una mirada intimidante que reconoció, así como esas mismas palabras, de antaño.

La rubia volteó a la chica, estirando el brazo apuntándole, mientras sentía el metal frío del arma de Shotta en su nuca. La chica puede ver cómo la rubia está con el ceño fruncido, mirando a todos lados, tal vez buscando una posible solución, sin resultado alguno. Pero también puede notar que está agitada, cómo la actitud firme ha cambiado, siendo más voluble por el pelirrojo.

Y no se equivocaba. Por algo fuera de su control, se sintió como hace trece años, sintiendo la autoridad del hombre que fue su mentor. Buscó en su mente alguna forma de salir de esa, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente serena y concentrada para encontrarla, era inútil intentarlo. Sentía cómo si actuara de manera inconsciente. Esa situación se le hacía familiar.

-"demoras mucho, disparas tú, o yo lo haré contigo y luego con ella"- recordó con tono tajante, pero la rubia aun no responde. Entonces el pelirrojo suspira. –"… mi pequeña Haruka, entiendo lo que sientes, crees que no podrás vivir una vez que jales el gatillo, pero te aseguro que será todo lo contrario… renacerás, serás libre."

-"no lo escuches"- interviene la chica.

-"tú solo la frenas, tal como alguna vez a mí alguien me frenó, y tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Para poder avanzar… debes hacerte cargo de esos topes"- dijo ahora volviendo a dirigirse a la rubia.

Aun mantiene la mano estirada, no sabe porqué exactamente, pero no la baja, aun sabiendo a quien apunta. Una corriente recorre su espina. Su respiración está acelerada, su cuerpo levemente tembloroso, observándole directamente, lo que la inquieta aun más, viendo esos ojos… esa mirada. Se parecen tanto a aquellos ojos. La chica le ve confundida y desconcertada, su actitud es tan distinta a la usual, puede ver el miedo en su mirada, y notar su cuerpo totalmente tenso. Entonces una mano en el hombro de Haruka, y luego las palabras de el pelirrojo.

-"Para ser completamente libre, no debes olvidar un hecho importante: naces solo, y mueres solo. Somos seres hechos para la soledad, es la única manera de evolucionar, de alcanzar la grandeza, sin ataduras que nos amarren, sin obstáculos que nos impidan llegar a ella. Para eso es que esto es necesario, que todo ha sido necesario… sin familia, sin amigos… y sin amante. Eliminar todas esas emociones humanas que lo único que hacen es distraer del objetivo, ella te hace débil"

Entonces algo en la rubia cambió. Su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso, sus ojos cambiaron, se tornaron seguros, como si después de esas últimas palabras hubiese terminado de disipar toda clase de dudas de lo que hacía. La chica pudo notar, cosa que le inquietó. Ese repentino relajo y a la vez firmeza, y una leve mueca de satisfacción, hizo que su respiración se detuviera, al igual que sintió cómo su corazón también lo hacía.

-"Haruka…?"- apenas pronunció temerosa.

-"te equivocas Shotta…"- dice volteando, quedando ahora el arma apuntando su frente. –"… ella no me hace débil… ella me hace sentir viva, me hace humana"

Dicho esto, sin dejar hacerle nada al pelirrojo, la rubia saca bruscamente el arma con su mano, provocando un par de disparos al viento, y luego le empuja, dándole enseguida un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Se abalanza hacia él, y comienzan a forcejear, botando ambos sus armas, entre golpes dados y otros esquivados, mientras la chica trata de liberar sus manos.

-"me decepcionas pequeña Haruka… creí que lo lograrías"- dice dando un golpe que la chica no logra evadir del todo.

-"entonces me complace decepcionarte"- responde acertando su golpe.

Shotta sabía perfectamente que su antigua pupila podía vencerle cuerpo a cuerpo sin mayor problema, pero gracias a la descarga eléctrica que la hacía un poco más torpe, y las heridas aun no curadas desde su último encuentro, la situación se volvía pareja, o incluso favorable para él. Aun así, la rubia no parecía ser menos. Después de forcejear unos segundos, ambos se separan por el empuje del pelirrojo, quien comienza a correr para tomar algo que le ayude contra la rubia, pero ella es mucho más rápida que él y lo alcanza, posicionándose frente a él para evitar que huya. Ambos están cansados y jadeando.

-"no lo entiendes… estas arrojando todo por la borda!"

-"me arriesgaré entonces"- dice tomándole por el desnudo cuello y arrojándolo luego, con las fuerzas restantes, cerca del borde.

-"aun estas a tiempo, pequeña Haruka…"- dice tomando el arma en el suelo que estaba tirada a un lado donde fue lanzado, que logró reconocer como la suya que hace un rato perdió en el pleito. Se dispone levantarse y apuntar. –"… puedes ser lo que tú quieras, no vivas con límites que te impiden crecer. Lo tienes todo para salir de la simpleza mundana. Yo te diré algo, cada ser humano, sin importar en la época en que viva, siente la necesidad de auto limitarse, ya sea para explicar lo que no sabemos, o simplemente construir una sociedad basada en algo superior a él mismo. Se te prohíben hacer cosas por razones que ellos mismos inventan! Jajaja. Por eso crean a uno o más Dioses, que nos imponen reglas… no mentirás, no robarás, no matarás… solo con el fin de aminorarse y limitarse de ir más allá de la línea impuesta por ellos mismos. Un mundo lleno de gente con alas, y solo algunos quieren volar. ¿no es ilógico? Pero no yo, no unos cuantos, somos aquellos que logramos ser nosotros con nuestras propias reglas, para luego quebrarlas e ir más allá… ser superior. No tengo miedo al castigo divino o eterno porque simplemente es aquí donde vivimos y morimos, nada más… nadie me castigará si no tengo miedo de ser castigado… yo soy mi propio Dios… yo soy Dios!"- grita estirando sus manos.

Entonces la rubia logra ver el arma que está a sus pies, dispuesta a tomarla, pero entonces escucha el grito de advertencia de quien le apunta directamente, lo que hace que desista de hacerlo.

-"jajaja… mi pequeña Haruka… me decepcionas. No sabes cuánto lo siento"

Entonces, luego de un intercambio de miradas, y una realmente preocupada también por parte de la chica que observa con horror, el pelirrojo sonríe y jala el gatillo. Pero su sonrisa entonces se opaca al dar cuenta de que al jalar el gatillo para disparar, revela que el arma no tiene balas. Vuelve a disparar dos, tres veces, con el mismo resultado, sin balas. Mientras la rubia rápidamente toma el arma a sus pies.

-"no puedes ser Dios Shotta..."- alza su arma. –"… los Dioses no mueren"

Entonces quien ahora jala del gatillo es Haruka, haciendo sonar el ensordecedor ruido de un disparo, que impacta directamente al costado izquierdo del dorso desnudo, marcándolo simultáneamente. Al mismo tiempo del impacto, la respiración del pelirrojo se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron más, su boca se entreabrió.

-"y no vuelvas a decirme pequeña Haruka… mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh… hija de padres asesinados, Yuki y Kenji Tenoh"- otro disparo –"hermana de hermano asesinado, Taeko Tenoh"- vuelve a disparar. –"y sobrina de tío asesinado, Takeshi Tenoh"

En el dorso del pelirrojo figuraban las perforaciones que las balas recientes le habían hecho. Comenzaba a teñirse rápidamente de rojo, su respiración dificultosa y ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, eran prueba del agónico dolor que le estaban provocando, y que no terminaban de matarlo. Su cuerpo estaba incapacitado de moverse, solo quedó petrificado, dando pequeños temblores.

Haruka entonces da un paso, y luego otro, caminando débilmente, aun con el arma en su mano, para luego paulatinamente comenzar a ir más rápido hacia el hombre, que agonizaba, pero aun no se derrumbaba.

-"… y esto es por atreverte a intentar matarla si quiera"

Entonces empuja a Shotta con su propio cuerpo, haciendo que el pelirrojo caiga al vacío de más de nueve metros de alto. Pero a la vez, exponiéndose ella misma a caída, pero para suerte de la rubia, la chica había logrado desatarse, y estaba lo suficientemente atenta a cada movimiento, como para llegar oportunamente a sostener su mano, evitando así caer, y luego jalar con fuerza hacia ella. Simultáneamente, el perturbador ruido del cuerpo golpearse contra el asfalto.

-"te tengo… eso estuvo cerca"- comentó una vez viéndole a salvo.

-"si… muy cerca"

Ambas voltean hacia el borde, observando el cuerpo que recién había caído. Los cabellos pelirrojos desordenados sobre el piso, se mezclaban con el rojo de su propia sangre. Desde arriba aun podía verse las marcas teñidas de rojo en su dorso, y sus ojos abiertos mirando a nada, ya sin vida.

-"finalmente ya está muerto"- comentó la rubia.

-"Ahora sí lo está. Sus palabras me produjeron escalofríos… por un momento creí que te convencería"- confesó la chica un tanto aliviada.

-"eso nunca… yo decido ser quien soy. Ahora salgamos de la orilla es muy peligroso"

Tomo a la chica de la mano para alejarla de ahí. De pronto comienzan a sentir cómo gotas comienzan a caer desde el cielo, ambas miran hacia arriba y luego una a la otra. Haruka miró la frente de la chica, la herida que le había provocado al caer. Paso su mano por alrededor de ella, mientras su rostro mostraba molestia.

-"te lastimaste"

-"no es nada… menos comparado a como estas tú. Aun estas lastimada de antes y ya tienes magulladuras nuevas"

-"esto no es nada a como quedó Shotta… prácticamente no me hizo nada"- dijo con arrogancia, disimulando dolor.

-"puedo notar cuando mientes, sabes?"- dijo sonriendo, mirándole a los ojos.

A los minutos pasó a enfocar del rostro de la rubia, a lo que parecía moverse tras ella. Hiroshi había recuperado el conocimiento, y se levantaba con el arma que aun tenía en la mano, de antes de quedar inconsciente. La chica entonces ensanchó sus ojos, entendiendo las intensiones de su padre, y en un movimiento rápido se puso frente a la rubia, protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo, extendiendo sus brazos. La rubia advirtió la situación y también volteó para comprobar que el hombre apuntaba hacia ellas.

-"padre, no lo harás"

-"quítate de en medio, Michiru"

-"no… tendrás que dispararme a mi primero entonces"

-"no hables disparates y muévete. Mi intención jamás sería hacerte daño"

-"ya me hiciste el suficiente daño… no hagas que te odie más de lo que ya lo hago"

-"tu no me odias"- sonrió incrédulo.

-"si lo hago, como no tienes idea. Y lo que más odio, es que todo lo que pude amar en ti fue una gran mentira… ese hombre integro, bondadoso, caritativo y gentil no era nada más que una farsa. No solo mataste a mi madre… sino que también a mi padre"

-"no digas eso… cada vez que te contaba un cuento por la noche, o te arrullaba y esperaba horas a que durmieras, cada abrazo o palabras que te demostraran el orgullo de ser tu padre, todo fue sincero. Tú eres lo único que realmente he amado en esta vida"

-"pero tu amor es el que me mata"

-"no hagas esto Michiru, te lo suplico… si te sales del medio y vuelves conmigo, dejare que se vaya… si eso es lo que realmente deseas la dejaré ir con vida, y me encargaré de que nadie la lastime. Pero ven conmigo"

-"es inútil padre. No me separaré de Haruka… ni tampoco podría volver contigo, nunca más"

-"maldita sea, Michiru!! Haces que mi paciencia se acorte… trato de hacer las cosas de buena forma!"- dijo golpeando el suelo con su pie.

-"de buena forma?! Me hablas tú de buena forma?... qué me dices de todos esos niños que has robado? Esa también es tu buena forma de hacer las cosas?... por Dios, son solo niños… tienes alguna idea de lo que les hacen quienes no los compran precisamente para hacer una familia?!"

-"supongo que ya no vale de nada negarlo. Si, sé perfectamente lo que hacen con ellos"

-"como puedes decirlo con tanta calma!"

-"negocios son negocios… ese lema me ha llevado hasta donde estoy ahora, gracias a eso soy lo que soy"

-"un hijo de puta"- intervino la rubia con seriedad.

-"aquí la hija de puta eres tú, infeliz"- dice volviendo a apuntar hacia la rubia, pero la chica reafirma su postura, y vuelve a protegerle con su cuerpo.

-"No! no te atrevas!"

-"la mataré de todas formas Michiru! No hay nada que Hiroshi Kaioh no consiga… y enviar a esa maldita al infierno encabeza mi lista de deseos!"

La chica al escucharle, negó con la cabeza. En su mirada podía notarse la profunda decepción hacia él. Terminaba de ver cómo era realmente su padre, terminando de romperse en mil pedazos la imagen afectuosa que guardaba en su imagen y corazón.

-"definitivamente fuiste una falsa todo este tiempo… y lo que más me apena es que no cambiarás"

-"bueno, soy tu padre te guste o no. Y los hijos no deben juzgar a sus padres. Ahora…"- dice acercándose a ambas. –"… hazte a un lado, es una orden"

-"no"- dice con mirada y voz firme, alzando el mentón.

Entonces el hombre, sin dejar de apuntar, estira su otra mano para tomar el hombro de la chica y moverla por sus propias manos, pero la mano es detenida por la de la rubia.

-"no se te ocurra tocarla"

-"no te atrevas a darme ordenes… es mi hija"- vocifera con notable odio.

-"ella ahora, viene conmigo"

El hombre inmediatamente le dispara, pero Haruka logra mover oportunamente el cuello, evitando el disparo mientras forcejea el brazo. Luego aplica más fuerza en la mano que sostiene la de él y direcciona el arma hasta más arriba, para asegurarse de que no le apunte más.

-"acabaré contigo Tenoh!!"- dice tratando competir con sus fuerzas y volver a apuntarle.

A diferencia de él, el rostro de Haruka no mostraba esfuerzo alguno. El arma logró bajar un par de centímetros, a favor del hombre, pero entonces la rubia se aburrió del forcejeo y jaló hacia ella, para una vez teniéndolo cerca, golpear su tórax con su rodilla. El hombre calló de rodillas, sin aire, mientras ambas le veían desde arriba.

-"levántate Hiroshi Kaioh"- dice con frialdad la rubia.

Pero el hombre persiste en el suelo, tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire. La chica desvía la mirada, tal vez para evitar esa imagen, después de todo la situación le dolía.

Dejó de toser, pero aun estaba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad, ocultando su mirada en el suelo. Sin que nadie lo notara, sacó una navaja de su manga. Entonces se levantó bruscamente y pasó el filo por el costado del abdomen de la rubia, provocando inmediatamente un corte y un quejido de dolor. La lluvia comenzó a caer más copiosa, acompañada de un rayo. Entonces el hombre sacó de sus ropas un objeto metálico para golpearle, su brazo tomó impulso, pero no contó con que la chica acudiría a ella para auxiliarle, por lo que quien recibió el golpe fue su propia hija, tirándola al suelo y dejándola casi inmediatamente inconsciente.

-"Michiru!..."- exclamó al verle en el suelo. –"todo esto es tu culpa Tenoh!!"

Se abalanzó hacia ella con el fierro para golpearle esta vez, pero la rubia frenó el golpe con su antebrazo, mientras su otra mano cubría su herida. El siguiente golpe lo esquivó y empujó al hombre que mantenía la guardia baja. Se volvió a parar inmediatamente para volver a atacarle. Golpeó una de las rodillas de la rubia, lo que hizo que cayera al estar aun resentida con anterioridad. Se trató de volver a levantar, pero al alzar la mirada se encontró con el hombre abalanzándose con la navaja hacia ella, por lo que le dio tiempo sólo de esquivarlo, alcanzando a rasgar su manga y a hacer un superficial corte en su brazo. Retrocedió un par de pasos y tropezó cayendo de espalda.

-"hoy me las pagarás Tenoh! Me las pagaras por robarte a mi hija!"- dijo alzando el objeto metálico por sobre su cabeza, para luego golpear.

Haruka rueda para esquivarlo, golpeando el fierro contra el suelo. Trata de levantarse, pero su rodilla dañada no le acompaña. Vuelve a intentar golpear, pero nuevamente la rubia lo esquiva. Al tercer intento, ella da una patada, mandando lejos al objeto. Se va a levantar para defenderse rápidamente y golpearlo, pero el hombre de inmediato saca un revolver y le apunta desde arriba, deteniendo su acción.

-"quieta Tenoh… quieta"- susurra para asegurarse que tiene el control. –"como voy a disfrutar matándote"

-"entonces mátame de una vez. Pero recuerda, hacerlo no te devolverá a tu hija. Ya nada lo hará… la perdiste"

-" Maldita basura!"- dispara su arma, dándole al hombro de la rubia, quien no puede evitar dar un ahogado aullido de dolor. –"nada de esto habría sucedido si tu no hubieras aparecido en su vida… todo seguiría tal cual como era. Debiste haber aceptado la oferta que te ofrecí… así no tendrías que morir"

-"jamás trabajaría para alguien como tú… así que no hay arrepentimientos, dispara de una vez si es lo que quieres"

-"orgullosa hasta tus últimos segundos de vida. Heredaste el carácter de tu madre"

-"no ensucies la memoria de mi madre con tu sucia boca…ahh"- el pie del sujeto apretando la reciente herida a bala le hace callar.

-"si tu madre te hubiese entregado y no hubiese sido tan terca, estarían todos vivos… todos. Pero terminaron siendo una amenaza, sabían mucho, incluyendo lo de Keiko. No podía arriesgarme"

-"como puedes hacerle esto a tu hija si dices quererla"

-"cállate! Cada vez que hablas de Michiru me recuerda cuanto te odio por volverla en mi contra"- aprieta nuevamente con su pie la herida. –"te dije, nada se le escapa a Hiroshi Kaioh… si te quiero muerta, muerta por mis manos estarás. Adiós… Haruka Tenoh"

Ajustó el arma y apuntó directamente a su cabeza, no quería errores ni dilatar más el asunto, ya había disfrutado el momento de verle acabada, con eso bastaba. Ahora solo quedaría satisfecho con verla muerta. La rubia ya estaba resignada, tomó aire al ver la sonrisa del hombre, sabiendo que sería lo siguiente. Sin rodeos. Entonces, se escuchó un solo y certero disparo. Un disparo mortal.

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon, al igual que los de la rubia. Lentamente el hombre bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, donde la marca de la bala que recién perforó su piel, ahora derramaba sangre. Luego desvió la vista a un lado, encontrándose con imagen de Michiru Kaioh, su hija, con ambas manos alzadas, sosteniendo un arma que aun deja ver el humo de la pólvora.

Cuando el hombre había disparado hace unos momentos al hombro de la rubia, el ruido le hizo recobrar poco a poco la conciencia, para luego encontrarse con la horrorosa imagen de su padre sobre Haruka apuntándole, ya sin posibilidades de escapar de esa situación. Entonces tomó el arma que estaba tirada a un lado, la que había usado antes Haruka contra Shotta. No lo pensó dos veces y la tomó.

-"Mi… Michiru… hija"- dijo soltando el arma de sus manos, temblando todo su cuerpo mientras veía derramada su sangre.

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, algo que jamás creyó podría suceder. No sabía qué era lo que en ese momento le causaba más dolor, la herida mortal, o el que lo único que amaba en su vida era quien lo había provocado. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando la vio por primera vez en sus brazos, su cumpleaños número tres, su primer día de escuela, cuando sin importar que tan ocupado estuviese asistía a sus conciertos de talento, viéndola tocar el violín tan magistralmente a corta edad. Que orgulloso se sentía de ser su padre, de que aquella criatura despertara ese sentimiento en él. Y ahora, la veía justo frente a él, apuntándole con el arma que acababa de atravesarle el pecho con un tiro. Si, definitivamente ella lo odiaba.

-"Por… por qué"- fue lo último que logró articular antes sentir por su garganta el sabor de la sangre subir, hasta brotar por sus labios. No obtuvo respuesta, no logró volver a escuchar su voz cuando se desplomó hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Tosió un par de veces, escupiendo más sangre. Una última punzada dolorosa en la zona lastimada, luego pestañeo por última vez. Había muerto.

La chica al darse cuenta de que ya había muerto, su ojo dejó salir un par de lágrimas, su pecho se llenó de nostalgia, pero no de arrepentimiento. Bajó los brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-"adiós… padre"- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

Luego desvió su atención a la rubia, quien se mantenía en el suelo, pudiendo notar que sangraba del hombro. Entonces corrió hasta ella, y se sentó en sus propias rodillas, dejando el arma en el suelo.

-"Haruka, estas herida. Hay que curarte de inmediato… vámonos de acá"- dice tomándole la mano para tratar de ayudar a levantarle, pero siente como la rubia la retiene, sin intención de levantarse. La chica le mira confundida, pero luego habla. –"… bien, quédate acá mientras voy por ayuda"

-"no"

-"no? Haruka, esto no es solo una rasmilladura, es una…"

-"ya se"

-"entonces? No entiendo a donde quieres llegar"- dice sin entender.

-"siempre supe que algún día recibiría mi castigo por lo que he hecho… creo que ese día es hoy…"- tomó la mano de la chica y depositó en ella el arma que estaba a su lado, para luego guiarla hasta su pecho. –"… hazlo"

-"q qué?"- dice confundida y desconcertada. Su corazón se paralizó al escucharle oír decir eso.

-"he asesinado a mucha gente, muchos niños fueron entregados por mi culpa, mi propia familia está muerta por mi culpa, tu madre… mis manos están manchadas de sangre. Y lo están no por responsabilidad de terceros… yo tomé mis propias decisiones, yo jalé el gatillo de manera innumerable, sin bacilar ningún momento. Ese fue el destino que yo decidí elegir… y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias de mi elección"

-"no digas eso… toda esa gente que mataste, no eran buenas personas"

-"…y tu madre?"- la chica desvió la mirada. Luego de un silencio tomó aire para hablar, pero la rubia levantó su débil mano para acallarla con un dedo. Negó con la cabeza y continúo –"… no puedo justificar mis acciones porque ellos eran corruptos o asesinos también. Yo no soy quien para tomar la decisión de si debían o no vivir. Y siempre lo supe… es por eso que solo quiero redimirme de mis pecados y recibir mi castigo"

-"yo…"

La chica le veía aturdida, mientras continuaba negando con la cabeza, sin poder evitar que su respiración se acelerase, las palabras de Haruka eran demasiado serias y convincentes. Sus ojos ya no eran como aquellas esmeraldas siempre frías e inexpresivas, esta vez eran todo lo contrario, expresivos, tanto que le imploraban que lo hiciera, que era lo que deseaba. Le mostraban seguridad en sus palabras.

-"… por favor hazlo… quiero descansar. Esto es lo que quiero, quiero que acabe ahora. Estoy preparada para hacerlo… por favor"

Entonces puede notar que la chica ha comprendido sus palabras, tal vez puede ponerse en su lugar y llegar a esa conclusión. Es su deseo que acabe todo en esa noche. Desde que decidió cobrar venganza después de sobrevivir de las manos de Shotta, y al creer que Michiru estaba involucrada en todo, planeó también cobrar venganza por ello. Una vez que asesinara todos, y terminara con lo que se había propuesto, tenía planeado terminar con todo acabando con su propia vida. Los detalles habían cambiado, pero su deseo seguía siendo el mismo, tener el mismo final. Sus ojos le transmitían a la chica todo ese pensamiento, ese deseo de querer acabar de una vez.

Entonces se relaja, suelta las manos del arma, confía en que sabe lo que debe hacer su amada a continuación. Luego deja de mirarle para concentrarse en la vista que tiene desde el suelo hacia el cielo.

_La noche está lluviosa. Puedo sentir la humedad del suelo tras mi cuerpo, mis ropas están empapadas. Mi cuerpo yace en el suelo, boca arriba. Parpadeo, pues una gota de lluvia quiere colarse molestamente en mis ojos. Siento cómo las gotas golpean mi cara, para luego escurrirse hasta tocar el suelo. Observo el cielo oscuro, no queda mucho para el amanecer, pero me temo que no alcanzaré a volver a verlo. Qué más da._

_Luego, volteo a quien está sentada a mi lado observándome desde arriba, Michiru. Dibujo en mi rostro una leve sonrisa, una ya resignada, luego asiento con la cabeza. Ella solo responde a mi mirada, un tanto aturdida. Boto el aire que mis pulmones contenían, luego enfoco mi atención al arma que ella tiene en sus manos, que apunta directamente a mi pecho. Ambas sabemos lo que debe seguir._

_Vuelvo a mirarle, como si quisiera grabar su rostro en mi mente, luego cierro mis ojos, solo escuchando el agua golpear contra el suelo, a la espera del próximo sonido que debería escuchar. Entonces lo oigo, el sonido del disparo._

Luego del ensordecedor disparo, la rubia abre los ojos, para encontrar a Michiru con el arma apuntando a un lado, su mano aun estirada, su arma recién disparada a la nada. Haruka le ve desconcertada, sin entender el porqué de tal acción, creyó que estaba todo claro. La chica niega con la cabeza.

-"con que tu mueras no arreglas nada… no lograrás paz si mueres, ni tampoco redención. Si quieres redimirte, seguir con tu vida lo hará, haciendo cosas que realmente creas correctas. Además si mueres…"- dice soltando el arma, para pasar la mano por la mejilla de la rubia. –"… si mueres yo también querré hacerlo luego"- dijo usando las palabras que alguna vez la rubia le había dicho.

La rubia cierra un momento sus ojos para sentir el contacto de su mano con mayor intensidad, mezclado con la lluvia.

-"pero… es lo que merezco… mátame"

-"es muy egoísta lo que me pides… estas siendo muy cruel. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué crees que pasará conmigo si hago lo que me pides?"

-"Michiru… desde que te conocí, tú me haces querer ser una mejor persona"-la chica sonrió

-"si eso es lo que quieres, debes estar en vida para intentar serlo"

La rubia permanece en silencio, desviando la mirada a un lado. No quiere enfrentarle, pues sabe que se encontrará con esos ojos que deben estar próximos a las lágrimas. Y si lo que decía Michiru era cierto?... habría oportunidad para redimirse de todos sus crímenes en vida? ¿era posible que pudiera empezar de nuevo a pesar de lo que había hecho?

-"lo prometiste… dijiste que nos iríamos de esta ciudad para empezar de nuevo lejos de acá. Ya todo acabó, hemos logrado lo que buscábamos… desde esta noche ya no hay pasado que nos atormente, nos liberamos. Ahora somos tú y yo. Comencemos a escribir nuestra propia historia"

Haruka escuchaba con atención cada palabra, era como si estas respondieran a sus preguntas. Tal como creyó, sus ojos estaban húmedos, mezcla de lágrimas y lluvia. Observó unos segundos a la chica, luego al cielo que sin que lo notara, ya estaba aclarando. Después de todo si había visto al amanecer. Soltó el aire que tenían sus pulmones, acompañado de una leve risa.

-"tu siempre hablas como novelas, no?"- la chica le miró confundida, pero luego comprendió y sonrió también.

-"creí que eso no te molestaba"

-"no lo hace"- correspondió a esa sonrisa.

La rubia alzó la mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de la chica. Su pulgar acarició unos momentos su pómulo, y luego levantó su cuerpo hasta la altura deseada, para besar sus labios. Un beso intenso y prolongado, acompañado por las gotas de lluvia que continuaban cayendo sobre la ciudad, como si pudiera esa noche limpiar las calles de todo. Tal vez no lo harían, pero al menos funcionaba con ellas. Esa noche, por fin, podían disfrutar del sabor a tranquilidad de aquel beso. Ya eran libres.

La chica se separó unos centímetros, al volver en sí su noción de la realidad.

-"debes irte. La policía no debe tardar. Serán ellos o más hombres de mi padre"

-"que hay de ti?"

-"debo quedarme para atar cabos. Debe haber un responsable para todos estas muertes… yo lo resolveré. Ahora debes irte, estas herida"

-"no te preocupes, iré donde Shellie. Se supone que estoy muerta en esta ciudad"- La chica ayuda a la rubia a levantarse con cuidado. Antes de irse voltea a verle. –"que hay de nosotras"

-"nos volveremos a ver… pronto"

Besa por último sus labios, antes de obligar a la rubia a irse. Una vez sola, tomó el radio que era de su padre para dar órdenes a los hombres de su padre que detuvieran cualquier plan de defensa que tuvieran, que ya era inútil… el culpable y la víctima ya estaban ambos muertos. Esto le dio el espacio a Haruka para escapar con facilidad.

-"llamen a la policía"- fue lo último que dijo por el comunicador antes de cortar la señal.

No hubo más ruido que la lluvia, un par de cuerpos sin vida tirados, ella era la única que caminaba sobre esa azotea. Miró a su alrededor unos segundos. Caminó hasta el borde para volver a ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo que yacía boca arriba. Luego observó hacia donde su padre dio su último respiro. Miro detenidamente unos segundos con concentración. Caminó con determinación hasta donde dejó el arma con la que le disparó a su padre. La tomó y limpió el mango y gatillo con su vertido color azul.

Mientras la rubia caminaba por las calles con lentitud y calma, la lluvia caía y se escurría por sus cabellos. A pesar de estar herida, ya no sentía dolor. Las calles estaban tan vacías, solo ella caminaba en ese amanecer. Hacía frío, pero tampoco lo sintió.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que apareció en todos los diarios y noticias, Hiroshi Kaioh, el mayor empresario de los últimos tiempos, había sido asesinado por un hombre que irrumpió a la casa en la madrugada mientras sus moradores dormían. Su nombre, Shotta Nishikado, un hombre que según las investigaciones había trabajado para la víctima. Según las investigaciones y el testimonio del único testigo con vida, Michiru Kaioh, el sujeto ingresó sigilosamente, asesinando a quien se le cruzara, hasta llegar a la habitación de la victima para llevarla a la azotea de la mansión, donde estaba maniatada la testigo, quien muestra las marcas en sus muñecas como prueba. La chica cuenta que el hombre gritaba que era una venganza por trabajos mal pagados. Después de desatarse, logró empujar al vacío, como impulso defensivo, al pelirrojo que apuntaba a su padre, pero no pudo evitar que el arma se disparara, dando muerte a su padre. Según el testimonio y los antecedentes del presunto asesino, el veredicto fue claro, defensa propia. Caso cerrado.

El funeral fue algo privado, pero aun así habían personas de alto poder, que asistían a despedir a quien tenía el poder de todo. Algunos para cerciorarse de su muerte, seguramente los beneficiados con su caída, y otros para ver si continuaban sus negocios asociados con Kaioh.

-"lamento mucho la muerte de su padre señorita Kaioh"- comentaba uno dándole su pésame.

-"gracias"- respondió siguiendo el protocolo.

-"y… que sucederá con los negocios de su padre… me sentiría honrado de ayudarle a integrarse al mundo de los negocios, así continuar con su legado"

-"gracias por su ofrecimiento señor, pero me temo que los negocios no son lo mío, y los de mi padre murieron junto con él. Todos sus negocios, incluyendo los ilícitos junto a usted"- dijo con seriedad.

El hombre comprendió que la chica seguramente ya estaba al tanto de todos los negocios de su padre, y que ella no seguiría precisamente con el poder que su padre le heredó.

-"em… claro… con permiso señorita, espero que se esté usted bien"- despidió rápidamente y así se retiró.

También había pasado una semana desde que Michiru Kaioh había tomado el control de su legado, el imperio Kaioh y la fortuna que su padre se encargó de hacer crecer. Causó revuelo cuando la chica quitó todos los beneficios a la fundación que acogía a niños huérfanos por parte de la iglesia, al igual que el casi simultáneo retiro del sacerdote de la ciudad. Se rumoreaba que habría sido destituido al llegar una discreta carta directamente al Vaticano con detalles de causas de expulsión, pero no pasaron de ser rumores, pues la gente se negó a dar crédito que el padre Masato diese motivos para que lo expulsaran.

El hecho de que la heredera pusiera a la venta todas las acciones y cerrara todos los negocios de la noche a la mañana, también fue un escándalo. Casas y propiedades vendidas a precios muy por debajo de lo que avaluaban, simplemente quería cerrar todo rápidamente. Sin ninguna explicación a los medios, o a los socios. Simplemente desligó el apellido Kaioh del conocimiento público.

Otra semana más y la opinión pública y los medios dejaron el tema de lado, para pasar a otras noticias más actuales, más de las mismas noticias mundanas que desviaban la atención de la gente para no fijarse en los movimientos corruptos de los que tenían el poder. Si, el imperio de Hiroshi Kaioh había acabado, pero la ciudad seguía tan viciosa como era antes de que él mismo tomara el poder. Después de Kaioh vendría otro a usar su puesto con otros negocios, narcotráfico, delincuencia, o el mítico negocio de pagar por servicios de protección. Siempre habría alguien hambriento de poder, o más de uno que disputen aquel poder. Pero qué más daba, ellas ya eran libres de eso, y harían uso de ese derecho para buscar su propia felicidad, lejos de allí.

Después de encargarse de desarmar todo lo que su padre construyó, por fin tenía el tiempo para ella. Tomó el auto, con la cajuela cargada de su equipaje, y encendió el motor rumbo donde habían pactado volver a verse. Le tomó un par de horas manejar, saliendo de la ciudad la cual en algún momento pensó acabaría todo. El auto viró a la derecha, bordeó la costa unos minutos hasta estacionar en la entrada de una casa que se encontraba frente a una playa, junto a un roquerío. Bajó del auto, una agradable brisa le dio la bienvenida, el día era asoleado pero fresco. Perfecto. Ya casi había olvidado lo que era sentir la sensación de estar en la costa.

A los minutos sintió cómo un segundo auto se estacionaba junto al de ella. La chica se sintió un tanto ansiosa al reconocer el auto, llevaba tres semanas sin verle desde aquel día. Entonces la rubia descendió del vehículo, sus cabellos estaban a la disposición del viento. Los arregló y se sacó los lentes de sol, caminó hacia la chica, pero mirando el paisaje que había tras ella. Su rostro veía asombrado y a la vez maravillado la escena de las olas chocar contra las olas, oír el ruido que hacía, y de vez en cuando una gaviota que pasaba por allí. Sabía cómo era, pero nunca imagino que el mar podía brindarle esa sensación de calma, acompañado de ese aroma tan distinto al de aquella ciudad de la cual nunca había salido. Realmente era maravilloso.

Llegó al borde junto a la chica, quien tomó su mano para recibirla. La rubia llenó sus pulmones del fresco aire y volteó hacia ella. La contempló unos segundos, hasta el sol parecía iluminar distinto. Ambas sonrieron, mientras las manos de la rubia intentaban ordenar los ondulados cabellos que el viento despeinaba. Ninguna aun lograba creer que aquello por fin estuviese ocurriendo, un idílico que ya habían logrado alcanzar.

-"lo logramos"- dijo con una delicada sonrisa que hizo estremecer a la rubia.

-"te amo"- dijo de manera prácticamente inconsciente. La chica le vio sorprendida al escuchar esas dos palabras que tal vez ya se había hecho a la idea de que no oiría en voz alta de la rubia.

-"lo dijiste"- murmuró incrédula.

Pero no habló más, pues se vio callada por un beso profundo, que ahora demostraba con hechos aquellas palabras. Uno que también demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado todos esos días. Después de unos minutos de un beso prolongado se separaron.

-"no te acostumbres a oírlo"- dijo la rubia, aun sabiendo que arruinaba el momento.

-"jaja… está bien"- de pronto la rubia se distrae hacia el auto, cosa que extrañó a la chica. –"que sucede?"

La rubia da un par de pasos hasta el auto, abre la puerta dejando ver a otro ocupante en su interior. Un niño de cabellos castaños, casi rubios, y ojos azules. Se veía serio, pero tenía una mirada profunda.

-"se llama Yori. No tiene donde ir… y… no podía dejarlo allá a la deriva y que se repitiera la historia"

La chica sonrió y caminó hasta el niño, para luego agacharse a su altura.

-"hola Yori, mucho gusto. Soy Michiru"- el chico solo le vio y dibujó una leve y tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-"es un poco tímido"- aclaró la rubia.

-"se acostumbrara a nosotros… Supongo que ahora seremos tres"- dijo mirando ahora a la rubia.

-"supongo… esta es la casa?"

La chica sonrió y asintió.

_Si alguien me hubiese preguntado hace un año en que pensaba que sería de mí en el próximo, jamás hubiese pasado por mi cabeza la idea de que estaría en un escenario como este. Han pasado dos meses desde que vivimos juntos. Yori cada día es menos tímido, aun así es de pocas palabras. Es un chico realmente especial. Cada vez que le veo me satisface saber que se encuentra bien y pude evitar que muriera. Él me ha dado una oportunidad de poder redimirme y no lo defraudaré._

_Hace unos días recibí una carta de Alice, me escribía para contarme que había vuelto a la casa de sus padres, y para su sorpresa no hubo ningún reproche por lo que había hecho, sus padres solo se contentaron de saber que ella estaba bien. Debo reconocer que me complace saber que de algo sirvió lo que le dije y pudo volver a ser la chica que era antes._

-"en que piensas?"- preguntó la chica sentándose al lado de la rubia, quien miraba desde la terraza de la casa al chico, quien jugaba solitariamente con la arena, se veía concentrado.

-"en que ya hace dos meses puedo dormir sin pesadillas"- dijo acomodándose mejor en el sillón, sin dejar de ver al niño.

-"hey… esa fue una sonrisa?"- pregunta riendo y apuntando a sus labios.

-"que? No… solo fue una expresión sin importancia"- dijo volviendo a ver al niño para evitar esa mirada burlesca.

-"admítelo, sonreíste!"- insiste jugando con su hombro.

-"hey niña, yo no…!"- volteó a la chica, pero ella interrumpió lo que decía con un sorpresivo beso. –"… sonreía"- completó lo que decía en voz baja.

-"por qué no le haces compañía a Yori mientras yo termino de hacer la comida. Llévale una limonada que dejé en la mesa. No sé quién es más tímido, tú o él"

La chica se levantó y volvió a entrar a la casa, mientras la rubia volvió a entrar en razón luego de ese repentino beso. Tomó dos vasos que estaban sobre la mesa de la terraza y caminó por la arena hasta el chico.

_Sí, creo que definitivamente jamás creí que podría llegar a tener una vida como esta. Y más aun, jamás creí en que una vida como esta podría serme atractiva. Pero debo admitirlo, siento algo que creía olvidado, soy feliz. Supongo que nunca terminamos de conocer nuestras facetas más ocultas, ahora se que soy buena haciendo castillos de arena. _

_Definitivamente reiría si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un año que mi vida terminaría así._

**FIN**

* * *

Espero no descepcionar! grax a todos quienes siguieron esta historia, y quienes dejaron sus comentarios, siempre me encanta y me motiva saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Me entretuve haciendo este fic y me gustó probar con una trama distinta, como verán me gusta solo un poco la accion ajaja. Me entretuve mucho haciendolo. Espero tener tiempo para poder hacer otro fic, xq tngo varias ideas y fics en la mente, pero mi problema es el bendito tiempo! jaja

Nuevamente, muzas grax x los comentario...quería nombrarlas, pero algo pasa q no puedo copiar y pegar ¬¬... pero en fin. Muchas grax

BSOS! y hasta la prox


End file.
